


Nieskończenie Ocaleni

by winchestersoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Gay Castiel, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Samookaleczanie, Schoolboys, Self-Harm, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, depresja, narkotyki, próba samobójcza
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersoul/pseuds/winchestersoul
Summary: Po śmierci Mary i Johna, Dean i Sam Winchester trafiają pod opiekę Ellen i Bobby'ego Singerów. Próbują wieść normalne życie, jednak Dean po traumie choruje na depresję i nie jest mu łatwo. W wieku 11 lat poznaje chłopca o nieskazitelnie niebieskich oczach, Castiela. Jednak czy uda im się utrzymać kontakt? Jak zakończą lata szkolne? Czy uda im się w końcu odnaleźć? Czy zrozumieją, że tylko oni mogą siebie nawzajem ocalić?(Jest ono również dostępne na Wattpadzie: https://www.wattpad.com/story/107242080-niesko%C5%84czenie-ocaleni-destiel-au)





	1. Początek

Chłopiec odkręcił głowę i spojrzał na kobietę o blond włosach, lekko falowanych przy piersiach. Miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę, a granatowa, letnia kurtka nakrywała jej ramiona. Dean nie widział jej twarzy, ale wiedział, że jest piękna. To było oczywiste, była najważniejszą kobietą w jego życiu, nic nie kochał tak bardzo, jak ją.

\- Mamo? - odezwał się swoim dziecinnym, delikatnym głosem, nieco sennym. Spojrzał w dół, był ubrany w jego ulubioną piżamę, koszulkę z nadrukiem samochodów i spodnie w niebiesko-bordową kratę. Gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego, on również uniósł na nią wzrok.

\- Tak kochanie? - zapytała swoim jakże anielskim głosem, Dean uwielbiał tę barwę i to, jak patrzyła i uśmiechała się do niego z miłością, tak jak w tej chwili. Chłopiec odwzajemnił uśmiech uradowany, że może patrzeć na jej lśniącą twarz.

\- Tęsknię, kiedy wrócicie z tych wakacji? - zapytał przyglądając się kobiecie, nic poza nią nie istniało.

\- Mówiłam ci, skarbie, że w przyszłym tygodniu - wyciągnęła dłoń w jego kierunku i dotknęła jego policzka. Dean poczuł ciepło bijące od tego dotyku, jakby utulało go do snu. - Zostaliście z ciocią Ellen, ale nie rozrabiajcie i proszę, zajmuj się Sammy'm, dobrze?

Dean pokiwał głową. Już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle otoczenie zaczęło robić się wyraźniejsze. Mary znów coś powiedziała, ale chłopiec zobaczył tylko jak jej usta poruszają się. Rozejrzał się szybko w panice i zrozumiał, że siedzi wewnątrz samolotu, przypięty do jednego z siedzeń. Zaczął się wiercić, ale nie mógł wstać, aby uciec, by cokolwiek zrobić.

\- MAMO! - krzyknął z całych sił, ile zdołał nabrać powietrza w płuca, ale usłyszał jedynie przeraźliwy wrzask, który kazał mu przestać się szamotać i spojrzeć w bok, gdzie wiedział, że siedzi jego mama. Serce przyspieszyło, aż zrobiło mu się słabo, gdy dotarło do niego, co widzi. Jego matka zalana była krwią i połowa twarzy była zwęglona, a oczy, którymi na niego patrzyła były martwe. - Mamo! - powtórzył już płaczliwie. Nie mógł na początku odwrócić wzroku zapamiętując każdy szczegół tego przeraźliwego widoku, gdy nagle coś złapało go za nogę i pociągnęło w dół. Zaczął krzyczeć z przerażenia, czuł, że spadał, coś czarnego go pochłaniało, złapało go za ramiona i potrząsa.

\- Dean! - usłyszał chłopiec, jakby z oddali. Starając się wyszarpać, złapał za kościste dłonie trzymające go mocno. - Dean, obudź się! - to już usłyszał wyraźnie. Wystraszony otworzył szeroko oczy krztusząc się prawie powietrzem, który złapał i spojrzał na Ellen, ciotkę, która puściła go i dotknęła jego wilgotnego policzka. - Kochanie, znów miałeś koszmar? - zapytała łagodnie, niemal z matczyną troską.

Dean spuścił wzrok, pokiwał głową i postarał się uspokoić. Na co dzień łatwo było mu udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale w nocy nie kontrolował swoich myśli, a ten sen śnił mu się już od 4 lat. Już nie przerażał go widok zmarłej matki, widywał to już tyle razy, że nawet we śnie czasem udawało mu się zrozumieć, że to co widzi, nie jest prawdziwe. Lekarze często zastanawiali się, skąd w tak młodym wieku chłopiec umiał sobie wyobrazić sobie zmarłą osobę i to w tak okropnym stanie, ale doszli do wniosku, że to tylko i wyłącznie trauma. Dean do tej pory pamiętał krzyk matki w słuchawce telefonu.

Wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i usiadł opierając się o zagłówek łóżka. Spojrzał na Sama, który stał za ciotką wpatrzony w niego wielkimi jak spodki oczami. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął w jego stronę ramiona. 7 letni już chłopiec od razu wszedł na łóżko brata i wtulił się w niego z całej siły.

\- Znów krzyczałeś, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał odsuwając się i znów patrząc na brata. Chłopczyk miał zapłakane oczy, a małymi dłońmi ściskał jego ramiona. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, przegarnął jego kasztanowe włosy za ucho i westchnął.

\- Nic mi nie jest, miałem tylko zły sen - powiedział spokojnie. Sammy pokiwał główką na znak, że rozumie i zamyślił się. Obejrzał się na Ellen. - Ciociu, mogę spać z Deanem? - zapytał patrząc na kobietę niemal błagając.

\- Jasne, ale o 7 śniadanie, obaj jutro zaczynacie szkołę - powiedziała kobieta i wyszła z pokoju gasząc światło. Dean sięgnął, by zapalić lampkę, otulił brata kołdrą i westchnął.

\- Śniła ci się mama? - zapytał chłopiec przytulając się bardziej do ciepłego ciała tuż obok niego.

\- Tak, ale spokojnie, to nie było nic złego, nie wiem, czemu krzyczałem – starał się go uspokoić. Sam nic nie pamiętał, miał tylko 3 lata, gdy rodzice zginęli w katastrofie samolotowej. Deanowi przykro było, że braciszek nie pamiętał Mary i Johna, znał ich tylko ze zdjęć, które pokazywała im Ellen.

\- Jacy oni byli? - zapytał Sam spoglądając w górę.

Dean zamknął oczy i zamyślił się. Postarał się przywołać wszystkie wspomnienia, jakie miał z rodzicami, które przez te lata starał się zakopać jak najgłębiej. Przed oczami ujrzał mamę uśmiechającą się szeroko do taty, który przyniósł jej kwiaty, poczuł zapach szarlotki, którą Mary piekła co sobotę i usłyszał jej głos, gdy śpiewała mu „Hey Jude” przed snem.

\- Mama była śliczna, co możesz zobaczyć na zdjęciach. Robiła pyszne ciasta z jabłkiem, uwielbiałem je, tańczyła do Beatlesów gdy gotowała i lubiła zakładać sukienki. Tata uwielbiał samochody...

\- Naszą Impalę? - przerwał mu chłopiec. Nie pierwszy raz Dean opowiadał mu o rodzicach, ale lubił o nich słuchać, wyobrażając ich sobie takich, jakich widział na zdjęciach.

\- Tak, właśnie Impalę. Tata ją lubił, a ja zawsze prosiłem, by się nią ze mną przejechał. Raz nawet wziął mnie na kolana i mogłem ruszać kierownicą, gdy jechaliśmy po polnej dróżce. Potrafił całymi dniami siedzieć w garażu, a ja lubiłem podawać mu klucze. Często zaglądałem pod maskę...

\- Przejedziemy się kiedyś Impalą? - zapytał Sam podekscytowany nagle tą myślą. Widział już ten samochód, nawet siedział w środku, bo stał on w garażu u Singerów za domem. Bobby, ich wujek, mówi, że ta staruszka czeka na Deana, aż skończy 18 lat. Chłopak był wdzięczny wujostwu, że zachowali samochód, bo sam od dzieciństwa był zakochany w tym aucie.

\- Jasne, nie mogę się doczekać, aż zrobię sobie prawo jazdy - zaśmiał się Dean i pocałował brata we włosy. Westchnął ciężko i przymknął oczy.

Na drugi dzień w szkole okazało się, że do ich klasy przyszedł nowy chłopak. Castiel, tak miał na imię, przyjechał z Atlanty i wydawał się bardzo zamknięty w sobie. Przed całą klasą powiedział jedynie krótkie „cześć” i nieco schylony zasiadł w ławce z tyłu klasy. Dean miał własnych kolegów, Troy'a i Carla, z którymi lubił rozrabiać i ciocia Ellen nie raz była wzywana do dyrektora. Raz przykleili nauczycielkę od matematyki do krzesła, albo zapchali wszystkie muszle klozetowe gazetą. Ellen była już do tego przyzwyczajona, nawet Bobby zrozumiał, że chyba nie ma za wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, bo Dean nie miał zamiaru się słuchać. Od razu wiedział, że raczej nie dogada się z tym Castielem, już pierwszego dnia zauważył, że jest bardzo spokojny, zamknięty w sobie i niechętnie rozmawiał z rówieśnikami. Młody Winchester był w tym wieku, że wolał biegać, wspinać się na drzewa, rozrabiać, a nie siedzieć w książkach czy po prostu w spokoju siedzieć na przerwie na trawie i jeść kanapkę. Dean po tygodniu zauważył, że ten czarnowłosy, cichy chłopak, to nie jedyny Novak w tej szkole. Było ich jeszcze trzech, Gabriel, o ile dobrze słyszał jego imię, chociaż nie trudno było go zauważyć, chłopak niemal cały czas zajadał się słodyczami i żartował sobie ze wszystkiego, był w ostatniej klasie. No i dwóch, podobno bliźniaki, dwa lata starsi, większe rozrabiaki od samego Deana Winchestera. Nie za bardzo przyglądał się im wszystkim, ale huczało o nich w szkole, w końcu nowi pojawili się w szkole w Kansas.

* * *

 Castiel nie był zachwycony, gdy mieli jechać do nowej szkoły. Już w autobusie siedział skulony starając się nie zwracać uwagi na cały hałas panujący w tym dusznym pojeździe. Nawet raz dostał piłką w tył głowy, ale mógł się tego spodziewać. Dobrze, że siedział obok niego Gabriel, który natychmiast wstał i warknął coś obraźliwego w stronę tylnych siedzeń autobusu. Dojechali do szkoły. Sam widok wielkiego budynku przerażał młodego Novaka, a myśl, że będzie musiał wejść do klasy pełnej dzieciaków, które się już znały sprawiała, że miał chęć zwrócić poranne śniadanie na chodnik. Michael podbiegł do niego i z całej siły uderzył brata w plecy.

\- Cassie, no chodź, bo się spóźnisz, nie mazgaj się - powiedział Luke, równie irytujący, jak jego brat bliźniak.

\- Nie mazgaję - odparł brunet, poprawił swoją torbę i ruszył w stronę wejścia mimo bólu w żołądku.

Tak jak podejrzewał w klasie musiał się przedstawić. Burknął ciche „cześć” i ruszył do pustego miejsca z tyłu klasy, które upatrzył sobie od razu, gdy tylko tu wszedł. Tego dnia nie miał zamiaru się integrować, wystarczyło mu, że był w ciągłym centrum zainteresowania, a jego rodzeństwo nie pomagało mu. Już w pierwszym tygodniu ich ojciec, Chuck Novak, był wezwany do dyrekcji na rozmowę. Luke i Michael nie dawali mu spokoju, dwa razy o mało nie wybił sobie zębów na schodach, bo go lekko popchnęli. Mimo wszystko nikt poza nimi nie wyśmiewał się z niego, Gabriel na to nie pozwolił. Podchodził często do niego, obejmował go za kark i mówił:

\- Co tam u ciebie Cassie? - i tak szedł z nim przez korytarz.

Gabe miał już 15 lat, przez co Cas czasem nazywał go swoim bodyguardem. Był miły, kochany, zabawny, ale jak się wkurzył, potrafił przywalić komuś w zęby. Nie patyczkował się, nie pytał, czyja wina, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o Castiela. We wcześniejszej szkole w Atlancie młody Novak nie był za bardzo lubiany, przez co zdarzyło mu się wracać do domu z płaczem. Był dzieckiem, ale inne dzieci po prostu za nim nie przepadały.

Po miesiącu Castiel w końcu zaczął odnajdywać się jakoś w szkole i znalazł sobie koleżankę. Charlie była bardzo miłą, zabawną dziewczyną o rudych włosach. Uśmiech niemal nigdy nie schodził z jej bladej, kościstej twarzy. Gdy się z czegoś cieszyła, rzucała się Casowi na szyję i cicho piszczała klaszcząc w dłonie. Poprawiała Novakowi humor, to było pewne. Bardzo ją lubił, umiał się z nią dogadać jak z nikim innym do tej pory. Jednak przebywając w jej towarzystwie często było się w centrum zainteresowania, czego Cas nie znosił, ale dla niej mógł się poświęcić, więc ostatecznie palił buraka aż po końcówki uszu i spuszczał głowę.

Mijały miesiące i Cas był pewien, że już wszystko jest okej, dopóki pewnego razu, gdy Gabriela nie było w szkole, akurat musiał się rozchorować, młody Novak wywrócił się na mokrej podłodze w korytarzu i wszystko, co miał w torbie wysypało się. Ci, którzy stali przy szafkach zaśmiali się pod nosem, a chłopak zaczerwienił się, a oczy zaszły mu łzami.

\- Hej, pomóc ci? - usłyszał nagle głos, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na chłopca, który ukucnął obok niego. Cas przyjrzał mu się i lekko przechylił głowę na bok. Chłopak zebrał dwa zeszyty, które uciekły trochę dalej i podał je Novakowi. - Trzymaj, jestem Dean - powiedział uśmiechając się i podając mu dłoń. Chłopiec zerknął na nią i lekko pokiwał głową.

\- Castiel, miło mi - odpowiedział grzecznie i wstał z pomocą Deana. Cas rozpoznał go, chodzili razem do klasy, to było pewne, ale nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Chłopak cały czas się uśmiechał, że nie dało się nie odpowiedzieć tym samym.

 


	2. Błękitne oczy

4 lata wcześniej

Ellen usiadła obok małego Sammy'ego, który właśnie malował coś na kartce. Używał zielonej kredki, więc Dean spoglądając na rysunek domyślił się, że chłopiec rysuje las. Zerknął na swoją kartkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Starał się stworzyć Impalę, na swój sposób był z siebie dumny, bardzo mu się podobało to, co widniało na kawałku papieru przed nim.

\- Ciociu, ładne? - zapytał łapiąc za białą kartkę i wyciągając łapkę w stronę cioci Ellen.

\- Tak, kochanie, a co rysujesz? - zapytała zaciekawiona biorąc rysunek do ręki i przyglądając mu się. Nie musiała pytać, bo była świadoma, co chłopiec zrobił, Dean uwielbiał samochody.

\- To Impala, tata lubi ją, ucieszy się z rysunku, jak wróci, powiesi na lodówce - powiedział ucieszony i uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Siedząc po turecku pomachał łapkami i podskoczył kilka razy z radości. Ciocia oddała mu rysunek i od razu zaczął go dokańczać wyjmując mały języczek na usta i przygryzając go w skupieniu.

Mary i John postanowili wylecieć do Włoch na wakacje bez dzieci. Sam był za mały, a Dean widząc samoloty w telewizji chował się albo tulił do mamy i płakał, że on nigdy do tego nie wsiądzie. Postanowili zostawić dzieci u siostry Mary, Ellen, i jej męża Bobby'ego. Sami nie mieli dzieci, ale zawsze byli chętni zająć się małymi Winchesterami. Chłopcy zawsze byli grzeczny, nigdy nie płakali, bo Ellen i Mary miały dobry kontakt.

Rozbrzmiał głośny dźwięk dzwonka od telefonu i Ell od razu odebrała. Obaj chłopcy zerknęli w jej stronę.

\- Halo? Hej Mary, jak lot? Dobrze? To super. Tak, grzeczni, właśnie siedzą i malują coś - powiedziała kobieta. Dean słysząc, z kim ciocia rozmawia podskoczył i wyciągnął ręce.

\- Ja też chcę, ja też chcę - zaczął marudzić. Wstał i zaczął tupać nogami nie mogąc doczekać się, by usłyszeć głos matki.

\- Mary, ktoś pilnie chce z tobą porozmawiać - zaśmiała się Ellen do słuchawki i podała ją Deanowi. Chłopiec złapał ją mocno w łapki i przyłożył do ucha.

\- Mamo? - zapytał patrząc na swój rysunek.

\- _Tak, kochanie?_ \- odezwała się kobieta po drugiej stronie. Dean od razu uśmiechnął się szeroko na dźwięk głosu swojej matki.

\- Tęsknię, kiedy wrócicie z tych wakacji? - tym razem zabrzmiał nieco smutno, głowę spuścił i ściskał mocno kredkę w dłoni.

\- _Mówiłam ci skarbie, że w przyszłym tygodniu. Zostaliście z ciocią Ellen, ale nie rozrabiajcie i proszę, zajmij się Sammy'm, dobrze?_ \- w tle słychać było głos Johna zamawiającego whisky z colą. Na to Dean również zareagował uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze, mamusiu, kocham cię - powiedział Dean spoglądając na moment na Sama, potem znów spuścił głowę by przyglądać się czarnej kredce trzymanej w łapce.

\- _Ja ciebie te..._ \- nagle w słuchawce chłopiec usłyszał dziwny odgłos wiatru, huraganu. 7 latek otworzył szeroko oczy nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

\- Mamusiu? - zapytał zdenerwowany i zdezorientowany podnosząc wzrok na ścianę przed sobą. Połączenie zaczęło się jakby przerywać, ale wtedy Dean usłyszał ostatnie słowa matki, ostatni raz w życiu usłyszał jej głos: „ _Kochamy was... zajmi... się Sammy'm”._ Dean stał jak wryty na środku salonu cioci Ellen i słucham z przerażeniem tego, co działo się po drugiej stronie telefonu. Kobieta widząc, że coś się stało wstała z sofy i podeszła powoli do chłopca.

\- Dean, wszystko okej? - zapytała, ale chłopiec nie usłyszał jej pytania. Przed oczami miał jedynie matkę, która właśnie wrzeszczała mu do słuchawki, co po chwili zakończyło się wielkim uderzeniem, aż telefon wypadł z rąk dziecka. Patrzył przed siebie słysząc wciąż ten przeraźliwy krzyk. Ellen złapała telefon, przyłożyła do ucha. Kilka razy wypowiedziała imię Mary, ale nikt się nie odezwał. Potem ukucnęła przed siostrzeńcem, chwyciła go za ramiona i starała się spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Dean? Dean, słyszysz mnie? - potrząsnęła nim, ale chłopiec nawet nie mrugnął. Zauważyła, że po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy. Starała się ocucić Deana, ale chłopiec nie odpowiadał, jakby zahipnotyzowany spoglądał przed siebie.

Po dziesięciu minutach znów zabrzmiał telefon i Ellen trzęsącymi się dłońmi odebrała.

\- Bobby? - zapytała zerkając wcześniej na ekran.

\- _Włącz program drugi... ale... Spokojnie Ell_ \- powiedział głosem pełnym napięcia.

Kobieta włączyła telewizję. Upuściła pilota widząc informację przewijającą się u dołu ekranu.

„ _Katastrofa lotnicza lotu F250 z Kansas do Florencji. Samolot wpadł do Oceanu Atlantyckiego, nikt nie przeżył”_

4 lata później

Dean wrócił z terapii do domu, ciocia jak zawsze zawiozła go i przywiozła z powrotem do domu. Nie czuł się specjalnie dobrze po tych spotkaniach z psychologiem, ale jakoś funkcjonował, w końcu był tylko dzieckiem. Ciągłe pytania „jak się czujesz?”, „jak często w snach widujesz mamę w takim stanie?” nie pomagały. Co jak co, ale rozmowa przez telefon sprzed czterech lat nie pozwoliła mu się nacieszyć dzieciństwem, być szczęśliwym małolatem bawiącym się z matką i ojcem na podwórku. Krzyk matki wypalił w nim piętno, ten dźwięk wszczepił się głęboko w jego mózg i nie chciał odejść, zamazać się, zapomnieć. Nie opłakiwał już rodziców, pogodził się z tym już dawno, Ellen była dla niego jak matka i on sam dotrzymując obietnicy złożonej mamie zajmował się młodszym bratem. Sammy stał się oczkiem w jego głowie i mógłby oddać mu wszystko. Cieszył się widząc go, jaki był szczęśliwy, bawił się, biegał. 7 latek był pełen energii, ale często brał książeczki i uczył się czytać, co szło mu naprawdę dobrze, a niedługo miał iść już do pierwszej klasy.

Dean raz podsłuchał rozmowę cioci z terapeutą. Uważał, że Dean musiał szybciej dorosnąć, ale gdyby nie brał leków i nie uczęszczał na terapię, mógłby się nie pozbierać przez traumę, którą przeżył. Dla 7 letniego dziecka usłyszenie krzyku umierającej matki to jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, jakie mogło się wydarzyć. Dlatego wiedział, że Ellen chyba nigdy nie pozwoli mu przestać brać antydepresantów.

Mimo depresji, w szkole uchodził za jednego z najweselszych, najniegrzeczniejszych dzieciaków. Jednak gdy wracał do domu, kładł się na łóżku i patrzył się tępo w sufit zastanawiając się, co jest z nim nie tak. Lubił przebywać sam, lubił swój pokój, włączał stare kasety taty i słuchał ich codziennie. Wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było siedzieć za kółkiem Impali, prowadzić ją i słuchać tych piosenek głośno, mając u boku Sammy'ego i razem śpiewając w głos.

A teraz ten Novak. Dean coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że przyglądał się chłopcu. Może nie był zabawowy, nie był chętny do rozrabiania czy skakania po drzewach, to młody Winchester miał chęć go poznać. Mówił sobie, że zerka na niego z ciekawości, bo w sumie chłopiec wyróżniał się, był inny niż reszta tych hałaśliwych idiotów. Troy palnął go w tył głowy, gdy akurat czarnowłosy przechodził obok niego.

\- A ty co, zakochałeś się w nim? - parsknął, za co dostał kuksańca od Deana, dosyć mocnego, bo jęknął z bólu i roztarł miejsce.

Dean zauważył też, że Castiel często trzyma się Gabriela, swojego starszego brata, a ci dwaj, bliźniacy, lubią mu dokuczać. Raz popchnęli go na stołówce, aż rozlał na siebie karton z mlekiem waniliowym. Największym zaskoczeniem było to, że Charlie Bradbury z ich klasy przesiadła się do ławki nowego i zaczęła go zagadywać. Znał ją i to bardzo dobrze, ciocia Ellen była koleżanką pani Bradbury z podstawówki. Dziwne było, że ta rudowłosa, nieznośna dziewczyna chciała zakolegować się z tym Castielem. Zaczął zauważać lekkie zmiany w jego zachowaniu, częściej chodził po korytarzach, jego chód stał się nieco pewniejszy i nie chował się już tak bardzo za Gabrielem, co czasem wyglądało komicznie.

Pewnego razu, chyba jakiś miesiąc po tym, jak pierwszy raz ujrzał Novaków w tej szkole, zauważył, jak najmłodszy z całej czwórki przewrócił się na mokrej podłodze na korytarzu. _A to jaki_ , pomyślał Dean, _nie widział znaku „uwaga, mokra podłoga”?_ Jednak zamiast iść w ślady innych stojących przy szafkach, on podszedł do niego, przedstawił się i pomógł mu pozbierać to, co wypadło mu z torby. Pierwsze, co zauważył, gdy czarnowłosy chłopiec podniósł głowę, to błękit. Tak nieskazitelny błękit, jak kolor oceanu, jak bezchmurne niebo w piękny wiosenny dzień. Dean przełknął i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc, że chłopiec odpowiada mu tym samym.

\- Skończyliśmy już lekcje, co tu robisz? - zapytał Dean zerkając na Castiela. Winchester zawsze lubił kolor niebieski, ale ten... Ten był w takim odcieniu, że człowiek mógłby się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno ludzkie oczy mogą mieć taką barwę.

\- Czekam na moich braci - odpowiedział cicho Castiel rozglądając się wkoło. Ściskał w dłoniach swoją granatową torbę i przestąpił z nogi na nogę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Był trochę skrępowany towarzystwem tego chłopaka. - A ty? - dodał trochę ośmielony. Uniósł wzrok, ale od razu spuścił głowę, gdy napotkał jego spojrzenie.

\- Czekam na mojego wujka, ma przyjechać po mnie, ale musiał najpierw pojechać do swojego warsztatu samochodowego, jest mechanikiem - oświadczył Dean dumny z Bobby'ego. Według niego wielką sztuką było znanie się na samochodach i na tym, co mają w środku, a przede wszystkim, gdy umiało się naprawić to, co było zepsute. - Idziesz na parking, czy czekasz tu w szkole?

Cas znów zerknął za siebie i zastanowił się wyciągając koniuszek języka i pocierając nim przednie, małe zęby.

\- Mogę iść na parking, chyba nie odjadą beze mnie - powiedział niepewnie. Tak prawdę nie mógł wiedzieć tego na 100%, nie było Gabriela, więc Mike i Luke równie dobrze mogli go zostawić tu i kazać iść pieszo, samemu do domu.

Obaj wyszli na zewnątrz szkoły. Dean usiadł na murku, wyjął pudełko z ostatnią kanapką, jaka mu została i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

\- Siadaj, nie będziesz stać, nogi cię rozbolą - zauważył.

Niebieskooki chłopiec niepewnie zrobił to, co Dean mu polecił i patrzył przed siebie w ciszy. Zastanawiał się, czemu ten chłopak, z tyloma piegami na nosie i tak zielonymi oczami jak trawa na łące rozmawia z nim. Przecież to był największy łobuziak w szkole, no... Oprócz jego braci, którzy mieli już zaklepane stałe miejsce na dywaniku u dyrektora.

\- Chcesz kawałek kanapki? Dobra jest. Z szynką, sałatą i ogórkiem - Winchester spojrzał na Castiela. Chłopiec siedział ze spuszczoną głową, którą potrząsnął na znak, że nie chce. Dean przygryzł lekko policzek, wzruszył ramionami i zaczął jeść.

Tak właśnie się poznali. Od tego dnia Dean codziennie witał Castiela przyjaznym „cześć” na korytarzu, gdy tylko przechodzili obok siebie, albo widzieli się w klasie. Młody Winchester wciąż rozrabiał, ale też zaczął częściej przyglądać się niebieskookiemu. Często w klasie rzucał kulkami papieru we włosy Charlie, by ją zaczepić.

\- Ej, Dean, przestań, potem ciężko mi jest wyjąć te papierki z włosów - krzyczała dziewczynka mimo wszystko z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a drobny Novak zalewał się rumieńcem.

* * *

 

Castiel nie rozumiał zachowania młodego Winchestera od tamtego feralnego wypadku na korytarzu szkolnym. Był miło zaskoczony, ale też nie wiedział czym kieruje się ten chłopak. Przecież Cas to chuchro i wstydliwa, płaczliwa baba, jak to nazywał go Luke. Mieli po 11 lat, ale Dean nie zachowywał się na tyle, gdy chciał normalnie porozmawiać, poza tym był wysoki i na pewno w przyszłości nie będzie taki chudy, jak Cas. Do końca roku szkolnego było wiele momentów, gdzie Dean pomagał mu, bronił przed bliźniakami i nawet Gabriel go polubił. Castiel nie zostawał dłużny, młody Winchester nie był najlepszym uczniem, dlatego niebieskooki chłopiec często pomagał mu w pracach domowych, wypracowaniach i sprawdzianach.

Novak strasznie chciał być taki jak Dean, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans na to. Chciał przynajmniej być jego przyjacielem, ale na to chyba też nie mógł liczyć, bo Winchester miał już kumpli, Troy'a i Carla, których Novak nie lubił. Kumplowali się też z bliźniakami, przez co umieli się wyśmiewać z najmłodszego z braci. Nie robili tego jednak przy Deanie, za co był im wdzięczny, chociaż chyba chłopak nie pozwoliłby na to.

\- Ale cię ten Dean wykorzystuje - powiedziała do niego Charlie pewnego dnia po szkole, gdy wracali razem pieszo. Okazało się, że dziewczyna mieszkała przecznicę dalej od niego. Bardzo ją lubił, byli kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, ale umieli się dogadać.

\- Co? - zapytał wyrwany z zamyślenia. Charlie zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową, bo często odpływał w myślach. - Nie wykorzystuje, po prostu pomagam mu w lekcjach - wzruszył miękko ramionami i lekko się zaczerwienił.

\- Jak uważasz - zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Novaka. - Właśnie, Cas. Zaraz koniec roku, może zaplanujemy coś razem? Moi rodzice chcą jechać nad jezioro, chciałbyś jechać z nami na parę dni? - zapytała dziewczyna z nieco przesadnym entuzjazmem.

Zaskoczyło go to pytanie, nie spodziewał się, że Charlie chciałaby spotkać się z nim nawet w wakacje.

\- Emm... Musiałbym zapytać taty, nie wiem czy mi pozwoli.

\- To jak powie, że musi się zastanowić, to ja przyjdę i go namówię, zobaczysz, puści cię, umiem namawiać ludzi - klasnęła w dłonie, podskoczyła zadowolona i ruszyła przed siebie. Dziewczyna prawie biegła, więc Cas ledwo nadążył za jej krokiem.

 


	3. Ten dzień

Wstał nowy dzień. Ciepłe, jaskrawe promienie słońca przebudziły zaspanego Castiela. Młody, 11-letni Novak wyciągnął się na łóżku i przekręcił na drugi bok, by nie raziło go światło słoneczne. Zerknął na półkę nocną i zauważył ramkę ze zdjęciem. Stała tam już od ponad roku, odkąd przeprowadzili się tutaj w szóstkę. Zdjęcie przedstawiało jego gdy miał niecałe 5 lat i jego mamę. On uśmiechał się radośnie ukazując swoje uzębienie z ramionami wyciągniętymi w górę, a kobieta trzymała go na kolanach obejmując w pasie. Włosy opadały jej na jedno oko, kruczoczarne jak jego własne i uśmiechała się szeroko. Cas widząc to zdjęcie westchnął i położył się znów na plecach. Tęsknił za mamą, to zdjęcie zrobione było kilka dni przed jej śmiercią. Można było zauważyć duży brzuch kobiety, gdzie wtedy szykowała się już Anna do wyjścia na świat. Nie winił siostry za to, że Hannah umarła, tak naprawdę była to wina nowotworu, a że donosiła małą do końca było cudem. Kochał młodszą siostrzyczkę bardzo mocno. Była o 6 lat młodsza od niego i była równie krucha i delikatna jak on. Oboje różnili się od starszego rodzeństwa, mieli niebieskie oczy i czarne włosy, za to Gabe i bliźniaki mieli miodowe oczy i ciemne blond włosy. Ann była wpatrzona w Castiela, tuliła się do niego, pokazywała mu wszystkie rysunki, jakie tworzyła i gdy się bała, biegła do niego. Cas miał podobnie z Gabrielem, ale nie umiał obronić małej tak, jak starszy brat bronił jego. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego było to, że ani Luke, ani Mike nie czepiali się małej Anny.

Cass kończąc te rozmyślania ziewnął szeroko, uniósł się na łokciach, by spojrzeć wprost w jasne słońce, co tylko wywołało podrażnienie jego oczu, łzy i mroczki, i wstał w końcu z łóżka. _Ostatni dzień szkoły_ , rozbrzmiewał radośnie w głowie jego własny głos, co od razu poprawiło mu humor. Jak każde dziecko czekał z utęsknieniem na ten dzień, ale w sumie obawiał się jednego, braku Gabriela w przyszłym roku. Najstarszy brat miał iść już do szkoły średniej, co oznaczało, że przeniesie się do szkoły kilometr dalej i nie będzie już go bronić. Pomyślał przelotnie o Deanie i od razu prychnął. To niedorzeczne, z jakiej racji Dean miałby go bronić? Miał Charlie, ona nie dawała sobie w kaszę dmuchać, na pewno mu pomoże, poza tym do rozpoczęcia kolejnej klasy miał jeszcze całe wakacje. Pozbywając się tych niemiłych myśli poszedł do łazienki ogarnąć się. Nagle do pokoju wpadła Anna.

\- Cas! Cas! - zaczęła krzyczeć. Weszła zwinnie na jego niepościelone łóżko i zaczęła skakać, co tylko spowodowało wylądowanie wszystkich poduszek i kołdry na podłogę. Castiel wyszedł ze swojej łazienki z mokrymi jeszcze włosami i złapał siostrę w pasie.

\- Uspokój się, Ann, cii, bo wszystkich obudzisz - zaśmiał się. Mała padła na łóżko i zaczęła chichotać, gdy brat zaczął ją łaskotać i pufać w szyję.

\- No nie da się spać, ona już wszystkich obudziła - odezwał się nagle głos za nimi. Cas i Anna podskoczyli i odwrócili się w stronę drzwi, w których stał Gabriel w samych slipkach. - Zejdźcie na dół za moment, będzie śniadanie - dodał i zniknął w korytarzu.

Młody Novak zaśmiał się i znów złaskotał małą siostrę, która piszczała nie mogąc się już śmiać. Potem wziął ją za rękę i zeszli na dół, gdzie już w kuchni przy stole siedzieli Luke i Michael zajadając się tostami i innymi smakołykami podanymi przez Gabriela. Tak to właśnie wyglądało, pana Novaka nie było nawet przy porannym, rodzinnym śniadaniu. Pracował w biurowcu, tworzył jakieś oprogramowania, tak naprawdę tylko Gabriel wiedział co nieco o pracy ich ojca. Cała czwórka wiedziała tyle, że widywali się tylko wieczorem, nawet nie zawsze. Przychodził do pokoju, siadał na krańcu łóżka, całował w czoło i mówił każdemu po kolei, że bardzo ich kocha.

Po śmierci Hannah bardzo się zmienił, stał się nie obecny w życiu rodzinnym i oddał się pracy. Nie brakowało im pieniędzy na nic, ale często się przeprowadzali ze względu na miejsca pracy pana Novaka, ale ostatecznie mieli zagościć w Kansas nieco dłużej. Na szczęście miał takiego Gabriela, który umiał dopilnować młodsze rodzeństwo i zadbać, by miały co zjeść i jak się ubrać. Oczywiście cała piątka pomagała mu, każdy miał swoje obowiązki w domu i nikt się nie sprzeciwiał, bo dobrze wiedzieli, jaka jest sytuacja, a nie była ona prosta. Ojciec sobie nie radził. Castiel może był jeszcze na to za mały, by zrozumieć, ale Gabriel już potrafił zauważyć smutek i samotność w oczach Chucka. Widywał tam też czasem tęsknotę i zmęczenie.

Cas usiadł na krześle obok Gabriela, który jeszcze podawał jajka sadzone i posadził obok siebie małą Annę. Nalał jej soku pomarańczowego i nałożył dwie kiełbaski.

\- Nie chcę - powiedziała odsuwając od siebie talerzyk. Cas zerknął na brata, który od razu podszedł do małej siostry.

\- Jajka i kiełbaski są zdrowe, a ty musisz rosnąć. Jak zjesz, namówię tatę, by w weekend obejrzał z nami film, okej? - zapytał Gabriel spoglądając w niebieskie oczka dziewczynki.

Mała chwilę zastanowiła się i w końcu pokiwała główką. Wzięła się za jedzenie, w czym Castiel pomagał jej, co jakiś czas samemu podjadając tosty z masłem i miodem.

\- Cas, ty też powinieneś zjeść coś bardziej kalorycznego niż miód - zauważył starszy brat, gdy Luke i Mike poszli na górę pakować swoje rzeczy do szkoły. - Spójrz na siebie, okej, może chcesz być miss wszechświata, nie wnikam... - uniósł dłonie w górę w poddańczym geście z głupkowatą miną. - Ale trochę tłuszczu też by ci się przydało - uniósł brwi i podstawił bratu miskę z kiełbaskami. Castiel niechętnie sięgnął po jedną i ugryzł kawałek.

Dziwnie stresował się tym dniem, nie wiedział czemu, ale myśl, że ostatni raz będzie z Gabem w tej samej szkole, myśl, że przez długi czas nie będzie widywać Deana... Aż prawie zakrztusił się kiełbaską, gdy pomyślał o tym piegowatym łobuziaku. Gabe płasko rozłożoną dłonią uderzył go w plecy.

\- Jedz, a nie myślisz o niebieskich migdałach - powiedział jakby przejrzał jego myśli i zaczął sprzątać.

Cas zarumienił się, postarał pozbierać do kupy i w końcu zabrał się z Anną na górę, by i ją przygotować do przedszkola. Przed tym obaj bracia pochwalili małą za to, że tak ładnie zjadła śniadanie i wypiła aż całą szklankę pomarańczowego soku. Skoczyła na Gabriela, by ten wziął ją na ręce i przytulił, co chłopak zrobił, a potem pobiegła przed Castielem na górę do łazienki.

W szkole Charlie bardzo szybko go znalazła i zaciągnęła do ich klasy.

\- To jak, pytałeś taty? - zapytała. Było jeszcze sporo czasu przed dzwonkiem.

\- Mówiłem ci, Charlie, że mojego taty nie ma prawie cały tydzień w domu, zapytam w weekend, gdy wróci - obiecał.

W tym momencie do klasy wszedł Dean, Troy i Carl, a Cass od razu odwrócił wzrok, co zauważyła rudowłosa dziewczyna.

\- A ty cały czas z tym Deanem? Czemu nie podejdziesz i nie pogadasz, co? - zapytała marszcząc brwi. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niej i krzyknął jej cześć, na co odpowiedziała, a na co Cass zrobił się nieco purpurowy.

\- Raz widział, jak się wywaliłem, raz jak wylałem na siebie mleko, raz jak dostałem piłką w głowę, prosto w nos, Charlie - skrzywił się na te wspomnienia.

\- Tak, pamiętam, wybiegłeś z płaczem, bo krew ci leciała - zaśmiała się cicho, ale widząc minę Novaka, kaszlnęła i usiadła prosto. - Nie warto się z nim zadawać, jest głupi i nieznośny, a inne dziewczyny tylko ciągnie za włosy... - zastanowiła się przyglądając się swojemu przyjacielowi. - Cas, wiem, że chciałbyś być taki jak on i się z nim kolegować, ale...

\- Ty się kolegujesz - zauważył mądrze, na co dziewczyna jedynie wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie dosłownie koleguje, znam go, bo moja mama i jego ciocia są przyjaciółkami z podstawówki i tyle. Spotykają się na herbatę to i ja muszę do nich iść i się bawić z tym... - parsknęła. - To nie kolega dla ciebie, Cas, ty jesteś wrażliwy, a on głupi i tyle - zaśmiała się i w tym momencie zabrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka na lekcje.

Castiel miał wrażenie, że te lekcje to były najdłuższe godziny jego życia. W końcu pod koniec zajęć nauczycielka pożyczyła im udanych wakacji, wręczyła cenzurki z ocenami, gdzie Castiel miał same szóstki i piątki, i pozwoliła się rozejść. Gabriel z Luke'em, Mike'em i Anną czekali na brata tuż za rogiem, było ciepło, więc chcieli spokojnie razem wrócić pieszo do domu. Charlie przywitała się ze wszystkimi i wtedy nadeszło coś, czego sam Castiel się nie spodziewał.

\- Cas? Czekaj! - krzyknął teraz już bardzo dobrze znany mu głos. Odkręcił się w stronę osoby idącej w jego kierunku i w końcu spojrzał na niego. Dean jak Dean, pomyślał Castiel, ale mimo wszystko lubił patrzeć na tego chłopca, na te piegi rozsiane lekko po policzkach i nosie młodzieńca i te przenikliwe zielone oczy zawsze szukające zaczepki czy powodu do bójki. - Cas, słuchaj, jest sprawa - spojrzał na resztę zebranych, na bliźniaków i starszego brata, kiwnął im. Mała Anna stała przytulona do nogi Castiela wpatrzona wielkimi oczkami w piegowatego chłopaka, a czarnowłosy niemal modlił się, by Dean już poszedł sobie, nie przy... - Chciałbym zaprosić cię na biwak, moja ciocia robi w ten weekend, wiesz, tak na rozpoczęcie wakacji, wpadniesz?

Cas był pewien, że cała twarz zalała mu się czerwienią, a bliźniaki nie dadzą mu już spokoju do końca życia.

\- A Charlie? - postarał się zapytać bez zająknięcia, był z siebie dumny, głos nawet mu nie drgnął.

\- Ja już jestem zaproszona, w sumie moja mama też będzie. Cas na pewno może - powiedziała do swojego przyjaciela, a potem spojrzała na Winchestera. - Przyprowadzę go, trzymaj się Dean.

\- Hej Charlie, trzymaj się Cas - chłopiec uśmiechnął się do Castiela i teraz policzki paliły go jak ogień. No pięknie.

Nie zdążyli minąć parkingu, gdy:

\- Cas, to twój nowy chłopak? - zapytał Luke, Mike jedynie zaśmiał się na to i już podłapał temat brata by mu przytakiwać. Najmłodszy z braci pokręcił głową i postarał się milczeć przez całą drogę. Bliźniaki nie zwracały uwagi na to, że idzie z nimi Charlie. Ciągłe „będziecie się trzymać za rączki?”, „dasz mu buzi na powitanie?” albo „pewnie przyjedzie wielkim samochodem i wręczy ci kwiaty, aww, jak romantycznie”. Jakimś cudem dotarli do domu. Cas został jeszcze na chwilę na dworze z Charlie.

\- Nie martw się, minie im, widać, że to półgłówki, gorsi niż sam Dean Winchester - zarechotała, co Castielowi od razu poprawiło humor. Możliwe, że zauważyła, jak rumieni się na widok tego zielonookiego chłopca, ale nie komentowała tego, Cas w duchu dziękował jej za to z całego serca. - To wpadnę po ciebie w sobotę i razem pójdziemy na ten biwak - uderzyła go lekko pięścią w ramie z szerokim uśmiechem, poprawiła plecak i ruszyła przed siebie w stronę swojej alejki.

Tak właśnie się stało. W sobotę około trzeciej po południu Charlie zawitała u drzwi Novaków. Pan Chuck wpuścił dziewczynę i poczęstował lemoniadą zrobioną przez Gabriela i Castiela. Ojciec dzieciaków mimo pracy zgodził się na zabawę z małą Anną i pozwolił najmłodszemu synu wyjść z domu. Charlie zaciągnęła chłopca na górę do jego pokoju i zaczęła grzebać mu w szafce.

\- Charlie? - zapytał niepewnie. - Co ty wyrabiasz?

\- Nie pójdziesz w tym czymś, co masz na sobie, wyśmieją cię, no i chcę, by Dean zwrócił na ciebie uwagę - na moment zatrzymała się trzymając przy piersi jakąś bluzkę i zamyśliła się. - A raczej ty chcesz, bym ja chciała, byś ty chciał by zwrócił na ciebie uwagę... Jakoś tak - i wróciła do przegrzebywania jego szafki. Może mieli tylko 11 lat, ale w tym wieku niektóre dziewczęta zaczęły dostawać krągłości i nawet lekko malować rzęsy czy usta, by podobać się chłopcom. Na szczęście Charlie tego nie robiła, ona wolała zwykłe dżinsy, koszule, bluzy z kapturami i trampki z kolorowymi sznurówkami. Była szalona, zabawowa, a przy tym była po prostu typowym kujonem, może dlatego lubiła Casa.

Cas nie rozumiał, czemu jego przyjaciółka chciała, by Dean go polubił, skoro mówiła, że nie jest wart znajomości, ale nie umiał mówić „nie”, więc siedział na łóżku i patrzył, jak Charlie psuje porządek w jego półkach.

\- To będzie idealne - powiedziała ucieszona rzucając ubrania Casowi na głowę. - ubierz się, ja zejdę na dół jeszcze napić się lemoniady, gorąco... - ostatnie słowo wymówiła znikając już w korytarzu.

Cas przebrał się szybko i dopiero, gdy zawiązał buty spojrzał w lustro. Zmrużył lekko oczy i przechylił głowę przyglądając się sobie. Ubrany był w bordowy t-shirt, dżinsowe spodnie do kolan i tenisówki. W sumie wyglądał lepiej jak wcześniej, teraz nie był kujonem, a przynajmniej nie można było tego powiedzieć po jego wyglądzie. Nie miał pojęcia po co się starał, gdy sięgnął dłonią do włosów, by jeden z wykręconych w złą stronę kosmyków uklepać w idealne miejsce. Oczywiście nie udało mu się i po trzech kolejnych próbach dał sobie spokój, one i tak będą takie, jakby nigdy nie widziały szczotki do włosów. Czując się nieco pewniejszy siebie zbiegł po schodach na dół i spojrzał na Charlie, która właśnie przedrzeźniała się z jednym z bliźniaków, który grał w grę wideo.

\- Trzymajcie się dzieci - pożegnał ich pan Novak. Cas zanim zdążył wyjść z domu został wyściskany przez Annę, która zaraz potem ciągnęła ojca za rękę do salonu. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez zgryźliwego przy jego uchu „bierz się za niego, młody” od Luke'a, któremu zawtórował Michael poklepując Casa w ramię. Na koniec Gabe jedynie kiwnął im głową i pożyczył miłej zabawy.

 


	4. Biwak

Dean już nie mógł doczekać się końca szkoły, ostatnie dni były katorgą. Godziny dłużyły się i już nawet brakowało mu pomysłów, kogo wkurzyć i w jaki sposób. No i ten Luke i Mike.

Winchester zauważył, że te bliźniaki chciały mu się przypodobać, jakby chcieli brać udział we wszystkich psotach, które blondyn robił. W sumie miał to gdzieś, znał ich brata, Castiela, znał... Może trochę za dużo powiedziane. Cas był okej, był kujonem zaprzyjaźnionym z Charlie, który pomagał mu często w lekcjach. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali, ale nie chciał go lekceważyć, nie chciał mu sprawiać przykrości, w końcu był mu dłużny, dlatego gdy nawet zadawał się czasem z bliźniakami, nie pozwalał im na obgadywanie ich młodszego brata. Co jak co, ale chłopak nie zasłużył sobie na to. Dean starał się mu pomagać jakoś oswoić z rówieśnikami, ale chłopiec był zamknięty w sobie, uzależniony od najstarszego z braci i, jak się później okazało, od Charlie. Może i dobrze, rudowłosa dziewczyna jedynie go trochę odstresuje.

Piegowaty chłopak już dawno zauważył, że Cas się przy nim... Peszy? Wstydzi? Rumieni? Tylko czemu? Nie rozumiał tego, może w jakiś sposób onieśmielał go swoim zachowaniem, może bał się, że go w jakiś sposób ośmieszy przed ludźmi, ale Deanowi to nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, więc po jakimś czasie przyzwyczaił się do takiego zachowania czarnowłosego chłopaka. Zazwyczaj Dean zaczepiał go zwykłym „cześć”, „jak się masz?” zanim przechodził do „to co było zadane?”. Nie znał go za dobrze, ale gdzieś w środku miał chęć poznać tego nieśmiałego chłopca. Dlatego też gdy usłyszał, że ciocia Ellen organizuje biwak, postanowił go zaprosić.

W ciągu lekcji nie mógł złapać Casa, miał wrażenie, że chłopak go unika, ale w końcu znalazł go stojącego z rodzeństwem i Charlie. Od razu zauważył małą, rudą dziewczynkę przyciśniętą do biodra 11-nasto latka i patrzącą na niego wielkimi oczami, jakby zobaczyła coś, czego nie spodziewała się zobaczyć. Zwrócił też uwagę na barwę oczek tej małej, identyczny błękit jak u Casa. Przypominała mu też trochę Sammy'ego, możliwe, że byli w podobnym wieku.

Samo zaproszenie nie było problemem, ale potem gdy Dean wracał do domu myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie. Zastanawiał się czy Cas dobrze będzie się czuł u niego. Niby będzie Charlie, chyba jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, ale będą też inne dzieciaki, nie chciał, by chłopiec czuł się odepchnięty. Będą zabawy, gry, jedzenie, może wujek Bobby przewiezie też niektórych Impalą. Mimo to czuł, że Cass mógłby w jakiś sposób nie pasować do tej hałaśliwej dzieciarni.

Takie myśli nie odstępowały Deana aż do soboty, dnia, w którym biwak miał się odbyć. Ciocia Ellen przygotowała jedzenie, Bobby pomógł rozpalić grilla i nawet rodzice Charlie przyszli, by pomóc wszystko rozłożyć. Koc pod drzewami, jednorazowe kubki i talerzyki przy stoliczku, twistera, tarcze do rzutek i inne zabawy. Dean nie mógł się doczekać. Sammy i mała Jo, która miała już trzy latka, we wszystkim uczestniczyli obserwując, co robią wujkowie i jak Dean im pomaga. Teraz chłopak żałował, że nie poprosił Casa, by przyprowadził młodszą siostrę. Oczywiście nie chciał zapraszać bliźniaków, nie chciał cioci robić aż takiego problemu, bo nie było wiadome, co im przyjdzie do głowy, ale ta mała czarnowłosa dziewczynka może jakoś zakolegowałaby się z bratem i siostrą przyrodnią.

Dzieciaki zaczęły się schodzić. Troy i Carl przyszli jako pierwsi, potem Dave, Lara, Martin, Cole, Megan, Ruby, Kevin, Gary, Nick i Claire dołączyli do nich. Dean jednak wypatrywał dwóch ostatnich dzieciaków, które zaprosił. Zaczął się bawić ze swoimi ulubionymi kolegami i koleżankami, ale co jakiś czas zerkał na furtkę, czy może nie stanęli w nich Castiel i Charlie.

Przyszli spóźnieni jakieś 20 minut. Dean od razu zauważył coś, nad czym musiał się chwilę zastanowić. Cas szedł za Charlie jakby się czegoś obawiał, niemal deptał jej po piętach na każdym kroku. Gdzie była rudowłosa, tam i niebieskooki. Dean poszedł napić się lemoniady, by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Chłopiec miał dżinsowe spodenki i bordową bluzkę. Przynajmniej jak się ubrudzi, to nie będzie tego widać. Odstawił kubek z napojem i pobiegł do nowo przybyłych.

\- Cześć - powiedział zaskakując ich, a przynajmniej Casa. Tu było za dużo tych dzieciaków, za dużo tych, co go w szkole obgadują i gdyby nie było Gabriela, podkładaliby mu nogi, wysypywali śmietnik na głowę i Bóg jeden wie co jeszcze. Dlatego gdy tylko tu przyszedł trzymał się Charlie, swojej przyjaciółki, by w razie jakiegoś ciosu uchroniła go. W sumie dziewczyna była równie chuda co on, ale na pewno dwa razy silniejsza i pewniejsza siebie od niego.

\- Hej Dean - odpowiedziała grzecznie Charlie i walnęła go pięścią w ramię. - Już coś rozwaliliście czy czekacie na nas? - zapytała zgryźliwie, na co Dean zmrużył oczy, a ona pokazała mu język.

\- Cześć Cas - Dean nie chciał zapomnieć o niebieskookim chłopaku stojącym nieco z tyłu.

\- Hej - odpowiedział Castiel starając się nieco rozluźnić i uśmiechnąć, co chyba się udało, bo i piegowaty chłopak odpowiedział tym samym. Po tym podeszli do stoliczka, gdzie stały kubki i zimne napoje. Cas zauważył mężczyznę z wąsem i czapką z daszkiem na głowie, który stał przy grillu i pilnował mięsa co jakiś czas przerzucając steki na drugą stronę. Na kolanach siedziała mu mała dziewczynka o złocistych włosach. Niedaleko niego krzątała się kobieta w sukience sprawdzając, czy są jeszcze napoje i przekąski na stoliku i czy mała nie przeszkadza temu panu. Kolejną rzeczą, jaką wpadła w oczy Casowi był ciemnowłosy chłopiec, który podbiegł naglę do Deana i objął go w pasie. Mały miał nieco dłuższe włosy, ale miał identyczne oczy co Winchester, więc to musiał być jego brat.

\- Sammy, przywitaj się - ukucnął Dean przy bracie i uśmiechnął się do niego. Cas również ukucnął i Charlie. Chłopczyk spojrzał najpierw na Castiela, a potem na Charlie.

\- Charlie - powiedział w stronę dziewczyny, która podała mu rękę i się z nim przywitała. Chłopczyk musiał być w wieku Anny, może nieco starszy, ale kim była ta mała blondyneczka siedząca u tego pana? Nie wydawało się, by była podobna do Deana czy chociażby tego Sammy'ego, jak nazwał go chłopiec.

Dean zaprosił Casa i Charlie w głąb placu, gdzie dzieciaki już się bawiły i rozrabiały. Cas czuł się naprawdę nieswojo, był pewien, że ktoś zaraz mu coś zrobi, ale przez następne pół godziny nic się nie stało. Postanowił mimo wszystko trzymać się na uboczu. Owszem, bawił się, ale nie wybiegał na przód, nie rwał się do gry w zbijanego, w której i tak zbili go jako pierwszego i siedział na ławce.

\- Co tak siedzisz, źle się czujesz? - Cas usłyszał nagle damski, spokojny, bardzo opiekuńczy głos nad sobą. Wystraszył się, podskoczył i spojrzał na kobietę. To była ta sama pani w sukience, która podchodziła do stolików i zabawiała małą dziewczynkę. Usiadła obok niego.

\- Emm... - przełknął naprawdę zmieszany. - Nie, wszystko okej, tylko już odpadłem z gry - powiedział wskazując palcem w stronę dzieciaków, które rzucały w siebie piłką i uciekały. Jemu się nie udało. Meg z całej siły przyłożyła mu w plecy, aż kilka osób się zaśmiało, na szczęście Cas nie zrobił z siebie większego pośmiewiska i nie przewrócił się. Mimo wszystko trochę głupio, bo odpadł jako pierwszy i pewnie sporo sobie tutaj posiedzi. Charlie była zwinna, więc dzieciaki, które odpadną niedługo nie usiądą obok niego i tak został skazany na przynajmniej pół godziny samotności.

Siedział i przyglądał się wszystkim, w tym oczywiście Deanowi, bo chłopak rzucał bardzo celnie i mocno. Gdy w niego celowano, łapał piłkę i szybko ją odrzucał nie dając uciec przeciwnikowi. Wtedy właśnie przerwano jego zamyślenie.

\- Ach, ty musisz być Castiel, Dean opowiadał o tobie - odezwała się kobieta, aż Cas drgnął czując się nieswojo. Co Dean mógł opowiadać tej pani o nim? - Jestem jego ciocią, mów mi Ellen - wyciągnęła do niego rękę, co chłopaka speszyło, ale żeby nie wyjść na jakiegoś dziwaka złapał ją i potrząsnął. - Mówił, że jesteś cichy i żeby w razie czego cię zagadać. Pewnie nie powinnam tego mówić - zaśmiała się. - Chcesz lemoniady? Albo coli? Przyjaźnisz się z Charlie? Ja i jej mama przyjaźnimy się od podstawówki, to może i wasza przyjaźń tyle przetrwa - nagle podbiegła do nich ta mała blondyneczka.

\- Mama - odezwała się swoim słodkim głosikiem, wyciągnęła łapki w górę prosząc, by wziąć ją na kolana. Miała na sobie żółtą sukieneczkę i trampki.

\- Co Jo? Chcesz do mamusi? - mała podskoczyła potupując nóżkami i pani Ellen w końcu wzięła małą Jo na kolana. Ta spojrzała swoimi wielkimi oczkami na Castiela i uśmiechnęła się. Przypominała Annę, ale była bardziej śmiała i pulchniejsza. Wyciągnęła rączkę w stronę chłopca i złapała jego dwa palce, po tym zadowolona odwróciła głowę by patrzeć w dzieciaki bawiące się w zbijaka. - Jest zadziorna, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie tak niegrzeczna jak Dean, a pójdzie trochę w Sammy'ego - kobieta zaczęła opowiadać obejmując małą w pasie. _Tak jak mama trzymała mnie_ , pomyślał Cas. Wtedy kolejny dzieciak odpadł z gry i usiadł z drugiej strony Ellen. Kobieta zaproponowała mu picie i powiedziała, by założył czapkę (to był chyba Kevin) i znów spojrzała na Castiela. - Ale pewnie da mi i Bobby'emu popalić. Bobby to mój mąż, ten w czapce z którą nigdy się nie rozstaje tak jak z butelką jego ulubionego piwa - zaśmiała się. Potem zaczęła opowiadać o tym, jak rozrabiała kiedyś z mamą Charlie, a Cas potakiwał i śmiał się cicho. Ta ciocia Deana była bardzo miła, zabawna i rozgadana.

Minął czas gry w zbijaka i Dean namówił wujka, by wystawił Impalę. Oczywiście chłopiec stanął przed całą zgrają łobuziaków i wyciągnął rękę przed siebie na znak „Stop”.

\- Ustawcie się w kolejce i ściągnijcie buty, to samochód mojego taty i chcę, by każdy wchodził po kolei. Kto nie chce, niech idzie na koc - oznajmił dzieciakom. Trochę zakuło go w środku gdy zobaczył, że Castiel odchodzi w stronę cienia i rozłożonego tam na trawie materiału. Przełknął ślinę i znów spojrzał na dzieciaki. - To po kolei - i tak zasiadał z każdym, on siadał za kierownicą, a ktoś obok niego. W końcu wpakowali się wszyscy ci, co chcieli do środka i Dean udawał, że prowadzi udając dźwięki silnika. Przy tym co jakiś czas krzyczał na kogoś, by czegoś nie dotykał. Włączyli muzykę, młody Winchester specjalnie wybrał płytę Black Sabbath, przez co połowa dzieciaków zakryła uszy krzycząc, że Dean nie ma gustu, ale i tak bawili się dalej.

Castiel za to z Claire i Nickiem siedzieli na kocu. Oboje zajęli się zabawą w monopol, a Cas patrzył na małą Jo, która chodziła za panią Ellen co jakiś czas przewracając się na pupę, na którą wciąż miała założonego pampersa. Tak minęło kolejne pół godziny. Potem nadszedł czas na jedzenie, Bobby rozdawał każdemu kawałek dobrze przygrillowanego mięsa, a Ellen i pani Bradbury usadzały dzieciaki przy stoliku. Cas nie za bardzo miał chęć na boczek i stek, który dostał, ale z grzeczności zjadł trochę. Siedział grzecznie obok Charlie. Nie zauważył Deana, który mu się przyglądał zastanawiając się, czemu nie chciał wsiąść do Impali.

 _Co było nie tak z Impalą_ , zastanawiał się piegowaty chłopiec, _przecież ona jest piękna, ale jednak musiało być coś nie tak, skoro Cas nie chciał do niej wsiąść._ To nie dawało mu spokoju przez cały czas jedzenia, gdy zajadał się idealnie zrobionym stekiem. Wujek Bobby uczył go, jak powinien jadać dobrze wyrośnięty, wychowany chłopak, a przynajmniej tak powtarzał, przy czym ciocia Ellen wybuchała śmiechem i wujek dostawał ścierką w ramię. Bardzo lubił relację cioci Ellen i wujka Boba, gdy jeszcze Jo zaczynała się śmiać i skakać. Ale teraz przypatrywał się Castielowi rozmyślając o tej impali, nie rozumiał chłopca.

Minęła kolejna zabawa, gdzie okazało się, że Castiel jest w niej całkiem dobry. Stawali w kolejce, brali rzutki w rękę i rzucali w tarczę zawieszoną na gwoździu na drzewie. Cas raz trafił w środek, aż nawet Meg przybiła mu piątkę (byli w tej samej drużynie). Chłopak był z siebie naprawdę dumny, to była ta z niewielu rzeczy, która mu wychodziła. W podskokach niemal pobiegł na koc by napić się lemoniady. Gdy reszta zaczęła się ganiać i Dean usiadł obok niego zdyszany i spocony, poczuł się nieswojo.

\- Czemu z nami nie biegasz?- zapytał Dean popijając napój i starając się uspokoić wdech. Zerknął na niebieskookiego chłopca i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Wolę posiedzieć - odpowiedział Cas nieco speszony uciekając wzrokiem.

Zapadła dziwna, niezręczna cisza między chłopcami, gdzie ani jeden, ani drugi nie wiedział, jak z niej wybrnąć.

\- Czemu nie chciałeś wsiąść do Impali? - zagaił w końcu Dean po dosyć dłuższej chwili. Cas rozejrzał się za Charlie, która, jak okazało się, właśnie została zawołana przez swoją mamę i o czymś do niej mówiła, bo dziewczyna cały czas zwinnie potakiwała. Dean jednak przyglądał się chłopcu, który siedział obok wyczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Wydaje się ważna... Dla ciebie, nie chciałem nic popsuć - Cas spojrzał w zielone oczy Deana, czego nie planował. Od razu spuścił wzrok i poczuł pieczenie na policzkach. - A pewnie ktoś chciałby coś popsuć i pewnie poszłoby wszystko na mnie - wzruszył swoimi cherlawymi ramionami. To była prawda, te dzieciaki lubiły zwalać wiele rzeczy na niego.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem widząc reakcję chłopca, gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Bawiło go to trochę, ale uważał Casa za słodkiego, uroczego, chociaż nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał. Wiele osób uznawał za uroczych, ale zazwyczaj były to małe dzieci jak Sammy, jak ta mała, co widział ostatnio przy nodze Castiela, jak Jo, ale nigdy nie nazwałby tak osoby w swoim wieku.

\- Nic byś nie popsuł, a gdyby ktoś na ciebie zwalił winę, nie uwierzyłbym - przyznał nie spuszczając oczu z chłopca. - Kiedyś chciałabym jeździć tym samochodem i gdy w końcu to się uda, może pojedziemy gdzieś razem?

Castiel nie spodziewał się pierwszego zdania które padło z ust Deana, a co dopiero pytania. Zaskoczony znów uniósł wzrok i mimo, że lekko się rumienił przyjrzał się mu delikatnie przechylając głowę. Dean chciałby przewieść go samochodem? To dziwne, przecież nawet się nie znają, nie lubią, chyba.

\- To był samochód mojego taty, uwielbiał go, wiesz? Siedział dużo w garażu grzebiąc pod maską, słuchał rocka i ja mu pomagałem podając narzędzia - pochwalił się piegowaty chłopiec wypinając dumnie pierś.

\- Czemu był? - zapytał Castiel jakby automatycznie z dziecinnej ciekawości.

\- Nie żyje - tym razem to Dean spuścił wzrok spoglądając na swoje dłonie.

W tym właśnie momencie Cas pożałował, że zapytał. Głupi on, co go to obchodzi? Wkłada nos w nie swoje sprawy, jak tak można? Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, więc po prostu wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął ramienia Deana. Nie chciał, by chłopiec był smutny. Mimo głupoty, jaką palnął pytaniem, chciał to jakoś naprawić.

\- Przykro mi - wyznał cicho Cas najszczerzej jak potrafił dotykając bardzo delikatnie piegowatego ramienia. Był gotów na wybuch, nie raz widział, jak Dean krzyczy, denerwuje się.

Jednak chłopiec zamiast się wkurzyć uniósł głowę uśmiechając się, jakby nie rozmawiali o śmierci rodzica.

\- Nic się nie stało - chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale wtedy Troy podbiegł do nich patrząc na Deana wyczekująco. Po tym blondyn spojrzał na Casa - idziesz się z nami bawić czy zostajesz? - zapytał naprawdę wesołym głosem, typowym dla siebie.

\- Nie, idźcie, ja zostanę - i Dean go nie namawiał, jakby rozumiał. Kiwnął, puścił mu oczko (tak, by Troy nie zauważył) i pobiegli razem się bawić. Winchester złapał kogoś, krzyknął głośno „berek” i zaczął uciekać. Cas jedynie zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem zadowolony, że Dean się nie złościł. Trochę żałował, że przerwano im.

Nie miał jednak czasu rozmyślać o tym, bo Charlie przybiegła do niego, usiadła obok na kocu i zaczęła zagadywać o tym, że mama chyba pozwoli jej kupić kotka.

 


	5. Przemijanie i odkrycia

Wakacje to bardzo miły czas, który można spędzić z rodziną, z przyjaciółmi, wyjechać gdzieś, zobaczyć nowe miejsca, poznać nowych ludzi, przeżyć jakąś przygodę. Cudownie jest odlecieć, uciec od ciemnej codzienności, by się zregenerować, by zapomnieć o tych wszystkich problemach, które gnębią nas nieustannie. Wakacje są właśnie takim czasem, by zapomnieć o tym co złe, no chyba, że jesteś najmłodszym z braci Novak. Ten oto młody Cas wyjechał jedynie ze swoją przyjaciółką na jeziora, na kilka dni, odpocząć od bliźniaków, to było dla niego wspaniałe. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaczął na nowo oddychać, jakby powietrze stało się czystsze. Wszystko nabrało kolorów, zero krzyków, zero szarpania i popychania, a jedyne, za czym tęsknił, to mała Anna.

Najgorsze jednak są powroty, powroty do domu, do rzeczywistości, codzienności, której Castiel, już jako 11-nasto latek nienawidził. Znów otoczył go hałas, powietrze tak nieskazitelnie czyste zostało mu odebrane, na nowo zatrute tymi Luke'em i Mike'em. Na szczęście był Gabriel, ale...Kolejna klasa, Gabe odszedł z jego szkoły i tym razem, tego 1 września nie pojechał z nimi. To już nie było to samo, co przez cały zeszły rok, gdzie nie było wyzwisk, wytykania palcami, krzywdzenia. Teraz Cas był na celowniku.

Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia co ma takiego w sobie, że ludzie lubili się go tak czepiać. Jakby od urodzenia miał wytatuowane na czole „zniszcz mnie, zgnieć jak robaka, wyśmiej, popchnij” lub inne rzeczy, które ludzie potrafili robić. W sumie przyzwyczaił się do tego wszystkiego, ale czy da się przyzwyczaić w stu procentach do cierpienia?

Ten rok o dziwo zlatywał płynnie, powoli, ale też nie było jakiś większych wpadek jak kiedyś, gdy został zepchnięty z najwyższego schodka i spadł na sam dół łamiąc sobie po drodze lewą rękę. To było żenujące, ale teraz przynajmniej schodząc po schodach trzymał się barierki. Człowiek uczył się na błędach i Castiel już w tak młodym wieku starał się trzymać tej błahej rady, jaką kiedyś posłał mu jego brat Gabriel.

Gabe... Tak tęsknił za nim w szkole. Może i był trochę przesłodzony, może miał ten zadziorny uśmiech na ustach i sam potrafił mu dopiec to jednak to był Gabriel. W sumie już po roku chodzenia do tej szkoły został zapamiętany jako ten niski podrywacz, co lubił zagadać i do dziewczyny i do chłopaka. O Cassie niestety mówili „przydupas Gabriela”, ale lepsze to niż nic. Gabe jednak nie pozwalał na to, by braciszek został skrzywdzony, więc niebieskooki trzymał się go jak kotwicy. Wiedział, że nikt z jego klasy mu nie podskoczy, w końcu był o 4 lata starszy, mimo że nie wiele odrósł od ziemi.

\- Cas, pszczółko, gdzie twój bodyguard? - słyszał często Cas na korytarzu, popychany i wyśmiewany, ale wtedy wkraczała Charlie. Dopiero wtedy chłopak zobaczył, jaką potrafiła być jędzą. Zawsze stawała w jego obronie, odgryzała się na każde zaczepi i raz mało nie uderzyła jednego ze starszaków, gdy ten uniósł dla zabawy rękę na Novaka.

Tak właśnie działo się przez następne 4 lata, z roku na rok nic się nie zmieniało, oprócz tego, że i on i Dean dorastali.

Novak uczył się naprawdę dobrze, a przez to, że pomagał Deanowi w pracach domowych, chłopak często bronił go, na początku nawet przed jego własnymi braćmi, potem przed innymi, którzy czepiali się od tak. Cas nie przybierał na wadze, był ciągłym chuchrem, mimo, że dorastał i rósł.

Nie zdążyli się obejrzeć, gdy byli w przedostatniej klasie. Castiel uważał, że Dean Winchester nawet go lubi, gdy pewnego dnia usłyszał od Charlie, że chłopak ma dziewczynę. Przy Charlie oczywiście nie pokazał, że to go ruszyło. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i uśmiechnął się odpowiadając coś w stylu „ _to_ _super_ ”. Niebieskooki zaczął być jednak zazdrosny, wcześniej nie znał tego uczucia ale teraz dotarło do niego, że jest ono bardzo nie miłe. Często, gdy widział Deana z tą dziewczyną czuł się dziwnie, jakby w środku coś go bolało, jakby było rozrywane, rozdrapywane. Od początku wiedział, że nienawidzi tego uczucia. Winchester przestał zwracać na niego uwagę, co Casa drażniło coraz bardziej, że często nie miał nawet chęci na rozmowę z własną przyjaciółką, która zaczęła patrzeć na niego podejrzliwie, jakby Castiel przestał być Castielem.

Nie tylko Charlie zauważyła zmianę u Casa, sam Gabriel, gdy wracał do domu ze szkoły, widział, jak najmłodszy brat często siedzi nieobecny przy stole podczas obiadu wpatrując się gdzieś w jakiś punkt, jak zamyka się w pokoju, jak często widział zapaloną lampkę w jego pokoju, co oznaczało, że chłopak nie mógł spać.

W końcu postanowił, że musi porozmawiać z Castielem o tym, co się dzieje. Pewnego weekendu zaprosił do siebie brata.

\- Cass, co się dzieje? - zapytał blondyn siadając na łóżku i poklepując miejsce obok siebie, by brat usiadł obok.

Cas zmieszał się. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia czemu tak się czuł, a może wiedział, tylko podświadomie odpychał to od siebie. Od zawsze, a przynajmniej odkąd poznał Deana Winchestera czuł się przy nim inaczej niż przy kimkolwiek innym. Nawet, gdy mieli 11 lat Castiel zauważał swoje dziwne zachowania, te ściskanie w żołądku, pieczenie policzków i chęć ucieknięcia wzrokiem. Lubił zawsze przyglądać się Deanowi, był... Ładny, to musiał przyznać. Żaden chłopiec ani żadna dziewczynka w ich klasie czy szkole nie byli tacy, jak właśnie Winchester.

\- Nie wiem, czemu pytasz? - Castiel usiadł obok Gabriela, splatając dłonie na kolanach i wpatrując się w nie.

Gabe westchnął dosyć ciężko.

\- Cassie, wiesz, co to orientacja seksualna, prawda? - przyglądał się bratu odpowiadając pytaniem na pytanie.

Niebieskie oczy od razu uniosły się na blondyna.

\- Tak, mam już 14 lat, Gabe, a co? - uśmiechnął się lekko, ale po chwili zmarszczył brwi, bo coś zmieniło się w wyrazie twarzy brata i chłopiec chyba zaczął rozumieć. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty...

18 latek zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Lubię to i to, powiem ci szczerze, ale... Tu chodzi mi o ciebie, Cas. Z tatą nie porozmawiasz na te tematy, ja jestem najstarszy, więc to ja muszę odwalić całą robotę, a na bliźniaków raczej nie możesz liczyć - puścił mu oczko, na co Cas się szczerze uśmiechnął. - Przychodzi taki czas, że trzeba porozmawiać o tych sprawach i myślę, że to jest odpowiedni moment.

Castiel poczerwieniał na twarzy, co tylko podkreśliło jego błękitne oczy.

\- Masz może jakąś sympatię? Podoba ci się jakaś dziewczyna? Może ta Charlie? - zaczął Gabriel.

\- Niee - pokręcił głową czarnowłosy. - Charlie to wspaniała przyjaciółka, ale tylko przyjaciółka - podkreślił chłopiec, ale nagle zamyślił się, a brat lekko schylił się by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- To może... Chłopiec? - zapytał.

Przez myśl Casa przeleciało tylko jedno imię i aż jego samego to zaskoczyło. Moment, ale..

\- Spokojnie, Cassie, to nic złego. Ja aktualnie umawiam się z jednym chłopakiem, jest naprawdę okej. Powiesz mi przynajmniej, kto to?

Minęła chwila, zanim chłopak znów się odezwał.

\- Myślę, że wiesz, kto... - speszony natarczywie wpatrywał się w swoje palce, które dosyć mocno wykręcał.

\- Winchester - prychnął Gabe i pokręcił głową. Nie potrzebował potwierdzenia, bo czuł, jak jego brat nagle się spiął. - Od początku podejrzewałem, że coś będzie, ale... Cassie, chcę cię prosić, byś na siebie uważał. Może i się znacie, czasem odrabiasz za niego lekcje czy coś, a on skopie tyłki tym debilom, którzy ci dokuczają, ale to nie znaczy, że on czuje to samo - po tym jednak poczochrał bratu włosy. - Ale w sumie dumny jestem z ciebie, masz dobry gust - zarechotał głośno, że na pewno Anna w pokoju obok go usłyszała.

* * *

Dean co roku od śmierci rodziców w wakacje wyjeżdżał z wujkiem Bobby'm i Sammy'm na ryby. Niedaleko ich domu był piękny las, a tuż za nim jezioro, w którym chłopcy nie tylko lubili łowić, ale i się kąpać. Uwielbiał przyrodę, tylko w takich miejscach umiał się wyciszyć i odetchnąć. Chłopak lubił pomagać młodszemu bratu w rzucaniu wędką, na początku uczył go też pływać, ale po jakimś czasie nie było już to potrzebne. Z biegiem tych kilku lat Sammy zaczął wyrastać i stawał się naprawdę wysoki jak na swój wiek i równie samodzielny.

W szkole jak zawsze Dean miał problemy, ale stawiał im czoła bardzo dzielnie. Gorzej było z koszmarami, które przeżywał coraz częściej ze względu na to, że dojrzewał. Stawał się bardziej męski, przechodził mutację głosową, a leki nie zawsze pomagały. Często budził się zalany potem pamiętając dokładnie twarz zmarłej matki, jaki widział we śnie. Rozglądał się, ale wokół niego panowała kompletna ciemność, czuł się nieswojo, ale to nie pierwszy raz. Miał zawsze wrażenie, jakby ktoś stał w rogu jego pokoju i wpatrywał się w niego. Mimo tego dyskomfortu kładł się z powrotem do łóżka wmawiając sobie, że to jego matka. Tak naprawdę był to jeden z objawów nie działających dobrze leków.

Zaczynał mieć omamy, czasem słuchowe, czasem wzrokowe, ale na co dzień udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, w końcu nie mógł pokazać Sammy'emu, że jest słaby.

Castiel. Ten chłopak był dla niego zagadką. Wiele razy zdarzyło mu się przyłapać go na tym, że gapił się na niego, ale chyba za bardzo mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zdarzało im się rozmawiać, przez te trzy lata nie raz spędzali jedną godzinę lekcyjną na wspólnym odrabianiu lekcji czy na tym, jak Cas tłumaczył mu coś, czego Dean nie rozumiał. Raz nawet wujek Bobby odwiózł go do domu, gdy bliźniaki zostawili go samego pod szkołą. Winchester nie rozumiał, jak te dwa nieznośne dzieciaki mogły traktować w taki sposób swojego brata, on sam w życiu nie zrobiłby krzywdy swojemu.

Często bronił Novaka, ale widział, że ma ochronę, tę rudą, ona zawsze była taką buntowniczką. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś kopnęła go mocno w łydkę, gdy bawili się w piaskownicy, bo zabrał jej łopatkę. Wtedy to nie ona płakała, tylko on, bo kopnęła go naprawdę mocno. Do tej pory śmiał się z tego, a ona mu to wypominała.

Interesował się tym Castielem, często rozmyślał i kilka razy mu się przyśnił,jednak działo się to do momentu, gdy usłyszał od Troy'a, że jakaś dziewczyna się w nim podkochuje. Oczywiście Dean był świadomy tego, że dziewczyny go lubią, ale gdy zobaczył, o kim mowa, postanowił, że da się wkręcić w swatkę.

Znał Lisę z widzenia, często widział, jak ona ze swoimi koleżankami przygląda mu się i śmieją się do siebie, gdy spoglądał w ich stronę. Nie rozumiał do końca tego, co te dziewczyny robią, ale w sumie mógłby się z kimś umówić. To już był ten wiek, że zastanawiał się, jakby to było pocałować dziewczynę, trzymać ją za rękę, a Lisa nie była brzydka. Miała czarne włosy, była zgrabna i zwinna. Już na pierwszej randce pocałował ją i zaczęli się spotykać. Szczenięca miłość, tak by to nazwał wujek Bobby, gdyby się dowiedział, że Dean kogoś ma.

Jednak piegowaty chłopak trzymał to w tajemnicy ze względu na znajomych owej Lisy. Przyjaźniła się z ludźmi ze szkoły średniej, o cztery, pięć lat starszych od nich, którzy po jakimś czasie traktując jego jako chłopaka dziewczyny zaczęli ich razem zapraszać na imprezy, gdzie był alkohol i papierosy. Dean oczywiście odmawiał, ale Lisa zgadzała się na wszystko. To było dosyć dziwne dla niego doświadczenie.

Nie raz, nie dwa prowadził swoją dziewczynę pijaną do domu, gdzie o dziwo jej rodzice nie byli zdziwieni z tego powodu, jedynie dziękowali mu, że ją dopilnował. Widział, że jej rodzina nie była normalna, ojciec pił i bił matkę, młodą Lisę również, ale nigdy nie rozmawiał o tym, a gdy był zapraszany do nich do domu na obiad, udawali sztucznie szczęśliwych.

Przez to wszystko zapomniał o Castielu, przestał się uczyć, ale jakoś udawało mu się brnąć na naprawdę niskich ocenach. Często nie było go w szkole, co nawet jego kumple Troy i Carl zauważyli, ale nie chciał im się zwierzać z tego, co się działo.

W nocy miewał coraz gorsze koszmary, nie tylko o swojej matce, ale śniła mu się też Lisa, którą o dziwo naprawdę kochał, a przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, zdawało mu się, że mógłby zwobić dla niej wszystko. Chodził z nią wszędzie tłumacząc cioci i wujkowi, że idzie spać do któregoś z kumpli, a tak naprawdę siedział obok Lisy i pilnował, by nie przegięła z alkoholem.

\- Przelecisz mnie? - zapytała pewnego razu na imprezie, a Deana aż zmroziło. Oczywiście głupi nie był, co to seks wiedział, ale nie był pewny, czy chciał tego teraz, zwłaszcza w takim miejscu, czyli kawalerce jednego ze znajomych Lisy. Odsunął się od niej i pokręcił głową. Ona jednak nie dała za wygraną. - No weź, to przynajmniej zrobię ci loda - myślał, że się przesłyszał. Ona już usiadła mu na kolanach i zaczęła rozpinać mu spodnie, ale Dean złapał jej dłonie mocno.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz, dziewczyno! Mamy 14 lat, nie powinnaś pić, a co dopiero robić takie rzeczy. Ogarnij się, idziemy do domu - powiedział naprawdę zirytowany tą sytuacją.

Lisa wstała razem z Deanem, który zepchnął ją z kolan. Złapał ją za ramię.

\- Wychodzimy stąd, wracasz do domu i koniec z czymś takim. Jesteśmy ze sobą od dwóch miesięcy, a ty tylko imprezujesz - warknął na nią. Lisa wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku i uderzyła go w policzek.

\- Nie będzie mi rozkazywać taka pizda jak ty, co z ciebie za facet, jak nie umiesz nawet się napić. Jestem babą, a mam większe jaja! - wykrzyknęła mu w twarz. Wokół nich zebrali się wszyscy i patrzyli na nich zaskoczeni.

\- Wracasz do domu, albo ja kończę z tobą - Dean tracił cierpliwość.

\- Możesz wypierdalać - splunęła mu w twarz, odwróciła się i poszła do innego pokoju.

Dean wytarł twarz dłonią, prychnął i wyszedł z mieszkania. Wracał do domu dosyć powoli rozmyślając przez całą drogę o Lisie. Czy dobrze zrobił? A może powinien jej na to pozwolić? Głupota, byli na to za młodzi...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na tym rozdziale skończyłam na Wattpadzie, gdzie usunęłam konto. Mam nadzieję, że będzieci zainteresowani czytaniem dalej :)


	6. Niespodzianki

Wiadomość o zerwaniu Deana i Lisy rozeszła się po szkole dosyć szybko, już na drugi dzień dziewczyna powiedziała swoim koleżankom o wszystkim. Chłopak miał jednak nadzieję, że nie powiedziała tej kluczowej informacji... Że nie chciał jej przelecieć, jak to ona powiedziała, ani nie dał zrobić sobie loda. Pewnie jakiś napaleniec z liceum by sobie na to pozwolił, ale oni byli jeszcze dziećmi, mieli 14 lat, a w tym wieku nie robi się takich rzeczy. Lisa i tak przesadzała, piła i paliła, chociaż Winchestera zastanawiało, jakim cudem nie było tego nigdy od niej czuć.

Na szczęście chłopak nie doczekał się wyśmiewania i wytykania palcami, najwidoczniej Lisa postanowiła zachować ten szczegół dla siebie albo po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie nie pamiętała tego, dosyć sporo wtedy wypiła.

Ale Dean pamiętał. Pamiętał, jak się poczuł, gdy mu to zaproponowała, jak wszyscy się patrzyli, jak ona uderzyła go w twarz, jak wyszedł szybko z tamtego mieszkania. Najgorsze jednak było to, co myślał potem, na początku był zły, był wkurzony tym, że ona tego chciała, ale potem... Musiał przyznać się przed samym sobą, że zaczął o tym myśleć. Jakby to było? Może nie musieliby iść od razu na całość, ale jeśli jest chętna, to czemu miałby nie spróbować? To znaczy, że ona nie jest dziewicą? Że już to robiła? Do jego głowy napływało tyle pytań tamtego wieczoru, a przy tym zrobiło mu się tak gorąco, że zrobił to po raz kolejny. Robił to od jakiegoś czasu myśląc o tym, co Troy często puszczał na tych stronach pornograficznych, co mu wysyłał.

Masturbował się i to przez myśl, że Lisa mogłaby być jego pierwszą, ale nie chciał, by była wtedy pijana. Zaczął o tym rozmyślać, jakby to było, jakby zrobili to w jego domu, gdyby ciocia była w pracy w barze, a wujek w warsztacie, jakby byli sami.

Jednak gdy zaspokoił siebie, dotarło do niego, że właśnie ze sobą zerwali i do tego nie dojdzie. Zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia, może Lisa miała rację, może nie miał jaj, był beznadziejny.

Tej nocy budził się dwa razy z krzykiem i w końcu już nie spał od szóstej rano.

* * *

Cas nie miał pojęcia o tym, jaka jest Lisa, po prostu jej nienawidził. Nienawidził jej z głębi serca, tak bardzo, że czasem zastanawiał się, jakby to było ją rozszarpać, bo to ona miała Deana. Odkąd Gabe uświadomił mu jaki jest, co czuje do Winchestera, Cas z jednej strony chciał to ukryć, przez co zachowywał kamienną twarz, gdy Charlie mówiła coś o piegowatym chłopaku, a z drugiej strony w środku aż gotowało się w nim od emocji, od tego, co przeżywał. Gdy widział ich na korytarzu aż krzyczało w nim, ale musiał to zachować w sobie, nie miał najmniejszych szans u chłopaka, który był heteroseksualny, zwłaszcza w takim wieku.

Wmawiał sobie często, że to przez to co mu nagadał Gabriel, że to nie prawda, że podoba mu się Winchester.

Gdy dowiedział się o tym, że Dean i Lisa zerwali niemal krzyknął z radości przy Charlie. Oczywiście dziewczyna nie była głupia i widziała wszystko, co działo się z chłopakiem, ale nie chciała, by peszył się przy niej, więc trzymała język za zębami.

\- Jak to zerwali? - zapytał Cas gdy wracał z rudowłosą do domu. To pytanie nie zabrzmiało, jakby był smutny czy obojętny, a bardziej podekscytowany. Ukrywanie emocji nie było jego najlepszą stroną.

\- No normalnie, chodzi plotka, że byli na imprezie i o coś się pokłócili i ona uderzyła go w twarz, a on wyszedł i tyle - wzruszyła ramionami idąc dumnym krokiem. - W sumie nie lubię wciubiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, ale to Dean, więc pewnie trochę poszperam - puściła mu oczko, a Cas spuścił głowę próbując ukryć, że się zarumienił.

\- Tak... To ten... To Dean - przyznał Cas i zamilkł, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, żeby nie pokazać, że naprawdę się cieszy z tego, że Dean i Lisa to już przeszłość.

Charlie zaśmiała się pod nosem i pokręciła głową. Przechodzili właśnie obok cukierni, która była w połowie drogi ze szkoły do ich domów. Często tam zachodzili, w lato przychodzili na lody gałkowe, które właściciele robili sami. Gabriel mówił, że w najbliższe wakacje chciałby zatrudnić się w niej do pracy, uwielbiał słodkości, co chyba chciałby wiązać z przyszłością.

\- Zajdziemy? Mam chęć na jakiegoś pączka - powiedziała dziewczyna. Czarnowłosy chłopak kiwnął jedynie głową i weszli do środka. Oboje poprosili po pączku z marmoladą o smaku wiśniowym, to były ich ulubione pączki. - Wpadniesz do mnie w sobotę? Pooglądamy Harry'ego Pottera. - odezwała się, gdy wyszli z cukierni i ugryzła swojego pączka.

\- Okej - odpowiedział Cas i uśmiechnął się już rozluźniony.

* * *

Dean czuł się dziwnie. Przez następne kilka dni widywał Lisę, która na początku nie zwracała na niego uwagi, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęła zerkać na niego kątem oka. Nie był głupi, widział, że dziewczyna mu się przygląda, jakby teraz czekała na jakiś jego krok, na jakiś znak. Ale co miał zrobić? Podejść do niej i powiedzieć, że jej wybacza? Nie było takiej możliwości.

Wujek i ciocia zauważyli zmiany w nim, jeszcze bardziej opuścił się w nauce i często chodził niewyspany. Raz podsłuchał, jak Ellen rozmawiała z Bobby'm, czy może nie zabrać chłopca do lekarza i poprosić o jakieś inne leki, ale Bob jedynie uspokajał żonę i mówił, że Dean rozwija się i to tylko i wyłącznie wina hormonów. Może i mieli rację, w pewnym stopniu, ale chłopiec wiedział, że co innego było powodem jego zmiany.

Nie tylko oceny stały się problemem. Dean stał się bardziej porywczy, szybciej się denerwował i wdawał się w bójki. W domu czasem nie dało się z nim dogadać i nawet młody Sammy odczuł złość brata na swojej skórze. Może nie dosłownie, ale wiele razy został skrzyczany, wyganiany z pokoju starszego brata i miał zamykane drzwi przed nosem. Nawet on zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, bo Dean nigdy nie był dla niego aż tak niemiły. Kochał go, ale było mu przykro.

Ellen w końcu nie wytrzymała i poprosiła, by Dean przyszedł do niej do baru po szkole, co chłopak zrobił. Miał jeszcze siniaka pod okiem, już trochę blednącego, sprzed kilku dni.

\- Dean siadaj - powiedziała ciotka wskazując na stoliki po drugiej stronie knajpki. Chłopak wykonał polecenie, rzucił plecak na krzesło, ściągnął bluzę i usiadł na krześle obok. Ciocia Ellen poprosiła jedną z koleżanek, by zastąpiły ją na kilka chwil przy barze, a sama podeszła do stolika i usiadła naprzeciw chłopaka. - Chłopcze, chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. Od jakiegoś czasu widzę, że... Jesteś naprawdę nieznośny, co się dzieje? Masz jakieś problemy w szkole? Zakochałeś się?

Dean patrzył na swoje dłonie, ale po chwili uniósł zielone oczy na swoją ciotkę.

\- Nic się nie dzieje, ciociu, wszystko jest okej - skłamał bez zająknięcia.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i przyjrzała się swojemu siostrzeńcowi.

\- Dean, wiesz że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, prawda?

\- Tak, ciociu. Naprawdę, wszystko jest okej. Ostatnio po prostu nie wysypiam się, rosnę, dojrzewam - wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do ciotki, by przekonać ją do tego, co mówi.

\- No okej, wierzę ci Dean, ale jak będzie się coś dziać, mów - chłopiec kiwnął głową ciesząc się w duchu, że mu się udało. Nie chciał, żeby ciotka wnikała w jego prywatne sprawy i problemy. - Chciałabym też, żebyś porozmawiał z Samem. On martwi się o ciebie i jest mu przykro, że ostatnio tak na niego nakrzyczałeś - dodała po chwili Ellen, a Dean od razu uniósł na nią wzrok.

Prawda, przesadził i to bardzo. Chłopczyk chciał mu pomóc, chciał go przytulić, bo Dean wrócił naprawdę wkurzony i zamiast wpuścić go do pokoju, nawrzeszczał na niego i trzasnął mu drzwiami przed nosem. Tu ciocia miała rację.

\- Tak, zrobię to, zabiorę go na lody albo na jakąś pizze, okej? - zapytał, a ciotka uniosła brew. - To przyniosę pizzę do domu?

\- Lepiej, wiesz, że uważam, że na razie jesteś za młody, by wychodzić gdzieś z nim, nie chcę, by wam coś się stało - puściła mu oczko. Od zawsze była przewrażliwiona, to było zrozumiałe i Dean nie miał jej tego za złe. - To ja wracam do pracy, zajdź do Bobby'ego, chyba chciał, żebyś mu kupił jakiś smar czy coś, nie pamiętam, ty się znasz na tym lepiej. No, zmykaj - i odeszła od stolika idąc w stronę baru. Dean założył z powrotem na siebie bluzę, złapał plecak i wyszedł z baru krzycząc jeszcze do cioci na do widzenia.

Dobrze wiedział, o jaki smar chodziło wujkowi, więc zaszedł najpierw do sklepu, a potem dopiero do warsztatu. Pogadał chwilę z Bobby'm i wrócił do domu. Wciąż rozmyślał o Lisie, w sumie minęły już dwa tygodnie od ich zerwania. Siedział u siebie w pokoju, gdy nagle za framugą drzwi zauważył chowającą się osobę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Chodź, Sammy - powiedział Dean, a chłopczyk wszedł do pokoju ze skuloną głową.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Sam, ale piegowaty chłopak wstał, podszedł do niego i objął go.

\- To ja przepraszam, byłem niegrzeczny, chciałeś mnie przytulić, a ja na ciebie nakrzyczałem, wybacz mi, okej? - zapytał starszy brat i odsunął się, by spojrzeć młodszemu w oczy. Przegarnął dłonią dłuższe włosy chłopczyka za ucho.

\- Okej - powiedział Sam u uśmiechnął się. - Meg powiedziała, żebym się nie martwił, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nie jesteś na mnie zły.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem. Meg była ich opiekunką, Ellen i Bobby nie mogli siedzieć z nimi, więc młoda dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach po prostu odbierała Sama i Jo, przyprowadzała ich do domu, pilnowała i robiła jedzenie, tak codziennie aż do powrotu któregoś ze starszych. Cała trójka lubiła ją, często im popuszczała i pozwalała się dłużej pobawić i pomagała im w lekcjach.

\- Widzisz, miała rację - postanowił, że pobawi się z młodszym bratem. Gdy Meg i Jo siedziały na dole i rysowały, Dean zabrał Sammy'ego na dwór, by pograć z nim w piłkę za domem. Było coraz cieplej, był środek kwietnia. Oczywiście zanim wyszli, starszy brat poinformował o wszystkim opiekunkę i kazał młodszemu założyć ciepłą bluzę, by go nie przewiało. O tej porze roku pogoda lubiła płatać figle.

Tak spędzili cały dzień.

* * *

Minął kolejny tydzień, a Cas nie zdołał się odezwać do Deana. Nie wierzył, że jego życie teraz krąży wokół jednego głupiego chłopaka, z piegami na nosie i pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Starał się przechodzić korytarzem nie zwracając uwagi na Deana, ale w sumie nie robiło to różnicy, bo chłopak nawet na niego nie patrzył. Już od dawna wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji, ale teraz to jakoś bardziej bolało i dobijało.

Tego dnia nie czuł się za dobrze, od jakiegoś czasu był przeziębiony i dlatego z bólem głowy wyszedł z lekcji na korytarz. Winchestera nie było na tych zajęciach, mimo, że był na wcześniejszych. Usłyszał nagle jakieś głosy i podszedł do ściany, by zza rogu wyjrzeć i zobaczyć, kto tam jest. Ujrzał Deana i Lisę, rozmawiających i nagle dziewczyna rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję. Cas oniemiał i otworzył szeroko oczy, a w żołądku przewróciło mu się i ścisnęło mocno, aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nienawidził patrzeć na to, jak ona go całuje, jak go dotyka czy cokolwiek, to było obrzydliwe i strasznie raniące.

\- Nie powinniśmy tutaj być, Lisa - usłyszał głos piegowatego chłopaka, był lekko zachrypnięty i już nie tak piskliwy, jak Casa.

\- Oh, cicho - powiedziała znienawidzonym przez niebieskookiego chłopaka głosem dziewczyna i złapała nagle za pasek spodni blondyna. Novak otworzył szerzej oczy i prawie się zakrztusił, aż musiał zakryć sobie usta dłonią, co tu się działo?

Winchester rozejrzał się po korytarzu, przez co na moment czarnowłosy ukrył się za rogiem.

\- Nie powinniśmy robić tego w szkole, wiesz o tym? - Cas znów usłyszał głos chłopaka, przełknął.

Dziewczyna zaczęła całować Deana po szyi i nie słuchając jego słów, zaczęła rozpinać jego spodnie.

\- To chodźmy do łazienki - powiedziała i odsunęła się od niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Cas dobrze widział minę Winchestera, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego ani na zdecydowanego, ale coś było w nim takiego, że czarnowłosy był pewien, że chłopak zrobi wszystko dla tej dziewczyny.

Ta myśl zabolała jeszcze bardziej. Gdy ujrzał, jak para kieruje się do łazienki, znów schował się za rogiem i oparł o zimną ścianę. Oddychał szybko i głęboko, przymknął oczy i zrobiło mu się bardziej niedobrze, niż wcześniej. Musiał odetchnąć, bo to, co zobaczył nie było normalne, oni przecież ze sobą zerwali. Pokręcił głową, trzęsąc się i nie mogąc ustać już na nogach zjechał po ścianie w dół siadając na równie zimnej podłodze. Oparł głowę i odchylił ją do góry, starając się uspokoić to kołatanie serca, które słyszał aż w głowie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

Nagle z klasy wyszła Charlie. Na początku nie zauważyła Casa, ale gdy go zobaczyła, podbiegła do niego.

\- Wszystko okej? - zapytała zatroskanym głosem.

\- Tak, wszystko... Wszystko okej - powiedział chłopak i odetchnął. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do przyjaciółki, ale ona tego nie kupiła.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała przyglądając się czarnowłosemu.

\- Nic, Charlie, wszystko naprawdę jest okej, po prostu słabo się czuję, chyba mam gorączkę - i rzeczywiście, miał gorączkę, dlatego gdy razem poszli do higienistki, został zwolniony z dwóch ostatnich lekcji. Jak nigdy cieszył się z tego powodu, bo myśli o tym, co zobaczył nie dawały mu spokoju i chciał wrócić do domu by po prostu odpocząć.

Przez chwilę wmawiał sobie, że może miał omamy, że może to przez taką gorączkę zobaczył swoją największą obawę, ale w końcu po rozmowie z rudowłosą doszedł do wniosku, że to co widział było prawdą. Deana nie było na zajęciach, zniknął, a nauczyciele podobno widzieli Lisę na korytarzu. Miał go dość, nie chciał już mieć go w głowie, nienawidził go w tym momencie z całych sił, dlatego obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie spojrzy i nie odezwie się do Winchestera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótki rozdział, ale nie za bardzo wena mi dopisuje, postaram się jednak, by kolejny był chociażby trochę dłuższy bardziej interesujący.  
> Proszę o komentarze i kudosiki, zawsze jakoś dodają otuchy!  
> Pozdrawiam was xx


	7. Upadek

Zadzwonił dzwonek, najbardziej znienawidzony dźwięk przez uczniów i wszyscy z klasy Deana wyszli z sali. Zostały jeszcze trzy lekcje, a Winchester miał już dość, jeszcze ciągłe rozmyślanie o Lisie i o tym, co mogliby mieć. Wyszedł z klasy i skierował się na stołówkę, by kupić sobie colę. Szedł po prostu przed siebie i nie rozglądał się, starał się skupić myśli na czymś innym. Dotarł do stołówki i kupił sobie napój. Oparł się o ścianę i patrzył na pomieszczenie zauważając Castiela. Znów przyłapał go na gapieniu się na niego, upił trochę coli i zaśmiał się pod nosem spuszczając wzrok. W sumie nie przeszkadzało mu to, zauważył już dawno, że Cas patrzy na niego tak, jak większość dziewczyn. Mógłby być dupkiem i rozpowiedzieć po całej szkole, że chłopak jest gejem, ale co by mu to dało? Na pewno nie satysfakcję, bo akurat Novak nic złego mu nie zrobił. Tyle razy mu pomógł w lekcjach, był dla niego miły, że Winchester czuł, że już nazbyt go wykorzystał.

Udał, że nie zauważył Castielowego wzroku, wziął swój plecak i wyszedł ze stołówki. Ruszył ku klasie, w której miał mieć kolejną lekcje, gdy nagle rozległ się dzwonek, a drogę zagrodziła mu Lisa.

\- Cześć - powiedziała swoim melodyjnym, delikatnym głosem, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

\- Heeej - odpowiedział Dean lekko się odsuwając i przeciągając słowo naprawdę zaskoczony. Uniósł lekko brwi i zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu.

Lisa podeszła bliżej niego i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

\- Co tam? - spytała.

Dean tym razem zmarszczył brwi, co się właśnie działo? To zdziwienie i zmieszanie coraz bardziej wygasało, zaczął myśleć o czymś kompletnie innym.

\- Em, nic, ja... ja w sumie szedłem do klasy, wiesz, matma - wzruszył ramionami udając, że się lekko rozluźnił, mimo, że w środku ściskało go, a w głowie kłębiło się coraz więcej myśli.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się i ruszyła do przodu przyszpilając Deana do ściany i całując go w usta. Chłopak kompletnie oniemiały na początku nie odwzajemnił tego pocałunku, ale po chwili nie umiał się powstrzymać i położył dłoń na jej policzku wysuwając język i dotykając nim jej warg. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo tęsknił za tym wszystkim.

\- Nie powinniśmy tutaj być, Lisa - powiedział przy jej ustach lekko zachrypniętym głosem od tych emocji i pocałunku.

To prawda, nie powinno ich tu być, nie powinni całować się na szkolnym korytarzu, powinni być na lekcji, ale mimo wszystko jakimś trafem wciąż znajdowali się tutaj.

\- Oh, cicho - odezwała się dziewczyna i zrobiła nagle coś, co kompletnie odebrało rozum czternastoletniemu Winchesterowi. Złapała go za pasek od spodni i pociągnęła za szlufkę odpinając go.

\- Nie powinniśmy robić tego w szkole, wiesz o tym? - nie miał zamiaru się tym razem bronić ani odmawiać. Chciał tego, za dużo o tym myślał, zbyt długo obwiniał się, że stracił Lisę tylko dlatego, że jej odmówił.

Dziewczyna zaczęła całować go po szyi, a po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz, a gorąc spłynął między jego nogi.

\- To chodźmy do łazienki - tym razem lekko się odsunęła, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Dean ugryzł policzek od środka czując, że robi mu się naprawdę gorąco i to na środku korytarza w ich szkole. Przecież każdy może ich tu zobaczyć, nie powinni tego robić tutaj, nie tu, może po szkole. Może zabrałby gdzieś Lisę i może tam by się im udało. Ale wtedy zaczęła odpinać mu guziki w spodniach i stracił kompletnie trzeźwość myślenia. Złapał ją za rękę i zaciągnął do łazienki, gdzie niemal od razu zabrali się do roboty. Zamknęli się w jednej z kabin i robili rzeczy, o których Dean od ich rozstania śnił po nocach. Na szczęście nie przerwano im, nikt ich nie znalazł, nie nakrył, a Lisa była dosyć cicha.

Było lepiej, niż Winchester mógł sobie wymarzyć, mimo, że nie zrobili tego w miejscu, o którym myślał, że będzie odpowiednie. Starał się dać z siebie wszystko, chciał dać jak najwięcej z siebie, chciał by Lisa była naprawdę szczęśliwa, pragnął słuchać jej wzdychania i cichego pojękiwania. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzięki niemu dziewczyna jest w takim stanie. Nawet nie zauważyli, że nie użyli prezerwatywy, a może to było zaplanowane przez nią? Blondyn nie myślał o tym kompletnie zaabsorbowany swoją dziewczyną, a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że po tym wrócą do siebie.

Gdy oboje osiągnęli szczyt, opierając się o drzwi, oboje dyszeli w swoje usta. Dean trzymał nagą Lisę na rękach, a ona oplatała go nogami w pasie. Odsunął się by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Kocham cię - wyznał jej i taka była prawda, ale nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło po tych słowach.

Dziewczyna najzwyklej w świecie zaczęła się śmiać, puściła go, opadła nogami na podłogę i zaczęła zbierać swoje ubrania zakładając je.

\- Nie wysilaj się, osiągnęłam co chciałam, a ty jesteś po prostu bardzo łatwy - powiedziała, rzuciła mu ubrania i sama już gotowa wyszła z kabiny trzaskając drzwiami i zostawiając go w męskiej ubikacji kompletnie samego.

Nagle cały świat Deana runął, wszystko zrobiło się jakby szare, a on stał trzymając w rękach ubrania, wpatrując się w drzwi kabiny przez które kilka sekund wcześniej wyszła Lisa. Nie docierało do niego, co się stało, że został... Wykorzystany. Tak po prostu, dziewczyna postanowiła zabawić się nim po zerwaniu. Poczuł się brudny, niechciany, nieważny. Ubrania przycisnął do piersi, zamknął drzwi na suwak i usiadł na ubikacji nagle zalewając się łzami. Wszystko straciło sens, miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko, co kochał, co było dla niego ważne zostało mu wyrwane i odebrane siłą. Zaczął cicho szlochać jak kiedyś, gdy był mały i budził się z koszmarów o rodzicach. Teraz jednak czuł się dużo gorzej.

Siedział tak dłuższy czas, w końcu po prostu patrzył przed siebie rozmazanym wzrokiem pozwalając, by łzy spływały mu po policzkach. Czuł pustkę, jakby serce zostało wyrwane mu z piersi. Emocje uleciały, a po kolejnej chwili łzy na jego skórze wyschły, a oddech się uspokoił. Zacisnął szczękę i nawet nie mrugając zaczął się ubierać. Musiał stąd wyjść, musiał zapomnieć o tym, co tu się wydarzyło.

* * *

Cas starał się zapomnieć o Deanie, ale po kilku dniach ciągłego omijania chłopaka zrozumiał, że potrzebuje jednak na koniec tego wszystkiego komuś się wygadać. Gdy wracał z Charlie do domu, wykręcał sobie palce idąc w ciszy i układając sobie pierwsze zdanie tego, co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytała Charlie czując, że chłopak chce jej coś powiedzieć. Znała go już zbyt dobrze, by nie wyczuć, kiedy ten rozmyśla i wstydzi się pierwszy zacząć.

\- Um... Ja... Możemy usiąść na ławce? - zaproponował, podejrzewał, że ta rozmowa będzie trochę długa.

\- Jasne, chodź - usiedli na najbliższej ławce. Castiel spuścił głowę nie wiedząc, jak zacząć to wszystko. Co miał powiedzieć? Że kocha się w Deanie Winchesterze? - Cas, o czym chcesz pogadać? - zachęciła go rudowłosa.

Novak pokiwał w końcu głową i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

\- Charlie, bo... Mi się ktoś podoba i... Znaczy podobał i... - zaczął się plątać.

\- Oh, już rozumiem - uśmiechnęła się szeroko dziewczyna. - Ja wszystko wiem, naprawdę.

Niebieskooki spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi i lekko przekręcając głowę na bok, wyglądał w ten sposób tak niewinnie.

\- Jak to... Jak to wiesz? - zapytał nie rozumiejąc. Myślał, że będzie musiał opowiadać o swoich uczuciach, że to będzie okropne, że Charlie go wyśmieje, ale... Ona wiedziała?

\- No jasne, nie jestem ślepa ani głupia, mam oczy, no i znam cię dobrze, więc spokojnie, wiem, że lecisz na Winchestera...

\- Ciii! - od razu ją uciszył, a dziewczyna jedynie zachichotała.

\- Spokojnie, nikogo tu nie ma. Podejrzewałam, że go lubisz w ten sposób, pamiętam, jak na początku rumieniłeś się na jego widok, a gdy zaczął spotykać się z tą głupią Lisą to dopiero zacząłeś być zazdrosny - znów zachichotała i uderzyła go lekko pięścią w ramię.

Chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem i spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie mogę już, wiesz? Nie mogę na to patrzeć, a kilka dni temu... Oni znów są razem, wiesz? A przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje, chociaż Deana nie widziałem od tamtej pory - dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomił. Zastanowił się chwilę nad tym, ale po chwili Charlie wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

\- Od jakiej pory? - zmarszczyła brwi wpatrując się teraz z zainteresowaniem w swojego przyjaciela.

\- Oni... Pamiętasz, co miałem gorączkę? Gdy wyszedłem z klasy, przyłapałem ich, jak się całowali i Dean... Dean ją zaciągnął do łazienki i oni...

Charlie zakryła sobie usta dłonią i wybałuszyła oczy.

\- Nie gadaj, że oni... W tym wieku?

Cas też nie mógł w to uwierzyć, od tamtego dnia cały czas rozmyślał nad tym, jak Winchester mógł to zrobić, zwłaszcza, że są jeszcze dziećmi. Zrobił to z Lisą w szkole, W SZKOLE, co było nie do pomyślenia, co było naganne. Było mu niedobrze do tej pory na samą myśl o tym, a wyobraźnie miał rozbujaną, więc mniej więcej widział w myślach, co oni mogli robić. To było najgorsze, aż skrzywił się na to wszystko.

\- Boże, nigdy bym nie powiedziała, że Winchester zrobi coś takiego - pokręciła głową Charlie. - Jakbym była chamska, powiedziałabym o tym cioci Ellen, ale chyba sobie odpuszczę. Jeśli zrobił tej idiotce dziecko, to jego problem - prychnęła.

Novak na samą myśl wzdrygnął się. Dziewczyna widząc to zaśmiała się.

\- Spokojnie, raczej nie był aż tak głupi, poza tym jak mówiłeś, to już koniec twojego podkochiwania się, tak? - chłopak kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. - No właśnie, to po co się przejmować, nie rozumiem. Dean Winchester to tylko głupi dzieciak.

Cas bardzo chciałby w to wierzyć i starał się sobie to wmawiać, ale nie było to łatwe, niestety już za długo myślał w ten sposób o Winchesterze. Był wściekły na siebie, że tak to wszystko przeżywa i nie może pozbyć się go z głowy.

Zerknął znów na Charlie.

\- Pomożesz mi? Znaczy... Wiesz, w zapominaniu o nim - uśmiechnął się krzywo, wyglądał, jakby coś go bolało.

\- Jasne, od tego jestem, co nie?

Bradbury jednak wiedziała, że nie zdoła do końca pomóc Castielowi. Nie ważne, jak długo go znała i jak dużo spędzali ze sobą czasu, on wciąż był na tyle zamknięty, że czasem trudno było przewidzieć, co zrobi, jak się zachowa czy co powie. Uczyła się swojego przyjaciela cały czas i miała nadzieję, że kiedyś go zrozumie. Był niezdarny, zamknięty w sobie i cichy, ale przy tym inteligentny, zabawny i wrażliwy. Jego żarty trzeba było zrozumieć, nie był jak zwykły, typowy czternastolatek, a jeszcze wyróżniał się tym, że wiedział, kogo pragnie. Ktoś inny zacząłby się śmiać i mówić, że to dziecinne, że Novak od razu uważa siebie za geja, ale Charlie wiedziała, że on nie udaje, w sumie od zawsze miał w sobie to coś. Kochała go jak brata i szanowała go, broniła i zawsze stawała po jego stronie, była silniejszą siostrą.

Czasem jednak miała wrażenie, że to Cas jest tym silniejszym ogniwem, mimo, że nie zawsze wszystko rozumiał. Nie potrafił rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś żartuje albo się z niego nabija, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy ona żartuje, brał wszystko na poważnie, brał za bardzo do siebie, dlatego ona zawsze mu podpowiadała, nie chciała, by czuł się źle, nie zasługiwał na to, miał za dobre serce.

* * *

Dean po całym zajściu z Lisą załamał się i nawet nie miał siły już tego ukrywać. Gdy wrócił do domu, zamknął się w łazience, rozebrał się i wziął prysznic. Musiał zmyć z siebie to wszystko, jednak wiedział, że nie da razy spłukać z siebie tego całego bólu i upokorzenia, jakie czuł. Starał się uspokoić, ale po każdym kolejnym spokojnym oddechu coraz bardziej chciało mu się płakać. Zacisnął mocno oczy i szczękę, gdy poczuł ucisk w gardle, starał się wstrzymać łzy, przecież nie jest babą, ale nie był w stanie. Oparł głowę o ściankę prysznica i zaczął cicho szlochać pozwalając, by łzy spływały razem z gorącą wodą, która wciąż lała mu się na głowę.

Gdy uspokoił się, wyszedł spod prysznica, wytarł się i ubrał świeże bokserki i bluzkę. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i poczuł się okropnie. To na co teraz patrzył nie podobało mu się, to ciało było wykorzystane, wciąż było brudne. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i już wiedział, co chce zrobić. Znalazł w szafce za lustrem jedną z nieużytych żyletek wujka Bobby'ego i wyjął ją z bibułki. Przyjrzał się metalowej strukturze żyletki i ostrzom po obu jej stronach. Była cieniutka i musiała być bardzo ostra.

Kiedyś rozmawiał na ten temat z psychologiem, bo pytał się, czy myślał o samo okaleczaniu. Miał wtedy z 11 lat, nie miał takich myśli, ale teraz tylko to przychodziło mu do głowy. Potrzebował coś poczuć, bo odkąd opuścił kabinę szkolnej ubikacji był kompletnie pozbawiony uczuć. Miał wrażenie, że ból, który poczuł w momencie, gdy Lisa wybiegła z łazienki wytarł każdą emocję, która kłębiła się w nim. Teraz jedynie brzydził się sobą, że był tak naiwny i głupi.

Spojrzał na swoje przedramię, wciąż jeszcze tak nieskazitelne, bez skazy, jedynie kilka piegów czy pieprzyków zdobiło jego młodą skórę. Palcem przejechał po ciepłej skórze i odetchnął. Potem znów spojrzał na ostrze i w końcu przyłożył je w połowie przedramienia, jednak po chwili zastanowienia wybrał miejsce, na którym zawsze nosił zegarek. Zamknął oczy, docisnął lekko ostrze, że poczuł, jak lekko i płynnie przebiło jego skórę i powoli przejechał po nadgarstku. Nie za głęboko, jedynie, by poczuć ból. I poczuł, idealny, taki, jakiego pragnął. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał, jak krew powoli ścieka do umywalki, tylko kilka kropel, nie za wiele. Czując niedosyt przejechał ostrzem jeszcze dwa razy pozostawiając równie proste i krwiste linie na swojej skórze. Patrzył na to, jak to robi, ani razu się nie skrzywił, nawet nie płakał, robił to z determinacją.

Miał wrażenie, że teraz wszystko jest lepiej, że jego ciało się chociaż w minimalnym stopniu oczyszcza. Patrzył na to jeszcze jakiś czas, aż w końcu zaczęło naprawdę mocno piec i włożył rękę pod bieżącą zimną wodę. W szafce za lustrem znalazł bandaż, wytarł krew, ale ona nie chciała przestać lecieć, więc polał ją spirytusem, który również był na półce. Odczekał chwilę i zabandażował. Założył zegarek, który zakrywał wszystko i spojrzał znów w lustro.

\- Wszystko będzie okej - powiedział i uśmiechnął się z bólem do siebie. Naprawdę starał się w to uwierzyć.

Wyszedł z łazienki i skierował się do swojego pokoju, gdzie położył się na łóżku i napawał się tym bólem, który promieniował od jego nadgarstka. Nie miał pojęcia, że to aż tak mu pomoże, nagle zobaczył jakąś nadzieję w tym wszystkim.

Jednak przez następne kilka dni nie pojawił się w szkole, opuszczał lekcje i mijał budynek jak tylko mógł, wagarował sam przesiadując w lesie niedaleko swojego domu. Przez to wszystko zaczął palić, a przynajmniej zdołał wypalić dwa papierosy, które ukradł wujkowi, mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy ich zniknięcia.

W jego głowie kłębiły się różne myśli, różne rzeczy, a w ciągu tygodnia po pierwszym okaleczeniu, zrobił to jeszcze dwa razy.

W sobotę, idąc sobie spokojnie parkiem spotkał, Charlie, która dziwnie mu się przyglądała.

\- A ty co? Udajesz chorego czy wagarujesz, bo nie chce ci się chodzić do szkoły? - zapytała dziewczyna zaplatając ramiona na piersi.

Znał ją zbyt dobrze, czuł, że ona coś wie i nagle poczuł zimny pot na plecach. W sumie był upał, końcówka maja, a koniec roku zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, mógł odpuścić sobie kilka godzin w szkole.

\- Zamiast siedzieć tam, wolę być gdzieś na dworze, to źle? - spytał wymijająco, nie chciał, by rudowłosa węszyła w jego prywatnych sprawach, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że nie ominie go to.

\- Takie kity możesz wciskać cioci Ellen, okej? Dean... Masz chęć pogadać? Wiesz, kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi, nie?

Winchester prychnął, zaczyna się.

\- No tak, ale znalazłaś sobie innego przyjaciela, po co chcesz ze mną gadać? - przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- Bo tak, siadaj na ławce, gadamy - uśmiechnęła się do niego i złapała za rękę ciągnąc do jednej z ławek pod brzozami.

Dean nie miał wyjścia, więc poszedł za Charlie i usiadł obok niej.

\- Słyszałam... Coś i chcę wiedzieć, czy to prawda, okej? - westchnęła, wyglądała na dziwnie przejętą. - Przespałeś się z Lisą Braeden, tak?

Blondyn parsknął i pokręcił głową nie dowierzając w taką bezpośredniość wypowiedzi dziewczyny.

\- Skąd ty... - zaczął, ale wzrok rudowłosej niemal przeszywał go na wylot, poczuł się niezręcznie i po prostu odpowiedział: - Tak.

\- No nie wierzę - dziewczyna zakryła usta dłonią i patrzyła się na Winchestera. Po chwili zaczęła się śmiać jakby usłyszała jeden z najlepszych kawałów świata, a gdy uspokoiła się znów spojrzała na blondyna. - Powiedz... Powiedz mi proszę, że się zabezpieczyliście.

W tym momencie Deanowi zrobiło się słabo, a na twarzy zrobił się biały. Nawet o tym nie pomyślał, kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

\- O cholera - ale tym razem już się nie zaśmiała.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo szybko dodaję kolejny rozdział, jest dłuższy od poprzedniego i mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba. Czekam na komentarze i kudosy :)
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	8. Otwarta księga

Miesiąc po pierwszym razie Deana był najgorszym miesiącem w jego życiu. Nie powiedział cioci ani wujkowi o tym, co się wydarzyło, nie było się czym chwalić. Najgorsze było oczekiwanie, zastanawianie się, czy aby na pewno nie zapłodnił tej cholernej Lisy. Był na siebie wściekły, że nie odmówił, że nie pomyślał o tym, żeby się zabezpieczyć, przecież nie był już dzieckiem, by nie wiedzieć, że seks powinien być bezpieczny, a on schrzanił. Do tej złości dochodziły inne emocje, wciąż czuł się brudny.

Charlie. O dziwo ona go nie opuściła. Wiedział już, że Castiel go widział i to od niego dziewczyna wiedziała, ale nie miał mu tego za złe. Rudowłosa naprawdę zaczęła się troszczyć o Winchestera, znów tak jak kiedyś przesiadywali dużo godzin na rozmowach, ale tym razem było inaczej, Cas też przy tym był. Nie było mowy, żeby ich rozłączyć, najwidoczniej Charlie dbała o to, żeby niebieskooki nie czuł się odtrącony, dlatego uczestniczył we wszystkich spotkaniach jego i rudowłosej. Dean nie dziwił się, że chłopak tak się uczepił jej, ona naprawdę była dobrą przyjaciółką. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby powiedzieć Carlowi albo Troy'owi o tym, że przespał się z Lisą Braeden, pewnie by go wyśmiali lub wypytywali o szczegóły, a potem wszystko roznieśliby po szkole. To byli bardziej kumple to psocenia, wymyślania głupich sytuacji i denerwowania nauczycieli, ale nie do zwierzania się z prywatnych spraw.

Dean wciąż się okaleczał, zaczął robić to dosyć regularnie, ale starał się to robić w takich miejscach, by nikt nie zauważył, dobrze się krył. Zaczął nosić na nadgarstku bransoletki, by zakrywały jego dzieła. Piekły, to oczywiste, ale ten ból wydzielał endorfiny, dzięki którym chociaż na chwilę nie czuł bólu psychicznego. Ktoś ze starszych znajomych kupił mu papierosy i palił w lesie niedaleko swojego domu, to go uspakajało, gdy szedł na spacer i wypłakiwał oczy. _Faceci nie płaczą_ , powtarzał sobie, ale on miał wrażenie, że jest inny, że nie ma aż tyle siły, by się pozbierać, by nie ryczeć jak baba po kątach.

Mimo tego wszystkiego w szkole był wciąż taki sam, nikt nie zauważył jego zmiany, oprócz Charlie. Ona zauważyła, nawet często o tym rozmawiali, ale nie pokazał jej ran. Nadchodziły wakacje i niedługo miał być koniec szkoły. Cieszył się bardzo, ale obawiał się, że coraz ciężej będzie mu ukrywać rany.

Miał jednak wdziała, co on sobie robi. Castiel patrzył na niego w dosyć specyficzny sposób. Wiedział, że mu się podoba, już od dawna, ale od miesiąca najpierw patrzył na niego z obrzydzeniem, ale z czasem to przeszło na zrozumienie i zainteresowanie. Chłopak nie był nachalny, ba, nawet prawie się nie odzywał, gdy przesiadywali w trójkę, ale Dean podejrzewał, że niebieskooki mimo wszystko widzi w nim ból. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wiedział, że Novak nikomu nic nie wygada, nawet Charlie.

Cas był jedyną osobą, która patrzyła na Deana inaczej niż wszyscy. Nie w ten dziwny, inny sposób, ale w ten dosyć pozytywny, tak przynajmniej Winchesterowi się zdawało. Chłopak przez to, że był cichy i tylko patrzył, mówił więcej, niż sama Charlie, co zaskakiwało blondyna.

* * *

Castiel nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek znów będzie miał do czynienia z Deanem Winchesterem. Odkąd Charlie zagadała z nim, chłopak zaczął z nimi spędzać czas. Niebieskooki na początku bardzo się wstydził, często chciał się wymigać ze spotkania z nim, ale rudowłosa dziewczyna nie pozwalała mu na to. Wracali często w trójkę do domu, mieszkali na tym samym przedmieściu, co cieszyło Casa. Wiedział dobrze, gdzie blondyn mieszka, ale ostatnim razem, jak tam był, mieli po 11 lat.

Charlie nie zapraszał już tylko jego do siebie, ale również Deana. Często oglądali wspólnie jakieś filmy, jeździli na rowery albo grali w gry planszowe. Zdarzało się, że Winchester coś mówił do niebiesookiego, ale zazwyczaj wszystko kierował do ich przyjaciółki.

Nie uważał, żeby blondyn był jego przyjacielem, ale wiedział wszystko, co powiedział Charlie, w końcu był przy każdej rozmowie. Zaczął rozumieć, czemu chłopak to wszystko zrobił i było mu go żal, nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie, był dobrym człowiekiem, dla Casa najlepszym. Wcześniej zazdrość zamydliła mu oczy, ale teraz, gdy Lisy już nie było, patrzył inaczej na Winchestera.

Często mu się przyglądał, gdy rozmawiał z Charlie, lubił słuchać jego głosu, ale nie wtrącał się nigdy w ich rozmowy. Był biernym słuchaczem, czasem odpowiadał, na to, o co go zapytali, a tak to siedział cicho. Nie potrzebował się wypowiadać, Dean nie był jego problemem, nie był jego przyjacielem, to rudowłosa chciała go tutaj, nie Cas. W sumie cieszył się, że w końcu jest w stanie spędzić trochę czasu z zielonookim, ale wiedział, że jest tu tylko dla ich przyjaciółki.

Po jakimś czasie zaczął coś zauważać. Dean często łapał się na nadgarstek lewej ręki, a raz podwinął mu się rękaw i pod warstwą zegarka i bransoletek, Cas ujrzał bandaż. Niebieskooki spuścił wzrok i zaczął o tym rozmyślać. Winchester na pewno nie bez powodu miał ten bandaż, coś musiało się stać. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że w tych pięknych zielonych oczach widział cały czas ból. Nie dziwił mu się, ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, by chłopak się okaleczał. Mimo to nie wiedział, jak zainterweniować, więc nie odezwał się na ten temat ani słowem.

Pewnego razu, gdy Novak siedział u siebie w pokoju, Chuck, jego tata, zawołał go informując, że ma gości. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju i zerknął na przedpokój z góry ze schodów, był zaskoczony, kogo ujrzał. To była Charlie, oczywiście, ale razem z Deanem. Dean Winchester pierwszy raz zawitał w domu Casa.

Gabriel wyjrzał ze swojego pokoju, by zobaczyć, kto przyszedł i również był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek ten chłopak przyjdzie do ich domu.

\- Wpadłam na pomysł, że dziś u ciebie posiedzimy, może być? - zapytała Charlie zdejmując buty.

\- Nie ma sprawy - odezwał się Cas starając się nie zerkać na Deana i na ojca, który cały czas się gapił. Czuł się strasznie niezręcznie.

Ojciec w końcu zniknął w kuchni, ale za to przybiegła Anna i schowała się za plecami starszego brata.

\- Cas? Kto to? - zapytała zawstydzona.

Chłopak przeciągnął ją przed siebie i spojrzał w końcu na Deana. Ach, te piękne, zielone oczy.

\- To jest Dean, mój kolega, wiesz? - przedstawił go siostrze, która wtulała się w jego nogę.

Winchester uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do małej dłoń.

\- Hej, miło mi cię poznać, Anno - wiedział, jak ma na imię siostra Castiela, nie raz słyszał o niej historyjki z ust Charlie.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na blondyna. Potem pociągnęła Casa w dół i szepnęła mu na ucho:

\- Ładny jest.

Novak od razu spalił buraka, a rudowłosa widząc to złapała Deana za rękaw i pociągnęła na górę do pokoju.

Na moment poszedł do łazienki ogarnąć się, przede wszystkim musiał przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Dean Winchester przyszedł do jego domu, będzie siedział w jego pokoju na jego łóżku. Aż wstrzymał oddech gdy patrzył w lustro. Gdy serce trochę wolniej biło i nie chciało już mu wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, poszedł do kuchni po napój i trzy szklanki.

Chuck, tata Novaków spojrzał na syna.

\- Co to za chłopak, który przyszedł z Charlie? - zapytał.

\- To Dean, tato, kolega ze szkoły - odparł chłopak starając się utrzymać normalny ton głosu.

Ojciec pokiwał głową.

\- Weź chipsy, są na górnej półce przy lodówce.

Wziął chipsy, nasypał je do miski i wszystko na tacce zaniósł na górę. Ściskało go w środku od stresu, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć, to nie była odpowiednia pora.

\- Ładnie tu masz - powiedział blondyn, gdy Cas wszedł do pokoju. Postawił tackę na biurku i usiadł na krześle.

\- Dziękuję - odezwał się dosyć cicho. Siedział nieco skulony trzymając dłonie między udami, które ściskał przy sobie, a stopy rozjechały mu się na boki.

Charlie zaśmiała się na ten widok, uważała, że przez to, jak Cas siadał lub stał mając tak ustawione nogi, wyglądał uroczo.

\- To ja włączę muzykę - powiedziała i wstała, by odpalić radio i włączyć jakąś stację z muzyką rockową.

Castiel nie odezwał się już, a Dean patrzył na niego jakby z zaciekawieniem. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się im obu, w sumie mogliby do siebie pasować.

\- Ej, chłopaki, muszę wam coś oświadczyć - powiedziała siadając na łóżku obok Winchestera. - Mam dziewczynę - zakryła usta dłonią uśmiechając się szeroko i patrzyła na czarnowłosego chłopaka. - Wiesz którą? Ta z ostatniej klasy, co kilka razy odprowadziła mnie do domu, wczoraj mnie pocałowała - powiedziała uradowana nie mogąc się przestać uśmiechać.

\- To super - odezwał się nagle Dean i objął ją przyjaźnie. - Gratuluję, poznam ją kiedyś? - zapytał zerkając na niebieskookiego, ale tamten nie uniósł nawet wzroku.

\- Jasne, ale jeszcze nie teraz - wciąż się szczerzyła.

Po tym zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim, o szkole, o znajomych i o rodzinie, Cas się nie odzywał. Nie czuł potrzeby odzywania się, czasem zerkał to na Charlie, to na Deana. Chłopak był piękny, Novak wciąż to dostrzegał, ale nie chciał się nachalnie patrzyć, robił to czasem w szkole z ukrycia, w klasie często siedział i patrzył kilka minut w tył głowy Winchestera. Wtedy zauważył, że nawet na szyi miał piegi, co strasznie mu się podobało.

Rozmyślał tak cały czas, nie zauważył, kiedy Charlie wyszła.

\- Gdzie... Gdzie poszła Charlie? - zapytał unosząc wzrok na blondyna.

\- Poszła do domu na chwilę, mama po nią zadzwoniła - powiedział trochę zaskoczony, że Novak nie zauważył niczego i nie słyszał, jak jego ojciec zajrzał do pokoju i poinformował o tym dziewczynę.

\- Oh, o-okej - znów opuścił wzrok, zapadła niezręczna cisza, przez co poczuł się źle.

Dean siedział i po prostu patrzył na swojego kolegę. Zastanawiał się, jak go ośmielić, jak dać mu znać, że mogą normalnie rozmawiać, bo miał wrażenie, że chłopak czuje się tu jak piąte koło u wozu.

\- Masz fajną siostrę - postanowił przejąć pałeczkę.

Cas spojrzał na blondyna i przechylił lekko głowę na bok mrużąc oczy.

\- Tak, jest fajna - odparł jedynie, ale już nie spuścił wzroku.

\- Chyba jest w wieku Sama, mojego brata.

\- Wiem, kim jest Sam, pamiętam go - oświadczył dosyć cicho brunet.

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- No tak, poznałeś go u mnie na pikniku cztery lata temu, ale szybko ten czas leci, co nie?

Novak pokiwał głową. Co się działo? Czy oni właśnie rozmawiali? Spuścił wzrok i wlepił go w podłogę, nie wiedział znów, co powiedzieć.

\- Sam jest w wieku Anny, to prawda - odezwał się sam z siebie po krótkiej chwili i Winchester uznał to za zwycięstwo, nie ciągnął go za język, a to było naprawdę dużo. W tym momencie zamienili ze sobą więcej zdań niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Mogliby się zaprzyjaźnić, możliwe, że się znają ze szkoły, w sumie - wzruszył ramionami. - Ja mam jeszcze młodszą siostrę przyrodnią, Jo, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz. Teraz będzie kończyć 8 lat i jest wielką rozrabiaką - zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Pamiętam - odparł Cas i znów spojrzał na Deana. - Czemu tu przyszedłeś? - zadał pytanie znów przechylając głowę, co trochę rozbawiło blondyna.

\- Charlie wpadła i powiedziała, że idziemy do ciebie, a że ostatnio trzymam się was, to postanowiłem przyjść - zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jestem tu mile widziany?

\- Nie nie... Znaczy... - Cas zmieszał się i przygryzł dolną wargę jeszcze bardziej się garbiąc. - Jesteś bardzo mile widziany, znaczy... Ugh, wy jesteście mile widziani, wiesz, ty i Charlie czy coś - zaplątał się i zrobił purpurowy na twarzy, co za wstyd. Miał chęć teraz zapaść się pod ziemię, umrzeć, schować gdzieś albo uciec z płaczem z tego pokoju. Jednak zamiast tego siedział dalej w miejscu, jedynie znów spuścił głowę.

Dean zauważył to i pokręcił głową widząc reakcję chłopaka, uznał, że to w sumie jest urocze, cały on był jego kompletną przeciwnością, ale mógłby się z nim przyjaźnić.

\- Spoko, cieszę się. Wiesz, jak do mnie też możesz wpadać - uśmiechnął się. - Nie wiem, czy grałeś kiedyś w gry video, jeśli nie, to zapraszam.

\- Naprawdę? - niebieskie oczy znów spojrzały na Winchestera.

\- No jasne, a czemu nie? Znamy się, przyjaźnimy, więc czemu miałbym cię nie zaprosić?

Castiel pokiwał trochę energiczniej głową. Dean właśnie zaprosił go do siebie, jakim cudem? Nie mógł teraz o tym rozmyślać, musiał się skupić. Jego wzrok poleciał na nadgarstek blondyna i westchnął ciężko.

\- Czemu to robisz? - zapytał nagle, jego głos był cichy i jakby zmartwiony.

Zielonooki chłopak na początku nie zrozumiał, o czym Cas mówi, ale zauważył, na co patrzył. Położył instynktownie dłoń na nadgarstku i skrzywił się.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Może jestem cichy, ale mam oczy i nie jestem głupi - odparł czarnowłosy. - Nie rób tego, to nie jest wyjście.

Dean pokręcił głową, nie wierzył, że to zauważył, jak? Przecież robił wszystko, żeby nie było tego widać, co jak nie tylko on to widział, ale też Charlie, albo powie jej? Tym razem dziewczyna na pewno powie ciotce i wujkowi i wtedy...

\- Spokojnie, Charlie nie wie, ja jej nie powiem - chłopak przerwał rozmyślenia Winchestera, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Dzięki.

I wtedy ujrzał w błękitnych oczach coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał zobaczyć. Były pełne troski, uczucia i zrozumienia, nikt wcześniej tak nie patrzył na niego, były nieskazitelne, jak niebo.

\- Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz tego robić albo po prostu zaczniesz robić to rzadziej. Ból nie jest wyjściem, nie ważne, jak bardzo cierpisz, Dean - powiedział i w tym momencie do pokoju weszła Charlie.

\- Co tam chłopaki? - zapytała uradowana.

\- Okej - odpowiedział Cas, a Dean wciąż wpatrywał się w niego. Nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał, chłopak prawie w ogóle się nie odzywał, a wiedział, co ktoś czuje.

Jak bardzo otwartą księgą musiały być jego oczy?

* * *

Gdy Dean wrócił do domu, wciąż zastanawiał się nad słowami Castiela. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak mógłby cokolwiek zauważyć, ale jak widać, widział w nim więcej niż inni. Siedział w pokoju i patrzył na swoje rany, nie były za ładne ani za proste, nie miał ręki do tego, ale na szczęście nie krwawiły już. Najświeższa miała cztery dni. Przejechał po nich palcami i czując pod opuszkami palców chropowate uniesienia, jakie tworzyły strupy, poczuł się lepiej. Wiedział, że to co robi jest złe, ale nie umiał na to nic poradzić, że po prostu ból mu pomagał. Jednak teraz było inaczej. Widząc te rany myślał o Casie, o tym pieprzonym, cichym, zamkniętym we własnym świecie chłopaku, który nagle powiedział coś, czego Dean nigdy od nikogo nie oczekiwał, ale wewnętrznie krzyczał do każdego, by to zobaczył. Najwidoczniej tylko Novak usłyszał to błaganie o pomoc.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos ciotki krzyczącej z dołu.

\- Już idę ciociu! - odkrzyknął. Założył zegarek, naciągnął bluzę na rękę i zbiegł na dół. Zbladł, gdy zobaczył, po co wołała go Ellen.

\- Hej Dean - powiedziała Lisa stojąca w jego przedpokoju, uśmiechała się kpiąco i... Trzymała się za brzuch. Blondyn zbladł. - Jestem w ciąży.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy 8 rozdział, jak wam się podoba? Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam was nim i że przyjemnie się czekało. Jak zawsze mile widziane komentarze i kudoski, to bardzo pomaga w pisaniu.  
> Pozdrawiam xx


	9. Sen

Dean był wściekły na Lisę, że przyszła do niego do domu i poinformowała go, ale także całą jego rodzinę o tym, że jest z nim w ciąży. Gdy dziewczyna stała w przedpokoju i patrzyła na niego lekko kąśliwym wzrokiem trzymając się za brzuch. Było mu niedobrze, miał wrażenie, jakby czas zatrzymał się i w tym momencie cały świat zwracał uwagę tylko na niego wytykając go palcem. Nie tylko Lisa na niego patrzyła w ten sposób, ale i ciocia Ellen, która przez moment nie wiedząc, czy wierzyć w to, co powiedziała dziewczyna wpatrywała się w chłopca wielkimi oczami. Gdy zerknął na nią, zauważył jak jej zaskoczony wyraz twarzy przechodzi w złość i wiedział, że nie będzie dobrze.

\- Może wejdziesz do środka? - zapytała ciocia uśmiechając się do Lisy, jednak nie docierał on do oczu, które zalała złość i rozczarowanie.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Przyszłam tylko powiedzieć o tym. Dean, przez to, że nie jesteśmy już razem, będziesz płacił alimenty - odparła i wyszła z ich domu.

Winchester stał jak wryty i wpatrywał się w drzwi nie dowierzając w to, co właśnie się wydarzyło. W tym momencie do domy wszedł wujek Bobby.

\- Cześć, co wy tacy, jakbyście zobaczyli ducha? - zapytał zdejmując kurtkę, powiesił ją na wieszaku i ściągnął z głowy jego nieśmiertelną czapkę z daszkiem. Podszedł do swojej żony i pocałował ją w policzek. - Ellen, co się stało? - zapytał, przyglądając jej się.

Ciocia pokręciła jedynie głową i w końcu schowała twarz w dłoniach.

\- Dean będzie mieć dziecko - odparła sucho i wyszła do kuchni siadając przy stole.

Bobby otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał na chłopca, który stał w kącie przedpokoju wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Opierał się o ścianę i był równie blady, jak ona.

\- O cholera, to się porobiło - powiedział Bobby i wszedł do kuchni za Ellen. - Chłopcze, chodź tu - zawołał Deana, który chwiejnym krokiem przyszedł do pomieszczenia i usiadł przy stole. Spuścił głowę i nie odezwał się ani słowem. - Czy to prawda?

Ellen parsknęła.

\- Dean, jakaś dziewczyna przychodzi do naszego domu i informuje nas, że będziesz ojcem, należy nam się jakieś wytłumaczenie - powiedziała dosyć groźnie, aż wujek złapał ją za dłoń i ścisnął, by odetchnęła.

\- Ja... - zaczął chłopak, ale nie miał pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć, miał wrażenie, że za moment zwymiotuje. Co on narobił?

\- Jesteś pod naszą opieką, dajemy ci dach nad głową, karmimy, dajemy ci szanse na wykształcenie, a tak nam się odpłacasz?! - uniosła głos, aż Bobby musiał pogładzić ją po ramieniu.

\- Ell, to ten wiek buntu, sieczki w głowie... - zaczął tłumaczyć, ale Dean mu przerwał.

\- To nie tak. Byłem z nią, ona... Piła, balowała z dorosłymi, ja nigdy nie wziąłem alkoholu do ust, nie paliłem - od razu się wytłumaczył. - I w końcu tak mnie owinęła wokół palca, że...

Bobby pokręcił głową.

\- A ja jeszcze nie przeprowadziłem z tobą rozmowy o bezpiecznym seksie i wpadliście - wpatrywał się w chłopca.

\- Gdyby dzieciak miał rozum, do niczego by nie doszło - zaczęła Ellen i przetarła twarz. - Dean, do cholery, jesteście tylko dziećmi, to jeszcze nie twój czas na bycie ojcem, zwłaszcza, że słyszałam, co do ciebie powiedziała ta dziewczyna - spróbowała odetchnąć. - Zawiodłam się na tobie bardzo, myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejszy - powiedziała, wstała i wyszła z kuchni.

Bobby spojrzał za nią i westchnął.

\- Ciocia bardzo to przeżywa, daj jej czas. Nie powiem, żebym był zadowolony z twojego zachowania, ale też byłem w twoim wieku i wiem, jak ciężko jest trzymać łapy przy sobie.

Chłopak jedynie pokiwał głową i również opuścił kuchnię. Poszedł do siebie do pokoju i czekał, aż wszyscy pójdą spać. Niestety słyszał, jak Ellen i Bobby się kłócą, o niego. Pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby ciotka aż tak się wydzierała, czuł się okropnie, jak mógł jej to zrobić. Nie miał siły płakać, czuł się pusty, kompletnie wyprany z emocji.

Gdy wszystko ucichło i chciał już iść do łazienki, by znów się okaleczyć, w korytarzu zauważył ruch. Lekko zmrużył oczy, by zobaczyć dosyć wysoką, ale chudą posturę swojego młodszego brata.

\- Sammy, nie śpisz? - zapytał cicho Dean.

Chłopiec zamiast mu odpowiedzieć podbiegł do niego i mocno go objął.

\- Nie wyrzucą cię, prawda? - zapytał wystraszony Sam mocno ściskając brata.

Starszy Winchester westchnął i przegarnął palcami włosy chłopczyka.

\- Jasne, że nie. Ciocia trochę się dziś na mnie zdenerwowała, ale przejdzie jej, obiecuję - szepnął. - Idź spać, jutro szkoła.

Chłopiec jeszcze chwilę go przytulał, w końcu puścił go i pobiegł do siebie do pokoju.

Przez to wydarzenie Dean tego wieczoru nie okaleczył się, nie miał serca tego zrobić, mając w głowie wystraszony głos zmartwionego Sama. Jednak następny tydzień był dla niego piekłem, nie dość, że w szkole widział Lisę, która niemal cały czas wpatrywała się w niego tymi przeszywającymi na wskroś oczami, to jeszcze miał wrażenie, że wszyscy patrzą się na niego z obrzydzeniem. Miał jednak nadzieję, że na razie nikt nie wie o tym, że ją zapłodnił, że to z niego zrobiła idiotę.

Unikał Charlie i Casa jak ognia, mimo, że często widział, jak chłopak mu się przygląda. Miał go zaprosić do siebie, obiecał mu to, ale teraz, gdy jego świat zawalił się, nie miał na to chęci ani siły. Myślał o zabiciu siebie, o zamordowaniu Lisy albo o zebraniu pieniędzy i pozbyciu się dziecka, by ten koszmar w końcu się zakończył, ale czuł, że tego tym bardziej by sobie nie wybaczył. Nie mógłby żyć ze świadomością, że kogoś zabił, a zwłaszcza niewinne dziecko.

Po tygodniu milczenia i wstrzymywania swoich emocji nie wytrzymał. W nocy z soboty na niedzielę zszedł na dół i wziął z portfela ciotki kilkadziesiąt dolarów i wyszedł przez okno swojego pokoju. Miał niedaleko niego drabinę pożarową, po której po cichu zszedł i pobiegł w stronę akademiku. Chodził tam czasem z Lisą, poznał tam kilku ćpunów i dilerów, wiedział, że teraz tego potrzebuje. Gdy był już na miejscu poprosił o cokolwiek nie chcąc znać nazwy tego, co mu sprzedadzą. Zostało mu jeszcze trochę pieniędzy, więc schował je w kieszeń. Dopiero na dworze wziął dwie tabletki narkotyku i usiadł na krawężniku chodnika czekając na ich działanie. Nie musiał długo czekać, od razu poczuł dziwną ekstazę, dużo energii i chęć zrobienia czegoś szalonego. Bez zastanowienia pobiegł w kierunku, który podpowiadał mu umysł, to była pierwsza myśl, jaka mu przyszła po zażyciu tabletek.

* * *

Castiel nie był głupi. Podejrzewał, że coś się wydarzyło, bo Dean nie odzywał się do Charlie. Wiedział, że do niego i tak by się nie zbliżał, ale jeśli omijał rudowłosą, coś musiało być nie tak. Raz nawet rozmawiał z przyjaciółką na ten temat, ale ona nie chciała mu powiedzieć nic, jakby wiedziała, co się dzieje.

Często mu się przyglądał, widząc, jaki smutek ma w oczach i jak unika jego wzroku. Trochę go to raniło, ale wiedział, że nie ma szans, w końcu nie może zyskać zainteresowania chłopaka, który jest w stu procentach hetero i w dodatku miał już dziewczynę i uprawiał z nią seks. Musiał jednak przyznać się przed samym sobą, że zawiódł się, bo Dean miał go zaprosić do siebie, przyjaźnić się z nim, ale jak widać szybko się rozmyślił. W sumie nie dziwił się, jak ktoś taki jak Dean Winchester, przystojny, rozgadany i przyjazny, mający dużo zainteresowań i przyjaciół chciałby się kolegować z nim, Castielem, który prawie do nikogo się nie odzywał i uchodził za dziwadło.

Tego dnia blondyna nie było w szkole, brunet zastanawiał się, gdzie mógł się podziać, ale starał się o tym nie rozmyślać, co by mu to dało? Gdy wrócił do domu jak zawsze postarał się trochę pobawić z Anną i posiedzieć z Gabrielem. Często spędzali tak czas, Gabe był naprawdę wspaniałym starszym bratem.

\- Cas, dałbyś się zaprosić na kolację lub obiad? - zapytał znienacka blondyn o miodowych oczach.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał na brata.

\- Ale, że tak do restauracji? Po co? - nie rozumiał.

\- Bo... ten... - podrapał się po włosach. - Chciałbym... Żebyś poznał mojego chłopaka - uśmiechnął się trochę nerwowo patrząc na brata wyczekująco.

\- Oh, chcesz, żeby go poznał? - ucieszył się Cas i odwzajemnił uśmiech, ale po chwili zniknął on z jego twarzy. - Nie wiem, czy... Czy mu się spodobam. A co jak pomyśli, że jeśli masz brata dziwaka, to ty też taki jesteś i nie będzie się już chciał...

\- Przestań, nie jesteś dziwakiem, jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, nie jesteś tępy jak ta zgraja dzieciaków z twojej szkoły - parsknął i objął brata ramieniem. Anna przybiegła i podała im kartki i kredki.

\- Ja też będę mogła go poznać? - zapytała patrząc na Gabriela.

\- Jasne, słoneczko - poczochrał jej włosy, a ona z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy przytuliła się do niego i zaczęła rysować.

\- Powiesz tacie? - zapytał Cas biorąc kartkę i również coś rysując.

Gabe westchnął.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, może na razie nie. W sumie ja i Bill to nic pewnego, także wiesz.

Tak spędzili resztę wieczoru. Gdy obaj uśpili Annę i rozeszli się do swoich pokoi, Castiel znów zaczął myśleć o Deanie, co się z nim działo przez ostatni tydzień i czemu tak nagle przestał się do nich odzywać. Położył się spać dosyć wcześnie, ale obudził go huk. Podskoczył na łóżku i wstrzymując oddech zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju i nasłuchiwać. Znów to usłyszał, coś uderzyło w jego okno. Przerażony usiadł na łóżku i gapił się w nie, gdy nagle zauważył na ścianie cień jakiejś postaci. Czując, jak drży ze strachu wstał i podszedł do okna, w którym zobaczył... Deana. Zmarszczył brwi i otworzył okno.

\- Dean? - szepnął i spojrzał na twarz chłopaka, który zaczął już prześlizgiwać się do jego pokoju. - Co... Co ty tu robisz? - to był sen? Na pewno, to musiał być jakiś kompletnie zwariowany sen.

\- Wszedłem po drzewie na dach i od razu do twojego pokoju, dobrze zapamiętałem, gdzie on jest - mówił normalnym tonem głosu, aż Cas zadrżał.

\- Ciszej, obudzisz wszystkich w domu - szepnął.

\- Dobra, spoko, wyluzuj - blondyn puścił mu oczko i lekko się zachwiał.

\- Jesteś pijany? - zapytał naprawdę łamiącym się głosem. Co ten chłopak robił w jego domu w środku nocy?

\- Nie, bardziej naćpany, ale jest świetnie, serio - wyszczerzył się i oparł o ścianę. - Miałem chęć na zrobienie czegoś szalonego i oto jestem - zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. - Ale jazda, przybiegłem tu i nawet nie jestem zmęczony, cudo.

Castiel zbladł.

\- Naćpany? Dean.. Powinieneś... Powinieneś stąd iść - nie miał pojęcia, jak wyprosić tego nie do końca niechcianego gościa z jego pokoju.

\- Naprawdę powinienem? - zapytał mrużąc lekko oczy. Zrobił jeden krok w stronę bruneta. - A zdawało mi się, że raczej od zawsze marzyłeś, żebyśmy znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji. Ja, ty, nikogo innego w pobliżu, sami.

Niebieskooki zadrżał, bardziej niż wcześniej ze strachu. Miał wrażenie, że od tego przyciszonego, dziwnie pociągającego głosu Winchestera włoski na jego ciele niebezpiecznie się uniosły. Przełknął.

\- Jesteś naćpany - pisnął. Było mu głupio, nie dość, że jego głos już na co dzień brzmiał zabawnie, to teraz miał chęć się zapaść pod ziemię słysząc go.

\- No i? A czy to jakakolwiek różnica? - blondyn podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Cas zaczął się cofać czując ogromne ściśnięcie jego wnętrzności i dreszcz przebiegający po jego kręgosłupie. Co się u licha działo? - Wiem, jak na mnie patrzysz, Cas. Od zawsze tak patrzyłeś. Teraz nie myślę racjonalnie, możesz to wykorzystać.

Novak poczuł za plecami zimną jak lód ścianę, a Winchester nie przestał się do niego zbliżać. W końcu był już tak blisko, że nagie palce czarnowłosego dotykały czubków trampków blondyna. Niebieskooki ledwo oddychał, niemal krztusił się powietrzem i miał wrażenie, że za chwile kompletnie straci zdolność pobierania tlenu, robiło mu się na przemian gorąco i zimno od ściany, do której teraz mocno przylegał.

\- Jesteśmy sami, nikt się nie dowie, nikt nie będzie wiedział, nie chcesz tego wykorzystać? - Dean przechylił lekko głowę wciąż wpatrując się w chłopaka tuż przed nim. - No dalej, wystarczy jeden ruch - wyciągnął dłoń i złapał nią dłoń bruneta spalając ich palce.

Cas marzył o jednym, żeby już się obudzić, żeby ten sen już minął. Oddychał szybko i płytko, a kropelki potu pojawiły się na jego skroniach i karku. Gdy blondyn dotknął jego ręki kolejny dreszcz przeszedł po jego ciele dając to bardzo przyjemne uczucie w brzuchu. Czy w śnie można było aż tak wszystko intensywnie odczuwać? Spuścił wzrok patrząc na trampki chłopaka przed nim, nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Nie bój się - szepnął zielonooki podchodząc jeszcze bliżej, że między swoimi stopami miał stopy Novaka, stykali się piersiami. Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Spójrz na mnie - wyszeptał jakby mówił do kogoś, na kim bardzo mu zależy.

Chłopak od razu uniósł głowę i spojrzał w te piękne zielone tęczówki, gdy dotarło do niego, jak blisko stoi Winchester, nogi mu się prawie ugięły.

\- C-co... C-co ty... R-robisz? - zdołał z siebie wydukać, poczuł, jak zaschło mu w ustach i nie mogąc się powstrzymać zerknął na te cudownie pełne wargi blondyna. Tyle myśli wirowało w jego głowie, a dwie niemal wrzeszczały. „Ile on ma piegów” i „Jak bardzo chcę go pocałować”. Druga prawie odbierała mu rozum.

\- Ciii... - dotknął palcem ust bruneta i uśmiechnął się. Po tym jego dłoń objęła delikatnie policzek chłopaka, a on sam lekko się nachylił i musnął ustami jego wargi, delikatnie, minimalny dotyk. - Nie jest to takie złe, jak myślałem - szepnął Dean jakby do siebie, w głowie kręciło mu się, ale naprawdę chciał to zrobić, chciał tego spróbować, chciał wiedzieć, jak to jest z chłopakiem, to była ta szalona rzecz, jaką chciał zrobić po narkotykach.

Cas prawie nie oddychał czując ucisk w brzuchu, czekał na jakikolwiek ruch blondyna. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, zanim znów poczuł te pełne, miękkie i lekko wilgotne usta na swoich, tym razem o wiele dłużej i mocniej przylegające do niego. Nie odważył się nic więcej zrobić, ale gdy poczuł język chłopaka na swoich wargach, odepchnął go od siebie.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? - pisnął cicho i odkręcił głowę. - Wyjdź stąd, nie... Nie chcę.

Dean stojąc już nieco dalej od niebieskookiego patrzył na niego zaskoczony. Nagle pozytywne emocje z jego głowy uleciały i poczuł rozdzierający od środka ból, aż miał chęć krzyczeć. W oczach zebrały mu się łzy, oparł się o ścianę i zjechał po niej na podłogę kuląc się i obejmując nogi ramionami. Castiel przerażony niewiele myśląc podbiegł do niego i złapał go za twarz.

\- Wszystko okej? Dean? Odezwij się.

Chłopak rozpłakał się na dobre, wyrwał twarz z objęć bruneta i schował ją w ramionach.

\- Lisa... Lisa jest w ciąży, ja nie chcę... Nie chcę tego dziecka, jestem za młody, nie chcę. Byłem głupi, co ja narobiłem. Nie chce, nie chcę tego dziecka, chcę się zabić, chcę je zabić, nie chcę go, nie chcę... - zaczął powtarzać jak mantrę i łkać.

Czarnowłosy wyszczerzył szeroko oczy, a więc to dlatego Dean ostatnio tak się zachwoywał. Całe otumanienie po pocałunku minęło, nagle poczuł odpowiedzialność za to, by Dean nie zrobił sobie niczego głupiego.

\- Chodź, położysz się, dam ci coś do picia, okej? - wyszeptał i pomógł chłopakowi wstać z podłogi. Gdy tamten usiadł na łóżku, Cas wziął szklankę z wodą ze swojej szafki nocnej i podał ją Deanowi. - Pij, oddychaj, jest okej, będzie okej, jestem tutaj, słyszysz?

Chłopak kiwnął głową, wziął szklankę i wypił wodę. Odetchnął i położył się. Zrobiło mu się trochę niedobrze, ale przymknął oczy starając się zasnąć. Castiel widząc to skrzywił się trochę, ale nie miał zamiaru go wyganiać, gdyby to teraz zrobił, kto wie, co by blondynowi przyszło do głowy. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, a przynajmniej tak sobie to wmawiał, położył się obok niego. Wziął go za dłoń, tak jak wcześniej Dean jego złapał, splótł ich palce i lekko głaskał jej wierzch kciukiem, chciał w ten sposób pokazać blondynowi, że jest obok niego i go wspiera. Chciał też w jakimś minimalnym stopniu wykorzystać bliskość Winchestera, tylko tyle, na ile było go stać.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zasnął. Gdy się przebudził, światło porannego słońca raziło go w oczy, a obok niego nikogo nie było. Okno było otwarte, poczuł mocny ucisk w podbrzuszu, dotknął palcami swoich ust i już wiedział, że to nie był sen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i jak się podobało? W sumie długo się zastanawiałam, czy dać to już w tym rozdziale, czy jeszcze to przedłużyć, ale w sumie jeszcze tyle przed nimi, że w końcu musiało się coś wydarzyć. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. 
> 
> PROSZĘ O KOMENTARZE I KUDOSY, BARDZO MOTYWUJĄ DO PISANIA!  
> POLECAJCIE SWOIM ZNAJOMYM TO FF, CHCIAŁABYM DOTRZEĆ DO WIĘKSZEJ LICZBY CZYTELNIKÓW ;)
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	10. Wykwintna restauracja

Światło słoneczne obudziło go od razu wywołując mocny ból głowy. To nie był zwykły ból, miał wrażenie, jakby wżerał się w jego czaszkę, aż robiło mu się niedobrze. Otworzył oczy i dotarło do niego, gdzie jest. Leżał tuż obok niego, chłopaka o niebieskich oczach, które teraz miał zamknięte i były pogrążone we śnie. Leżąc tak przyglądał mu się, doszedł do wniosku, że Castiel Novak nie jest brzydkim chłopakiem. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, co się wydarzyło, ale jednego był pewien, pocałowali się, a raczej to on pocałował Casa. Wiedział, że jeszcze jedna tabletka narkotyku leżała w jego kieszeni, ale na razie nie myślał o tym, czy ją wziąć. Po cichu wstał z łóżka i wyciągnął się. Musiał stąd iść, zanim ktokolwiek w domu Casa obudzi się i wejdzie do jego pokoju. Otworzył okno i spojrzał w dół. Musiał być naprawdę naćpany, skoro tędy wlazł do pokoju chłopaka, bo teraz na samą myśl zrobiło mu się dziwnie słabo, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Wszedł na parapet i przeszedł na drugą stronę od razu stając na dachu. Starał się nie patrzeć w dół, niby nie miał lęku wysokości, ale i tak jego wyobraźnia zaczynała działać. Powoli skierował się do drzewa, które rosło tuż przy domu Novaków, był pewien, że to właśnie nim zeszłej nocy wszedł na dach. Tym razem musiał zerknąć w dół i poczuł, jak żołądek podskakuje mu do gardła. Objął w dłonie najgrubszą gałąź i powoli zaczął schodzić w dół. Trochę mu to zeszło, trzęsły mu się ręce, a wnętrza dłoni piekły od twardej kory, jednak gdy w końcu udało mu się dostać na ziemię, odetchnął.

Podczas powrotu do domu zastanawiał się nad kilkoma rzeczami. Wiedział, że zostanie ojcem, ta myśl chyba najbardziej go przygnębiała i przerażała, ale nie mógł już tego odkręcić. Mając w głowie twarz śmiejącej się z niego Lisy, wyjął z kieszeni tabletkę narkotyku i popatrzył na nią zatrzymując się na chodniku. Czuł się okropnie, a już znał działanie tabletki, wiedział, że poczuje się po niej lepiej. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy zostawić sobie ją na później, czy może jednak wyrzucić. Jednak obraz Lisy zmienił się w Castiela i nagle odpowiedź stała się jasna. Upuścił pigułkę sobie pod nogi i zdeptał. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, a ucisk w sercu zelżał, czuł, że zrobił dobrze.

Wziął głęboki wdech napełniając płuca świeżym powietrzem poranka, była godzina szósta, słońce raziło go, było już naprawdę ciepło, niemalże idealnie. Lubił lato, wakacje, jak każdy dzieciak nie mógł się już doczekać końca szkoły. Wiedział, że w przyszłym roku czekały go egzaminy, ostatni rok w tej okropnej szkole, ale i tak pewnie większość dzieciaków z jego szkoły pójdzie do liceum po drugiej stronie miasta.

Dochodząc do domu miał w głowie kompletnie inną myśl. Pocałunek z Castielem. Pamiętał to bardzo dokładnie, jednak zastanawiał się, czy czuł to wszystko przez narkotyk czy naprawdę ten pocałunek był aż tak intensywny. Co mu w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, żeby to zrobić? Na początku rozmyślając o tym czuł się dziwnie, potem poczuł przyjemność, ale w końcu czuł wstyd, wiedział, że wykorzystał chłopaka. Naćpał się, gdy wpadł w dołek przez tą cholerną Lisę, poszedł do niego do domu i rzucił się na niego dobrze wiedząc, co brunet do niego czuje.

Gdy dotarł w końcu do siebie, po cichu wszedł do pokoju tak samo, jak z niego wyszedł i położył się do łóżka. Patrząc w sufit dalej rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim, co ostatnio się wydarzyło. Zaczął zasypiać, a ostatnią myślą, jaka przeleciała mu w półśnie było to, że ten pocałunek uświadomił mu jedno... Podobało mu się.

* * *

Castiel w niedzielę starał się zachowywać normalnie, ale nie było to zbyt łatwe. Cały czas zastanawiał się nad tym, co wydarzyło się w nocy, nie dawało mu to spokoju, przez co chodził cały dzień rozkojarzony. Może to był sen? Może jednak Dean nie wszedł po drzewie do jego pokoju, nie stał przed nim naćpany i nie pocałował go?

Po południu przy obiedzie Gabriel zauważył, że coś się dzieje z jego młodszym braciszkiem. Gdy skończyli jeść, wziął go na stronę.

\- Cassie, masz jutro czas po szkole? - zapytał blondyn jedząc teraz batonika bananowego w polewie czekoladowej..

Brunet spojrzał na brata niebieskimi oczami i przyglądał mu się przez moment.

\- Coś się stało? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Starszy Novak zamyślił się.

\- No wiesz, chciałbym zabrać cię do tej restauracji i... - kiwnął głową mając nadzieję, że niebieskooki załapie, o co chodzi.

\- Ah, tak - ogarnął po chwili Cas i uśmiechnął się. - Jasne, przyjedź po mnie po szkole.

Gabe uśmiechnął się szeroko zadowolony i poszedł do siebie do pokoju. Cieszył się, że jego brat pozna jego chłopaka, miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Cas postanowił pójść się przejść. Jego myśli cały czas wybiegały do tych zielonych oczu, które w nocy patrzyły na niego tak, jak Cas zawsze marzył. Był jednak świadom tego, że to wszystko przez narkotyki, jakie zażył Dean, to nie było prawdziwe, chłopak nic do niego nie czuł. Mimo to nie było mu z tym źle, nie miał Deanowi za złe tego, co zrobił, bo... Przynajmniej teraz wiedział, co traci, co mógłby mieć, gdyby może był w innym ciele jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny, która spodobałaby się Deanowi Winchesterowi. Jedyna rzecz, jaka trapiła młodego Novaka był fakt, że nazajutrz będzie musiał spojrzeć blondynowi w oczy.

* * *

Nadszedł poniedziałek. Dean naprawdę nie chciał iść do szkoły, zwłaszcza, że musiał się zobaczyć z Castielem. Wciąż było mu głupio, wciąż zastanawiał się, jak mógł to zrobić i... Wiedział też, że będzie tam Lisa. Jak on na nią spojrzy wiedząc, że pocałował chłopaka, że... Że myślał o zamordowaniu jej albo dziecka. To było okropne uczucie, ale nie miał wyjścia, musiał jechać do szkoły.

Przez wszystkie przerwy miał wrażenie, że jego była go śledzi, że sprawdza, co robi. Było mu ciężko, miał wrażenie, jakby na plecach niósł jakiś bardzo ciężki bagaż, a to po prostu były jego myśli i nienawiść do siebie. Czekał niecierpliwie do ostatniego dzwonka, by móc wyrwać się z tego więzienia, gdzie miał wrażenie, że jedna para oczu wciąż go prześladuje. Jakby ta właśnie para oczu umiała zajrzeć w jego głąb i już wiedziała, co on zrobił, o czym myślał i jakie miał zamiary.

W końcu się doczekał, gdy tylko usłyszał dzwonek wybiegł ze szkoły nie czekając na nikogo i pobiegł nad rzekę, gdzieś, gdzie ostatnio często przebywał. Była to mała polana z cudownie zieloną trawą i wokół śpiewającymi ptakami, które oczyszczały go. Gdy pierwszy raz znalazł tą miejscówkę zrozumiał, że będzie to jego tajemnica i, że to właśnie tutaj będzie spędzał te najgorsze momenty. Rozłożył się na polanie, zdjął buty i zanurzył je w zimnej wodze. Położył się i zamknął oczy, mógłby tu tak trwać cały czas.

* * *

Cas tego dnia tylko raz zobaczył Deana, na jednej z lekcji, którą mieli wspólnie. Poza tym miał wrażenie, że chłopak unikał go przez cały czas. W końcu po lekcjach stał na parkingu i czekał na Gabriela. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś łaskocze go w pasie.

\- Cześć strachliwy - powiedziała Charlie uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Zaśmiała się widząc, jak Cas zareagował na jej przywitanie. - Czemu dziś mnie tak olałeś?

\- Nie... Nie olałem - odparł zmieszany. - Po prostu nie wyspałem się dziś w nocy i trochę jestem zmęczony - skłamał dość dobrze. Charlie jednak zmrużyła jednak oczy.

\- Coś ci nie wierzę, ale niech ci będzie - prychnęła i przyjrzała się przyjacielowi. - To co tam słychać? Na kogo czekasz?

\- Na brata, ma mnie dziś odebrać - oświadczył i uśmiechnął się.

\- O, to super. Ja właśnie spadam do parku... Mam randkę - wyszczerzyła się. - To do jutra - puściła mu buziaczka i pobiegła w swoją stronę.

Cas westchnął żałośnie. Co było z nim nie tak, że wszyscy mieli z kimś randki, wszyscy z kimś się spotykali, tylko on był sam i jedyną jego przygodą był... Wczorajszy pocałunek. Znów zaczął o tym myśleć, a był już moment, że uleciało to z jego głowy. Odetchnął i właśnie wtedy zauważył czarnego Pick Up'a swojego brata. Podbiegł do niego i wsiadł.

\- To gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał Cas.

\- Zobaczysz braciszku - wyszczerzył się Gabriel i odjechali z parkingu.

Jechali dobre piętnaście minut, gdy nagle zajechali na parking pod naprawdę ładną restauracją. Cas otworzył szeroko oczy, był zaskoczony, że Gabe ma pieniądze na takie miejsca. Brat zauważył minę Casa i zaśmiał się.

\- Bill ma dużo kasy, nie pytaj, to był jego pomysł - wzruszył ramionami i zaparkował. Wysiedli z samochodu i ruszyli do środka.

To miejsce było nieziemskie, aż zapierało dech w piersi. Castiel lubił takie wnętrza, pełne pięknego, ciemnego drewna, bordowych zasłon i nakryć na stołach i czarnej, kamiennej podłogi. Rozglądał się z otwartą buzią, nigdy nie było ich stać na takie restauracje, dlatego była to nowość w życiu młodego Novaka.

Nagle obaj zauważyli mężczyznę machającego do nich, siedzącego na końcu sali przy stoliku dla trzech osób. Gabe rozpromienił się i od razu szybciej ruszył w stronę ukochanego, ale Cas nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył po chwili. Bill, dużo starszy chłopak od Gabriela, złapał blondyna i po prostu wepchnął mu w usta swój język. Castiel zmieszany stanął jak wryty i opuścił wzrok. Myślał, że trwa to wieki, ale w końcu kochankowie odkleili się od siebie. Gabriel cały rumiany na twarzy spojrzał na brata.

\- Cas, to jest Bill, mój chłopak - mężczyzna, o piwnych oczach i czarnych włosach zawiązanych w kucyk uścisnął mu dłoń. - Bill, to Cassie.

\- Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział młodszy Novak i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Mi ciebie również - odparł mężczyzna zachrypniętym głosem, że Casowi aż włosy stanęły na karku.

Usiedli przy stoliku i już po chwili kelnerka przyniosła im karty menu. Cas zdębiał. Nazwy potraw były tak skomplikowane, że nie był w stanie ich przeczytać, a co dopiero zrozumieć, jaką naprawdę potrawą były. Zmieszany zerknął na Gabriela, ale ten był wpatrzony w swojego ukochanego. Młodszy Novak dopiero teraz zobaczył, jak zachowywał się Bill. Miał mało męskie ruchy, długie rzęsy i na pewno to była pomadka na ustach. Miał na sobie różową koszulę, a na Gabriela patrzył tak, jakby to jego chciał przekąsić na obiad. Cas lekko się skrzywił, facet zachowywał się trochę nie na miejscu, był zbyt cukierkowy, i... Teraz zrozumiał, Gabriel naprawdę za bardzo lubił słodycze.

\- To co państwo zamówią? - zapytała się kelnerka, która nagle wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

\- Ja poproszę Vichyssoise - zaczął Bill. - I do tego... - przejechał palcem po karcie menu.- Picatte wołową - kobieta wszystko zapisała, a Cas uniósł brew zmieszany, co on ma powiedzieć, gdy przyjdzie jego kolej?

\- Dla mnie Wallenbergare i jabłecznik - powiedział Gabriel i cała trójka spojrzała na Castiela, który zmieszany spojrzał w menu.

\- Ja... Ja nie wiem - powiedział Cas.

Gabriel widząc, że młodszy brat jest naprawdę zakłopotany, uśmiechnął się i po prosił drugi raz to samo, co zamówił dla siebie. Kelnerka grzecznie kiwnęła głową i odeszła od ich stołu. Starszy Novak spojrzał na swojego ukochanego, który przyglądał się Castielowi.

\- Cassie pierwszy raz jest w takim miejscu i trochę go zatkało - naprostował blondyn wpatrując się w swojego chłopaka.

\- T-tak, to prawda - przytaknął niebieskooki, znów spuścił wzrok i zagryzł wargę, gdy Bill zaczął pożerać usta Gabriela na jego oczach.

Nagle jego wyobraźnia wykreowała dosyć dziwny obraz jego samego całującego się z Deanem, poczuł mocny ucisk w żołądku. W sumie to się stało, dobrze to pamiętał, każdy najmniejszy dotyk ze strony Winchestera. Mimo wszystko to nie miało sensu, Dean był hetero, będzie mieć dziecko z tą cholerną Lisą, która po prostu wrednie wykorzystała go i rzuciła. Do tej pory pamiętając jak ta idiotka zaciągnęła biednego Deana do łazienki robiło mu się niedobrze i miał chęć iść i ją udusić gołymi rękami albo chociażby cofnąć czas, by to się nie wydarzyło. Nie umiał zliczyć ile razy przed snem w jego głowie pojawiała się scena, ale zmieniona. On biegnący w ich stronę, krzyczący, by ona go zostawiła, a na koniec ich pocałunek.

Z zamyślenia wyrwała go kelnerka, która przyniosła im jedzenie. Teraz zobaczył, że te wszystkie dziwne nazwy opisywały zwykłe dania, miał chęć się roześmiać, ale nie zrobił tego.

\- Życzę smacznego - powiedziała kobieta i odeszła od ich stolika. Cas spróbował i... Wow, to naprawdę było pyszne, mięso niemal rozpływało się w ustach. Spojrzał na swojego brata i Billa i... Pożałował, że to zrobił. Bill karmił Gabriela w dosyć erotyczny sposób, a przy tym wydawali dziwne odgłosy i Casowi aż zrobiło się niedobrze. Zastanawiał się, czy jego brat tylko udaje, czy naprawdę taki jest przy tym facecie.

Castiel zjadł swoje danie i odetchnął. Niby porcja nie była duża, ale naprawdę się najadł. Zerknął na jabłecznik, nie wiedział, gdzie to wciśnie, ten kawałek ciasta był duży i jeszcze ta gałka waniliowych lodów. Gabriel już zajadał się swoim deserem i rozmawiał z Billem kompletnie ignorując swojego brata. Gadali o jakimś wyjeździe w góry, Cas nawet się nie przysłuchiwał dalej rozmyślając o Deanie.

Gdy wszyscy już wszystko zjedli, Gabriel spojrzał w końcu na Castiela.

\- Może teraz ty coś opowiesz o sobie? - uśmiechnął się do niego.

Bill przyglądał się brunetowi.

\- Ale co mam opowiadać? - czuł się niezręcznie, czemu Gabe stawiał go w takiej sytuacji? Dobrze wiedział, że Cas ma problem z rozmawianiem z ludźmi, to, że w ogóle tutaj przyszedł było dużym osiągnięciem.

\- Uczysz się? Gabie mówił mi, że chodzisz do jego starej szkoły, też tam chodziłem kiedyś - wyszczerzył się ukazując swoje proste, białe zęby.

\- T-tak, tam się uczę - przyznał Cas, co to za przesłuchanie?

\- Masz kogoś? - Castiela aż zatkało.

Zmieszany spojrzał na brata, ale tamten tylko wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.

\- N-nie.

Gabe nagle klasnął w dłonie.

\- Za to podoba mu się taki jeden, w jego wieku. Powiem ci, że młody ma naprawdę dobry gust.

\- Gabe - zarumienił się zmieszany Castiel, czemu brat poruszył ten temat?

Bill pokiwał głową patrząc z uznaniem na młodszego Novaka i zerknął na swojego chłopaka.

\- Ewidentnie ma to po swoim bracie - no i na tym zakończyła się rozmowa, ponieważ tuż po tych słowach przyssali się do siebie, a Cas zniesmaczony spuścił głowę i patrzył na szklankę z wodą. Czekał, aż w końcu odsunął się od siebie, ale Bill nagle pod stołem coś zrobił, bo Gabe pisnął.

\- Muszę iść do łazienki - oznajmił brat i poszedł w stronę ubikacji.

\- Ja również - usłyszał Castiel nie długo po odejściu Gabriela od stołu. Mężczyzna niemal pobiegł w stronę łazienek i wpadł do środka.

Brunet zmieszany i niemogący uwierzyć w to, co właśnie dzieje się te kilkanaście metrów od niego w łazience siedział i modlił się, by już te dziwne spotkanie dobiegło końca. Nie czuł się tu zbyt swobodnie, nie pasował do takiego miejsca, wszyscy wokół ubrani byli elegancko, mężczyźni w koszulach, kobiety w sukienkach, a on miał na sobie czarne jeansy, koszulę w kratkę i szarą bluzę.

Gabriel i Bill wrócili z łazienki dopiero po jakiś 10 minutach, roześmiani, rumiani i trochę poczochrani.

\- Wybacz Cassie - powiedział Gabe i usiadł przy stole.

Bill poprosił o rachunek i zapłacił. Suma, jaką usłyszeli niemal zwaliła Castiela z nóg, ale nie odezwał się. Jeszcze po kilku namiętnych pocałunkach w końcu on i Gabriel znaleźli się w samochodzie.

\- I jak było? - zapytał starszy Novak. Cas dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego brat na brodzie ma zaschniętą... Spermę.

\- Dobrze, ale masz coś na brodzie - pokazał palcem, a Gabriel spalił buraka i szybko się wytarł.

\- Tak, tak wyszło - zaśmiał się zmieszany i ruszyli.

* * *

Dean późnym wieczorem wrócił do domu. Ciotka martwiła się o niego, ale gdy zobaczyła go, odgrzała mu obiad.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytała Ellen siadając naprzeciwko swojego siostrzeńca.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Z kolegami poszedłem na boisko - skłamał, nie chciał, by ciotka martwiła się o niego.

Kobieta westchnęła, ale nie skomentowała tego. Gdy Dean zjadł, poszedł na górę i padł na łóżko zmęczony. Miał dość wszystkiego i wszystkich, a najbardziej siebie. Przymknął oczy i znów zobaczył twarz Castiela. Te piękne, niebieskie oczy, czarne włosy i słodko zarumienione policzki. Ścisnęło go w środku i rozwarł powieki. To było dziwne uczucie, bardzo. Coś się zmieniło, coś ten jeden raz, ten jeden pocałunek zmienił w życiu Deana.

Znów zamknął oczy chcąc nie myśleć już o tym dziwnym uczuciu, ale jego mózg przywołał inną twarz i tym razem Winchester się załamał. Wstał z łóżka i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Tak nie mogło być, nie chciał tego czuć, był brudny, obrzydliwy. Spojrzał w lustro i patrzył ślepo w swoje odbicie, nienawidził tego, co widział.

Po chwili zerknął na swoją półkę i znalazł to, co było mu teraz potrzebne. Coś, co mogło sprawić, że byłby czysty. Gdy już trzymał w dłoni ten cudowny przedmiot, podciągnął rękaw lewej ręki i wiedział, że znów się nie powstrzyma.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i oto pojawił się nowy rozdział, mam nadzieję, że przypadł wam do gustu^^  
> Jeśli ktoś woli wattpada, tam również pojawił się ten rozdział.  
> Mam nadzieję, że teraz będę częściej dodawać,   
> Pozdrawiam xx


	11. Wszystkiego najlepszego

Słońce z coraz większym żarem patrzyło na miasto Kansas, w którym rok szkolny dobiegał końca. Cas niedługo kończył 15 lat. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie obchodził urodzin, ale to tata i Gabriel zazwyczaj wymyślali dla niego jakieś niespodzianki. Nie lubił niespodzianek, nie lubił prezentów, nie podobało mu się to, że ktoś wydawał na niego pieniądze. Oczywiście nie tylko brat i ojciec pamiętali o jego urodzinach, Anna również taki dzień spędzała tylko z nim, malując mu obrazki, przytulając się i robiąc ciasteczka z plasteliny. Mała miała zdolności artystyczne i niektóre jej plastelinowe wytwory wyglądały naprawdę cudownie. Oczywiście piec lubiła przez Gabe'a, to on w domu zazwyczaj piekł torty, ciasta, babeczki i ciasteczka, wszyscy wiedzieli, że gdy tylko chłopak skończy studia, otworzy cukiernię.

Ostatni dzień szkoły o dziwo przyszedł bardzo szybko i również minął równie prędko, jak się zaczął. Castiel był ucieszony, że w końcu nie będzie musiał przychodzić do szkoły i zmagać się ze spojrzeniami każdej osoby w tym budynku. Lubił się uczyć, ale to, jak bardzo nie lubił ludzi sprawiało, że chodzenie na zajęcia nie było przyjemnością.

Siedział na murku tuż po zakończeniu i czekał na Charlie. Miała się zjawić już niedługo, bo poszła załatwić kilka spraw z dyrektorką. Tak to było, gdy twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka była przewodniczącą rady uczniów. Cas często się zastanawiał, jak ona radziła sobie z takim obowiązkiem, ale Charls była na tyle odpowiedzialną i już dojrzałą osobą, że spokojnie to stanowisko nie sprawiało jej problemów.

Nie zauważył, gdy ktoś usiadł niedaleko niego, a gdy odezwał się, podskoczył jak poparzony.

\- Cześć Castiel - odezwał się chłopiec, niebieskooki spojrzał na niego. - Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

\- Sammy? - zapytał chłopak, gdy tylko jego serce trochę się uspokoiło. - Co tu robisz?

\- Czekam na Deana, poszedł jeszcze do drużyny, mają jakieś spotkanie czy coś - wzruszył ramionami. Może Castiel nie widywał często brata Winchestera, ale zdążył go polubić. Mimo, że dzieciak niedługo kończył 11 lat, to był naprawdę mądrym chłopakiem. Nie wyglądał kompletnie na swój wiek, może to wszystko przez jego wzrost. - A ty nie wracasz do domu?

\- Nie, czekam na Charlie - odparł brunet, o dziwo przy tym dzieciaku czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nagle nie podszedł do nich Dean.

\- Hej Sammy - spojrzał na Castiela nieco zmieszany, ale starał się nie pokazać tego po sobie. - Cześć Cas.

Niebieskooki od razu się spłoszył, ale postarał się odetchnąć i chociażby minimalnie udawać, że wszystko jest okej.

\- Cześć Dean - odparł jedynie. Nastała cisza i obaj patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy.

\- Dobra, my spadamy, musimy pomóc cioci Ellen, ja potem jeszcze mam robotę z wujkiem. Trzymaj się Cas - i obaj Winchesterzy ruszyli w stronę domu. Teraz Castiel mógł patrzeć na tył głowy Deana, czując, jak oddech lekko mu się rwie, a smutek zalewa jego wnętrze. Pierwszy raz od tego feralnego pocałunku starszy Winchester odezwał się do niego, a minął już dobry miesiąc. Coś teraz ściskało Novaka i naprawdę nie chciał się zagłębiać, co to było za uczucie. Wiedział, że jeśli tylko to sprawdzi, będzie cierpieć, a tego już nie chciał.

Dean Winchester, najprzystojniejszy chłopak w szkole, którego była dziewczyna jest już w 2 miesiącu ciąży, ma 15 lat i każda inna dziewczyna marzy tylko, by pocałować te jego cudowne, pełne usta. Castiel wiedział, jak smakują, to prześladowało go dzień w dzień, odkąd tylko to wszystko się wydarzyło.

Teraz radość z wakacji jeszcze bardziej uderzyła młodego Novaka, w końcu nie będzie musiał widywać się z Deanem, w końcu tęsknota nie będzie go zadręczać. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, za czym dokładnie tęsknił, skoro tak naprawdę niczego nie dostał. Ale to uczucie kłębiło się w nim, pulchniało za każdym razem, gdy widział Winchestera, a czasem na zajęciach siedząc tuż za nim miał chęć się popłakać. Już dawno pogodził się z tym, że został wykorzystany, ale czasem to wracało do niego i tylko przybijało jeszcze mocniej.

Zerknął na drzwi szkoły akurat w momencie, kiedy rudowłosa dziewczyna wychodziła z budynku.

\- Cassie, wybacz, że tak długo, ale jak zawsze dyrektorka miała problemy ze zrozumieniem niektórych trendów będących podstawą naszej generacji - powiedziała Charlie wywracając oczami.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnął się słabo Cas.

\- To co... Lecimy na pizze? Błagam, mam chęć na hawajską - złapała go za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w kierunku centrum miasta, które mieściło się kilka przecznic od szkoły.

Cas nie opierał się i szedł grzecznie obok niej trzymając ją za rękę. Może z daleka wyglądali jak para, ale tak naprawdę dla żadnej ze stron to nie znaczyło nic więcej. Chociażby dlatego, że i Cas był homo, i Charlie. Często tak chodzili, zazwyczaj nawet nie odczuwając tego, że to robią.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie, ale i tak uważam, że hawajska pizza to pogwałcenie wspaniałości włoskiej pizzy, która nie powinna być słodka - odparł Castiel śmiejąc się do przyjaciółki.

\- Ja wiem, wiem, że nie lubisz, gdy ją jem, ale... Po prostu to ja jestem zbyt słodka, żeby jeść coś pikantnego - prychnęła dziewczyna.

\- Wmawiaj sobie - zaśmiał się Castiel i weszli do pizzerii.

Charlie zerknęła na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Czasem nie rozumiała zachowania Novaka, raz bywał naprawdę otwarty, a czasem unikał jej i innych ludzi jak ognia, ale to ona potrafiła jedynie dotrzeć do niego.

Usiedli przy stoliku i zamówili dwie małe pizze, Charlie hawajską z podwójnym ananasem, a Cas Margeritte. Nie miał dziś chęci na obżeranie się mięsem, więc zamówił najzwyklejszą pizzę z samym serem.

\- Co ty dziś taki pocieszny? - zapytała go nagle dziewczyna uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. - Coś się stało?

Castiel prychnął.

\- Zastanów się... Mamy koniec roku szkolnego, zero chodzenia na zajęcia...

\- Tak, tak, ale ty i tak będziesz siedzieć w książkach - parsknęła Charlie i pokręciła głową. - Ale chyba chodzi też o coś innego, co?

Cas zmarszczył brwi i lekko przekręcił głowę na bok. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi rudej dziewczynie.

\- Nie rób tego, przez to wyglądasz, jak aniołek - zaśmiała się szturchając go lekko w ramię. On również się zaśmiał i spuścił głowę.

\- O co innego mogło by chodzić, Charlie?

\- No ja nie wiem... - zagryzła wargę. - Widziałam przez okno, że rozmawiałeś z Winchesterem - powiedziała wprost, a Castiel od razu się spiął, a uśmiech zniknął z jego ust.

\- Nie można nazwać tego rozmową - przyznał i zaczął bawić się serwetką. Czy oni zawsze musieli przechodzić do tego tematu?

\- Ale jednak odezwaliście się do siebie. Cas, minęło już ponad miesiąc, odkąd...

\- Charlie, proszę... Nie zaczynaj tego - skrzywił się i spojrzał z bólem na przyjaciółkę. - To jest ostatnia rzecz, o której chcę rozmawiać.

\- Kiedyś musimy, a przede wszystkim to wy musicie kiedyś się dogadać - pokręciła głową. - Mam dwóch przyjaciół, obaj są w sobie zakochani, a nie odzywają się do siebie.

\- Dean nie jest we mnie zakochany...

\- Jest, pocałował cię - upierała się dziewczyna.

\- Był naćpany, dopiero co dowiedział się, że Lisa jest w ciąży i przyszedł kogoś wykorzystać. A że ja... ja jestem łatwy, to się dałem - wzruszył ramionami tracąc już resztki dobrego humoru.

Charlie westchnęła. Nastała cisza, w której kelnerka przyniosła obie pizze i dwa napoje. Żadne z nich przez dobre pięć minut nie odezwało się. Cas starał się wyrzucić z głowy obrazy z tamtej nocy, a Charlie zastanawiała się, jak sprawić, by ci dwaj idioci w końcu ze sobą porozmawiali.

\- Za trzy tygodnie mam urodziny, może wpadniesz do mnie? - Castiel przejął pałeczkę i zerknął na przyjaciółkę.

\- No jasne, w końcu to już tradycja. Może Gabriel przyjdzie z Billem? - zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

\- Oby nie. Już trzy razy widziałem, jak oni... Uh, nie chcę nawet przypominać sobie tego - zatrząsł się udając, że mu niedobrze, a Charlie zaśmiała się z pełnej piersi.

\- Kochają się, to dobrze, chociaż masz rację, brakuje im trochę dyskrecji - i w tym momencie pewien plan zaświtał w głowie dziewczyny, ale nie dając po sobie znać, wzięła do ust kolejnego kęsa pizzy z podwójnym ananasem.

* * *

 

Castiel nie zdążył się obejrzeć, a trzy tygodnie wakacji minęły. W sumie niemal każdy dzień wyglądał identycznie. Nauka, praca, zabawa z Anną, sen i tak w kółko. Aktualnie powtarzał sobie algebrę, kiedyś musiał, a w nowym roku szkolnym chciał bardziej skupić się na przygotowaniu do egzaminów końcowych. Pracę również sobie znalazł, przekładał książki z półki na półkę w pobliskiej bibliotece, gdzie przesiadywał prawie całe dnie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że czas może tak szybko mijać. Był teraz sam, nie widywał się z nikim. Charlie wyjechała z rodziną na wakacje na Florydę do rodziny, więc opalała się i pewnie grzebała w laptopie starając się zdobyć hasło do darmowego internetu. O Deanie nawet nie myślał, raz spotkał Sama w sklepie, porozmawiali chwilę o książkach, które dzieciak ostatnio przeczytał, ale poza tym nie miał kontaktu z Winchesterami.

Nadeszły jego urodziny, znienawidzony dzień przez bruneta, bo nienawidził być w centrum zainteresowania. W tym roku Gabriel zorganizował mu małą imprezę niespodziankę, co w sumie nie było ciężkie do ukrycia, bo niebieskookiego nie było prawie całymi dniami w domu. Chłopak nie miał oczywiście o niczym pojęcia. Z rana poszedł do biblioteki pouczyć się, a po południu, gdy wszedł do domu, kilka osób, czyli tata, Anna, Gabriel, Luke, Michael, Charlie i Sam krzyknęli głośno „wszystkiego najlepszego”, że aż wystraszony wypuścił z rąk wszystkie wypożyczone przez siebie książki na podłogę. Sam zebrał książki, gdy wszyscy podeszli do bruneta i zaczęli składać mu życzenia. To było dosyć dziwne uczucie, bo nawet Luke i Michael życzyli mu wszystkiego najlepszego, chociaż nie darowali mu uderzenia w tyłek. Charlie oczywiście na ucho pożyczyła mu szczęścia z Deanem, co o dziwo Cas przyjął jako żart, lekko się zarumienił, uśmiechnął i podziękował. Sam jako ostatni podszedł do Novaka, zostawiając wcześniej książki na półce.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Cas - powiedział swoim jeszcze dziecięcym głosem. - Nie umiem składać życzeń jak twoi bracia czy Charlie, ale chcę, byś był szczęśliwy - powiedział szczerze patrząc mu w oczy, był równy z Castielem. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się, gdzie jest Dean... Dziś wraca z wyjazdu z drużyną ze szkoły, ale późno będzie w domu, więc pewnie nie przyjdzie.

\- I tak nie oczekiwałem, że się zjawi - przyznał brunet patrząc na chłopca.

\- Nie bądź na niego zły. Ostatnio... Ma naprawdę gorszy czas, wiesz... Ta Lisa i w ogóle... - zmieszał się. - Ale jestem pewien, że on tobie też życzy ci wszystkiego najlepszego - uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął Novaka. Cas również go objął, poklepał po plecach lekko skrępowany i odsunął się z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki Sammy.

I tak wszyscy poszli do ogrodu, gdzie Castiela zaskoczył wielki stół wypełniony jedzeniem i idealnie skoszona trawa, na której leżały balony. Na betonowym grillu wywieszony był napis „Wszystkiego Najlepszego Cassie”. Novak zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową zerkając na szczerzącego się do niego Gabriela. Był niemal pewien, że ten cały pomysł z imprezą niespodzianką był wymysłem Gabriela i Charlie, bo tylko ta dwójka miała tak szalone pomysły. Z głośników zaczęła lecieć muzyka, a wszyscy usiedli do stołu głośno rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i wygłupiając. Nawet Chuck Novak, ojciec całej gromady Novaków bawił się dobrze, rozmawiając na naprawdę przyziemne tematy i dla Castiela było to ogromnie ważne. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ojciec tak szeroko się uśmiechał ukazując kurze łapki tuż obok oczu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy śmiał się tak głośno i mocno tulił do siebie Annę. Mała też była szczęśliwa, a dla Casa był to najpiękniejszy i najważniejszy widok, jaki mógł widzieć.

Już po pół godzinie całego zajścia brunet rozluźnił się i przyglądał każdej uśmiechniętej twarzy siedzącej przy stole. Nie przeszkadzały mu żarty skierowane na jego osobę robione przez Luke'a i Michaela, w tym momencie miał dystans do siebie i śmiał się razem z nimi, co widać było zaskoczeniem dla bliźniaków. Gabriel zaprosił do tańca Charlie i zaczęli kręcić kółka na cudownie zielonej trawie w ogrodzie Novaków. Cas widząc ten kolor uśmiechnął się do siebie i spuścił wzrok, ten sam odcień, co oczy Deana. Jednak jego krótkie rozmyślenia przerwała Anna, która złapała go za dłoń i również zaciągnęła na „parkiet”, gdzie starszy brat wziął ją na ręce i zaczął tańczyć z nią starając jakoś trzymać się rytmu muzyki, co nie było dla niego łatwe.

Castiel bawił się wspaniale, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był tak szczęśliwy. Godziny mijały, wszyscy stracili poczucie czasu, że tylko ciemniejące niebo i zachodzące słońce pokazywało, że noc zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Na stole w końcu pojawił się tort, niebieski, w odcieniu koloru oczu Castiela, a gdy tylko Gabriel zaczął go kroić, okazało się, że w środku ciasto było w kolorze tęczy. Wszyscy najedzeni usiedli z powrotem do stołu znów rozmawiając. Anna zasnęła na kanapie w salonie, gdzie uśpił ją Chuck i wrócił na ogród by dalej rozmawiać ze swoimi synami. Cas siedział z Charlie patrząc na horyzont, był cały spocony od skakania, bawienia się i tańczenia, co o dziwo tego wieczoru mu wychodziło.

\- Gabriel mnie namówił do tego, by zorganizować to wszystko - powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna zerkając przez ramię na starszego brata Novaka.

\- Na początku byłem zły, ale teraz jestem wam strasznie wdzięczny za ten pomysł - przyznał brunet zerkając na przyjaciółkę.

\- Dobra dobra, ale... - zerknęła na swój zegarek na nadgarstku. - Tak naprawdę jeszcze nie dostałeś prezentu ode mnie, chodź - złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Cas zaskoczony szedł za przyjaciółką wlokąc już zmęczonymi i obolałymi nogami. Zaprowadziła go na podjazd jego własnego domu, poprawiła mu włosy i koszulę, a Castiel mrużył wciąż oczy nie rozumiejąc. - Prezent... poczekaj tu chwilę - pobiegła szybko do domu.

Castiel stał i wpatrywał się w drzwi budynku przed nim. Z ogrodu wciąż dobiegała głośna muzyka, słychać było komiczny śmiech Gabriela, przez co sam brunet się zaśmiał.

\- Cześć Cas - usłyszał nagle za sobą, ciśnienie mu podskoczyło. Odwrócił się w stronę dźwięku głosu i wstrzymał oddech.

\- D-Dean? - zapytał cicho, jego wnętrzności zrobiły kilka koziołków.

\- Ten... Wszystkiego najlepszego - powiedział blondyn i podszedł do niego wyciągając zza siebie papierowy pakunek i podając go brunetowi. - Może słaby prezent, ale zawsze coś.

Cas stał przez moment jak wryty, aż w końcu dotarło do niego, że to właśnie Dean był prezentem zorganizowanym przez Charlie. Ścisnęło go mocniej i lekko drżącą ręką wziął pakunek od chłopaka.

\- Otwórz, chcę wiedzieć, czy ci się podoba - powiedział zielonooki chłopak. Cas zrobił to od razu wyjmując z papieru kasetę. Usłyszał cichy, jakby zdenerwowany śmiech Deana. - To kaseta z moją ulubioną muzyką, kiedyś gadaliśmy, że pokażę ci, czego słucham... Więc pomyślałem, że... - podrapał się po karku trochę zbity z tropu, bo Castiel wpatrywał się wciąż w przedmiot.

\- Dziękuję - w końcu spojrzał na blondyna lekko zarumieniony i uśmiechnięty. Stali tak naprzeciwko siebie patrząc sobie w oczy, Cas miał wrażenie, że ta chwila zamienia się w wieczność, a wszystko dookoła traci swój sens.

\- Nie ma za co, usiądziemy? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Deana. Brunet pokiwał głową i obaj ruszyli na ganek, by usiąść na schodach. Znów zapadła cisza, tym razem była ona przyjemna. Dean wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed siebie, a Castiel patrzył na kasetę trzymaną w trzęsących się rękach. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi, nie spodziewał się tego, że Winchester się tu pojawi.

\- Myślałem, że wyjechałeś - odezwał się w końcu starając się sprawić, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie.

\- Bo wyjechałem, wróciłem dobre piętnaście minut temu, od razu przyszedłem tutaj - zerknął na Novaka i uśmiechnął się. Cas ujrzał to kątem oka i miał chęć się popłakać ze szczęścia. - Ogólnie to Charlie namówiła mnie, żebym przyszedł, bo... Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz dziś urodziny. No i w sumie... Nie gadaliśmy dość długo - zmieszał się i znów spojrzał przed siebie.

Cas poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przechodzi po jego plecach, czuł, że za chwilę poruszą ten okropny temat, którego tak bardzo się obawiał.

\- Masz racje... Długo nie rozmawialiśmy - przyznał cicho, tak było bezpieczniej, bo przynajmniej nie było słychać jego drżącego głosu.

Dean westchnął.

\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić, Cas... Wtedy, te prawie dwa miesiące temu... - pokręcił głową. - Nie byłem sobą, byłem w rozsypce, Lisa i ta cała... Sprawa, doszło do tego, że przyćpałem i...

\- Nic się nie stało, Dean, rozumiem - szepnął Castiel mając nadzieję, że chłopak go usłyszał.

\- Właśnie, że się stało. Przyszedłem do ciebie i wykorzystałem... Twoje uczucia. Dlatego unikałem z tobą kontaktu, wstyd mi, że to zrobiłem - Cas zerknął na blondyna, który również na niego spojrzał. Brunet przełknął, byłby pewien, że blondyn to usłyszał, gdyby nie głośny śmiech Gabriela zza domu, który go zagłuszył. - Chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić, Cas, ufam tobie bardziej niż chłopakom z drużyny, nawet wolę z tobą rozmawiać, niż z nimi, bo ty masz jakiś poziom - obaj zaśmiali się w tym samym momencie.

\- Więc wiesz, co... Tak jakby czuję? - zapytał zestresowany brunet ściskając w dłoni kasetę. Dean pokiwał głową. - Nie przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie, a czemu miałoby mi przeszkadzać? Może trochę obawiam się, że cię zranię czy coś, ale poza tym... Chłopie, mam Charlie, ona też jest homo - prychnął. - Po prostu rozumiem to, okej? I chcę przeprosić, że to wykorzystałem. Przepraszam.

\- Nie zranisz... Jeśli nie będziesz mnie olewał - wyznał Castiel, czując nagle przypływ odwagi. - I przyjmuję przeprosiny - uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż rumieniąc się.

\- To nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę - zaśmiał się Dean patrząc na Novaka i szczerząc się szeroko. Znów nastała cisza, obaj śmiali się cicho rozluźnieni w swoim towarzystwie. - A więc... jak całuję? - wypalił nagle Winchester.

Castiel zadławił się własną śliną i poczerwieniał jak burak.

\- No... Nie zaczyna się zdania od „a więc” - postarał się zażartować, co chyba mu wyszło, bo Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem i pokręcił głową dalej się uśmiechając. - Chyba dobrze...

\- Chyba? - blondyn uniósł brew.

\- No chyba tak, nie mam zbyt dużego doświadczenia - przyznał Novak opuszczając głowę.

\- Ah, to w sumie cieszę się, że byłem pierwszy - Cas spojrzał zaskoczony na Winchestera, który od razu puścił mu oczko, a policzki bruneta zapiekły jeszcze mocniej. - Dobra, ja muszę spadać, jutro zaczynam treningi i pracę w warsztacie u wujka, muszę wstać rano, a jeszcze obiecałem cioci, że naprawię jej komputer - zaśmiał się.

\- Okej - powiedział cicho Castiel wpatrując się w chłopaka obok.

\- Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego - i stało się coś, na co nawet Cas nie czekał. Usta Deana były ciepłe i lekko wilgotne jak ostatnim razem, jednak tym razem dotknęły jego policzka. - Do zobaczenia - Winchester wstał i już nie odwracając się ruszył w stronę swojego domu. Cas siedział na schodku wpatrując się w znikające już w oddali ciało Deana, wciąż czując gorąc na policzku, które blondyn pocałował. POCAŁOWAŁ, krzyczało w Novaku. Teraz był pewien na sto procent, że to były najlepsze urodziny w jego dotychczasowym życiu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu wena wróciła i oto dodaję nowy rozdział ^^  
> Jak wam się podoba? W końcu chłopcy chyba się dogadują, chociaż jeszcze nie wiadomo. Czekam na komentarze, waszą opinię, no i nie zapominajcie o kudosach.  
> Postaram się, żeby kolejny rozdział pojawił się szybciej.  
> Pozdrawiam xx


	12. A po słońcu przychodzi burza

Charlie bardzo dobrze wszystko zaplanowała. Gdy tylko usłyszała od Gabriela pomysł o imprezie niespodziance dla Castiela, od razu wiedziała, że to idealna okazja, by pogodzić tych dwóch idiotów. Dean dowiedział się o wszystkim tuż przed swoim wyjazdem na kolonie sportowe. Dzień przed, gdy pakował się i starał się też zająć małą Jo, która biegała w kółko po jego pokoju i zabierała mu rzeczy, które chciał włożyć do torby, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Oczywiście nie przejął się, bo był zajęty u siebie w pokoju. Nagle usłyszał ciocię krzyczącą jego imię. Spojrzał na małą blondyneczkę.

\- Jo, mama nas woła, idziemy na dół? - zapytał swojej przyrodniej siostry.

\- Nie - powiedziała tupiąc nóżką i uciekając. Dean złapał ją i zaczął łaskotać, przy czym dziewczynka zaczęła piszczeć i śmiać się w głos. W końcu blondyn wziął ją za rękę i wyszedł z pokoju od razu kierując się schodami na dół. W przedpokoju zobaczył Charlie opierającą się o szafę.

\- Myślałam, że nigdy nie przyjdziesz - wywróciła oczami, a gdy Dean puścił dłoń Jo, ta pobiegła do dziewczyny.

\- Charlie, pogramy w gry? - zapytała dziewczynka patrząc w górę na rudowłosą. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- No jasne, ale kiedy indziej, okej? Przyszłam tylko na chwilkę do twojego brata - dziewczynka o dziwo grzecznie pokiwała główką, przytuliła nastolatkę i pobiegła do kuchni, gdzie ciotka Ellen piekła ciasto.

Dean spojrzał na dziewczynę zmieszany zastanawiając się, co ona robiła u niego o tej porze.

\- Wyjdziemy na ganek? - zapytała. Winchester kiwnął i wyszli przed dom siadając na ławce.

\- O co chodzi? - zapytał, zerkając na przyjaciółkę.

\- Jest sprawa, okej? - powiedziała dziewczyna patrząc na niego poważnie. - Chodzi o to, że irytujesz mnie ty i Castiel i te wasze udawanie, że nic się nie stało. Wiem o wszystkim, o tym, że przyćpałeś, przyszedłeś do niego i go pocałowałeś...

\- Ciszej - obruszył się chłopak zerkając od razu przez okno, czy ciotka przypadkiem czegoś nie usłyszała, czy Sama nie ma w pobliżu i czy wujek nie wrócił z warsztatu. Na szczęście nikogo nie było na horyzoncie. - Czyli powiedział ci... - odezwał się po chwili, westchnął i spuścił głowę.

\- No jasne, że tak? - Charlie parsknęła, jakby to, co powiedział chłopak było najgłupszym, co mogła usłyszeć z jego ust. - Wiem o wszystkim, ale długo mi zajęło wyciąganie z niego informacji, bo nie chciał mi tak od razu wszystkiego wyśpiewać - wyprostowała się i wbiła palec w jego pierś. - Co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy, by to zrobić?

Blondyn nie raz zadawał sobie to pytanie.

\- A ja wiem? Nie mam pojęcia, to był impuls, tak po prostu. Stało się, nie cofnę czasu, nie zmienię już tego, że Cas mnie nienawidzi... - zauważył, jak dziewczyna zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową. - Co?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że on ciebie nienawidzi? - zapytała teraz już łagodniej.

Dean przygryzł policzek od wewnątrz i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- No tak, gdyby tak nie było, nie unikałby mnie jak ognia.

Dziewczyna znów pokręciła głową.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż tak ślepy, Deanie Winchesterze - zaśmiała się złośliwie. - Wciąż mu się podobasz... - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie będę owijać w bawełnę, dobrze wiesz, że tak jest, mimo że nigdy nie mówiliśmy o tym wprost - chłopak pokiwał głową zgadzając się z przyjaciółką. Prawda jest taka, że on wciąż bardzo cię lubi i... Okej, na początku czuł się zły i skrzywdzony, że go wykorzystałeś, ale teraz... Bardziej boli go to, że go olewasz.

Dean siedział trawiąc słowa rudowłosej, co zajęło mu chwilę.

\- Nie umiałem do niego podejść - zielonooki spuścił wzrok. - Wstydzę się tego, co zrobiłem - wyznał trochę z niechęcią do siebie i do tego, że musiał powiedzieć to na głos. Wiedział, że jeśli sam z siebie nie zacznie mówić o tym, co czuje, dziewczyna wyciągnie to z niego siłą, a tego akurat chciał uniknąć.

\- Ja się tego domyśliłam, ale Cas nie jest tak bystry - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Do niego trzeba trochę inaczej i trochę delikatniej - dodała.

\- Wiem... - Dean zaczął wykręcać sobie palce u rąk, czuł dyskomfort mówiąc o tym.

\- A ja wiem, co ty myślisz. Nie jestem gejem, nie powinienem całować przyjaciela, lepiej będzie go unikać i tak dalej - powiedziała to udając jego głos i wywróciła oczami. - Jesteś głupi - skwitowała zachowanie blondyna.

Dean parsknął, spojrzał urażony na przyjaciółkę i wstał.

\- Bo nie jestem gejem, byłem tylko przyćpany i cholera... Miałem do tego prawo, bo jakbyś nie zauważyła, Lisa jest w ciąży, a ja w wieku 15 lat będę ojcem. Zajebiście - zirytował się i znów usiadł na ławce. Po nie długiej chwili złość zmieniła się we frustrację i blondyn schował twarz w dłoniach. Charlie położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu czując, że chłopak teraz potrzebuje jej wsparcia. Zrozumiała jednak już dawno, że to nigdy nie jest wsparcie słowne, a cielesne.

\- Cas ma urodziny za dwa tygodnie, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ty wracasz z wyjazdu - specjalnie zmieniła temat, by nie dobijać Deana gadaniem „a nie mówiłam” i innymi takimi. - Uważam, że to będzie dobry moment, by pogadać. Daj mu jakiś prezent, jakiś drobiazg, ucieszy się, ale... Proszę cię, nie rób mu nadziei, okej?

Chłopak odetchnął i pokiwał w milczeniu głową. Dziewczyna miała rację, powinien w końcu porozmawiać z brunetem o tym, co zaszło, już dawno powinien to zrobić. Tego dnia już nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, zastanawiając się, co dać chłopakowi w dniu jego urodzin.

Dwa tygodnie minęły szybko i Winchester nie zdążył się obejrzeć, a już szedł z małym pakunkiem w ręku w stronę domu Novaków. Dokładnie dogadał się z Charlie, o której ma się zjawić na podjeździe Castiela. Idąc przed siebie rażony zachodzącym słońcem zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć przyjacielowi. Tak, mógł nazwać Casa przyjacielem, bo naprawdę go lubił i wiedział, że chłopak wart jest jego zaufania. Dean z natury nie był zbyt wylewny, zazwyczaj ukrywał w sobie wszystkie emocje i uczucia, dlatego nikt z bliskich nie miał pojęcia o jego depresji, oprócz Casa. Dobrze pamiętał, jak kiedyś będąc u niego w domu, chłopak zauważył jego rany na nadgarstku. Nie ważne, jak starał się je ukryć, Castiel je dostrzegł. Zapamiętał ten moment bardzo dobrze, to właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, że może liczyć na bruneta. Dlatego teraz czuł się dziwnie idąc do niego, by wręczyć mu głupią kasetę z rock and rollem i przeprosić go... Za pocałunek.

Czasem miał wrażenie, że głęboko w nim istniało coś, czego naprawdę nie chciał odkrywać. Czasami wydawało mu się, że ten jeden pocałunek odnalazł w nim coś, czego nie byłby w stanie w sobie zaakceptować, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Często też starał się zapomnieć o tych snach, z których budził się rozgrzany, spocony, a w bokserach czuł wilgoć. Te sny przyprawiały go o dreszcze, starał się wypędzić je z głowy, zapomnieć te obrazy, inaczej nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy, ponieważ to właśnie on odgrywał w nich główną rolę. Nie żadna dziewczyna, blondynka czy brunetka, a ten Cas, taki kruchy, delikatny, zamknięty w sobie, przygarbiony, o cudownie błękitnych i głębokich oczach i rumianych policzkach. Dean nigdy wcześniej nie myślał w ten sposób o innym chłopaku, w tym przypadku również się starał, jednak czasem jego myśli żyły swoim życiem i tracił nad nimi kontrolę.

Właśnie to wydarzyło się w jego głowie, gdy na schodach tuż po rozmowie z Castielem postanowił pochylić się i pocałować go w policzek. Stracił kontrolę, nie zapanował nad własnym ciałem i zrobił coś, co obiecał Charlie, że się nie wydarzy. Dał Castielowi nadzieję.

* * *

 

Ostatnia klasa okazała się dużo cięższa, od wcześniejszych lat, już na samym początku. Mimo, że brunet naprawdę lubił się uczyć i stała przed nim świetlana przyszłość, to czuł, że nie będzie łatwo. O dziwo szkoła przestała być dla niego problemem, gdy nagle zaczął czerpać przyjemność z przebywania w niej. Coraz częściej przyłapywał siebie na rozmyślaniu o tym, że chciałby iść już następnego dnia do tego budynku chociażby tylko po to, by spędzić czas z Charlie i Deanem. Dean... Dean Winchester, odkąd przyszedł do niego w wakacje na urodziny, zaczął z nim rozmawiać, kilka razy zaprosił go do siebie, tak jak kiedyś obiecał, grali w gry i pokazał mu wszystkie kasety, jakie posiadał. Stali się sobie bliscy, dużo bliżsi, niż Cas mógł sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. Czasami nie dowierzał swojemu szczęściu, że przyjaźnił się z kimś, kogo kochał, a ten ktoś po prostu to akceptował. Bywały momenty załamania, że marzył o tym, by jednak zerwać kontakt z Winchesterem, bo czasem widok jego z jakimiś dziewczynami był dla niego strzałem prosto w serce. Mimo wszystko po takich momentach Dean po prostu się do niego odzywał, wyszczerzał swoje piękne zęby patrząc mu w oczy i mówił do niego i to starczało, by Castiel jednak nie żałował tych momentów bólu i cierpienia.

Sytuacja sprzed dwóch miesięcy nie powtórzyła się, Dean ani razu od tamtej pory nie naruszył przestrzeni osobistej Casa. Charlie uważała, że to dobrze, bo inaczej brunet robiłby sobie nadzieję, co wiedziała, że i tak było nieuniknione. Mimo to Novak wciąż był wpatrzony w blondyna, teraz mniej ukrywając przed nim swoje zainteresowanie. Oczywiście nie flirtowali, ale zdarzały się momenty, gdzie niebieskooki po prostu siedział i wpatrywał się w niego, gdy tamten mówił. Winchester nie zwrócił mu na to uwagi, nie powiedział, że mu to przeszkadza i nawet tego nie okazywał, bo gdy przyłapał Casa na gapieniu się, po prostu puszczał mu oczko i uśmiechał się.

Rudowłosa również zauważyła zmianę, która, chociaż nie była radykalna, zbliżała jej obu przyjaciół do siebie coraz bardziej. W połowie semestru ostatniej klasy zaczęła być świadkiem tego, jak na zajęciach to Dean zerkał na Castiela, a nie na odwrót, jak zdarzało się do tej pory. Młody Novak nie był świadomy tej sytuacji, a Charlie najzwyczajniej w świecie uważała Deana za hipokrytę. Dobrze widziała, co kryje się za tymi spojrzeniami, ale nie było szans na to, by przekonać do tego wszystkiego Winchestera. Irytowało ją to, że chłopak był tak przekonany o swojej orientacji, że nawet nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby lubić chłopaka w ten konkretny sposób. Pozostawało czekać.

* * *

 

Zaparowane lustro zniekształcało odbicie łazienki i samej postaci blondyna. Przetarł je ręką, by móc zobaczyć swoją twarz i znów zaczerwienione, mokre oczy. Rzeczywistość wykańczała go, nie dawał sobie rady. Ostatnimi czasy Dean znów przechodził załamanie, mimo że przez prawie cztery miesiące było lepiej. Było tak, bo Lisa została zastąpiona obrazem Castiela. Dziewczyna przestała chodzić do szkoły w ostatniej klasie, dla zielonookiego było to zbawienna sytuacja. Nie wyobrażał sobie patrzeć na to, jak ona z brzuchem chodzi po szkole, zerkając na niego tym swoim lodowatym wzrokiem wpajającym mu do głowy tylko jedno zdanie „To twoje dziecko i nic tego nie zmieni”. Patrzyła na niego z pogardą i wyższością, jakby wygrała z nim, pokonała, co w pewnym sensie było prawdą. Jej odejście było najlepszym, co mogło spotkać Winchestera od końca poprzedniego roku szkolnego, nie licząc oczywiście pogodzenia się z Castielem.

Wszystko było dobrze, do zeszłego wieczoru. Był styczeń, jego 16 urodziny nadchodziły wielkimi krokami, a on już planował swoją imprezę. Nowy rok spędził z Charlie i Casem, gdzie po kryjomu wypili całego szampana i obejrzeli maraton gwiezdnych wojen. Zabawnie było patrzeć na dużo odważniejszego i lekko pijanego Novaka, wiedział, że ten widok długo pozostanie w jego głowie. Ostatnie pół roku dawało mu naprawdę dużo szczęścia, ale niestety ta jedna jedyna osoba musiała wszystko zniszczyć.

Lisa pojawiła się pod jego domem, była sobota, ale na szczęście nikogo nie było w domu oprócz niego. Ciocia z wujkiem, Jo i Samem pojechali do supermarketu na zakupy na kolejny tydzień, co było niemal tradycją. Gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi bez wahania zbiegł na dół i otworzył drzwi, nie był świadom tego, kogo miał zobaczyć po drugiej stronie.

Zbladł, gdy ujrzał brunetkę. Miała na sobie zimową grubą kurtkę, na twarzy była dużo pulchniejsza niż wcześniej.

\- Hej, mogę wejść? - zapytała dziewczyna patrząc na blondyna

Do Deana dotarło, że przez tą całą chwilę wstrzymywał oddech, więc wciągnął do płuc trochę powietrza.

\- Tak, jasne - powiedział i wpuścił dziewczynę do środka. Zaczęła się rozbierać. Dopiero, gdy ściągnęła kurtkę, Dean ujrzał, to, co prawie zwaliło go z nóg.

\- Duży, co nie? - powiedziała dziewczyna kładąc dłoń na swoim dużym jak balon brzuchu. - Za dwa tygodnie mam termin porodu, dlatego tu jestem.

To były najgorsze 10 minut w życiu Deana. Nie był w stanie wysłuchiwać tego, jak Lisa opowiadała mu o ciąży, o tym, że nie da mu się zobaczyć z Benem (okazało się, że to chłopiec i zdecydowała, że tak do nazwie), że dziecko zostanie z nią i zrobi wszystko, by uprzykrzyć mu życie, bo to on jej to zrobił. Słowa wlatywały mu jednym uchem, a wylatywały drugim, bo całą jego uwagę przykuwał brzuch. Nie widział jej tak długo i to, jak ona się zmieniła zaskoczyło go. Wiedział, że będzie musiał w końcu stawić temu czoła, ale nie spodziewał się, że to będzie już teraz, nie był gotowy. Cały jego świat, który już powoli zaczął się składać, znów rozsypał się na malutkie kawałki.

Teraz stał przed lustrem w łazience i wpatrywał się w swoje marne odbicie. Instynktownie położył dłoń na swoim nadgarstku, gdzie stare blizny zdążyły się już zagoić i utworzyć białe linie na skórze. Miał wrażenie, jakby miał deja vu, znów stał w tym samym miejscu, znów miał te same myśli, znów chciał to zrobić. Chciał i czuł, że tym razem nikt go nie powstrzyma. Prawda była taka, że nie robił tego od prawie 4 miesięcy, a zasługę w tym miał nie kto inny, tylko Castiel. Oczywiście wypierał się tego, wmawiał sobie, że to jego siła woli, ale gdzieś głęboko w środku znał prawdę, że to właśnie Cas sprawił, że przestał się okaleczać, ale jak widać, do czasu.

Sięgnął po żyletkę na półce za lustrem i rozpakował ją z bibułki. Tak dawno nie trzymał tego ostrego narzędzia między palcami. Kilka chwil wpatrywał się w przedmiot lekko głaszcząc go opuszkami, czując każde jego wgłębienie, aż w końcu zerknął na swoją rękę. Tym razem wybrał inne miejsce, na przedramieniu skóra aż prosiła się o zainteresowanie, dlatego to tam przyłożył ostrze. Przymknął oczy, gdy wbił ostrą końcówkę i przejechał po całej długości w poprzek. Ulga ogarnęła jego umysł niemal od razu, czując piekący ból. Powtórzył czynność jeszcze dwa razy tworząc prostopadłe linie na swoim ramieniu. Skończywszy zabieg, schował żyletkę do bibułki i położył ją z powrotem na miejsce. Wsunął rękę pod bieżącą wodę przemywając ranę, a następnie przemył spirytusem. Zawinął przedramię w bandaż i przycisnął dłonią swoją skórę. Westchnął, dopiero teraz zauważył, że łzy przez ten cały czas ściekały mu ciurkiem po policzkach.

Postanowił się ubrać, a gdy wrócił do pokoju, usiadł na łóżku, schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął szlochać. Cholerna Lisa, cholerne dziecko, cholerny on, głupi, brudny, wykorzystany... Wykorzystany.

Poczuł się podle, że właśnie teraz pomyślał o Castielu. Od razu złapał za plecak, spakował kilka swoich kaset i zbiegł na dół. Ciocia Ellen krzątała się po kuchni tym razem piekąc babeczki z Jo, która uparła się, że będą miały strzelającą posypkę.

\- Gdzie idziesz młodzieńcze? - zapytała Ellen wychylając się zza drzwi kuchni zerkając na swojego siostrzeńca, który właśnie zakładał zimowe buty.

\- Idę do Castiela - powiedział prawdę patrząc cioci w oczy.

\- Dobrze, ale wróć zanim się ściemni - upomniała go i wróciła do pracy. Dean nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Zarzucił na siebie bordową kurtkę, założył wełnianą czarną czapkę i wyparował z domu. Biegiem puścił się w stronę domu Novaków, a że było dość zimno, postanowił złapać busa. Idealnie dobiegł do przystanku, gdy autobus podjechał i zabrał go grubo zaśnieżoną ulicą. Niecałe pięć minut później stanął przed drzwiami domu Casa. Zadzwonił i czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy. Nie czekał długo, gdy w drzwiach pojawił się Gabriel.

\- Siemka Dean-o, co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał podejrzliwie patrząc na młodszego, ale trochę wyższego od siebie chłopaka.

\- Przyszedłem do Casa - oznajmił, miał już pytać, czy chłopak jest w domu, gdy za starszym Novakiem pojawił się brunet.

\- Dean? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Cas podchodząc do brata, który puścił mu potajemnie oczko i zostawił ich samych. - Chodź, zimno jest - wpuścił go do środka.

\- Dzięki - Dean od razu zamknął za sobą drzwi. - A tak wpadłem trochę posiedzieć, nudziło mi się - dodał blondyn mówiąc w połowie prawdę.

Cas zmarszczył brwi i lekko przekręcił głowę na bok. Zielonooki widząc tą reakcję od razu się uśmiechnął, lubił, kiedy chłopak to robił.

\- Okej, to chodźmy na górę - zaproponował i ruszyli po schodach do pokoju Castiela.

Dean usiadł na łóżku i zaczął bawić się rękawem swojej szarej bluzy z kapturem, rany wciąż piekły, wciąż czuł ich ból. Brunet zbiegł szybko na dół poprosić Gabriela, czy może zrobiłby dla nich gorącej czekolady, na co chłopak się zgodził uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Tylko nie wariujcie tam za bardzo - puścił mu oczko starszy brat.

Młodszy Novak spalił buraka i parsknął.

\- Nie będziemy nic robić - odparł i wybiegł z kuchni wracając do siebie. Stanął w drzwiach, po chwili zamykając je za sobą i patrzył na blondyna. - Co tak naprawdę cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał nie wierząc w to, że Winchester ot tak do niego wpadł, musiał mieć w tym jakiś interes.

\- To nie mogłem już przyjść do swojego przyjaciela? - zapytał chłopak patrząc z dość dużej odległości w niebieskie oczy.

\- Zazwyczaj dzwonisz, zanim przyjdziesz, tym razem jest inaczej, Dean.

Chłopak zaśmiał się. To, jak spostrzegawczy był Cas było naprawdę niewiarygodne. Jakby poszedł do Charlie, ta by nic nie powiedziała, a nawet cieszyłaby się tym, że przyszedł.

\- Po prostu zapomniałem się odezwać...

\- Nie, Dean, ty nigdy nie zapominasz - wtrącił się brunet i podszedł do łóżka. Usiadł obok Winchestera i złapał go za rękę. Coś w oczach blondyna było na tyle niepokojącego, że to właśnie przyszło mu do głowy. Oczywiście dotyk sprawił, że obu po kręgosłupie przeszedł dreszcz, ale Winchester nie zwrócił na to uwagi zbyt zainteresowany tym, co właśnie niebieskooki chce sprawdzić. Tak jak myślał, Cas podciągnął mu rękaw aż do łokcia odsłaniając stare rany i biały bandaż. Dean spuścił wzrok i westchnął czując się teraz potwornie. - Czemu? - zapytał nagle Castiel dotykając palcami białego materiału.

\- To stare... - chciał zacząć, ale zauważył, że bandaż zaczął przesiąkać krwią i nie było szans na kłamstwo. Teraz był wściekły na siebie, że w ogóle tu przyszedł. - Nie chcę o tym gadać, Cas.

\- Chcesz, inaczej byś tu nie przychodził - zauważył słusznie Novak, a Dean wiedział, że on ma rację. Wmawiał sobie, że przyszedł tu po prostu do przyjaciela, by zająć sobie czas, ale było inaczej. Był tu po to, by otrzymać wsparcie. - No mów, jeden babski moment cię nie zabije - zażartował Cas dobrze pamiętając ile razy powtarzał to blondyn.

Winchester pokiwał głową i zaczął mówić wszystko. Opowiadał o tym, że było już lepiej, ale zjawiła się Lisa. O tym, jak ona wygląda, co mu powiedziała i, że już za niecałe dwa tygodnie będzie ojcem, że będzie mieć Bena, synka. Pod koniec wypowiedzi głos mu się łamał, oczy miał zaczerwienione od wstrzymywanych łez, ale nie miał zamiaru w tym momencie pokazać, jak bardzo jest słaby, nie przy Casie. Novak nie skomentował tego, wysłuchał wszystkiego wciąż, połowicznie świadomie, trzymając dłoń na bandażu Deana i lekko głaskał skórę kciukiem dodając mu otuchy. Kiwał głową pokazując, że rozumie i starał się patrzeć na chłopaka. Gdy wypowiedź dobiegła końca, Winchester odczuł tak wielką ulgę, że miał chęć płakać z radości. To nie była pierwsza ich taka rozmowa, ale Dean z każdą kolejną przekonywał się, że tylko Castielowi potrafi powiedzieć i pokazać tak wiele.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udało się, kolejny rozdział już jest i jak wam się podobał? Ostatnio mam wenę na to ff i idę jak burza, więc będę się teraz starać, żeby dodawać rozdziały co tydzień lub nawet częściej, jeśli czas mi na to pozwoli. Chciałabym dodawać je co piątek, tak też może to przyjmijmy. Oczywiście pamiętajcie, że ff jest również dostępne na wattpadzie, jeśli ktoś woli tam czytać.
> 
> Ślicznie proszę o komentarze i kudosy, to dla mnie bardzo ważne xx
> 
> Do następnego
> 
> Pozdrawiam was xx


	13. Do dziesięciu

Tego dnia tuż po ciężkiej rozmowie między Casem a Deanem, blondyn nie wrócił do domu aż do wieczora. Obaj siedzieli słuchając Metallici i grając w monopoly, śmiali się i naprawdę fantastycznie dogadywali. Cas aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że Winchester coraz bardziej się przed nim otwierał. Bardzo mu współczuł, że musiał przechodzić coś takiego, ale starał się jak mógł, by być dobrym przyjacielem i być dla niego oparciem. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że chłopak nigdy nie spojrzy na niego tak, jak on na niego patrzył, ale chyba w tej sytuacji nie mógł wymarzyć sobie lepszej relacji z Deanem. Zawsze mógł trafić gorzej, zawsze mógł być wyśmiany, odepchnięty, zhańbiony na oczach całej szkoły.

\- Powinienem już iść - powiedział Dean zerkając na zegarek, dochodziła 21. - Nieźle się zasiedziałem.

Cas wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

\- Bez przesady, nie ma przecież problemu - przyznał, co było racją. Jego dom był dla Deana zawsze otwarty.

\- Wiem, ale jeszcze muszę się pouczyć, mam parę zaległości - przyznał i zaczął pakować kasety. - W przyszły piątek robię urodziny w domu, przyjdziesz?

Niebieskookiemu aż zaświeciły oczy, czując wielką wdzięczność, że Dean go zaprosił. To bardzo dużo dla niego znaczyło, a w ostatnim czasie chłopak naprawdę na wiele imprez go zapraszał. Do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że razem spędzili sylwestra i patrząc na fajerwerki o równej północy Cas mógł wpatrywać się w niego, jak patrzył w niebo. Miał wrażenie, że całe niebo odbijało się wtedy w jego oczach.

\- Tak, z chęcią przyjdę - Dean zabrał plecak i obaj zeszli na dół. Cas również zaczął się ubierać. - Trochę cię odprowadzę, okej?

\- Jest ciemno i dosyć zimno, nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł - zastanowił się Winchester, ale w końcu ustąpił.

Ubrani ciepło wyszli na dwór i szli w ciszy przed siebie. Cas rozmyślał, jakby to było teraz zatrzymać się i pocałować te pełne, różowe usta blondyna. Jego wyobraźnia uwielbiała się nad nim znęcać. Często lubiła ukazywać mu takie obrazy na przykład na lekcji, kiedy powinien skupić się na tym, co mówiła nauczycielka.

\- O czym myślisz? - zapytał nagle zielonooki wyrywając Casa z zamyślenia.

Brunet zagryzł wargę nieco speszony, bo ani nie mógł powiedzieć mu prawdy, ani nie potrafił kłamać.

\- O sprawdzianie z angielskiego - odparł patrząc pod nogi. - Podejrzewam, że nauczycielka niedługo poda nam zagadnienia...

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem i pokręcił głową. Novak lekko odetchnął, bo chłopak chyba złapał haczyk.

\- Jesteś kujonem, jak mój mały brat.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami.

\- Taki już jestem - i znów zapadła cisza. Jednak nie była to nieprzyjemna cisza. Obaj szli zerkając co jakiś czas na siebie, uśmiechając się i po prostu rozmyślając. W końcu dotarli do połowy odległości między ich domami i zatrzymali się. Dean odwrócił się przodem do Casa i spojrzał mu w oczy, westchnął głęboko z piersi wypuszczając parę z ust, którą brunet mógł poczuć na swojej twarzy.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział w końcu po kilkunastu sekundach wpatrywania się chłopakowi w oczy.

\- Za co? - zmarszczył brwi brunet, ale po chwili przypomniało mu się, co się stało po południu tego dnia. - Ah, za to. Nie ma za co, Dean, naprawdę.

\- Jest za co. Byłem w dosyć kiepskim stanie, a ty... Po prostu mi pomogłeś - zmieszał się i uciekł wzrokiem.

Cas widząc to zaśmiał się w duchu, cały Dean nieumiejący rozmawiać o tym, co czuje.

\- Nie dziękuj, od tego są przyjaciele - uśmiechnął się trochę szerzej i promienniej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Racja... Od tego są przyjaciele... - powtórzył Dean i po prostu objął Castiela. Brunetowi zaparło dech w piersi, wstrzymał powietrze w płucach na tę chwilę, w której tkwił w ramionach Winchestera, a gdy tylko chłopak się odsunął, miał wrażenie, że upadnie. Dean puścił mu oczko i poklepał po ramieniu. - Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek - dodał i ruszył przed siebie.

Cas nie wiedział, kiedy sam zaczął iść w stronę swojego domu. Kręciło mu się w głowie, bo serce tłukąc mocno o żebra pompowało za dużo krwi i czuł jej szum w uszach.

Dean Winchester go objął.

Niebieskooki zawsze reagował bardzo emocjonalnie na każdy najdrobniejszy kontakt fizyczny z blondynem. Nie ważne, czy to przez przypadek musnął dłonią jego ramię, czy objął go naprawdę mocno i nazwał przyjacielem, to zawsze oddziaływało na Novaka.

Szedł rozmarzony dosyć powoli i wsłuchiwał się w chrzęst śniegu pod swoimi stopami. Tak był zaabsorbowany swoimi myślami, że nawet nie zauważył dwóch cieni poruszających się tuż za nim. Chłopak po cichu nucił sobie Nothing Else Matters pod nosem, gdy w końcu spojrzał na śnieg tuż przed sobą. Dwie postacie szły za nim. Dopiero teraz usłyszał ich ciche rozmowy i śmiechy, wcześniej nie docierały one do niego. Mimo, że chodnik był oświetlany, najbliższy dom był za około pół kilometra stąd.

Czemu jednak nie został w domu? Chciał sprawić przyjemność Deanowi i przede wszystkim chciał jeszcze trochę pobyć w jego towarzystwie, nawet przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że ktoś mógłby się napatoczyć i chcieć na niego napaść. Jaki on był głupi, mógł chociażby poprosić Gabriela, żeby odwiózł Deana, to też byłoby dobrym wyjściem.

Wstrząsnął go dreszcz, zimny pot zalał jego kark, a w głowie znów zawirowało, tym razem od adrenaliny. Zaczął liczyć do dziesięciu błagając w myślach, żeby to byli zwykli przechodni.

Raz.              Dwa.               Trzy.                    Cztery...

\- Hej pedałku, co tak się włóczysz sam o tej porze? Szukasz przygód? - usłyszał za sobą Castiel i strach na moment go sparaliżował. Miał wrażenie, że za moment nogi pod nim się załamią i upadnie.

Pięć.             Sześć.           Siedem.             Osiem...

  
  


\- Pewnie poszukuje jakiejś przygody, albo sponsora... - usłyszał drugi głos, ale już jakby z oddali, szum krwi w uszach wszystko tłumił.

\- Myślisz, że w szkole nie wiedzą, że jesteś pedziem?

\- Zostaw go, Dan, on leci na Winchestera... - powiedzieli coś jeszcze, ale to już nie dotarło do świadomości Castiela.

  
  


Dziewięć.

  
  


Dziesięć.

Castiel rzucił się przed siebie starając się biec ile sił w nogach. Już po chwili czuł kłucie w klatce piersiowej i gardle od wysiłku. Miał nadzieję, że da radę uciec, nie brakowało mu dużo, był już tak blisko budynków mieszkalnych.

Jeszcze trochę.

Jeszcze chwila.

Jednak zanim dobiegł do czyjegoś domu, padł na chodnik całym ciałem pchnięty przez jednego z napastników. Zaczął się wyrywać, kopać, krzyczeć, ale zatkano mu usta lodowatą dłonią i natarto mu głowę śniegiem. Po chwili wciągnięto w krzaki. Chciał już wstać, ale wtedy wielki ból sprawił, że powietrze płuc wyrwało mu się. Dwóch chłopaków, których nie był w stanie, zaczęło kopać go gdzie popadnie. Dostał kilka razy w twarz, mimo że osłaniał ją dłońmi. Tył głowy i plecy również nie zostały pominięte, a najbardziej bolał brzuch i żebra, które w pewnej chwili chrupnęły. Wielkie, ciężkie buciory okładały jego chude ciałko aż do momentu, w którym usłyszał koguta policji. Był już na skraju utraty przytomności, gdy kopniaki ustały, a jakaś kobieta podbiegła do niego i ukucnęła obok.

\- Jestem Jody Mills, jestem szeryfem policji, już dzwonię po karetkę. Jak masz na imię? - zapytała go kobieta, jednak on już nie zdołał odpowiedzieć.

* * *

 

Dean dotarł bezpiecznie do domu. Gdy tylko wszedł poczuł zapach wypieków, aż mu ślinka pociekła.

\- Dean, Dean, chcesz babeczkę? - zapytała Jo od razu przybiegając do niego i chcąc do niego na ręce.

\- Jasne, że chcę - wziął ją pod pachy i oparł sobie na biodrze, od razu idąc do kuchni. Na blacie leżały dwie duże blachy smakowicie wyrośniętych brązowych babeczek polanych ciemną czekoladą i posypanych strzelającą, kolorową posypką. Sam siedział przy stoliku zajadając jedną i popijając mlekiem, wujek Bobby pił piwo czytając gazetę, a ciocia Ellen krzątała się po kuchni.

\- I jak było u Casa? - zapytała ciotka wycierając dłonie o fartuch w stokrotki.

Dean postawił blondynkę na podłodze, sięgnął po babeczkę i usiadł koło brata.

\- Bardzo dobrze... Mmmm... - oblizał się po pierwszym kęsie ciasta. - Wyśmienite ciociu - pochwalił kobietę, która w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się.

\- To był pomysł Jo, to jej podziękuj.

Jo usiadła mu na kolanach i wyszczerzyła swoje szczerbate jeszcze uzębienie.

\- Pyszne, Jo, spisałaś się - pochwalił ją blondyn, na co dziewczynka dała mu buziaka w policzek.

Mimo, że nie byli prawdziwym rodzeństwem, Dean bardzo mocno ją kochał. Była jego oczkiem w głowie, już dawno obiecał sobie, że jak będzie nastolatką, będzie ją chronić przed łobuzami, chociaż według wujka nie będzie to potrzebne, bo mała miała zadziorny charakterek i raczej sama będzie w stanie skopać im tyłki.

Po kuchni rozległ się dźwięk telefonu i Ellen odebrała go.

\- Halo? Tak.... Co? O Boże... Tak, już go daję - ciotka zasłoniła dłonią słuchawkę. - Dean, do ciebie.

Blondyn zrzucił z kolan siostrę, odłożył babeczkę i wstał od stołu.

\- Tak? - odezwał się, gdy tylko przyłożył aparat do ucha.

\- Cześć Dean, z tej strony Chuck Novak, tata Castiela. - mężczyzna odetchnął. - Cas został napadnięty... Pobity, leży teraz w szpitalu...

\- Co? - Deanowi zrobiło się słabo, aż musiał oprzeć się ręką o ścianę. - Wszystko z nim okej? Zaraz przyjadę.

\- Nie, nie, Dean, nie przyjeżdżaj, jest poobijany, ale wszystko z nim w porządku. Dzwoniłem tylko zapytać, czy może nie mijałeś kogoś, kto mógłby go napaść.

Dean cały drżąc starał się skupić. Przetarł twarz i przypomniał sobie to, jak porzegnał się z brunetem, jak go objął... Boże, czemu on mu pozwolił samemu wracać? Czemu pozwolił, by go odprowadził? Mógł przecież zostać u siebie albo przyjść z nim aż tutaj, Bobby nie miałby problemu go odwieźć do domu. Co on narobił?

\- Halo? Dean? Jesteś tam? - zapytał pan Novak lekko drżącym z emocji głosem.

\- Nie, proszę pana, niestety nie pamiętam nikogo - przyznał z frustracją i poczuciem winy. - Czy mógłbym jednak przyjechać?

Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie telefonu westchnął ciężko.

\- Możesz, jeśli ma kto ciebie przywieść. Cas leży na piętrze w pokoju dwunastym, jest nieprzytomny.

Deanowi ścisnęło się gardło, gdy usłyszał ostatnią informację.

\- Dobrze, niedługo przyjadę, dziękuję - odłożył telefon i oparł się czołem o ścianę i odetchnął. To była jego wina, to przez niego ktoś go pobił, to on na to wszystko pozwolił.

\- Dean, skarbie, to zawieźć cię? - zapytała Ellen zaniepokojona tą całą sytuacją.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny - powiedział cicho chłopak i wyszedł z kuchni. Poszedł na górę i usiadł na łóżku. Miał chęć zacząć krzyczeć ile sił w płucach aż zedrze sobie gardło, jednak zamiast tego wstał, uderzył z całej siły pięścią w ścianę, przez co skaleczył sobie skórę na kostkach. Z kamienną twarzą usiadł z powrotem na łóżku i dopiero wtedy pozwolił, by jego ciało zawładnął spazm. Rozpłakał się szlochając dość głośno, tym razem nie przejmując się tym, czy mógłby go ktoś usłyszeć. Zawiódł, pozwolił na to wszystko, gdzie on miał głowę? Ten dzień nie tak miał się skończyć. Wszystko było nie tak.

Poszedł do łazienki przemyć twarz zimną wodą i chwilę odetchnąć. Przemył również krwawiące kostki na dłoni, chociaż tym razem ból mu nie pomagał. Zwiesił głowę nad umywalką nie chcąc patrzeć na swoje odbicie. Dlaczego nie myślał logicznie, czemu naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Dean, chodź już - zawołała z dołu ciotka.

Winchester wziął głęboki wdech, przetarł otwartą dłonią twarz i wyszedł z pokoju. Naciągnął rękaw prawej ręki na dłoń, by nie było widać rany na kostkach. Zszedł na dół i nie odzywając się, założył na plecy kurtkę i razem z wujkiem Bobby'm poszedł do samochodu. Oparł się czołem o zimną szybę i nie odzywał się. Przez całą drogę rozmyślał o tym, co się wydarzyło chwilę po tym, jak zostawił Casa samego i jak chłopak musiał teraz cierpieć. Pewnie go nienawidził, pewnie jego rodzina go nienawidziła, dlatego jego tata nie chciał, żeby przyjeżdżał. On siebie nienawidził jeszcze bardziej, czuł się winny tej całej sytuacji. W kompletnej ciszy zajechali pod szpital i weszli do środka. Długo nie szukali pokoju, w którym leżał Castiel, ponieważ na pierwszym piętrze już z daleka było widać całą rodzinę Novaków.

\- Dobry wieczór - odezwał się Bobby i uścisnął panu Novakowi dłoń, który stał pod drzwiami sali, gdzie leżał jego syn.

\- Dobry wieczór - odparł mężczyzna i spojrzał na Deana. - Wejdź do środka, jest teraz sam, śpi.

Dean pokiwał głową i powoli wszedł do pokoju. Rozejrzał się po białych ścianach szpitalnej sali i w końcu odważył się spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela.

Castiel leżał na łóżku okryty białą pościelą. Miał podłączoną kroplówkę i jeszcze jedną aparaturę, która mierzyła mu rytm bicia serca. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł na taborecie, który stał tuż obok łóżka. W końcu przyjrzał się twarzy Novaka i skrzywił się. Miał złamany nos, podbite oko, skaleczoną brew i wargę. Był nieco opuchnięty. Na dłoni, która leżała na jego piersi również widniały fioletowe już siniaki. Dean od razu wyobraził sobie to, jak Cas leżał na ziemi skulony i zasłaniał twarz przed ciosami. Miał chęć dopaść tych dwóch i rozszarpać ich na strzępy. Był wściekły, na nich i na siebie, że nie było go przy Castielu, przy nim nic by się nie stało, wróciłby bezpiecznie do domu i teraz pewnie siedział przy książce lub spał. Jednak stało się i niebieskooki leżał teraz tutaj.

Cały poobijany.

Przez niego.

Przez jego bezmyślność, brak odpowiedzialności i głupotę. Castiel przecież był drobnym chłopakiem, niewinnym i przede wszystkim był... Homo. To na pewno był ktoś ze szkoły, na pewno właśnie dlatego go zbili.

\- Przepraszam Cas - szepnął Dean. Instynktownie złapał go za dłoń i ścisnął.

\- Dean? - blondyn aż podskoczył, gdy usłyszał szept Castiela i puścił szybko jego dłoń, jakby parzyła, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie zarejestrował tego. Spojrzał na niego i odetchnął trochę z ulgą.

\- Tak, to ja, jestem tu.

Brunet wziął kilka ciężkich oddechów i jęknął z bólu. Dean zaalarmowany wstał by sprawdzić, czy coś stało.

\- Spokojnie... Dean, mam tylko złamane dwa żebra - poinformował go niebieskooki powoli przekręcając opuchniętą twarz w jego stronę. - I nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina.

Dean zmieszał się i przygryzł wargę nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Spuścił wzrok i pokręcił głową.

\- Mogłeś zostać w domu - przyznał i znów spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Mogłem pomyśleć i nie pozwolić ci mnie odprowadzić, a potem wracać samemu.

Cas postarał się zaśmiać, ale jedynie skrzywił się z bólu.

\- Przestań... Nie mogłeś wiedzieć o tym, że dwóch chłopaków z naszej szkoły mnie dopadnie i skopie...

Cas przerwał, a Dean miał już coś powiedzieć, gdy brunet nagle złapał Winchestera za nadgarstek i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Dean... Oni... Oni powiedzieli, że Lisa kłamie... Powiedzieli, że to nie twoje dziecko...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział miał się pojawić już dawno, a czasu było brak. W końcu udało mi się coś naskrobać, ale mam wrażenie, że jest to dość słabe, nie podoba mi się. A co wy myślicie? Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie spieprzyłam fabuły i da się to czytać :/
> 
> Postaram się jednak jeszcze popracować nad moimi błędami, jakie popełniam w pisaniu...
> 
> Liczę na komentarze i kudosy xx
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	14. Aniołek o kruchych skrzydełkach

\- Dean, mógłbyś mi dokładnie opowiedzieć, co się dziś wieczorem wydarzyło? - zapytała szeryf Jody Mills.

Siedzieli w trójkę w pokoju szpitalnym. Cas na łóżku podłączony do maszyny, która wciąż na małym ekraniku wskazywała jego bicie serca, Dean na taborecie tuż obok leżącego bruneta, a szeryf naprzeciwko nich na plastikowym krześle. Co za paranoja, pomyślał Cas i zerknął na Deana. Nie mógł się skupić na tym całym przesłuchaniu, które urządziła policjantka. Po tym, jak przypomniał sobie słowa, jakie wybełkotali te dwa zbiry, gdy okładali go kopniakami, nie mógł się skoncentrować na niczym innym.

To nie jest dziecko Deana.

Dean nie zostanie ojcem.

Tak naprawdę ogarnęła go wielka ulga, jednak nie zdążył porozmawiać o tym z chłopakiem. Chwilę po tym, jak przypomniał sobie tę informację, do pokoju weszła szeryf i zaczęła zadawać pytania. Najpierw rozmawiała z nim, wcześniej wypraszając Deana z sali. Teraz siedzieli tu razem, a Dean wykręcał sobie palce zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

\- Byłem u Castiela pograć w monopol. Było już późno, więc zacząłem się zbierać. Cas zaproponował, że mnie odprowadzi, więc zgodziłem się. Kilka razy już to robiliśmy, ale zawsze była wcześniejsza godzina. Zawsze docieraliśmy do mniej więcej połowy odległości między naszymi domami, ja szedłem dalej, a Cas wracał, lub na odwrót... - mówił nie patrząc na Castiela.

\- Mam rozumieć, że było tak i tym razem? - dopytywała Jody. - Co potem się wydarzyło?

Dean przygryzł dolną wargę, aż poczuł ból.

\- Nikogo nie widziałem, nie widziałem żadnych chłopaków, jak szedłem, nikt mnie nie minął. Ja dotarłem do domu bezpiecznie - odpowiedział zdenerwowany. Cas przyglądał mu się, ale chłopak ani razu na niego nie spojrzał. Obwiniał się, brunet to czuł, widział to w zachowaniu Deana, znał go już naprawdę dobrze.

\- Okej - powiedziała szeryf zapisując kilka informacji w swoim małym notatniku. Przygryzła końcówkę długopisu i zastanowiła się. - Masz może jakiś wrogów? - zapytała tym razem Castiela.

Chłopak potrząsnął głową, jednak pomyślał o tym, co ci dwaj powiedzieli. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jest gejem, rozeszło się to po całej szkole.

\- Cas nie ma wrogów, a przynajmniej nie widziałem nikogo, kto chciałby zrobić mu krzywdę, ale... - zamyślił się Dean nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien o tym wspominać. Zastanawiał się, czy Cas chciałby, by wspominał o jego orientacji seksualnej.

\- Ale? - ponagliła go szeryf Mills.

Dean w końcu spojrzał na Castiela i odetchnąwszy odpowiedział:

\- Cas jest homoseksualistą, a jak wiadomo nie każdemu to się podoba. Może dlatego został napadnięty.

Cas pokiwał głową odczuwając lekką ulgę, że to nie on musiał o tym informować policjantkę. Był pogodzony z tym, jaki jest, ale nie miał chęci rozmyślać nad tym, komu tak przeszkadza, czy lubi chłopców czy dziewczynki.

\- To trochę zmienia postać rzeczy - zauważyła szeryf i uśmiechnęła się. - To prawda, nie każdy jest tolerancyjny, a jak Castiel wspominałeś, oni coś wspominali o twojej orientacji. Bardzo możliwe, że to był ich motyw. - zastanowiła się jeszcze chwilę i w końcu wstała. - To na razie tyle, chłopcy. Będziemy szukać tych zbirów. Mam też nadzieję, że szybko wrócisz do zdrowia - kobieta uśmiechnęła się do Casa i podali sobie ręce. Dean również uścisnął dłoń policjantki i tak znów zostali sami.

Nastała cisza, nie była tak przyjemna jak zazwyczaj bywała między nimi. Była niezręczna, frustrujące napięcie wzrastało coraz bardziej. Casowi wydawało się, że nie może oddychać. Zerknął na Deana siedzącego nieopodal i westchnął w końcu chcąc jakoś zakończyć tę męczarnie, która, miał wrażenie, trwała wiecznie.

\- Nie obwiniaj się - poprosił Castiel patrząc na niego. Chłopak odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i niebieskooki mógł zauważyć, jak tamten bardzo delikatnie kręci głową.

\- Ale to moja wina... - parsknął. - Jak Charlie się dowie...

Brunet zaśmiał się pod nosem, przy czym skrzywił się z bólu, jaki wywoływały złamane żebra.

\- Charlie się ze mną zgodzi, serio. To nie jest twoja wina, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że ktokolwiek mógłby się napatoczyć i...

\- Zbić cię na kwaśne jabłko? - zapytał zirytowany Winchester i wstał. - Jesteś moim przyjacielem, mogłem zadbać o twoje bezpieczeństwo, ale tego nie zrobiłem - przeszedł się po pokoju. Cały zbladł i oparł się o ramę łóżka. - Lisa mnie okłamała? - zapytał w końcu zbierając się na odwagę, by o tym porozmawiać. Jego ciało napięło się, mięśnie nieco uwydatniły, a szczęki zacisnęły. Cas był świadom tego, jak chłopak musiał się zmusić, by móc zacząć ten temat.

\- Tak usłyszałem, ale ile w tym prawdy, nie wiem - przyznał nie chcąc robić nadziei chłopakowi.

Cas nie był głupi i nawet bez tego, co Dean mu naopowiadał, bez widoku pociętego ramienia chłopaka wiedział, jak przeżywa tę sytuację. Odkąd pamiętał widział w oczach Winchestera iskierkę smutku. Zawsze grał odważnego, nonszalanckiego, ale w środku był wrażliwym i kruchym chłopakiem. Brunet dobrze wiedział, że Dean nigdy by się nie przyznał do tego, że nie pogodził się ze swoją przeszłością, o której tak naprawdę nigdy nikomu nie opowiedział. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzyło w dzieciństwie Winchesterów. Czemu mieszkają z ciocią i wujkiem. Charlie kiedyś wspominała o tym, że Dean i Sam nie mają rodziców, ale chłopak wpadł na to bez jej pomocy. Pamiętał, że Dean kiedyś, jak byli jeszcze mali, wspomniał mu o wypadku, ale od tamtej pory ten temat nigdy nie został poruszony.

W takim momencie Lisa nie pomagała. Możliwe, że sama nie miała pojęcia o przeszłości i stanie, w jakim znajdował się nastolatek, dlatego z tak zimną krwią bawiła się jego uczuciami i życiem. To całe dziecko. Od początku miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna kłamie, ale niestety brzuch zaczął rosnąć, ona zrezygnowała z chodzenia do szkoły, a to tylko pokazało, że ciąża była prawdziwa. Jednak zawsze coś mu nie pasowało, coś mu podpowiadało, że może to nie prawda, w końcu Lisa na pewno zdradzała Deana.

Poczuł małą iskierkę nadziei. Co jeśli dziecko naprawdę nie jest Deana i chłopak w końcu spojrzy na niego inaczej? Nie, to niemożliwe, przecież widać, że nie jest gejem. Mimo wszystko jednak ten pobłysk wiary w nim pozostał.

\- Boję się - wyznał Dean kończąc głuchą ciszę, jaka zapadła między nimi. Patrząc na Castiela położył dłoń na swoim okaleczonym ramieniu i westchnął.

\- Damy radę.

* * *

 

Mroźny styczeń kończył się pozwalając by luty zajął jego miejsce. Urodziny Deana były jednym wielkim niewypałem, bo nawet jeśli chłopak chciał obchodzić je bez Castiela, czuł pustkę. Sprawa Lisy również nie dawała mu spokoju. Te dwa tygodnie od pobicia Novaka minęły szybko i intensywnie, zwłaszcza dla Winchestera. Jego przyjaciel w spokoju wrócił do domu w niewygodnym stabilizatorze, który miał uciskać żebra i chronić je przed kolejnymi urazami. Wszystko znów powoli zaczynało się układać. Dean nie raz przychodził do niego by go wesprzeć, opowiedzieć jak było w szkole i posłuchać muzyki, a Charlie z chęcią mu towarzyszyła. Nie to, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. W trójkę tworzyli naprawdę zgrany zespół, ale czasami zdawało mu się, że to właśnie z nim, tym niesfornym niebieskookim chłopakiem ma teraz lepszy kontakt. Troy i Carl, jego dawni koledzy poszli w odstawkę, zastąpił ich dużo lepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze marzył o tym, by mieć tak bliskich kumpli, albo przynajmniej jednego, z którym nie tylko będzie się rozumieć bez słów, ale również będzie umieć porozmawiać i zwierzyć się. Był pewien, że właśnie takiego znalazł.

Cas był jak aniołek o bardzo kruchych skrzydełkach. Dean dopiero niedawno sobie uświadomił, że właśnie to przychodziło mu na myśl, gdy na niego patrzył. Te jasnoniebieskie oczy zawsze wlepione w niego były przepełnione uczuciem i spokojem. Czasami zastanawiał się czym zasługiwał na takie traktowanie ze strony chłopaka. Wiadomym było, że nie był zbyt otwarty, a na pewno nie okazując swoich uczuć mógł go wiele razy zranić. Nie chciał go ranić. Tak naprawdę nie mógł patrzeć, jak działa mu się krzywda. Zawsze, gdy widział, że coś mu się dzieje, chociażby po tamtym napadzie, miał chęć znaleźć tych dwóch idiotów z ich szkoły i stłuc bardziej, niż zrobili to Castielowi. Przecież on był taki delikatny, niewinny. Co przyszło im do głowy, by tak go pobić? Przez tą jego wrażliwość czasem miał chęć go po prostu wziąć w ramiona i ochronić przed złem tego świata. Mimo, że sam sobie z nim nie radził. Mimo, że to zło dobijało go tak bardzo, że zostawiało znaki na jego ciele.

Novak okazał się o wiele bliższą mu osobą, niż się tego spodziewał. Miał talent do poznawania nowych ludzi, nie zamykał się na nich, chyba, że zapadał się we własnym smutku. W takich momentach wyłączał się i unikał każdego, kogo spotkał na swojej drodze. Poza tymi momentami naprawdę lubił towarzystwo. Wciąż przekonany o swojej hetero seksualności miał w zwyczaju zagadywać dziewczyny w szkole czy czasem nawet wychodzić z jakąś na herbatę czy do kina. To było jego odskocznią od rzeczywistości, odskocznią od Lisy. Właśnie to pozwalało mu zapomnieć, że niedługo zostanie ojcem, czego już nie był taki w stu procentach pewny.

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz? - wyrwała go z zadumy Charlie, która szła z nim ze szkoły w stronę jego domu.

\- O niczym... - zastanowił się. - O Lisie.

\- Znów o tej idiotce? Słyszałeś, co powiedział ci Cas. To nie twoje dziecko, przestań w końcu o tym myśleć.

Dean pokręcił głową i prychnął wydobywając z ust ciepłą parę.

\- Łatwo ci powiedzieć. To nie jest pewne, a ona wciąż się upiera, że Ben jest mój.

\- To zrób testy na ojcostwo, wtedy będziesz mieć pewność, czy ten bachor jest twój - wybuchła w końcu dziewczyna, nie mogła już słuchać o tym. Dean odkąd tylko dowiedział się o możliwości, że to nie on jest ojcem, cały czas o tym gadał. Robiło się to już nudne.

\- Nie pozwala na to. Chciałem to zrobić, ale ona odmawia. Mam jej zagrozić policją czy co?

Taka była prawda. Był już kilka razy u Lisy z prośbą zrobienia testów na ojcostwo, ale ona zawsze odmawiała. Raz nie chciała nawet zejść do niego na dół. Jej rodzice patrzyli na niego z pogardą, jakby to on strawił im największy problem. Co może trochę było prawdą. O ile to było jego dziecko. Dziewczyna była uparta i nawet nie chciała słyszeć o teście na ojcostwo, bo przecież to jest jego dziecko. Wmawiała mu to mówiąc, że jest tego pewna. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna nie mogła go zdradzić, co to, to nie. Jednak teraz, po tym wszystkim, po tych wszystkich miesiącach wiele się zmieniło i już nie był tego taki pewien.

\- A czemu nie? Od razu byłoby wiadomo, czy ta idiotka robi sobie z ciebie jaja czy nie. Nie wiem, jak mogłeś się z nią spotykać.

Dean również nie wiedział.

\- Wolałabym, żebyś był z Casem - usłyszawszy to mało się nie potknął i nie zakrztusił.

\- Co?

\- To co słyszysz. Lubię was razem, pasujecie do siebie, a Cas jest strasznie w ciebie wpatrzony - wyszczerzyła się zerkając na zmieszanego przyjaciela. - Poza tym to byłby bardzo zdrowy związek, na pewno nie byłoby z tego dzieci - zaśmiała się w głos.

Dean zakaszlnął kilka razy starając się zachować zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Błagam ciebie, fuj - skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. - Jak ty czasem coś wymyślisz...

\- A co, to nie jest prawda? - zachichotała dziewczyna czerwona na twarzy od śmiechu.

\- No... - zastanowił się. - No tak, ale to Cas, jest facetem, a ja nie jestem gejem - zakończył tym niewygodny temat, na co Charlie jedynie wywróciła oczami.

* * *

 

Cas leżał w swoim łóżku w niewygodnym pasie na swoich żebrach. Nienawidził tego, ale wiedział, że dzięki niemu kości szybciej się zrosną i będzie mógł wrócić do szkoły.

Do Charlie.

Do Deana.

To, jak bardzo był wdzięczny chłopakowi, że do niego przychodził było nie do opisania. Charlie również przychodziła, ale ona... Dziwnie się patrzyła. Patrzyła się tak na nich, na niego i Winchestera, jakby coś knuła. Novak nie lubił, kiedy zaczynała spiskować, chociaż to właśnie dzięki niej on i Dean teraz naprawdę dobrze się dogadywali. Był jej za to wdzięczny.

Martwił się o chłopaka, bardzo. Znów zaczął udawać, że nic go nie obchodzi, unikał tematu Lisy, a Cas wiedział, że to nie dało mu spokoju. Nie tak szybko, nie po czymś takim. W trójkę czekali na to, aż dziewczyna urodzi.

Zostały dwa dni. Widział, jak Dean się stresował i w samotności, gdy Castiel na moment wychodził z pokoju, chował twarz w dłoniach. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, ale nie mógł, nie na siłę.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do jego pokoju.

\- Proszę - odezwał się podciągając się na łóżku do góry do pozycji siedzącej i okrył się pościelą.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Gabriel ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Cassie, moglibyśmy pogadać?

\- Jasne - uśmiechnął się do brata, jednak coś chyba było nie tak. Przekręcił głowę na bok i zmrużył oczy. - Wszystko okej?

Gabe usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i prychnął wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że zdrada, to coś okej, to owszem - odburknął chłopak.

\- Zdrada? - Cas uniósł brwi zaskoczony i przyjrzał się bratu. - Bill cię zdradził? - zapytał nagle uświadamiając sobie o co mogło chodzić.

\- No raczej? Pieprzony sukinsyn - syknął chłopak. - Specjalnie dla niego zostałem tu, poszedłem do pobliskiego Collegu, wziąłem więcej wolnych dni w pracy, a ten dupek... Zdradził mnie z kobietą. Rozumiesz? - spojrzał na Casa. - Pieprzył się z kobietą, na imprezie, widziałem to. Przyłapałem ich. Powiesz mi: Gabe, przesadzasz, był pijany - udał głos brata. - Nie. To nic nie zmienia. Nawet nie był tak bardzo pijany, a... a mnie... - ramiona zatrząsnęły mu się w nagłym głębokim szlochu, jaki wydarł się z jego ust.

Cas siedział zaskoczony patrząc na brata. Poczuł gniew. Jak ktoś, kogo kochał Gabriel mógł go skrzywdzić? Ten cały Bill chyba nie miał pojęcia w co się pakuje, blondyn był mściwy. Młodszy Novak wyczuwał już, że ta sprawa nie skończy się za dobrze.

\- Ej, Gabe, uspokój się - położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. - To idiota, skoro zrobił coś takiego. Nie przejmuj się nim, nie jest wart twoich łez. Po prostu nie miał pojęcia, jaki skarb przy sobie trzymał. Nie on, to inny złapie okazję, by mieć ciebie - patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

Gabriel patrzył na młodszego braciszka, od razu uspokajając się. Zaskoczyły go jego słowami. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, bo... Bo to był inny Cas. Wcześniejszy pewnie by milczał, nie dotknąłby go, jedynie wysłuchał. Ten Castiel, który teraz siedział przed nim patrząc zatroskanym niebieskim wzrokiem, był nowym Castielem, którego już Gabe uwielbiał. Co ten Winchester z tobą zrobił, pomyślał blondyn i uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu.

\- Masz rację, idiota nie jest wart mojego skinienia - wyszczerzył się nagle i objął swojego braciszka. Cas na początku trochę skamieniał zaskoczony tym poczynaniem, ale w końcu rozluźnił się wiedząc, że chłopak po prostu tego potrzebuje. - Wiesz co ci powiem? - odezwał się blondyn gdy już się odsunął.

\- Mhm?

\- Pieprzyć Billa. Pieprzyć Lisę. Ja sobie kogoś znajdę, a ciebie spiknę z Winchesterem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy już kolejny rozdział^^
> 
> Taki sobie, według mnie. Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że tu nie ma w ogóle akcji? Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda mi się jakoś to rozkręcić, a was nie zawiodłam tymi wypocinami.
> 
> Oczywiście jak zawsze proszę was o kudosy i kometarze. Nie bójcie się pisać, co jest źle. Z chęcią poczytam wasze opinie i postaram się stosować do nich ^^
> 
> Pozdrawiam i do następnego xx


	15. Łyżwy na nogi i jazda

6 lutego Dean obudził się wyspany. Była sobota, za oknem drzewa pokryte były białym puchem, a okno zdobiły mroźne wywijasy. Wyciągnął się na łóżku i okrył lepiej kołdrą, bo poza nią było naprawdę zimno. Nie lubił zimowych poranków. Wolał, kiedy było ciepło, był zmarźluchem. Przytulił się do poduszki i postarał się znów zasnąć, ale nagle jego myśli kazały mu sobie o czymś przypomnieć.

Poród.

To dziś. To właśnie teraz się działo, Lisa rodziła. Nagle pożałował, że w ogóle się obudził. Przeraźliwy dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Mógł o tym zapomnieć, albo chociażby dziś umrzeć. Odechciało mu się wszystkiego. Tego dnia miał iść z Casem i Charlie na łyżwy, ale jedyna myśl, jaka krążyła mu w głowie to odwołanie tego spotkania. Skłamie, że się przeziębił, że złamał rękę albo ma krwotok wewnętrzny. W sumie teraz ze wszystkiego by się ucieszył, byle nie wstawać z łóżka, byle by nie myśleć o tym, że Lisa... Że ona... Rodzi jego dziecko.

Może jako ojciec powinien się cieszyć? Przecież to maleństwo będzie potrzebować miłości, tyle ludzi na świecie by się radowało z przyjścia na świat nowego człowieczka. Jednakże on nie był w stanie się cieszyć. Ludzie pragną mieć dzieci a nie mogą, a on... Miał tylko 16 lat, sam był dzieciakiem. Łzy nabiegły mu do oczu, usiadł na łóżku i uderzył pięścią w materac. Czemu Bóg był taki niesprawiedliwy? Czemu go wciąż karał, rzucał mu kłody pod nogi? Może naprawdę robił wszystko, by chłopak w końcu nie wytrzymał i odebrał sobie życie?

Nie, nie mógł o tym myśleć.

Miał Sama, był mu potrzebny. Poza tym co by powiedzieli rodzice? Nawet jeśli jest niebo, w które Dean nie do końca wierzył, to jakby ich tam spotkał, ojciec pewnie by go ukatrupił, a mama zapłakałaby się... Na śmierć. Na pewno byliby na niego wciekli, że to zrobił, że zostawił młodszego brata samego na świecie. Nie mógł im tego zrobić, dlatego myśli samobójcze automatycznie odrzucał. Już jakiś czas temu, gdy był w bardzo złym stanie, a możliwość zabicia się robiła się coraz bardziej atrakcyjna, zdecydował, że nie zrobi tego. Obiecał sobie, że będzie się męczyć na tej ziemi tyle, ile będzie mu to dane, ale nie zostawi Sama, nie pozwoli mu cierpieć.

\- Ciocia woła nas na śniadanie - odezwał się Sammy wchodząc do pokoju. O wilku mowa, pomyślał Dean i spojrzał na brata.

Dzieciak miał już prawie 12 lat, a wyglądał na co najmniej 14. Był wysoki, niedługo przerośnie jego. Dłuższe włosy za ucho teraz były mokre, najwidoczniej chłopiec właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica. Starszy Winchester czuł, że jego braciszek wyrośnie na mądrego, przystojnego mężczyznę i już teraz był z niego dumny, mimo że czasem się droczyli. Sam był dla niego wszystkim, pozostałością po rodzinie, jego oczkiem w głowie, oprócz Jo, ale to inna historia. Dziękował Bogu, że chłopak nie pamiętał rodziców, nie pamiętał tej okropnej katastrofy i nie musiał cierpieć. Dean by tego nie wytrwał, mógł znieść wszystko, tylko nie smutek najukochańszej osoby.

\- Okej, już idę - powiedział pod nosem, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie zauważył jego czerwonych oczu od łez.

Przeliczył się.

\- Coś się stało? - Sam podszedł bliżej do łóżka Deana i usiadł na nim.

\- Nic, Sammy, wszystko okej - uśmiechnął się swoim jakże sztucznym wykrzywieniem ust.

\- Nie jestem głupi, nie jestem już dzieckiem - prychnął Sam. - Chodzi o Lisę? To dziś, prawda?

Dean przygryzł wargę i nie dowierzał, jak jego brat jest sprytny. Niby dzieciak, ale umysł miał tak otwarty, że czasem starszy Winchester tego nie ogarniał. To, ile książek chłopak umiał czytać też było zaskakujące. Dlatego też dogadywał się z Casem, lubił Casa... Może Dean powinien teraz o nim myśleć?

\- Tak, ale nie chcę o tym gadać, Sammy - powiedział szczerze. Na szczęście chłopak pokiwał głową i nie drążył już tematu.

\- To chodźmy na dół - zaproponował i już za moment obaj szli na śniadanie do kuchni. Na stole stały kanapki z masłem orzechowym i szklanki z kakaem. Ciocia Ellen krzątała się jeszcze przy kuchence gotując mleko, by zalać nimi czekoladowe płatki dla Jo.

Dziewczynka zauważywszy chłopców zeskoczyła z kolan Bobby'ego, który siedział na końcu stołu i czytał gazetę. Podbiegła do nich i obu naraz uścisnęła, oczywiście w pasie, bo była jeszcze mała. Spojrzała na nich do góry. Blond włoski spięte miała w warkoczyki, a uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedziała do nich i zaczęła podskakiwać. - Chodźcie, mama zrobiła kakao.

Obaj usiedli przy stole i zaczęli jeść. Dean nie za bardzo miał apetyt, słabo mu szło pochłanianie naprawdę dobrej kanapki. Myśli cały czas odlatywały mu do Lisy, wyobrażając sobie obrazy, które starał się od siebie odpychać. Przełknął kęs kanapki i prawie się skrzywił widząc w głowie obraz Lisy, z rozłożonymi nogami, krwią wokół. Słyszał jej krzyk, płacz, błaganie o pomoc i coś między jej nogami. Nie coś, a dziecko, dokładniej główka dziecka. Zagryzł wargę i wstał od stołu od razu idąc do łazienki. Nie usłyszał tego, że Ellen od razu poszła za nim wypowiadając kilka razy zmartwionym głosem jego imię. Zamknął się na klucz w pomieszczeniu i przemył twarz. Nie da rady przeżyć tego dnia, to za dużo.

\- Dean? - zapukała ciocia. - Skarbie, wszystko w porządku?

Chłopak zakręcił wodę i spojrzał w swoje odbicie. Znów ta obrzydliwa twarz, znów tak brudna i przesiąknięta smutkiem.

\- Tak ciociu, wszystko okej, słabo się poczułem. Zaraz przyjdę - słyszał, że kobieta długo nie odchodziła od drzwi, ale w końcu dobiegły go oddalające się kroki. Odetchnął i sięgnął do szafki za lustrem. Znów chciał to zrobić, znów pragnął oczyszczenia, chciał się uwolnić. Złapał za żyletkę i bez zastanowienia przejechał ostrzem po starych ranach, znów pozwalając, by krwawiły. Zabawne, że robił to kilka dni wcześniej, a już się za tym stęsknił. Bolało, jak zawsze, ale czując ten ból odłożył żyletkę na szafkę, oparł się o zlew i uniósł głowę do góry napawając się pieczeniem na ramieniu. Zapragnął odpłynąć, przypominając sobie nagle o tym, co wydarzyło się przed wakacjami zeszłego roku. Mógłby zrobić to jeszcze raz, mógłby zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i znów się naćpać.

Łzy niespodziewanie zasłoniły mu wzrok i spłynęły po policzkach. Były gorące, parzyły mu skórę. Czując, że już nie daje rady osunął się bezwładnie na podłogę i schował twarz w dłoniach pozwalając, by krew spływała na niego. Płakał, nie dusząc w sobie głośnych łkań i gromkich łez. Miał dość, nie chciał teraz myśleć, nie chciał czuć. Siedział tak kilka minut starając się uspokoić. Nie wiedział, ile stracił czasu, ale gdy w końcu wstał i z całej siły uderzył kilka razy w ścianę, krew na jego ramieniu już zastygła. Przytrzymał bolący nadgarstek drugą dłonią i odetchnął kilka razy. Łzy zaschły na jego policzkach, a myśli i głosy w głowie ucichły, co od razu sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej. Zdjął z siebie brudne ubrania, teraz całe przesiąknięte krwią i zabrał je do siebie do pokoju chowając do torby. Wiedział, że będzie musiał je przy najbliższej okazji spalić. Zabrał z powrotem do łazienki świeże ubrania, przemył się, myjąc przy tym włosy i ubrał się. Od razu poczuł się lepiej, a wszystko, co ,odkąd tylko się obudził, męczyło go, zniknęło.

Gdy wrócił do kuchni, nikt nie zadawał pytań. Z radia leciała muzyka, a wszyscy siedzieli przy stole dyskutując o wypadzie do kina.

\- Dean, idziesz z nami? - zapytał Bobby popijając gorącą jeszcze kawę.

\- Nie, jestem umówiony z Charlie i Casem, idziemy na łyżwy - uśmiechnął się, co nawet dobrze mu wyszło.

\- To Cas jeździ na łyżwach? - odezwał się Sam zdziwiony.

\- To się zobaczy - zaśmiał się blondyn i poszedł na górę ubierać się. Myśli o Lisie odpłynęły, zakopał je głęboko, by w tej chwili nie miały jak wydostać się na powierzchnię. Zdążył ogarnąć pokój i założyć na siebie ciepły sweter, a do jego drzwi zapukała dwójka jego przyjaciół.

\- Jesteśmy - oświadczyła Charlie wchodząc do pokoju, a tuż za nią przyczłapał Castiel. Dean spojrzał na chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.

\- Hej wam, już możemy wychodzić.

\- Naprawdę musimy iść na łyżwy? - zapytał nagle brunet wyginając sobie palce. To, jak bardzo nie chciał tam iść, to tylko on wiedział. Prawda była taka, że Novak nigdy nie był na chociażby wrotkach i czuł, że zrobi z siebie idiotę przed Deanem, a chciał tego uniknąć.

\- Tak, musimy i nie marudź - ucięła szybko Charls i w trójkę poszli na dół się ubierać.

\- A może chcecie kakao? - zapytała Ellen, która wychyliła się z kuchni patrząc na nastolatków. Za nią stała Jo, która uczepiona nogi matki również na nich patrzyła.

\- Nie, ciociu, uciekamy, bo mamy zarezerwowaną godzinę - oznajmił jej siostrzeniec i zawiązał drugiego, masywnego buta.

Cała trójka wyszła z domu Winchesterów i skierowała się w stronę centrum miasta. Szli powoli, musieli uważać, bo Cas wciąż chodził z uciśniętymi żebrami, co przeszkadzało mu prawie w każdej czynności.

\- Charls, myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, żeby zabierać Casa na łyżwy, gdy jeszcze ma te opaskę? - zapytał Dean idąc obok bruneta, który spojrzał na niego z nieukrywaną czułością.

\- Tak, przecież tam będziemy. Nie mamy chyba zamiaru szaleć ani ścigać, a on musi kiedyś nauczyć się jeździć na łyżwach.

\- On ma imię - zauważył Cas patrząc na przyjaciółkę. - I jestem tu, słyszę co mówisz.

\- Aniołku, nie obraź się, ale naprawdę nie pozwolę, byś nie umiał jeździć, to podstawa, zwłaszcza w zimę - oznajmiła ruda dziewczyna i zakończyła temat.

Brunet wywrócił oczami i patrzył pod nogi, żeby nie przewrócić się na lodzie czy nie potknąć o jakąś zaspę. Ostatnio, gdy wyszedł na dwór kilka razy wywrócił się, przez co chodzić dwa dni obolały, żebra nie dawały mu o sobie zapomnieć. Zerkał co jakiś czas na Deana czując, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak jak mogło być wszystko okej, skoro Lisa właśnie leżała w szpitalu i rodziła, prawdopodobnie, nie jego dziecko. Oby.

Postanowił, że porozmawia z przyjacielem, gdy Charlie pójdzie po bilety i łyżwy. Obawiał się, że chłopak coś zrobił, dlatego teraz tak się uśmiechał i śmiał, jakby nic się nie działo. Okej, nie chciał, by blondyn był teraz załamany, cieszył się, że nie widać smutku na jego twarzy, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że z rana z chłopakiem nie było tak dobrze.

\- Okej, to ja lecę po bilety i buty dla nas, nie ucieknijcie mi - i pobiegła w stronę kasy. Cas wiedział, że zejdzie jej się trochę dłużej, bo pracowała tam jej koleżanka, o dwa lata starsza, a Charlie się jej podobała.

Niebieskooki usiadł na ławce obok swojego przyjaciela i przyjrzał mu się.

\- Wszystko okej? - zapytał starając się odczytać jego emocje z twarzy.

Dean zagryzł wargę i pokiwał głową.

\- No jasne, że tak. Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku, naprawdę.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - Cas uniósł brew wciąż wlepiając swój wzrok w chłopaka.

Winchester westchnął i spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

\- Możemy o tym nie gadać? Proszę. Czy naprawdę muszę ci mówić, jak jest, czy sam wyciągnąłeś wnioski nie wiem... Z mojego wyrazu twarzy, ruchów... Nie wiem co jeszcze - parsknął Dean.

\- Owszem, ale z oczu - przyznał Cas. - Zrobiłeś to... Znów - westchnął i spuścił głowę. - Obiecałeś, że nie będziesz tego robić.

Blondyn nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Charlie z uśmiechem na twarzy i łyżwami w dłoniach podeszła do nich. Nie czekali dłużej. Założyli buty na nogi i wyszli od razu na lodowisko. Cas stał w miejscu jak kłoda nie mogąc się ruszyć. Nogi rozjeżdżały mu się na wszystkie strony, a gdy tylko puszczał barierkę, jechał do przodu nie umiejąc się zatrzymać. W końcu postanowił, że spróbuje pojeździć, nie chciał się pokazywać Deanowi z najgorszej strony. Odepchnął się od barierki i ruszył przed siebie, jednak grawitacja nie chciała z nim współpracować i poleciał do przodu. Gotowy był na uderzenie twarzą o zimny i twardy lód. Zamiast tego poczuł na sobie dłonie i kurtkę na swoim czole. Równowaga wróciła, a jego wzrok zabłądził na twarzy Deana Winchestera.

\- Mam cię - powiedział Dean dosyć cicho i uśmiechnął się. Castiel poczuł oddech chłopaka na swojej twarzy i gęsia skórka pojawiła się na całym jego ciele. Jaki on był piękny. Z tak bliska mógł liczyć piegi na jego nosie i policzkach, tworzyć z nich konstelacje gwiazd i łączyć je palcami. Z tak bliska widział ciemne kropeczki w zielonych tęczówkach chłopaka. Z takiej odległości nie umiał oderwać wzroku od jego oczu i ust. Cas przełknął zapominając o oddychaniu.

Stali bardzo blisko siebie, bo Dean obejmował Novaka w pasie starając się go podtrzymał i patrzyli sobie w oczy. Czy to była wieczność? Dla Castiela z pewnością. Jenak po chwili ta wieczność przeminęła, bo chłopak się odsunął. Brunet nie był pewien, ale jego przyjaciel polizał sobie usta. Sama świadomość podniosła mu ciśnienie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przepraszam - oprzytomniał Cas i zdołał wydukać z siebie parę słów. - Mówiłam, że nie umiem jeździć. - zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową czując, jak policzki palą go żywym ogniem.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Daj dłoń - podał mu rękę czekając, aż ten ją złapie. Niebieskooki zagapił się na nią. Czy Dean właśnie proponował mu wspólną jazdę na łyżwach, za rękę? - Pouczę cię trochę jazdy i będę cię amortyzować.

Chłopak nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Kiwnął głową i złapał lekko dłoń blondyna.

\- Co tak lekko? Ściśnij moją dłoń, jak facet, wiem, że masz sporo siły - powiedział Winchester uciskając mocniej jego rękę. Brunet zrobił to, ścisnął jego dłoń i zaśmiał się. - Zuch chłopak, to jedziemy.

I jechali.

Razem.

Trzymając się za ręce.

I nie wyglądało to tak gejowsko, jakby Cas sobie wyobrażał. Dean naprawdę go amortyzował. Dzięki tej dłoni był w stanie jechać, a gdy był bliski upadkowi, chłopak łapał go w pasie i przywracał do pionu. Czy mogło być lepiej? Novak zapomniał o bożym świecie czasem też zapominając o poruszaniu nogami, by się nie wywalić. Ciężko było myśleć, kiedy taki Dean Winchester trzymał cię za rękę i pomagał ci jechać na łyżwach.

\- Jak się bawicie? - zapytała ich Charlie, gdy stali przy barierce, by odpocząć, a raczej to Cas ubłagał Deana, by się zatrzymali. Z tych emocji nogi mu się trzęsły i bał się, że naprawdę zrobi sobie krzywdę.

\- Dobrze, Cas już nieźle sobie radzi.

\- Widziałam - Charls spojrzała na Castiela w znaczący sposób, a chłopak spalił jeszcze większego buraka, niż wcześniej. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.

\- Chce mi się pić, ja zaraz wrócę - i tak prześliznął się trzymając zimną rurę w dłoniach w stronę wyjścia. Gdy stanął już na ziemi, odetchnął czując, jak kolana mu się trzęsą. Usiadł na ławce by ściągnąć łyżwy.

\- Braeden jest w szpitalu, słyszałeś?

\- Jak miałem nie słyszeć, skoro zaraz do niej jadę?

\- A więc to twoje dziecko? - do Casa dotarła ta odpowiedź i aż osłupiał. Wytężył słuch.

\- Tak. Robiła te cholerne badania na ojcostwo ze mną i to mój dzieciak. Ale Winchester ma kasę, dlatego trzeba go wkręcić w to, nie? Idiota dał się jej zwieść.

\- Ale ty się nie dałeś.

\- Wpadliśmy, ale jestem na studiach, spokojnie mogę to ogarnąć, tylko potrzeba jest kasa tego dzieciaka.

Cas wstał z ławki i mało nie pogubił nóg, gdy zaczął biec w stronę lodowiska. Wpadł na nie z impetem wywracając się od razu, przecież nie miał na nogach łyżew, czemu nawet teraz musiał być niezdarny?

\- Cas, co ty wyrabiasz? - podjechał do niego Dean i pomógł mu wstać. - Co tu robisz bez łyżew?

\- Dean... Tam... Tam jest ojciec... Ojciec dziecka Lisy - powiedział próbując złapać trochę powietrza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę przed terminem, ale musiałam wstawić ten rozdział. Ostatnio wena trzyma się mnie, więc bardzo się cieszę :D
> 
> Co myślicie o tym rozdziale?
> 
> Oczywiście czekam na opinie, czyli wasze komentarze i kudosy, one dodają mi chęci do pisania i napędzają moją wenę. Po prostu potrzebuję znać wasze zdanie o tym, co piszę.
> 
> Do następnego,
> 
> pozdrawiam xx


	16. Nie umie się bić

Dean siedział przy stole w kuchni Novaków i trzymał lód przy opuchniętym policzku. Tak dostał, że pod okiem zrobił mu się żółto-fioletowy siniak, który okrutnie bolał. Nie mógł mówić, a każda mina, którą próbował robić, sprawiała, że miał chęć uderzyć pięścią w stół. Najgorszy był Gabriel. Stał mu nad głową i rechotał w kółko sprawiając, że Charlie i Cas śmiali się w głos, a on marszczył brwi i nos mając chęć mu przywalić, by zamknął jadaczkę.

\- Żałuje, że nie było mnie przy tym, jak przywaliłeś Markowi. Jejuuu, tak bardzo chciałbym to zobaczyć - Gabriel potarł dłonie czując tyle energii.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Gabe - burknął Dean patrząc z nienawiścią na starszego brata Castiela.

\- A czy ja mówię, że to śmieszne? Chociaż podobno bijesz jak ciota, dlatego dostałeś bardziej - zaśmiał się, na co blondyn tylko skarcił go wkurzonym wzrokiem. - Wybacz, Deano, ale nawet Cas się z ciebie śmieje.

Co racja to racja, ale Castiel bardziej śmiał się z żartów swojego brata niż z całej sytuacji, jaka zaszła na lodowisku. To nie tak, że Winchester ot tak dostał....

Dean wybiegł mało się nie przewracając z lodowiska i ruszył w stronę, którą niebieskooki mu wskazał. Mark, jak okazało się potem ojciec dziecka Lisy miał na imię, od razu poznał blondyna i zaśmiał mu się w twarz.

\- Chyba twoja dziewczyna nas podsłuchała - spojrzał na Winchestera, potem na Casa z szerokim uśmiechem. - Wybacz, dziecko nie jest twoje, co poradzisz. Lisa zdradzała cię od samego początku, ty masz kasę, będziesz płacić.

Blondyn aż kipiał ze złości zaciskając dłonie w pięści, a zęby otarły się o siebie wydając nieprzyjemny dźwięk.

\- Dobrze się bawiliście? - odważył się Castiel wpatrując się z nienawiścią w starszego chłopaka. Był chyba w wieku jego brata lub o rok starszy.

\- A ciebie ktoś pytał o zdanie, pedale? - warknął chłopak patrząc na niego.

\- Uważaj na słowa - odezwał się Dean obstając za przyjacielem.

\- A ty co, zakochany w nim? Może posuwasz go, gdy nikt nie patrzy?

Tego było za wiele. Cas nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć, gdy Dean z całej siły uderzył Marka w policzek. Wszystko byłoby okej, gdyby nie fakt, że chłopak był od niego większy i jeszcze mocniej pchnął go i uderzył w twarz. To Winchester zakołysał się i upadł na ziemię tracąc na moment przytomność. Mark z kumplem od razu się oddalili, a niebieskooki padł na kolana i pomógł usiąść już przytomnemu blondynowi.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Castiel wpatrując się w przyjaciela z troską i nieukrywaną miłością.

\- Tak, oprócz gwiazdek i uczucia, jakby moja twarz była balonem jest okej - postarał się uśmiechnąć, ale syknął z bólu.

I tak też znaleźli się tutaj.

\- Deano, chyba będziesz musiał nauczyć się bić, bo jak obronisz mojego braciszka? - wypalił Gabriel puszczając do młodszego Novaka oczko, na co tamten odpowiedział burakiem na twarzy. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, że Dean właśnie to zrobił... I mu nie wyszło.

\- Oh, zamkniesz się w końcu? - burknął Winchester mając dość paplania blondyna, który z szerokim uśmiechem siedział i patrzył na brata. Jak on uwielbiał irytować tych dwóch pacanów, powinni być razem, ale ten jeden ze śliwą pod okiem wciąż się upierał, że jest hetero. Gabriel nie kazał mu być od razu homo, ba, nie musiałby przecież podczas seksu być na dole, wystarczy, że ogarnąłby, że lubi i chłopców i dziewczynki. Gabe był taki, stosował się do swojego motta życiowego „aby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek”. Przecież to było takie proste, nie widział w tym problemu, ale nie. Wielki pan hetero Winchester nie mógł pojąć, że tak naprawdę największy skarb miał pod nosem i powinien go schować, utulić i nigdy nie dać mu odejść. Idiota, dureń, kretyn, baran, półgłówek... Blondyn długo mógłby wyliczać i wyliczać, jakim debilem był Dean, ale nie mógł go przecież zabrać do piwnicy i zrobić mu prania mózgu. No właśnie to nie mógł, bo nie umiał.

Spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata i pokręcił głową. Ten też za mądry nie był. Zamiast się postarać, jakoś zabajerować, to po prostu stał obok i udawał, że nic nie czuje. Gabe widział, miał oczy i znał go na wylot. Nie był głupi, a nawet jeśli by był, zauważyłby, że ten dzieciak jest po prostu po uszy zakochany w tym heteryku. Biedak. Musiał znosić ten cały szajs z Lisą. Nie współczuł Deanowi, jemu się należało, ale Cas nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Był wart o wiele więcej i gdyby nie było jasne, że jest na zabój zabujany, może poznałby go z kimś innym, ale tu już nie było odwrotu. Za długo to trwało, a Gabriel był świadom wrażliwości młodszego Novaka. Dlatego nie za mocno ingerował w jego życie. Chciał być dobrym bratem, chciał jakoś go pchnąć w ramiona Deana, ale nie mógł nic robić na siłę. I tak już całe życie stawał za nim murem. Może nie w szkole, tam już miał swojego bodyguarda zwanego Winchesterem, ale w domu też potrzebował pomocy. Mike i Luke nie byli święci, chociaż od niedawna nieco się zmienili w stosunku do najmłodszego brata. Gabe'a to cieszyło, bo ten niebieskooki aniołek naprawdę zasługiwał na wszystko co najlepsze.

Tylko czy Winchester mógł być tym najlepszym?

Według Gabriela nie, ale to nie był już jego wybór. Musiał się pogodzić z tym, że Castiel to właśnie jego chce. Był starszym bratem i nie miał chęci mu matkować, w sumie sam nie miał powodzenia u kobiet czy mężczyzn.

Ostatnio po głowie chodziła mu tylko zemsta na Billu. To, jak bardzo go nienawidził przerażało go, ale czuł, że nie może odpuścić, nie pozwoli sobie na takie traktowanie. Tylko nie mógł powiedzieć o niczym Castielowi, bo ten by go zatrzymał, a Gabe miał już ułożony plan.

\- Powinienem wracać do domu - powiedział w końcu Dean wstając z krzesła.

Charlie od razu podeszła do niego i podała mu kurtkę.

\- Ja i Cas odprowadzimy cię, okej? - chociaż to nie była propozycja. Blondyn nie miał wyjścia i kiwnął głową.

\- Okej, to ja idę się ubrać - dodał Cas i poszedł na przedpokój po kurtkę. Założył ją, do tego wsunął na głowę czapkę i buty na nogi. Westchnął. Czuł się winny całej tej sytuacji, bo tak naprawdę gdyby nic nie mówił Deanowi, ten wieczór skończyłby się inaczej, a było już naprawdę cudownie. Winchester trzymał go za rękę, uczył jeździć na łyżwach, a on po prostu wszczął bójkę. Co za idiotyzm by pozwolić, by ukochany dostał w twarz. Nie miał jednak teraz czasu na rozmyślanie nad tym, jak bardzo spieprzył, musiał odprowadzić go do domu... Bo Charls tak zarządziła.

Dean zostawił lód w kuchni i w trójkę wyszli na dwór. Od razu wziął do ręki zimny śnieg i przyłożył sobie do twarzy.

\- Oh, od razu lepiej - westchnął idąc między brunetem i rudowłosą. - Dziś za bardzo się nie popisałem, co nie? - parsknął. - Ale przynajmniej wiem, że Ben nie jest moim synem.

\- Jeszcze nie możesz być taki pewny - powiedziała Charlie, na co Castiel jęknął. Czy ona musiała to psuć? - Wiesz, to tylko słowa tego frajera, trzeba zrobić badania i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

Dean wiedział, ale na samą myśl robiło mu się słabo.

* * *

 

\- Natychmiast tam jedziemy! - powiedziała Ellen, gdy tylko Castiel i Charlie poszli. - Nie pozwolę na to, by ta dziewczyna dalej cię okłamywała, dziecko.

Bobby siedział przy stole i pokręcił głową. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że takie osoby jak Lisa istnieją. On nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by zrobić komuś takie paskudztwo, to było okrutne. Zwłaszcza, że dzieciak miał depresje i widać po nim było, że sobie nie radzi. Może i Ellen nie wiedziała, ale Bobby miał oczy i dostrzegł wszystko, nawet rany na ramionach Deana. Owszem, nie pytał go o to, bo nie umiał zacząć tego tematu, ale widział, że dzieje się źle i to wszystko przez tą paskudną nastolatkę. Pamiętał, jak na początku Ellen była wściekła na niego. Zamiast wesprzeć swojego siostrzeńca, obrażała się na niego. Jednakże końcem końców wyszło tak, że dzieciak nie zawinił i teraz trzeba było go ratować.

\- Ciociu, ja nie wiem, czy chcę tam jechać - odparł Dean trzymając znów lód przy policzku.

\- Nie ma czy chcesz czy nie, trzeba zrobić badania i ja tego dopilnuję, by były one zrobione - oświadczyła stanowczo kobieta i poszła się ubierać.

Winchester spojrzał na wujka i westchnął.

\- Pojedziesz z nami, wujku?

\- Jasne, przecież wiesz, że cię wspieramy. Ciotka jest dosyć wybuchowa, wybacz jej za to zachowanie, ale znając ją mogę ci zaświadczyć, że badanie się odbędzie - puścił mu oczko i też poszedł się ubrać.

Zanim wyszli Ellen zadzwoniła po opiekunkę dla Sama i Jo, bo nie chciała ich ciągać po szpitalach, a nie miała z kim ich zostawić. Odczekali niecałe dwadzieścia minut, a gdy Emily, opiekunka, zjawiła się, od razu pojechali do najbliższego szpitala. Nie trudno było odnaleźć salę, w której leżała dziewczyna. Dean trząsł się jak galareta na samą myśl o tym, że miałby zobaczyć dziecko, które uważał, że było jego. Dobrze, że nie pogodził się z tym i nie zaczął go kochać, bo teraz byłoby mu jeszcze trudniej.

Przed pokojem stali rodzice Lisy i gdy zobaczyli Winchestera, skrzywili się wiedząc już, co ich córka zrobiła.

\- Bardzo nam przykro za głupotę Lisy - powiedziała pani Braeden do Ellen.

\- Dobra, nie mam chęci tego słuchać. Wybaczą państwo, ale przyjechałam tu z moim siostrzeńcem po to, aby wykonać badanie DNA, by być pewną, że nie jest on ojcem tego dziecka.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i ze smutkiem spojrzała na Deana. Nie chciał tam wchodzić, na szczęście nie został do tego zmuszony. Zaproszono go do gabinetu, gdzie pobrano od niego wymaz z policzka i pozwolono iść. Chłopak nie chciał dłużej tam siedzieć, dlatego od razu wyszedł ze szpitala przewietrzyć się. Twarz wciąż piekła, a w głowie kręciło mu się od emocji. Chciał być już w domu, chciał się położyć do łóżka i odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. Teraz musiał jedynie poczekać trzy dni na wynik badania. Wciąż czuł się niepewny tego, czy jest ojcem czy nie, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że to nie było jego dziecko.

Odczuł ulgę i pierwsze o czym pomyślał to rozmowa z Castielem. Miał chęć mu się wygadać, opowiedzieć wszystko co przeżywał. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. To zawsze był Cas. Westchnął i pokręcił głową. Nie, to był jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale teraz... Teraz kiedy ten koszmar się skończy może powinien poświęcić mu więcej czasu? Może powinien... Nie, nawet nie mógł o tym myśleć, przecież był hetero.

Gdy wrócił w końcu do domu, tak jak planował położył się i niemal od razu zasnął. To nie jego była wina, że we śnie znów widział te piękne niebieskie oczy, rozczochraną czarną czuprynę i rumiane policzki. Znów to robili, znów czuł się szczęśliwy i pogrążony w miłości do tego chłopaka. Jednak tam we śnie nie miał skrupułów, by wyznać mu miłość, by powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo go kocha. Nie czuł się dziwnie kochając się z nim, całując jego usta i powieki, tuląc do siebie jego nagie ciało. To był tylko sen, a w nim wszystko było dozwolone.

* * *

 

Horror się zakończył i w końcu nadeszły lepsze dni. Wynik badania był negatywny, Dean nie był ojcem Bena i chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Nagle świat nabrał kolorów, a szczery uśmiech powrócił na jego usta. Nie było już strachu, poczucia brudu, wykorzystania, nie było nienawiści i obrzydzenia samym sobą. Teraz wszystko stało się jaskrawsze, weselsze, a Winchester naprawdę miał chęć rozpocząć coś nowego, zacząć nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. Wiedział, że potwory jego przeszłości będą go wciąż prześladować, ale teraz nie umiał o tym myśleć. Z kartką z wynikiem badań od razu pobiegł w miejsce gdzie umówił się z Castielem.

\- Cas! Nie jestem jego ojcem, rozumiesz? Nie jestem - od razu uściskał przyjaciela. Jednak zrobił coś, czego nie planował, a wyszło po prostu z emocji, tak to potem sobie tłumaczył. Gdy lekko się od niego odsunął, po prostu go pocałował. Lekko, delikatnie, muśnięcie ust. W roztargnieniu odsunął się szybko i spojrzał mu w oczy.

A brunet stał jak wryty. Policzki miał całe zaczerwienione, a w głowie mu szumiało. Usta mrowiły od tego lekkiego dotyku, które po chwili dotknął palcami nie rozumiejąc, co właśnie się stało.

\- Co... Co to było? - zapytał zachrypniętym od napięcia głosem.

\- Ja... Ja nie wiem... - powiedział Dean, ale nie dane mu było mówić dalej, bo Castiel zrobił krok do przodu i przyparł go do muru, całując z całych sił. Emocje paliły go żywym ogniem sprawiając, że adrenalina pozwoliła mu na takie posunięcie. Nie myślał, nie zastanawiał się nad konsekwencjami tego, co robił. Całował Deana Winchestera, bo mu na to pozwolił. Stali obaj, blondyn odwzajemniał pocałunek po chwili przejeżdżając językiem po jego dolnej wardze, a Cas od razu pozwolił mu zawitać do środka. Połączyli się, w tak wspaniały sposób czuli siebie nawzajem połykając swoje oddechy i ciche westchnienia. Żaden z nich nie zastanawiał się, co właśnie się działo, nie mieli na to czasu, za bardzo byli zajęci. Dean w końcu objął policzki bruneta i jeszcze bardziej pogłębił pocałunek sprawiając, że pod chłopakiem ugięły się nogi i nie był w stanie oddychać. Sapał, łapał między pocałunkami powietrze jakby tonął. Bo tonął... W miłości.

Po chwili Dean odsunął się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się rumieniąc, wciąż nie docierało do niego, co właśnie się stało, że Cas się odważył. Kartka z wynikiem badania leżała już gdzieś w krzakach, nawet nie zdążył podziękować w myślach, że są w miejscu, gdzie ich nie widać.

Pierwszy raz w życiu widział, by te piękne błękitne oczy tak błyszczały. Nie mógł się napatrzeć, jakby pierwszy raz zobaczył Castiela. Zagryzł wargę, miał wrażenie, jakby usta mu spuchły, ale naprawdę lubił to uczucie. Miód i cynamon... Tym smakował Castiel.

\- Ja... - odsunął się Cas, jakby właśnie dotarło do niego co zrobił. Zakrył usta dłonią, a blask w oczach zniknął. Co on narobił? - Prze... Przepraszam - wymamrotał blady jak ściana, trząsł się cały od adrenaliny, która szybko wyparowywała z jego organizmu, a odwagę zastępował strach. Bał się, że Dean go odepchnie.

\- Hej, spokojnie - powiedział Dean łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Miał chaos w głowie, jednak nie dopuszczał do siebie, że ten pocałunek coś dla niego znaczył. Znaczył dla Casa, a on to rozumiał. - Nie jestem zły, ja... Ja to rozumiem, naprawdę. Nie denerwuj się. Jakbym był zły, odepchnąłbym cię - wyznał, wmawiając sobie, że tak właśnie było. Zrobił to dla Casa.

Cas go kochał i Dean wiedział o tym. Tylko dlatego mu na to pozwolił, tylko dlatego zgodził się na to, nie chciał stracić przyjaciela, dlatego oddał pocałunek. Tak, taka była prawda, jedyna prawda, a Castiel powinien o tym wiedzieć. Zapomniał już o tym, że to on pierwszy to zaczął, że to on go pocałował.

\- N-napewno? - zapytał Cas czerwony na twarzy, ale blondyn miał wrażenie, że chłopak zaraz zemdleje.

\- Serio, spokojnie, jest okej. Nie odrzucam cię, wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, w końcu dodałam nowy rozdział!
> 
> I jak wam się podoba? Trochę się porobiło, a Dean wciąż jest durniem, co nie? Jeju, gdybym miała więcej czasu na pisanie tego, szybciej bym z tym leciała, bo tyle pomysłów, ile ja mam w głowie, to obłęd xD 
> 
> No, mogę prosić o kudosy i komentarze? To one sprawiają, że mam chęć dalej to pisać, także będę wdzięczna!
> 
> Widzicie jakieś błędy? Piszcie, wezmę je pod uwagę, by w przyszłości ich nie popełniać ;)
> 
> To tyle, do następnego!
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	17. Ja wiem swoje

Egzaminy nadchodziły wielkimi krokami, a Deanowi nauka szła coraz lepiej. Jednakże nie była to jego zasługa, a Castiela, który prawie codziennie spędzał z nim czas powtarzając materiał. No, powiedzmy, że prawie zawsze się uczyli. Prawda była taka, że odkąd pocałował bruneta, wszystko się zmieniło. Teraz po nocach śnił, by znów to powtórzyć, by może jakoś do niego zagadać, ale w ten inny sposób. Wszystko się zmieniło, bo Deanowi Winchesterowi otworzyły się oczy.

Był biseksualny.

Tak, w końcu to dostrzegł i nawet z tym nie walczył. Po co było trzeba walczyć z czymś, co nagle stało się normą. Coraz częściej myślał o Casie w ten inny sposób. Na zajęciach zerkał na niego prawie cały czas, a po zajęciach chciał jedynie spędzać z nim godziny. Nie mógł się napatrzeć. Dziwiło go, że dopiero teraz ujrzał piękno tego chłopaka, a najbardziej nie mógł uwierzyć w kolor jego oczu. Jak można było mieć aż tak cudownie błękitne oczy? Jak niebo albo ocean, pełne miłości skierowanej w jego osobę. Wiedział, że Cas go kocha, ale teraz to jemu zabrakło odwagi. Teraz to on miał chęć po kryjomu z równie silnym uczuciem wpatrywać się w przyjaciela. I robił to, ale często kończyło się tym, że zapominał o otaczającym go świecie. Wszystko wokół zamazywało się, a w centrum jego małego wszechświata pojawiał się on, brunet o niebiańskich oczach.

\- Słuchasz mnie? - zapytał go Castiel, gdy siedzieli obaj w jego pokoju. Brunet właśnie tłumaczył mu matematykę, czyli coś, czego kompletnie nie ogarniał. Do tej pory nie rozumiał, po co komu były tak trudne równania, skoro na co dzień co najwyżej można użyć dzielenia pod kreską.

\- Ymm.. Tak, tak - pokiwał głową oblizując usta zmieszany. Właśnie zapatrzył się na te mało zarysowane wargi, zapominając o tym, po co właściwie siedział na tym krześle. - Wybacz, chyba jestem już zmęczony.

Cas przyjrzał mu się. Od jakiegoś czasu zauważył zmianę w zachowaniu Deana. Oczywiście nie rozmawiali więcej o tym, co się wydarzyło, ale brunet miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby przyjaciel zaczął inaczej na niego patrzeć. Inaczej, nie tak, jak patrzyło się na kumpla, a na... No właśnie, niebieskooki starał się odrzucać tą myśl. Przecież Winchester sam powiedział, że dalej są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, że pocałunek nic nie zmienił. Ale Cas widział zmianę, z dnia na dzień coraz silniejszą.

A teraz chłopak zapatrzył się na jego usta i chyba zapomniał o Bożym świecie.

\- Okej, to może obejrzymy coś? W sumie dość nauki na dziś - zaczął zamykać wszystkie podręczniki i zaznaczył, gdzie skończyli. Lubił to, że teraz tyle czasu ze sobą spędzali. Zauważył też, że nawet Charlie dawała im dużo swobody, by mogli być sami. Zabawne, bo przecież Dean był hetero. Tak przynajmniej jeszcze niedawno mówił, a teraz Cas nie był już tego taki pewien.

\- Tak, z chęcią coś obejrzę. Horror? - zapytał. Dobrze wiedział, że Novak boi się filmów tego rodzaju, ale przy nim nie miałby się czego bać.

\- Em... Serio? A nie możemy jakiejś głupiej komedii? - skrzywił się. W końcu zapakował książki do plecaka i wstał z krzesła. W domu Winchestera nie było nikogo, dlatego spokojnie mogli włączyć sobie coś na telewizorze w salonie. Dean jednak wybrał już film i rozsiadł się na sofie klepiąc dłonią wolne miejsce obok siebie.

\- Chodź i nie marudź.

Nie zostało Casowi nic innego, jak usiąść na tyłku i starać się oglądać. Nie znosił filmów grozy, przerażały go. Miał wybujaną wyobraźnię i czasem obawiał się, że te rzeczy, które dzieją się na ekranie, wydarzą się w prawdziwym świecie. Bał się ciemności, od dziecka spał z włączoną lampką, bo bał się smugi światła rzucanej przez drzwi z korytarza. Obawiał się, że nagle coś tam zobaczy, a za drzwiami nie będzie nikogo. Nienawidził w nocy wchodzić po schodach, zawsze bał się, że coś zaraz złapie go za nogę i pociągnie w dół. Dlatego nie lubił oglądać horrorów. One jedynie dodawały mu pomysłów na to, w jaki sposób potwory ciemności chciałyby go dopaść.

\- Co to za film? - zapytał Cas oglądając dosyć przerażający początek. Nie chciał tego oglądać.

\- Ring - odpowiedział Dean zerkając na wystraszonego Casa. - Spokojnie, nie ma się czego bać.

Ale brunet wiedział swoje.

Już w połowie filmu wziął kolana pod brodę i patrzył na film przez palce. Nienawidził tej muzyki, tej dziewczynki, która wychodziła z telewizora i wszystkiego, co związane było z tym filmem. Nagle podskoczył wystraszony i wtulił się w Deana. Nie myślał teraz, czy jest to na miejscu czy nie, po prostu bał się. Winchester go objął.

\- Nie bój się, to tylko film - powiedział głaszcząc go po plecach. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, że udało mu się zapędzić bruneta w swoje ramiona, czyli plan wypalił.

\- Nie chcę już tego oglądać, Dean - wymamrotał niebieskooki w koszulę blondyna. Chłopak poddał się i wyłączył telewizor.

\- Hej, spokojnie. Przyznam ci, że to jeden ze słabszych horrorów, nie jest taki straszny - mówił do niego wciąż go tuląc.

Chłopak w końcu odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ale dla mnie był. Przepraszam - posmutniał i spuścił wzrok.

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Za co przepraszasz?

\- No... Że tak...Tak się wystraszyłem i... - wzruszył dziecinnie ramionami.

Blondyn pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się.

\- Chodzi o to, że się przytuliłeś? Spokojnie, chyba od tego jestem, co? - złapał Casa pod brodą i uniósł jego twarz tak, by patrzył mu w oczy. - Nie masz za co przepraszać - puścił mu oczko.

Novak zarumienił się jak burak i spuścił wzrok. Nie wyczuwał tego, że Dean właśnie z nim flirtował, a on nie umiałby chociażby na to odpowiedzieć. W sumie Winchester już od dawna starał się z nim flirtować, ale Castiel gdy tylko udało mu się zorientować, to czuł się dziwnie i nie miał pojęcia, jak ma zareagować, czyli zawsze kończyło się to rumieńcami na policzkach.

\- Cas, tak w ogóle... - zagryzł wargę i usiadł prościej. Ułożył dłonie na kolanach i zamyślił się. - No... Wiesz. Ostatnio sporo się wydarzyło, Okazało się, że nie mam jednak dziecka i... - parsknął pod nosem. - Cholera... Cas, miałbyś chęć gdzieś wyjść?

Chłopak nie zrozumiał. Zmarszczył brwi i przekręcił głowę na bok.

\- O co ci chodzi, Dean?

Winchester parsknął przypominając sobie, jak rozkoszny potrafił być brunet.

\- Czy chciałbyś gdzieś ze mną wyjść? No wiesz, na kawę, pizzę, kino? - czekał na odpowiedź czując, jak w środku go ściska.

Do Castiela dotarło, co Dean mu zaproponował. Zrobił się bardziej czerwony na twarzy i uśmiechnął się.

\- Zapraszasz mnie na randkę? - uniósł brwi.

Blondyn zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową.

\- Wychodzi na to, że tak.

\- Z chęcią gdzieś z tobą wyjdę - powiedział Castiel i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Nie umiał w to uwierzyć.

* * *

 

Charlie z łatwością zauważyła zmianę. Nie trzeba było być spostrzegawczym, by zauważyć, jak ten Winchester pożerał wzrokiem Castiela. Niezmiernie się cieszyła z tej zmiany, nie mogła się doczekać, aż w końcu dowie się, że są parą. Tak idealnie do siebie pasowali. Okej, może trochę Deanowi zajęło, by zrozumieć, że jest bi, ale lepiej późno, niż wcale. Teraz jedynie zauważała te ich przelotne spojrzenia. Gdy siedzieli w trójkę, Dean co jakiś czas w bardzo szczególny sposób zerkał na Castiela i uśmiechał się lekko pod nosem. Charls miała chęć krzyczeć z radości i wyprzytulać ich z całej siły, bo przecież i jeden, i drugi zasługiwał na to, by być szczęśliwym.

Pewnego dnia tuż po zajęciach, gdy Casa nie było w szkole, złapała Deana i dosłownie przyparła do muru.

\- Co tam kochanieńki? - zapytała szczerząc się jak głupia.

\- A co ma być? - uniósł brew nie rozumiejąc, czemu przyjaciółka zabrała go w tak ustronne miejsce. - Chyba nie chcesz się całować? - parsknął.

\- Głupi jesteś? - wywróciła oczami. - Chcę wyciągnąć trochę informacji, także lepiej gadaj od razu, bo nie chce mi się ciebie prześladować.

Winchester od razu zrozumiał, o co chodzi. Zaśmiał się i lekko odsunął dziewczynę od siebie.

\- Zaprosiłem go do kina, okej? - powiedział wprost, a Charlie klasnęła w dłonie, podskoczyła i pisnęła ze szczęścia. - To tylko kino...

\- To randka, Deanie Winchesterze.

Chłopak pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. Charlie zauważyła to i aż zakryła sobie dłonią usta.

\- O Boże, zakochałeś się...

\- Cicho! - warknął rozglądając się, czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. - No... Podoba mi się, trochę.

Dziewczyna znów pisnęła i aż objęła Winchestera.

\- Tak bardzo się cieszę, od zawsze wiedziałam, że w końcu to się stanie - westchnęła i odsunęła się od niego. - Ale traktuj go najlepiej, jak potrafisz. Kup mu kwiaty, lubi takie rzeczy. Czekoladki też możesz, ale on woli kwiaty. Róże, takie... białe z końcówkami albo żółtymi albo różowymi, one są takie piękne. No i mów mu komplementy, to też bardzo ważne - zaczęła wyliczać wszystko na palcach. - Kup mu bilet, dotykaj go, wiesz, tak przypadkiem muśnij ręką jego dłoń czy coś. No i pamiętaj, żeby potem go odprowadzić pod dom i...

\- Dobra, nie zapędzaj się - parsknął i przerwał jej. - Charlie, to tylko wyjście do kina, spokojnie. Ale tak, będę go specjalnie traktować, żeby nie było - puścił jej oczko i poszedł sobie.

Dziewczyna jednak szczerząc się jak głupia stała w miejscu i patrzyła za nim. Wyjęła z kieszeni telefon i napisała smsa: „Gabe, nie musimy już nic kombinować, sami się spiknęli ;)”. Szczęśliwa ruszyła w stronę domu. W końcu może coś z tego będzie, może już Cas nie będzie cierpieć. Właśnie, jeśli Winchester go skrzywdzi, rudowłosa zgniecie go jak robaka, bo Novak zasługuje na prawdziwą miłość.

* * *

 

Gabe dostał smsa, gdy właśnie wracał do domu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zadowolony, jednak nie musieli niczego kombinować, sami sobie poradzili. Oczywiście wciąż miał w głowie ułożony plan, żeby to Cassie zagadał do Deana, bo w końcu Winchester był już wolny. Nie było już Lisy, nie było już dziecka, teraz mógł być tylko i Cas. Oczywiście nie ufał Deanowi, uważał, że ten idiota jedynie zrani jego młodszego braciszka, ale tak jak już wcześniej postanowił, nie będzie się wtrącać. Co prawda jego plan mógłby sprawić, że ten hetero pacan by zakochał się po uszy w młodszym Novaku, ale po co ingerować w coś, co już w sumie się zaczęło. Był dumny z Winchestera, że w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na jego brata inaczej.

Gdy wrócił do domu, pierwsze co to zajrzał do pokoju Castiela. Dzieciak dziś nie był w szkole, bo musiał zostać z małą Anną, która złamała nogę, a on musiał po prostu iść na te pieprzone zajęcia.

\- Hej Cassie - powiedział wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Chłopak siedział na łóżku czytając jakąś książkę. Uniósł wzrok na brata.

\- Hej. Coś się stało? - zapytał zauważając szeroki uśmiech na twarzy blondyna.

\- U mnie nie, ale u ciebie owszem. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?

Cas zmarszczył brwi i przechylił lekko twarz na bok.

\- O czym? - spytał zdziwiony. Nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi starszy chłopak.

Gabe wywrócił oczami i parsknął.

\- No jak to o czym, o tobie i Deanie - poruszył zabawnie brwiami i przysiadł na łóżku.

Castiel uciekł wzrokiem i zarumienił się.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał się dosyć cicho. Miał chęć zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- A jak myślisz? Ta rudowłosa perełka ma długi jęzor, a twój luby chyba musiał się tym pochwalić - zaśmiał się i uderzył go delikatnie w ramię. - No opowiadaj, co tam się dzieje między wami? - naciskał.

Niebieskooki odłożył książkę na bok i wzruszył ramionami. To było niemożliwe, żeby Dean cokolwiek powiedział, on nie chwalił się takimi rzeczami. Poza tym nic nie było, czym tu się chwalić? To tylko głupie wyjście do kina, nic a nic specjalnego. Mimo to zaczerwienił się mocno i zagryzł wargę.

\- No... Zaprosił mnie tylko do kina - powiedział równie cicho co wcześniej. Gabe uwielbiał to, jak spokojny i cichy potrafił być jego młodszy brat, zwłaszcza, gdy czuł się niekomfortowo.

\- Tylko? - zaśmiał się. - No błagam cię, jak na tego frajera to już sporo.

\- Gabe, nie nazywaj go tak.

Blondyn pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Żartuję, spokojnie - przyglądał mu się. - Ciekawe co mu odbiło, może w końcu ogarnął się i... W sumie już raz się całowaliście, nie? - gdyby nie patrzył teraz na Casa, nie zauważył by tej zmiany na jego twarzy. Chłopak niemal zrobił się purpurowy, a wzrok wlepił w swoje palce, którymi ciągnął za nitkę ze swojego swetra. - Nie gadaj, że cię jeszcze raz pocałował.

Cisza, brunet mocniej zagryzł wargę.

\- Cholera, no nieźle, nieźle, jestem dumny z Winchestera.

Nastała cisza, Gabe zrozumiał, że raczej niczego więcej się już nie dowie.

\- Dobra, niech będzie, że to nie jest randka. Jednak jeśli cię jakoś zrani albo zrobi coś, czego ty sobie nie życzysz, zabiję go, rozumiesz?

Cas w końcu spojrzał na brata.

\- Nic mi nie zrobi, znam go, Gabe, niemal codziennie razem przesiadujemy - tego nie mówił bratu. Gabriel otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- A czego ja się tu dowiaduje, co? Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że się spotykacie?

\- Nie spotykamy się - oburzył się chłopak. - Uczę go do egzaminów, razem powtarzamy i w ogóle - wzruszył ramionami.

Ale Gabriel wiedział swoje.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu dodałam nowy rozdział, ufffff!!
> 
> I jak wam się podoba? Tak naprawdę to taki trochę przejściowy rozdzialik, dosyć krótki, więc za bardzo się nie popisałam. Postaram się niedługo dodać kolejny ^^
> 
> Proszę jak zawsze o kudosy i komentarze xx
> 
> Pozdrawiam xx


	18. Nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać

Dean stresował się jak nigdy. Przygotował wszystko idealnie, ale i tak strach ściskał mu żołądek. Co jak co, ale pierwszy raz szedł na taką randkę. Oczywiście nie pierwszy raz miał się z kimś spotkać, ale nigdy wcześniej nie było dla niego to tak ważne. To był przecież Cas, chłopak który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jako jedyny wiedział, co się działo z blondynem. Tylko on miał pojęcie o tym, że Dean okaleczał się. Wcześniej jeśli chodził na randki, to ta druga osoba leciała na niego i nie było czego się bać, wystarczyło bajerować, ale tutaj było inaczej. Castiel też mu się podobał i trochę go onieśmielał, czego nigdy nikomu się nie udawało. Brunet był pierwszy. Oczywiście kochał kiedyś Lisę, ale wtedy było inaczej, może dlatego, że ta dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia o wielu sprawach. O tym, jak czuł się Dean, jak cierpiał od dziecka i jak było mu ciężko pogodzić się z przeszłością.

Umył się, ubrał o dziwo schludnie jak na niego. Czarne spodnie, koszula jednolita w kolorze bordo, podwinięte rękawy do łokci i trampki. Włosy ułożył na żel układając je lekko na bok. Przejrzał się w lustrze i puścił do siebie oczko. Okej, nie było tak źle. Zerknął na swoje ramiona, które teraz były odkryte. Pod zegarkiem widniało kilka nowych ran, ale stare wszystkie oznaczały się tylko białymi kreskami. Przełknął. Jakby miał iść z kimś innym na randkę, założyłby bluzkę z długim rękawem, ale to był Cas, tu nie było czego ukrywać.

Złapał za róże i czekoladki, które leżały na stoliku w przedpokoju. Ellen zerknęła na niego z kuchni.

\- Co to za szczęściara? - zapytała.

\- Cas - oświadczył normalnie, a ciocia uniosła brew.

\- Naprawdę? - zaśmiała się. - Nie wiedziałam, że ty i on... Ale w sumie mogłam się domyśleć, dzieciak jest w ciebie wpatrzony - stanęła w drzwiach kuchni. - Gdzie idziecie?

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, a ciotka naprawdę cieszyła się widząc uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Do kina, potem idziemy na kolację, zarezerwowałem stolik w mojej ulubionej knajpce...

\- Nie lepiej przyjść tu i się najeść? - zapytała.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią.

\- Ciociu, chcę z nim trochę pobyć... Sam - zagryzł wargę. Nie podejrzewał, że ciocia tak dobrze na to zareaguje.

\- Dobra, uciekaj, bo twoja randka się pewnie niecierpliwi - puściła mu oczko, a Dean wyszedł z domu. Miał wszystko... Kwiaty, czekoladki, pieniądze na popcorn i kolację. Musi się udać.

Szedł powoli starając się jakoś odetchnąć, co za masakra. Pierwszy raz denerwował się spotkaniem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zabawne, jak to wszystko między nimi się pozmieniało. Pamiętał przecież, jak jeszcze jako dzieci bawili się u niego na urodzinach, już wtedy Cas dziwnie się wobec niego zachowywał, już wtedy Dean miał wrażenie, że... Po prostu podoba się temu chłopcu. Potem okazało się, że się nie mylił. Potem ta cała Lisa, to wszystko, ta cała sytuacja sprawiła, że zbliżył się z brunetem i w końcu zrozumiał, że coś czuje do niego i teraz szedł z bukietem kwiatów do jego domu, by zabrać go na ich pierwszą randkę.

Miał nadzieję, że kwiaty mu się spodobają, kupił takie, jakie poleciła mu Charlie, ale i tak była ta obawa, że może nie przypadną mu do gustu. Niósł też czekoladki, taka mała paczuszka galaretek oblanych pyszną mleczną czekoladą. A co jak Cas nie lubi akurat wiśniowych galaretek? Dean wywrócił oczami na własne przemyślenia, zaczynał być śmieszny. Na pewno mu się spodobają, na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze.

Szedł tak dość szybkim krokiem, nie chciał się spóźnić. Minął zakręt i już niedługo po tym stanął przed domem Novaków czując, jak stres zaciska mu mocno żołądek, a ręce lekko drżą. Zapukał do drzwi i czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy. Po chwili ujrzał go, z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na twarzy wpatrującego się w niego i trzymającego otwarte drzwi.

\- Cześć - wypalił Dean przechodząc przez próg. Podał mu kwiaty i czekoladki. - To dla ciebie, ten... - niezdarnie nachylił się i pocałował go lekko w policzek na powitanie. Gdy odsunął się zobaczył niemalże purpurową twarz chłopaka, uśmiechającego się lekko i ze zdziwieniem wpatrującego się w niego. Wziął od niego kwiaty i słodycze.

\- Hej - odchrząknął, bo trochę zachrypiał. - Dziękuję, Dean - powiedział i zaniósł kwiaty do kuchni, by włożyć je do wazonu. Nagle w drzwiach od salonu pojawił się Gabriel i zagwizdał.

\- No nieźle, nieźle, Winchester, w końcu - zarechotał i poszedł po schodach na górę. - Miłej zabawy Cassie! - krzyknął jeszcze i tyle go widzieli. Cas wrócił na korytarz i zagryzł wargę.

\- Wybacz, wiesz, jaki jest Gabriel.

\- Wiem, nie przepraszaj i nie przejmuj się - uśmiechnął się Dean patrząc na przyjaciela. - Chodź, bo się spóźnimy.

Poczekał chwilę, aż brunet założył buty i obaj wyszli. Na początku było nieco drętwo, żaden nie odezwał się, szli w ciszy zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. W końcu Dean postanowił przejąć pałeczkę.

\- Jak tam przed egzaminami? - zapytał zerkając na chłopaka.

\- Okej, mam już przygotowane kilka rzeczy dla ciebie, wiesz... Żebyś poćwiczył w domu...

\- Ale ja pytam, jak tobie idzie, Cas - parsknął blondyn. To było urocze, że chłopak tak o nim myślał i się starał, ale nie chciał teraz gadać o sobie.

Niebieskooki wzruszył ramionami.

\- No dobrze, ja ogarniam te rzeczy, jeszcze czytam niektóre dodatkowe lektury czy pojęcia, ale raczej będzie dobrze - uśmiechnął się, na co Deanowi serce zabiło mocniej.

\- To bardzo się ciesze - przyznał i dyskretnie musnął dłonią jego dłoń. Zauważył reakcję chłopaka, co prawiło mu satysfakcję.

Niedługo potem dotarli do kina. Dean kupił dwa bilety na jakąś komedię romantyczną, wiedział, że Cas właśnie na taki film chce iść. Nie miał zamiaru dziś mu narzucać czegokolwiek, po prostu chciał, żeby chłopak dobrze się bawił. Podeszli do stoiska z popcornem i napojami.

\- Co chcesz? - zapytał Winchester patrząc w te nieskazitelnie niebieskie tęczówki.

\- Nic, nie trzeba Dean, nie wydawaj na mnie tyle pieniędzy - powiedział Castiel zagryzając wargę. Czuł się dziwnie, gdy tak chłopak mu wszystko kupował.

\- Na pewno podczas seansu będziesz chciał sobie pochrupać popcornu czy się czegoś napić - oświadczył i już bez pytania wziął największe pudełko prażonej kukurydzy i dwie cole. Idealnie.

Poszli w końcu do sali, w której miał byś wyświetlany ich film i zasiedli na swoich miejscach. Dean zerknął na zegarek, jeszcze mieli trochę czasu. Widział, jak Cas starał się unikać jego wzroku, jak nieśmiało zerkał na niego i czasem plątał mu się język. Musiał przyznać, że cholernie mu się to podobało, po prostu uwielbiał to, jak chłopak tak tracił przy nim głowę.

W końcu zaczął się film, ale Winchester nie za bardzo przepadał za takim rodzajem kina. Mimo to starał się oglądać, by potem podczas rozmowy nie wyszło, że nie miał pojęcia, o czym była ta komedia. Musiał przyznać, że była dość niezła, kilka razy się zaśmiał, a czasem po prostu skręcało go w żołądku, gdy na ekranie para zakochanych całowała się lub robiła co innego. Zerkał wtedy na Casa i uśmiechał się pod nosem widząc, jak tamten spinał się na takie sceny. Odwracał wzrok, zagryzał wargę czy po prostu zerkał w jego stronę, to było naprawdę urocze. Dean pozwalał już sobie na takie stwierdzenia, bo już dawno zrozumiał, że Castiel Novak po prostu był cholernie uroczy.

W końcu podczas jednego z pocałunków głównych bohaterów Dean postanowił coś zrobić i przybliżył się do Casa. Wyciągnął dłoń i złapał jego, splatając ich palce. Uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy tamten spojrzał mu w oczy. Teraz czuł się lepiej, powinien zrobić to już dawno. Siedzieli tak do końca filmu, a gdy zapaliły się światła, Dean nie puścił go. Wolną dłonią zajrzał do pudełka po popcornie.

\- A mówiłeś, że nie będziesz chciał jeść - zaśmiał się i normalniej w świecie pocałował go w policzek.

\- N-no jakoś tak... Wyszło, że... Nie jesteś zły, że wszystko zjadłem? - zapytał niepewnie, a Dean uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Spokojnie, po to go kupiłem, żebyś jadł.

\- Ale ty prawie w ogóle go nie jadłeś - zauważył Castiel czując się winny.

\- Hej, słońce, spokojnie - ścisnął jego dłoń i wstał. Casa aż ścisnęło, gdy usłyszał, jak Dean go nazwał, ale postarał się by nie było tego widać, jak zawsze nie udało mu się. Oczywiście blondyn zauważył to i uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem.

W końcu wyszli z kina i skierowali się w stronę restauracji, w której Dean zarezerwował stolik. Oczywiście niebieskooki o niczym nie wiedział. Czuł się strasznie skrępowany zachowaniem chłopaka, przecież to był Dean Winchester. Wciąż nie docierało do niego, że był z nim na randce, że właśnie spełniało się jedno z jego najskrytszych marzeń, o którym wiedziała tylko Charlie. Już to widział, jak dziewczyna weźmie ich na przesłuchanie i będzie chciała od każdego z osobna wiedzieć jak było. Cas dobrze wiedział, że będą mieć przechlapane, ale z drugiej strony chciałby się pochwalić, jak szczęśliwy się teraz czuł.

Dotarli do knajpki, gdzie przez całą drogę rozmawiali o filmie. Dean szczerze mówił, że nawet było okej, a Cas cieszył się, że chłopak naprawdę się starał, w końcu domyślał się, że ktoś taki jak on nie mógł gustować w komediach romantycznych. Końcem końców dotarli na miejsce i zasiedli przy stoliku.

\- Na co masz ochotę? - zapytał Dean uśmiechając się szeroko do bruneta.

\- Ja... Nie wiem w sumie - przyznał zerkając w kartę. Nie dowierzał, że blondyn zarezerwował im stolik, nie podejrzewał, że aż tak prawdziwa była ta randka.

\- No dawaj, co lubisz?

Castiel ostatecznie wybrał spaghetti z krewetkami, a Dean stek z frytkami i surówkami. Idealnie. Obaj byli zaskoczeni, jak łatwo szła im rozmowa, jak dobrze się dogadywali. Winchester nie mógł napatrzeć się na tego skromnego chłopaka, który po każdej próbie flirtu peszył się, palił buraka i uśmiechał się słodko. Ten Castiel cały był po prostu słodki.

\- Charlie nie da nam spokoju - zarechotał blondyn jedząc już swój kawał mięcha.

\- Zgadzam się - kiwnął głową Cas bardzo powoli zajadając makaron z małymi krewetkami. - Będzie za nami chodzić.

\- Oj tak, już słyszę te pytania: „A byłeś miły? A kupiłeś mu kwiaty? Pocałowałeś go?” - na ostatnie pytanie Cas spuścił wzrok i zagryzł wargę. O tak, właśnie o to chodziło Deanowi. - Stanie się wrzodem na dupie, ale w sumie to jej hobby - pokręcił głową.

\- Racja - nie uniósł wzroku, modlił się, by znów jego twarz nie była w kolorze czerwonego obrusa na ich stoliku.

\- Mmm, pyszne, chcesz spróbować? - zapytał zerkając na purpurową twarz swojego... Towarzysza.

\- Wygląda ładnie - przyznał Castiel. Jednak nie zdążył się obejrzeć, a widelec z kawałkiem steku znajdował się przy jego nosie.

\- No dawaj, spróbuj - poprosił Dean. Zauważył to jakże niepewne spojrzenie, na które kiwnął, starając się jakoś zachęcić chłopaka, aż w końcu zabrał już pusty sztuciec. - I jak?

Novak starannie pogryzł i posmakował mięsa, w końcu uśmiechnął się niepewnie i spojrzał znów w zielone oczy wpatrujące się w niego z ciekawością.

\- Bardzo dobre - przyznał.

\- A ja mogę spróbować twojego? - i tu już był problem, bo ze stresu Casowi zabiło mocniej serce.

\- Jasne, weź sobie - powiedział niepewnie.

Dean pokręcił głową, a brunet zbladł. Złapał w trzęsącą się dłoń swój widelec, nakręcił powoli trochę makaronu i nadział krewetkę. Sam przełknął z emocji i uniósł rękę w stronę blondyna. Jakby jeszcze było mało, zielonooki złapał w swoją dłoń rękę Casa i nakierował widelec do swoich ust. Zsunął jedzenie bardzo powoli do swoich ust patrząc głęboko w oczy chłopaka, przez co tamten niemalże sparaliżowany nie umiał odwrócić wzroku. Poczuł, jak przeszły mu dreszcze od dłoni dotykanej przez Deana aż po sam kręgosłup. Zawirowało mu w głowie, a powietrze stało się cięższe. Miał wrażenie, jakby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, a on utknął w niej nie chcąc, by czas ruszył dalej. Zamarł, te zielone oczy sprawiły, że poczuł się tak, jak nigdy wcześniej, bo jeszcze nigdy w jego życiu nikt na niego nie patrzył w ten sposób. Nikt nigdy nie wpatrywał się w niego z uczuciem i... Pożądaniem. Tak, to było pożądanie, czuł to w lędźwiach, co było dla niego czymś nowym.

Jednakże chwila minęła, Dean puścił jego dłoń, a hipnoza zniknęła. Czas ruszył do przodu, a brunet znów słyszał odgłosy rozmów innych ludzi w sali. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Winchester nie czuł tego, co on, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że się mylił.

Dean zrobił to specjalnie, to była próba dla niego samego i otrzymał odpowiedź na własne, nurtujące go pytanie. Czy Castiel go pociągał? Owszem, nagle odpowiedz stała się jasna i teraz już wiedział, nie miał nad czym się zastanawiać.

Reszta kolacji minęła w spokoju, bez wyskoków ciśnienia Casa, chociaż nie dało się obejść buraków na twarzy i palących policzków. Winchester wciąż z nim flirtował, poruszał brwiami i czasem dotykał jego dłoni, ale serce nie wyskoczyło brunetowi z piersi. Na szczęście.

Dean zapłacił za nich obu i w końcu wyszli z restauracji. Na dworze było już ciemno, jedynie lampy oświetlały drogę, dlatego chłopak postanowił złapać dłoń Novaka. Cas zaskoczony zabierając dłoń jak oparzony. Spojrzał pytająco na Deana.

\- Chciałem cię wziąć za rękę - oznajmił, na co brunet zakłopotany kiwnął głową.

\- Wybacz - szepnął.

\- Ej, spoko, nie ma sprawy. Jeśli nie chcesz...

\- Chcę - wyszeptał jeszcze ciszej.

Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i znów sięgnął dłoni Castiela. Tym razem udało się, splótł ich palce i westchnął. Tak było idealnie, tak powinni chodzić zawsze.

\- Odprowadzę cię do domu - oświadczył Dean. - Chyba że... Chcesz się jeszcze gdzieś przejść.

Novak spojrzał na niego niepewnie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Z chęcią bym jeszcze gdzieś poszedł - przyznał uciekając wzrokiem.

Tak też poszli gdzieś, gdzie Cas nigdy by się nie odważył.

\- Nie wejdę tam - powiedział nieco wystraszony brunet. - Za wysoko, mam lęk wysokości.

\- Nie jest wysoko, naprawdę. Poza tym będę tu, będę cię asekurować. No proszę...

Cas wpatrywał się na niski budynek, który miał delikatnie pochylony dach i na drabinę przymocowaną do ściany. Zrobiło mu się słabo na samą myśl wejścia chociażby na jeden szczebelek.

\- Dean, ja... ja nie dam rady - wyszeptał w panice.

Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, co po tym zrobił blondyn. Podszedł do niego i objął dłońmi jego twarz.

\- Cas, jesteś dzielny. Wierzę w ciebie, dasz radę - patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, a chłopak po prostu nie umiał znów odwrócić wzroku. - Słyszysz mnie? Zrób to dla mnie - poprosił cicho.

Nie umiał odmówić. Pod nadzorem Deana zaczął się wspinać.

\- No, jeszcze troszeczkę, jestem tuż za tobą. Nie bój się, tylko nie patrz w dół. Słyszysz mnie? Jestem tu, mam cie, spokojnie. Jeszcze jeden szczebelek - i tak też dotarli na dach.

\- Dean, udało mi się - powiedział uradowany Cas rzucając się chłopakowi na szyję. Tak po prostu, miał chęć przytulić się do niego z radości.

\- No widzisz, mówiłem, że jesteś dzielny - jednak nie pozwolił mu uciec z jego objęć. Stali tak patrząc sobie w oczy, Castiel znów odpłynął, znów poczuł to dziwne ściskanie w żołądku, a gdy Dean nachylił się do jego ust, zawirowało mu w głowie.

Dean Winchester znów go pocałował.

I tym razem był to prawdziwy pocałunek, prawdziwy dla Deana. Tym razem było inaczej.

Zaczęło się powoli, delikatnie, jedynie dotyk ust na ustach. Winchester trzymał chłopaka w pasie, a ten oplatał ramionami jego szyję. Po chwili Castiel poczuł się odważniejszy i uchylił lekko usta, pragnąc więcej, chciał go posmakować, chciał poczuć to, czym chciał go obdarować Dean. Prawdziwym pocałunkiem. Bez żadnych niedomówień, bez gadki, że to po przyjacielsku, teraz tak nie było. I brunet to wyczuwał, widział to i smakował tego, gdy Dean wysunął swój język tuż w rozchylone wargi chłopaka. Odpłynęli, obaj zatracili się w tym pocałunku, nikt im nie przeszkadzał. Nie wiedzieli kiedy byli w siebie wtuleni, obejmowali się ramionami i dzielili namiętny pocałunek wkładając w niego tyle uczuć, ile się dało.

W końcu Dean odsunął się łapiąc oddech i oparł czoło o czoło Casa. Nie odezwał się, nie potrzebne były słowa. Gdy otworzył oczy, zauważył, że naprawdę się ściemniło, zrozumiał, że kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Odsunął się i spojrzał w błękitne oczy swojego towarzysza.

\- Piękne dziś niebo, chcesz popatrzeć? - zapytał spoglądając w górę.

Cas też to zrobił i uśmiechnął się. Serce wciąż dudniło mu echem w głowie, a powietrze ciężko zapełniało jego płuca.

\- Jasne - przyznał. Poczuł dłoń na swojej dłoni i ruszyli na środek małego dachu. Tam obaj usiedli i spojrzeli w górę.

Racja, niebo było pełne gwiazd, a księżyc już świecił ostro. Na szczęście nie było pełni, jednak i tak cudownie oświecał wszystko dookoła.

Dean w końcu położył się na ciepłej blasze kładąc jedną rękę pod głowę, a drugą rozciągając w stronę Casa.

\- Połóż się - poprosił cicho.

Serce Casa już nie mogło bić mocniej, jak robiło to w tej chwili. Chłopak położył się układając głowę na ramieniu Winchestera. Jak się czuł? To chyba nawet nie było niebo, to było coś o wiele lepszego. Patrzył w gwiazdy, bo obawiał się spojrzeć w stronę chłopaka, którego tak cholernie kochał, który właśnie go pocałował i zabrał na najlepszą randkę w życiu, chociaż nigdy wcześniej Novak na żadnej nie był.

Leżeli w ciszy, Cas wpatrywał się w gwiazdy, a Dean w Castiela, bo on lśnił o wiele jaśniej niż ten księżyc na niebie. Promieniał ze szczęścia, przez co i Winchestera rozpierało szczęście. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu czuł się szczęśliwy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W KOŃCU!  
> Tak, udało mi się w końcu napisać ten rozdział, o dziwo jestem z niego dumna. A wam jak się on podoba?  
> Czekam na kudosiki i komentarze xx  
> Pozdrawiam xx


	19. Magia błękitnych oczu

Castiel wrócił późno do domu cały w skowronkach. Dean oczywiście podprowadził go pod same drzwi trzymając przez całą drogę za rękę. Co czuł brunet? Motylki w brzuchu, całą zgraje, które rozpychały mu wnętrzności i miał wrażenie, że się unosi. Czuł się tak lekko.

\- Dzięki za bardzo miło spędzony czas - powiedział Dean stając bardzo blisko Novaka.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w jego oczy jak zaczarowany. Czy były na tym świecie piękniejsze oczy od tych zielonych?

\- Ja też - powiedział cicho. -Dziękuję Dean - dodał uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Po chwili poczuł miękkie wargi na swoich i oddał lekko pocałunek. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, śpiewało, ściskało go przyjemnie w środku. Ot tak, jego największe marzenia właśnie tego dnia się spełniły. Szumiało mu w głowie od emocji i bodźców. Czy mogło być lepiej?

\- Dobranoc, Cas - powiedział cicho Dean, dotknął lekko dłonią jego policzka i ruszył już ścieżką w stronę swojego domu. Gdy chłopak zniknął mu z oczu, wyszczerzył się szeroko i oparł plecami o drzwi. Położył dłoń na swojej piersi i przymknął oczy w błogim uśmiechu. Rozpływał się, czuł mrowienie na ustach i miał wrażenie, że zaraz wzleci, uniesie się z tego uczucia lekkości i szczęścia. Był tak szczęśliwy, że nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Odetchnął kilka razy i otwarł drzwi za sobą. Tam oczywiście zauważył nikogo innego, a swojego starszego brata, Gabriela.

\- Ho, ho, ho, aż tak się postarał? - zapytał Gabe widząc zarumienioną twarz młodszego brata i ten nieznaczny, szczęśliwy uśmiech.

Po słowach blondyna Cas uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zakrył czerwoną twarz dłońmi.

\- Oh, jaki ty jesteś... - pokręcił głową Gabriel nie dowierzając, jak jego brat był wstydliwy i wrażliwy. - Chodź do mnie, pogadamy, okej? - zapytał, na co Cas przystał. Poszli na górę do pokoju blondyna. Usiedli na łóżku, Gabe nie mógł przestać uśmiechać się widząc, w jakim stanie był jego brat. - Aż tak było fajnie?

Cas jedynie pokiwał głową mając rozmarzony wzrok.

\- To opowiadaj - zachęcił go Gabe.

Więc brunet zaczął opowiadać. Opisał dokładnie to, jak Dean zabrał go do kina, jak się zachowywał i jak patrzył. Potem jak poszli do restauracji, a następnie weszli na dach i oglądali gwiazdy przytulając się.

\- Wszedłeś na dach? - zdziwił się starszy Novak. - Co ten chłopak z tobą zrobił, gdzie mój strachliwy braciszek?

Cas zachichotał.

\- Bałem się, bardzo, ale Dean był przy mnie - uśmiechnął się do siebie, a Gabe nie umiał nie odwzajemnić tego uśmiechu.

\- No nieźle, serio - Gabriel pokręcił głową śmiejąc się. Winchester naprawdę zawrócił w głowie temu młodemu dzieciakowi, ale chyba ze wzajemnością. Starszy Novak już dobrze wiedział, co zrobi, jeśli ten dureń skrzywdzi jego braciszka. Może nie był takim cudownym starszym bratem, ale ten chłopak był jednak oczkiem w jego głowie. Trudno mu było się przyznać do tego przed kimś, ale w duchu wiedział, że zrobiłby wszystko, bo ten chłopaczyna naprawdę zasługiwał tylko na najlepsze. - Całowaliście się? - zapytał nagle wprost. Okej, może zrobił to trochę specjalnie, by znów spłoszyć brata, który od razu zrobił się jak burak po same końce swoich uszu.

\- N-no... No tak - zagryzł wargę i lekko ją oblizał.

\- Który to był już raz? Trzeci?Czwarty? - uniósł brew. Gabe mógł w końcu odetchnąć, że Dean przejrzał na oczy i już nie bawił się z Casem w kotka i myszkę.

\- N-nie wiem - przyznał brunet i roztarł policzki. Kiedy zrobiło się tu tak duszno?

Gabe przez chwilę patrzył na niebieskookiego chłopaka w ciszy. Czy widział go kiedyś tak szczęśliwego? Co ta miłość robi z ludźmi? Sam był kiedyś zakochany i dobrze wiedział, co wtedy dzieje się w głowie. Cieszył się bardzo, że jego brat w końcu odczuwa coś tak pięknego jak miłość.

\- Co? - zapytał nagle Castiel widząc, jak blondyn się w niego wpatruje.

\- Nic, po prostu... Jestem z ciebie dumny - przyznał szczerze starszy Novak i zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Kto by pomyślał, że Winchester w końcu zrozumie.

Siedzieli jeszcze tak godzinę. Gabriel po jednej stronie łóżka, Cas po drugiej, naprzeciwko siebie. Przez ten czas brunet nieco się rozluźnił i teraz z uśmiechem na twarzy zwierzał się bratu ze swoich najskrytszych emocji, uczuć i zmartwień związanych z blondynem. Kiedy staliśmy się sobie tak bliscy?, zastanawiał się Gabriel, bo nie potrafił wyłapać momentu, kiedy Castiel tak bardzo mu zaufał. Jego Cassie, tak wrażliwy, delikatny i ufny. Jego problemem było to, że nie umiał wybrać odpowiednich ludzi, dobrego towarzystwa. Starszy Novak wciąż nie był przekonany co do Winchestera, bo niestety nikt nie mógł przewidzieć, co temu idiocie wpadnie jeszcze do głowy.

Musiał przyznać, bał się. Bał się o Castiela, bo jednak ten chłopak miał taka, a nie inna przeszłość. Gabriel nie był głupi, wiedział, ze chłopak się ciał, nie raz, kiedy Dean przychodził do ich domu, zauważał pod lekko podwiniętym rękawem białe ślady na skórze. Był z Lisa, a ta narobiła takiego bałaganu, ze żal było na to patrzeć. Bardzo współczuł mu tego, co ta dziewczyna mu zrobiła, ale sam się w to pakował. Jak pewnie w inne złe relacje. Tez nie umiał dobrze wybrać, po prostu nie był w tym dobry, jak Cas.

Gabriel obawiał się.

A co jak te dwa durnie, będące niemal magnesami na problemy, sprowadzą sobie jeszcze gorsze bagno? Nie, Gabriel nie chciał o tym myśleć w ten sposób, nie mógł przekreślać przecież teraz miłości swojego brata. Jednak w głębi coś go kusiło, by to ukrócić, by przemówić brunetowi do rozsądku, ochronić go za w czasu, by potem nie było za poźno.

Spojrzał zamyślony na swojego brata, który wciąż trajkotał jak katarynka o tym całym Winchesterze. Jak niebieskie oczy świeciły się jak gwiazdeczki w letnia noc. Czy widział go kiedyś tak szczęśliwego? Chyba nie. Oby tylko nie musiał temu knypkowi nóg z dupy powyrywać, oby nie. Miał wielka nadzieje, ze obejdzie się bez tego.

\- Cas?

\- Tak?

Gabe położył dłoł na ramieniu młodszego brata i spojrzał w jego jakże błękitne oczy.

\- Obiecaj mi, ze będziesz uważać i... - podniósł palec nie pozwalając sobie przerwać. - ... i jeśli on Cię skrzywdzi albo nie wiem, przyjdzie mu coś innego głupiego do głowy, to powiedz mi od razu, rozprawie się z nim.

Cas patrzył w miodowe oczy brata i pokiwał w końcu głowa. On sam bał się, że to nie potrwa długo. Ze Dean po prostu z braku innych zajęć postanowił trochę wykorzystać to, ze mu się podoba, trochę się zabawić, spróbować czegoś innego. Sprawić sobie przyjemność z tego, że Castiel jest wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek od kilku dobrych lat. Westchnął przeciągle i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Jestem pewien, ze nie będziesz musiał nic robić.

* * *

 

Dean siedział w ławce na matematyce i zerkał na Castiela, który siedział niedaleko. Wspólna lekcja, wiec mógł sobie trochę popatrzeć. Nie żałował. Kompletnie nie żałował tego weekendu, tego, ze zabrał Casa na randkę, bo, musiał przyznać, to była chyba jego najlepsza randka jaką kiedykolwiek miał.

Zerkał sobie na bruneta i w pamięci odtwarzał to, co przeżył tamtego wieczoru. Przywracał w myślach te rumiane policzki, ten słodki uśmiech i świecące oczka, tak niebieskie, ze umiał w nich tylko tonąć. Pamiętał, że gdy tylko odprowadził Casa do domu, wrócił do siebie i walnął się na łózko, by zamknąć oczy i oddać się błogości, która nim zawładnęła. Czy to było możliwe, ze tak wspaniale czuł się przy kimś, kogo wcześniej uważał tylko za przyjaciela?

Był szczęśliwy, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu i zastanawiał się, czy był kiedykolwiek aż tak. Szczęście w jego życiu nie przychodziło tak łatwo, a ulatniało się szybko. Tym razem chciał, by to uczucie trwało jak najdłużej. Nie dowierzał. Nigdy nie myślał, że mógłby być aż tak szczęśliwy i pełny pozytywnych myśli, wspomnień. Miał nadzieję, że Cas też to czuł.

Miał lekkie ukłucia niepewności. Czy to na pewno to? Czy aby na pewno jest biseksualny? Może sobie to wmawia, może jemu wmówili i tak to przyjął, a teraz to co czuje nie jest prawdziwe?

Nieee...

Głupoty.

Odgonił złe myśli i leżał dalej na łóżku i przypominał sobie, jak zamiast patrzeć na gwiazdy, patrzył na Castiela. Czuł, ze musi się na niego napatrzeć, ze to, jaki był teraz szczęśliwy było wyjątkowe, było warte zapamiętania. Jeszcze bardziej czuł się z tym wspaniałe, gdy wiedział, ze to jego zasługa. To przez niego Cas teraz się tak czuł, to dzięki niemu niemal lśnił jak żadna z tych gwiazd na niebie.

Westchnął głośno na to wspomnienie, aż Charlie odkręciła głowę w jego stronę i cicho zachichotała. Mieli przesrane, to wiedział. To była pierwsza lekcja i przez to, ze dziewczyna się spóźniła, jeszcze nie zdołała ich dorwać. Co to będzie? Istny horror, nie odpuści, dopóki nie wyssie wszystkich informacji, póki nie dowie się wszystkiego, a Cas nie spali buraka chociaż ze cztery razy.

Taki rumiany był śliczny...

Tak, był śliczny.

Dean parsknął pod nosem i pokręcił głowa., nieźle wpadł.

\- Coś nie tak, panie Winchester? - odezwał się pan Adler, nauczyciel matematyki, wytrącając chłopaka z zamyślenia.

Dean otrząsnął się trochę i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział chłopak.

Nauczyciel o niemalże czarnych oczach i czarnych, długich włosach uniósł brew i zrobił jeszcze bardziej srogą minę, niż wcześniej.

\- Zapraszam do tablicy, panie Winchester.

Dean westchnął zrezygnowany i dźwignął się do góry. Zajebiście, pomyślał. Podszedł do tablicy i spojrzał na równanie. Algebra, najgorsze, co może być. Wziął do dłoni kredę i już miał unieść rękę do góry, gdy nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i zerknął na nauczyciela.

\- Dziś ci się upiekło, Winchester - powiedział mężczyzna przeszywając go wzrokiem, dając do zrozumienia, że to jeszcze nie koniec i zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. Dean odłożył kredę i wrócił do ławki, spakował podręcznik i wyszedł z klasy. Tam już czekali na niego Cas i Charlie. No to się zacznie, pomyślał.

\- Co tam? - wyszczerzył się i zerknął na chłopaka. Ten spojrzał na niego spod rzęs i blondyn poczuł, jak serce mocniej mu zabiło, a wnętrzności wywróciły piruet.

\- Super, genialnie, ale teraz mamy chyba coś do obgadania, co? - odezwała się ruda dziewczyna i zaczekała, aż nauczyciel zniknie im z oczu.

Dean zauważył, jak Castiel spuścił wzrok, zarumienił się mocno i zagryzł wargę. Ale by się wpił w te różowe, miękkie usta.

\- No i? Czekam - oświadczyła i spojrzała na Deana. - On nic nie powie, może ty?

Blondyn wywrócił oczami.

\- Charls, było spoko. Byliśmy w kinie, restauracji i odprowadziłem go do domu, nic nadzwyczajnego - oświadczył chłopak głosem, jakby nie miał pojęcia, po co te cyrki. Dobrze widział kątem oka, jak Cas uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Dziewczynie to nie starczyło. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

\- Spoko? Tylko tyle? - spojrzała na bruneta, potem znów na chłopaka obok. - Jego twarz chyba mówi, że było jeszcze coś - wyszczerzyła się szeroko. Zauważyła, że chyba Deanowi kończy się cierpliwość. - Tak, wiem, jesteśmy w szkole, ale powiedzcie mi tylko, czy coś było.

W tym momencie ujrzała, jak obaj chłopcy zerkają na siebie i razem, w tym samym momencie kiwają głową. No jak miała na to zareagować? No jak? Klasnęła mocno w dłonie, pisnęła pod nosem i aż podskoczyła z radości. Złapała ich obu w objęcia.

\- Jeju, tak się cieszę, chłopaki - powiedziała cicho i spojrzała na nich. Na jedną piegowatą twarz, a drugą w odcieniu bordowej bluzy, którą miała dziś na sobie. - Nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo się cieszę, jeju, tak bardzo bardzo - znów pisnęła. Spojrzała w zielone oczy. - A będzie powtórka?

I wtedy nie tylko oczy rudowłosej wpatrywały się w niego, ale też najbardziej niebieskie oczy na świecie. Dean zagryzł wargę, uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kto wie? - powiedział i spojrzał prosto w pochłaniającą głębię błękitu. - Na pewno.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, a Charlie piszczała trochę, trochę pogadała, jak to bardzo się cieszy i że chyba pomoże Deanowi wymyślić coś fajnego. Ah i żeby Cas się nie martwił, bo jak Dean coś sknoci, to ona się nim zajmie, nie ma o to obaw. Ona zna trochę karate, to mu się oberwie nawet, jakby uciekał, a do tego ma jeszcze Gabriela, to już w ogóle.

Jednak Dean nie słuchał, odpłynął, bo rzęsy znów zatrzepotały, a jemu przewróciło się coś w żołądku, gdy znów ujrzał te piękne oczy. Jak? Jakim cudem można mieć tak wspaniały kolor oczu? To musiała być jakaś magia, która obezwładniała go i wytwarzała dziwne uczucie w jego brzuchu, nie tylko tam na dole, ale i wyżej, tuż pod sercem. Magia błękitnych oczu, czar rzucony na niego, gdy tylko je ujrzał.

Tak się zapatrzył, że nie usłyszał dzwonka i dopiero, gdy z pola widzenia zniknął błękit, ocknął się.

\- J-ja mam po drugiej stronie szkoły, to... Do zobaczenia potem - odezwał się Novak i poszedł w swoją stronę. Dean stał patrząc za nim, aż poczuł uderzenie w ramię.

\- Cholera, zakochałeś się - powiedziała cicho Charlie trochę wyższym głosem, niż miała zazwyczaj.

\- Nie, co ty gadasz...

\- No jak nie? Gapiłeś się na niego jak zaczarowany przez dobrą minutę. Pamiętasz w ogóle, co do ciebie mówiłam?

Dean potrząsnął głową i parsknął, nie pamiętam, był zajęty.

\- Nic mi nie wmówisz, Bradbury - odezwał się, ale sam nie był pewien, może nic nie trzeba było mu wmawiać?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, w końcu jest nowy rozdział, ktoś czekał? Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba. Postanowiła teraz popisać trochę sielanki ^^ Czekam na komentarze ;)  
> Pozdrawiam xx


	20. Musi być ten pierwszy raz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera scenę +18

Chodzenie z uśmiechem na twarzy i z bardzo zaróżowionymi policzkami było nowym hobby'm Castiela. Od randki minął już tydzień, a on wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało. Do tej pory nie docierało do niego, że był z Deanem w tylu cudownych miejscach. Przez ten cały tydzień widzieli się ze sobą jeszcze dwa razy poza szkoła. Wszystko inicjował Winchester, to były wszystko jego pomysły, to on chciał go gdzieś zabrać, chciał się z nim zobaczyć.

We wtorek Dean zrobił mu niespodziankę. Gdy Cas siedział w kuchni z małą Anną i czytał jej jedną z jej ulubionych bajek, Piotrusia Pana, ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Nie przejął się, był wieczór, pomyślał, że to może ktoś do Gabriela. Oczywiście starszy Novak otwarł drzwi i to co ujrzał wprawiło go w tak szeroki uśmiech, że potem szczęki na pewno go bolały.

\- Winchester? A co ty tu robisz o tej porze? - zerknął na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku, było już sporo po ósmej wieczorem. Znów spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego wciąż na schodach.

Cas od razu usłyszał, kto przyszedł i na początku zbladł, potem wstał i zrobił się purpurowy zerkając z kuchni na przybysza, który już zaproszony przez Gabriela właśnie przekroczył próg domu.

\- Hej Cas - odezwał się blondyn i uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich najszczerszych i najpiękniejszych (według Casa) uśmiechów.

\- C-co tu robisz? - ośmielił się zapytać stając już prosto na przedpokoju.

\- Tak jakoś... - zerknął na Gabriela, który wciąż wpatrywał sie to w niego, to w bruneta z tym swoim trochę dziwnym uśmiechem. Chłopak ogarnął po chwili, że chcą chwilę prywatności. Kiwnął głową i wyszedł do kuchni biorąc książkę i zabierając się za czytanie książki małej Annie.

Gdy blondyn wyszedł, Dean uśmiechnął się do Casa, podszedł do niego i objął go w pasie. Tak po prostu. Castielowi serce podskoczyło do gardła, zaczęło piszczeć w uszach, a w żołądku jego kolacja zrobiła kilka fikołków. Czuł dłonie Winchestera na swoich biodrach, delikatne, ciepłe i dosyć duże, większe od jego własnych dłoni. Zaskoczony spojrzał mu w oczy i spurpurowiał jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Był tak blisko, zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z czymś, czego wcześniej w nich nie widział, a na pewno nie skierowane w jego stronę. Dean Winchester patrzył na niego z czymś, co odbierało mu powietrze z płuc, co ściskało jego gardło, a serce biło z nienaturalną prędkością. On nigdy wcześniej tak na niego nie patrzył, nigdy.

\- Masz chęć iść na spacer? - zapytał nagle Dean, uśmiechając się delikatnie, wciąż patrząc w ten błękit.

\- N-no... jasne - uśmiechnął się szeroko brunet i zagryzł wargę spuszczając wzrok. Policzki paliły go żywym ogniem, a to, ze wciąż czuł na sobie ten cudowny wzrok Winchestera w niczym mu nie pomagało.

\- To chodź, obiecuję, ze odstawię Cię do domu całego i zdrowego - powiedział Dean i puścił go, by zajrzeć do kuchni. - Zabieram Casa, niedługo wróci - powiedział bez dłuższych tłumaczeń, złapał Novaka za dłoń i wyprowadził z domu. Splótł ich palce. Gdy brunet to poczuł, przeszły go dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a powietrze zrobiło się cięższe.

Wieczór był bardzo nastrojowy, ciepły. Był początek maja, na dworze słychać było ptaki i owady, które już zaczynały grać swoje nocne koncerty. To był idealny moment na spędzenie chociaż trochę czasu z Casem. Ciemno, ulice były niemal puste, jedynie w parku jeszcze kilka dzieciaków było na wrotkach i rowerach ścigając się, które dojedzie pierwsze do domu. Poza tym ławki w parku były puste, jednak Dean wybrał tą najbardziej schowaną między drzewami, by mieć ciszę i spokój. Nie chciał też, by ktoś jednak ich zauważył. Co jak co, ale ludzie ze szkoły jeszcze nie musieli wiedzieć, ze gustuje też w facetach. Na razie chciał to utrzymać w tajemnicy, ale Cas nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Usiadł kogo chłopaka i lekko go objął, na co Cas wstrzymał mocno powietrze w płucach. Co sie działo, co się działo? Nie dowierzał, właśnie siedział w parku z nikim innym, tylko Deanem Winchesterem, TYM Deanem, którego kochał od najmłodszych lat, który był jego przyjacielem. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, to się nie działo. By być pewnym uszczypnął się w rękę, co Dean zauważył.

\- Co robisz? - zapytał zerkając w Casowe oczy.

Spuścił wzrok zawstydzony, jakby ktoś przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku.

\- N-nic - powiedział cicho i rozmasował miejsce, które uszczypnął. To nie był sen.

\- Serio? Jestem niemal pewien, ze właśnie się uszczypnąłeś - zaśmiał się wskazując na miejsce, gdzie to zrobił.

Cas zagryzł wargę.

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy to sen - wyznał nie patrząc Deanowi w oczy. Dlatego tez nie zauważył, ze blondyn uśmiechnął się perliście.

\- Obiecuję, ze to nie jest sen - szepnął mu do ucha. - Jesteśmy tu, obaj, naprawdę.

Dean specjalnie chuchał mu na kark, wywołał taka gęsia skórkę, ze aż brunet zadrżał. Uniósł głowę i niemal zderzył się z nosem chłopaka, który był tak bardzo blisko. Spoglądał zielonymi ślepiami i uśmiechał się jednym kącikiem ust. Czemu on to robił, chciał doprowadzić Casa do zawału? Brunet nagrał sporo powietrza i wstrzymał je, gdy zauważył, jak wzrok chłopaka ląduje na jego wargach.

\- Mam Ci to udowodnić? - zapytał jeszcze ciszej. Novakowi zrobiło się na raz gorąco i zimno.

To nie mogło się dziać!

Jednak to była chwila, w której poczuł napływ odwagi, sam uśmiechnął się chytrze i przygryzł wargę.

\- No nie wiem, a w jaki sposób chciałbyś to zrobić? - dopiero, gdy usłyszał te słowa zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział. Od razu zauważył zmianę na twarzy Winchestera.

Dean nie spodziewał się tego. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, że Cas... Zacznie z nim grać, odpowie w ten sposób na flirt. Przez moment wpatrywał się w niego czekając na wycofanie się, tłumaczenie lub nawet ucieczkę z zalaną purpurą twarzą, ale... Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Chłopak przed nim jedynie zagryzł wargę patrząc na niego z lekkimi rumieńcami na twarzy, jakby czekał na odpowiedz. No racja, teraz była jego kolej.

\- Znalazłbym wiele sposobów, byś uwierzył - wyszczerzył się dumny z siebie. Cas się ośmielił, to była nowość i Dean musiał przyznać, ze bardzo mu się to spodobało. Nagle flirt stał się czymś nowym, czymś innym niż inne wcześniejsze, ten był wyjątkowy.

\- Tak? - zapytał Cas tym razem nieco łamiącym się głosem. Nie miał pojęcia jak to działa na Deana, jaki dla niego jest słodki i uroczy.

Dla Deana Winchestera nigdy nic nie było słodkie. Ani urocze. Jednak w tej sytuacji nie było mowy o innych przymiotnikach, nawet te nie dorównywały temu, co czuł i co chciał powiedzieć, jak opisać Castiela, to po prostu stawało się coraz trudniejsze, coraz bardziej niemożliwe.

Cas nie miał pojęcia o rozmyślaniach Deana. Czekał. Sam zerknął na usta chłopaka i czuł motylki w brzuchu. Kolorowe, szybko trzepoczące skrzydełkami motylki, zapewniające cały jego brzuch.

Dean zauważył to spojrzenie, uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, jakby wygrał najlepszą nagrodę i nachylił się. Powoli, oddychając miarowo przybliżał usta do ust bruneta. Chciał się podroczyć, chciał zobaczyć reakcje chłopaka. Nie zawiódł się. Źrenice Casa rozszerzyły się niemal całkowicie zapełniając błękit, a usta lekko uchylone zwilżył koniuszek różowego języka. Nie wytrzymał, nie potrafił. Złączył ich usta i sapnął cicho czując ulgę, jakby to właśnie na to czekał od kilku dni.

Cas musiał stanąć na palcach, by zrównać się z Deanem i bezmyślnie objął dłońmi jego policzki. Po chwili wystraszony odsunął się i zmieszał, chyba przesadził. Jednak blondyn zarechotał tylko cicho pod nosem i przysunął znów do chłopaka.

\- Cas? - szepnął. - Spójrz na mnie - poprosił.

Brunet uniósł wzrok.

\- Chodź tu - powiedział blondyn i znów go pocałował, tym razem samemu biorąc jego dłonie i kładąc na swoje policzki. Złapał za nie wciąż trzymając je na twarzy i całował go namiętnie.

Brunet oddawał pocałunek zaskoczony. Co tu się działo? Zaczął odczuwać tyle bodźców, że zakręciło mu się w głowie i sapnął cicho w usta chłopaka. Poczuł jak blondyn się uśmiecha i pogłębia pocałunek wysuwając język i przejeżdżając nim delikatnie po miękkich ustach bruneta. Nie czekał i uchylił usta, wpuszczając go do środka, jego spragniony język, gorący oddech i ciche westchnienia, które sprawiały, ze Cas drżał. Nie z zimna, nie ze strachu, a z podniecenia.

Podniecenia.

Odsunął się nagle zbyt mocno i zagryzł wargę.

\- J-już późno - powiedział niepewnie i zmieszany zaczął rozglądać się po zatopionym w półmroku parku, byle tylko nie zahaczyć o twarz Deana.

Dean przyglądał mu się trochę przejęty tym, jak nagle chłopak się odsunął.

\- Zrobiłem coś źle? - zapytał wprost.

Castiel pokręcił głową i odważył się spojrzeć na blondyna.

\- N-nie, po prostu... - nie wiedział, jak to wytłumaczyć. - Po prostu... Chciałbym zwolnić - powiedział ciszej.

Winchester pokiwał głową i położył dłoń na jego dłoni.

\- Rozumiem i nie ma problemu - uśmiechnął się wychylając, by złapać wzrok chłopaka. - Nie śpieszymy się - powiedział cicho.

Castiel był mu za to wdzięczny. Gdy teraz na to patrzył, po kilku dniach, nie chciał nawet myśleć do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby wtedy nie przerwał. Bo on był... Tego słowa nawet nie mógł wymówić we własnych myślach. Nie robił tego nigdy, nawet sam ze sobą. Wstydził się tego, dlatego cieszył się, że udało mu się uniknąć wstydu. Co by było, gdyby... Ciężkie słowa nie mogły przejść przez głowę nastolatka.

Oczywiście tamtego wieczoru Dean odprowadził Castiela do domu, nie mogąc sobie odmówić trzymania jego dłoni, a na pożegnanie lekko go pocałował, ale już nie kombinował. Dwa dni później Dean po szkole przyszedł do Casa i spędzili razem popołudnie oglądając film, ale tym razem blondyn pozwalał sobie tylko i wyłącznie na buziaki w policzek. Castielowi podobało się to, jednak bał się, że po tym, co stało się te dwa dni temu, przez to, jak zareagował, Dean się odsunie.

Jak na razie się mylił, Dean zachowywał się jak wcześniej, tylko już nie wymyślał, jak sprawić, ze Cas znów to poczuje... Co nie oznaczało oczywiście, ze brunet tego nie chciał, ale po prostu się tego bał. Obawiał się, że przez to, że nigdy tego nie robił, nigdy nie... Zrobił sobie dobrze... zbłaźni się przed chłopakiem, na którym mu zależy. Miał już 16 lat, a jeszcze nigdy nie dotykał się... tam. Nigdy jeszcze nie sprawił sobie przyjemności w ten sposób, a gdy całował się z Deanem, poczuł coś, co naprawdę go zaskoczyło, przestraszyło, chociaż dobrze wiedział co to było. To było naturalne, normalne dla każdego człowieka i nie tylko, ale on starał się to tłumić. Ostatnimi czasy jakoś nie szło mu już za dobrze. Coraz częściej o tym myślał, zastanawiał się jak to jest poczuć taka przyjemność, jak to jest odczuć orgazm.

Orgazm.

Uczył się o tym, znał to pojęcie i jego definicje bardzo dobrze, ale sam tego nie doświadczył. Owszem, był ciekawy jak to jest, ale jakoś wcześniej nie miał motywacji ani jakiegoś parcia na to. Teraz wiele się zmieniło i nagła chęć poznania tego uczucia stała się bardzo silna. Niemal tak bardzo, że przez samo myślenie o tym czuł ucisk w podbrzuszu i dziwne uczucie między nogami.

Zrobi to.

Chce tego spróbować.

Tego wieczoru kiedy siedział w kuchni z Gabrielem i tatą, Anna już spała, postanowił, że to będzie odpowiedni moment. Wstał od stołu, poinformował tatę i Gabe'a, że idzie się wymyć i spać i wyszedł z kuchni. Pobiegł na górę do łazienki i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Rozebrał się do naga i stanął przed lustrem, by spojrzeć na siebie. Nie był przystojny, był normalny. Chudy, nieco zgarbiony o opalonej, delikatnej cerze. Złapał trochę słońca na twarzy, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, dzięki temu jego oczy stawały się bardziej widoczne. Wszedł w końcu pod prysznic i dokładnie się wymył, nie lubił czuć potu na skórze.

Gdy już czysty i suchy wyszedł z łazienki, nagi położył się do łóżka pod kołdrę i odetchnął. Nie wiedział od czego zacząć, jak sprawić, by się podniecić. Wiedział, co robią inni nastolatkowie, ale filmy porno w jego przypadku nie wchodziły w grę. Raz natrafił na jeden i brutalność, jaka była w nim zawarta przyprawiła go o mdłości i nie mógł dłużej na to patrzeć. Musiał znaleźć inny sposób.

Był inny sposób, ale jego obawiał się najbardziej.

Mógł wyobrazić sobie Deana, całującego go, dotykającego, ale jak potem spojrzy chłopakowi w oczy? A co jak wyda się, że fantazjował o nim? Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Otwarł oczy by pozbyć się nie do końca niechcianych obrazów. Usiadł i westchnął ciężko. Co zrobić?

Siedział tak chwile, aż w końcu znów ułożył się na wygodniej poduszce, dłonią zjechał na swoją nagą pierś i wstrzymał oddech. Powoli zjechał na swoje krocze i złapał siebie w dłoń. Był miękki, nie podniecony, bez pomysłu jak (inaczej) sprawić, by stał się twardy. Poruszył dłonią i zagryzł wargę, by stłumić ciche westchnienie. To było coś kompletnie nowego. Kciukiem dotknął główki badając po omacku własny organ i sprawdzając, który dotyk sprawi największą przyjemność. Podobało mu się i po chwili poczuł, ze jego członek stał się nieco cięższy w jego dłoni. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pociągnął bardziej dłonią, wydając z siebie trochę za głośny jęk. Otwarł oczy sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno nikt tego nie usłyszał. Po chwili wstrzymywanego oddechu wypuścił powietrze i znów pociągnął. To było dobre, nawet bardzo.

W pewnym momencie, gdy już poruszał dosyć mocno dłonią, rozkrył się i posapywał cicho. Zacisnął oczy i poza jego kontrola ujrzał Deana. Jego cudownie zielone oczy, wpatrujące się w niego w ten wyjątkowy sposób. Zobaczył ten uśmiech, te zaróżowione pełne usta tak zapraszające do głębokiego pocałunku, do zanurzenia w nich języka i posmakowania. Wyobraził sobie dłonie błądzące po jego nagim ciele, pocałunki na spoconej skórze i... I...

I...

Fajerwerki, przyspieszony oddech i piszczenie w uszach. Brak kontaktu ze światem na kilka sekund, takich małych cudownych chwil. Pełno przyjemnych skurczy, podniesione tętno, biodra uniesione do góry i błogość. Nieopisana błogość.

Opuścił dłonie i odetchnął. Łoł. To było nie do opisania. Teraz rozumiał, teraz wiedział. Sięgnął jeszcze trzęsącą się dłonią po chusteczkę, wytarł się i wyrzucił na podłogę. Zmęczenie opętało jego ciało i jedyne na co miał ochotę, to sen. Sen, który przyszedł niemal od razu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, oto co z tego wszystkiego wyszło. Mam taką wenę, ze brak mi słów, naprawdę! Co myślicie?  
> Pewnie kolejny rozdział będzie na dniach, więc zaglądajcie!  
> Pozdrawiam xx


	21. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie

\- I jak było na randce? - to były pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał Dean tamtego wieczoru, gdy wrócił do domu. Ciocia Ellen stała na przedpokoju i patrzyła, jak chłopak ściąga buty. Szukała na jego twarzy oznak szczęścia, czegokolwiek. Nie musiała długo czekać, bo gdy spojrzał jej w oczy, ujrzała coś, przez ułamek sekundy, czego nie widziała w jego oczach nigdy wcześniej.

\- W porządku - odpowiedział Dean. Nie miał zamiaru zwierzać się ciotce z przebiegu tego wieczoru, dlatego grzecznie czekał, aż ona ustąpi i pójdzie do kuchni, a on w spokoju będzie mógł się zaszyć u siebie. Niestety nic nie szło po jego myśli.

\- Tylko w porządku? - uniosła brew zdziwiona, przecież to _w porządku_ nie mogło opisywać tego, co przed chwila ujrzała w tych zielonych oczach.

\- Tak ciociu - odparł chłopak starając się brzmieć normalnie, a nie z pretensja. Najlepiej powiedziałby jej, żeby dała mu spokój, ale nie umiał.

\- Chodź, zrobię ci herbaty - kobieta ruszyła do kuchni, a chłopak zrezygnowany podążył za nią. Nici z odpoczynku i samotnie spędzonego wieczoru.

Gdy zaparzyła już herbatę i postawiła kubek przed nim, usiadła obok i przez moment wpatrywała się w niego.

\- Wiec jesteś gejem? - zapytała wprost. Dean o mało nie zakrztusił się wrzątkiem. Odstawił kubek, żeby się nie oparzyć i zerknął za siebie sprawdzając, czy ktoś jeszcze jest na dole. Nikogo nie było, wiec wujek Bobby jeszcze siedział w garażu i grzebał w impali, a Sam uczył się w swoim pokoju. Mała Jo pewnie już spała, sądząc po tym, że nie kręciła się po kuchni. Miał jednak nadzieje, że mała się obudzi, by ciocia poszła do niej, a jemu dała spokój.

Spojrzał w końcu ciotce w oczy i parsknął.

\- Nie - oświadczył, jakby go uraziła. Odchrząknął. Nie miał zamiaru się przed nią spowiadać albo usprawiedliwiać. To była jego decyzja co robił, czego chciał i jakiej był orientacji. Już wystarczyło mu to, że ciotka wiedziała, z kim się spotkał. Starczyło mu też własnych myśli, czy mu się zdaje, czy może sobie to wmówił i tak naprawdę jest hetero, a Cas to tylko próba. Bał się, że w końcu to okaże się prawda i znów zrani chłopaka, którego, był teraz pewien, niemiłosiernie w sobie rozkochał.

\- Wiec jesteś... Jak to wy teraz nazywacie...

\- Biseksualny - podpowiedział jej Dean czując, że ciotka będzie gorsza od Charlie, nie da mu spokoju.

\- Kto jest biseksualny? - odezwał się Bobby, który właśnie wszedł do kuchni, pocałował żonę w policzek i zaczął myć ręce w umywalce.

\- Dean - powiedziała Ellen patrząc na męża. - Zdejmij buty, to nie podwórko - dodała ostrzej pokazując palcem na ciężkie trapery wujka.

\- Dobrze, tylko nie bij - Bobby wywrócił oczami, wrócił się na przedpokój gdzie zostawił obuwie.

\- Serio? - w końcu usiadł obok Deana. - Lubisz jedno i drugie?

Dean zmieszał się i pokiwał głowa gotów na jakieś kazanie, ze to jest nienormalne, chore i w ogóle skąd on się urwał. Jednak to nie nastało. Spojrzał na wujka otwierającego piwo, które dostał od Ellen, napił się i zastanowił zerkając mu w oczy.

\- Nie będę jak twój ojciec... - zaczął Bobby, ale nagle dostał ścierka.

\- Bobby, nie zaczynaj - skarciła go kobieta.

\- A co, nie mam racji? - zapytał z pretensja w głosie. Kobieta jedynie westchnęła i wróciła do przygotowywania ciasta na babeczki. - Mam - dodał mężczyzna i zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Twój ojciec był homofobem i wyobrażam sobie, co by Tobie nagadał, jednak ja jestem tolerancyjny. W twoim życiu gram rolę zastępczego ojca i może powinienem Ci dać jakaś reprymendę, ale... nie chce mi się w to bawić - przyznał. - Ja to akceptuje...

\- Spoko - odparł Dean nie za bardzo przejęty słowami wujka. Nie miał chęci tego wysłuchiwać, nie lubił takich rozmów, a jeszcze zwierzanie się ze swoich uczuć i orientacji odrzucało Deana. To nie było w jego stylu i może ciocia i wujek chcieli dobrze, ale on nie miał chęci o tym rozmawiać. - Mogę już iść do pokoju? - zapytał.

Bobby zerknął na Ellen i westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Jasne, uciekaj - powiedział. Dean od razu skorzystał i pobiegł na gore. Zanim jednak zamknął się w pokoju, zaszedł do Sama. Zapukał do drzwi.

\- Proszę - odezwał się już dosyć męski głos młodszego brata i chłopak wszedł do środka. Zastał Sammy'ego nad książka od geografii. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł o biurko. - Hej Dean, już wróciłeś? - zapytał młodszy chłopak.

\- No tak, już w sumie późno - zauważył.

\- To ten... Byłeś z Casem? - zapytał niepewnie Sam.

Dean zagryzł wargę, a więc Ellen mu powiedziała.

\- Ciocia powiedziała - ubiegł jego pytanie. - Nie dopytywałem, sama powiedziała - dodał chcąc się obronić, nie chciał wyjść na kogoś, kto wciska nos w nie swoje sprawy.

Dean zaśmiał się i pokiwał głowa. Odsunął drugie krzesło i usiadł obok brata. Patrzył mu w oczy i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli miałby się komuś zwierzać ze swoich uczuć to właśnie Samowi. Ten dzieciak od zawsze był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, oczkiem w głowie i nigdy go nie zawiódł. Nie był jak typowe, irytujące rodzeństwo, które albo wchodziło Ci na głowę, albo zamykało Ci drzwi przed nosem. Sam był jakby bardziej przywiązany do Deana, może dlatego, że gdy stracili rodziców, Dean pozostał namiastką jego rodziny. Blondyn już jako mały dzieciak stawał w obronie brata i był przy nim zawsze. Jeśli Sam w nocy budził się z koszmarem, tylko Dean mógł go uspokoić, nawet cioci głos i ramiona nie pomagały. Tylko Dean, od zawsze. Teraz chłopak nie pamiętam rodziców, mało co świtało mu ze wczesnego dzieciństwa. Tylko on mógł wiedzieć, co czuł Dean i blondyn często przyłapywały ich na tym, ze rozumieli się bez słów. To nazywało się braterstwo.

\- Spoko, wiem, nie musisz się tłumaczyć - poklepał brata po ramieniu. - Tak, byłem z Casem na... Randce - westchnął. Zerknął na twarz brata chcąc znać jego reakcje.

\- Więc... Lubisz chłopców? - zapytał młodszy Winchester, ale to pytanie nie zdenerwowało Deana, jak te zadane przez ciocie Ellen. Jedynie uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głowa.

\- Też... Chłopców też lubię - przyznał.

Sam spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie i też się uśmiechnął.

\- Okej, to fajnie. Powiem Ci szczerze, ze wiedziałem, że to tak się skończy - wyszczerzył się w stronę brata.

\- Jak to? - zapytał.

\- No wiesz. Cas jest w Ciebie w patrzymy odkąd pamiętam, a ty potrzebowałeś czasu, byś zrozumiał. Nie tylko on tak na Ciebie patrzył - zaśmiał się. - Może mam 12 lat, ale głupi nie jestem i swoje widzę.

Dean kiwnął i zaczął zastanawiać się nad słowami brata. Zabawne, że nawet ten dzieciak już dawno coś zauważył, tylko on nie mógł się uporać ze swoją natura.

Kiedy on tak dojrzał? Jeszcze pamiętał go takiego małego w śpioszkach biegającego po kuchni Singerów. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie już taki wysoki w wieku 12 lat, Dean nie chciał się zastanawiać, ile jeszcze ten dzieciak urośnie. Czuł, że będzie od niego wyższy. Czasem śmiać mu się chciało, gdy widział, że jest tak dojrzały i mądry, nie dorównywał dzieciakom ze swojego rocznika. Ba, był mądrzejszy od dzieciaków starszych od siebie o dwa lata. Dean nie znał drugiej takiej osoby, jak jego brat. Był z niego dumny i był pewien, że rodzice też by byli. Zwłaszcza mama. Była uczynna, kochająca i wspaniała, a przynajmniej taką ją pamiętał. Tęsknił za nią.

Czasem śniła mu się, że wciąż jest z nimi. Jak przytula Sama do piersi i po raz kolejny gratuluje mu oceny celującej ze sprawdzianu. Jak śmieje się z ojcem i razem w czwórkę siedzą przy stole. Marzenia senne czasem sprawiały, że czasem Dean nie wiedział, czy to sen czy jawa, a gdy się budził, chciało mu się płakać. Ile by dał, by znów ich zobaczyć, żeby chociaż ostatni raz poczuć truskawkowy zapach szamponu na włosach mamy i poczuć te mocne, silne ramiona ojca wokół siebie, gdy brał go na ręce i zanosić do sypialni, by go uśpić.

\- O czym myślisz? - wyrwał go z zamyślenia Sam. Dean wrócił do rzeczywistości i parsknął.

\- O niczym, Sammy - przyznał spuszczając wzrok.

\- O rodzicach? - nastała cisza. Sam nie był głupi, znał już ten maślany wzrok, gdy Dean odpływał, a oczy zachodziły mu łzami. Nigdy nie przyznał mu się do tego, jak często rozmyśla o mamie i tacie, ale Sam wiedział, widział. Nie raz przyłapywał brata na rozmyśleniach.

\- Nie - odezwał się Dean i westchnął. - Tak.

Sam przyjrzał mu się.

\- Jak ich pamiętasz? - zapytał. Często o to pytał, ale Dean nie za bardzo był rozmowny na ten temat. Nie dziwił mu się.

\- Słabo, jak przez mgłę - skłamał. Akurat niektóre wspomnienia o rodzicach były ostrzejsze od innych. Możliwe, że to było związane z traumą, jaką przeżył. Nie lubił o tym rozmawiać.

Sammy pokiwał słabo głową. Postanowił nie ciągnąć tego tematu, to był grząski grunt. Nastała cisza i obj siedzieli ze spuszczonymi głowami wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. To Dean pierwszy się odezwał.

\- Lubię go, wiesz?

Młodszy chłopak uniósł wzrok na brata.

\- Casa? - zapytał.

\- Tak - blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko. Co on wyrabiał, rozmowa o uczuciach była przereklamowana, ale może nie czas był na rozmyślanie o tym.

\- Czyli będzie kolejna randa? - ucieszył się szatyn. - Wiedziałem, cieszę się.

Dean wyszczerzył się dumny z siebie.

\- Wiesz, ja też się cieszę.

* * *

 

Ellen kończyła zmywać naczynia. Chłopcy już na pewno spali, jednak ona i Bobby jeszcze siedzieli na dole. Jej mąż popijał drugie piwo.

\- Nie musiałeś wspominać o tym, jaki był jego ojciec - odezwała się w końcu kobieta wycierając dłonie o fartuch. - Powinien go pamiętać tak, jak go pamięta. Nie powinieneś go uświadamiać.

\- Czy ja wiem... - zastanowił się Bobby i upił kolejny łyk gorzkiego napoju. - Dzieciak już ma 16 lat, powinien chyba wiedzieć, jaki był jego ojciec, zwłaszcza, że...

\- Bobby... - usiadła obok męża. - On jest jeszcze za młody i nie powinien wiedzieć. I tak jest słaby psychicznie, pozwól lu chociaż trochę być szczęśliwym. Widziałeś, jaki wrócił szczęśliwy? Nawet z tą całą Lisą taki nie był - zaśmiała się. - Kto by pomyślał.

Mężczyzna upił kolejny łyk, oblizał usta i odstawił butelkę na stół.

\- Ale dzieciak powinien wiedzieć, że jego ojciec był homofobem, bo tak został wychowany. Sam pamiętam, jak John mówił, że zrobi wszystko, by jego synowie nie wyrośli na pedałków, jak jego brat - parsknął. - Nie odzywałem się, bo po co - wzruszył ramionami.

Ellen wywróciła oczami. Oczywiście sama pamiętała te słowa. Kochała swoją siostrę i chciała dla niej jak najlepiej, ale uważała, że kobieta źle wybrała. John może na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się kochającym mężczyzną, ale widziała, jak wyjmował piersiówkę z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i popijał. Bała się o siostrę i tak naprawdę chciała powiedzieć o tym Mary, gdy wrócą z wakacji. Nie zdążyła.

\- Ellen, spokojnie - odezwał się Bobby i przysunął się, by ją objąć. - Ja nie jestem, jak John i mi to nie przeszkadza. Niech będzie szczęśliwy nie ważne, z kim. Chłopcy są dla mnie jak synowie, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Zrobię dla nich wszystko - wyznała.

\- Wiem, ja też.

Oboje wiedzieli, jak źle było z Deanem i widok jego tak szczęśliwego był dla nich czymś, co sprawiło, że mieli nadzieję na lepsze jutro.

Bo te dzieciaki zasługiwali na wszystko, co najlepsze.

Wszystko.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i mamy kolejny, luźny rozdzialik. Jest trochę krótszy od wcześniejszych, ale mam nadzieję, że miło się wam czytało. Mam nadzieję, że was nie zawiodłam ^^  
> Kolejny rozdział będzie pewnie niedługo, bo wena wciąż trzyma :D  
> Zapraszam do komentowania, bo komentarze (i kudosy też) sprawiają, że mam chęć dalej pisać, bo widzę, że mam dla kogo.  
> Pozdrawiam xx


	22. Muszę was wyprosić

Castiel jako ostatni wyszedł z sali i przysiadł na ławce, by odetchnąć. Już prawie nikogo nie było, tylko Dean i Charlie stali nieopodal czekając na bruneta. Gdy tylko go zauważyli podeszli. Blondyn ukucnął przed nim.

\- I jak? Jak Ci poszło? - zapytał starając sie zajrzeć mu w oczy.

Cas uniósł głowę i spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Nie wiem, chyba w porządku - przyznał i wzruszył ramionami. - Tylko mi słabo.

Dean westchnął, pochylił chłopakowi głowę między nogi i spojrzał na rudą.

\- To ze stresu, ale po co sie denerwujesz? Przecież wiesz, ze dobrze Ci pójdzie, ze dasz sobie radę - parsknął.

Gdy brunet poczuł się lepiej, wstali i w trójkę postanowili wyjść w końcu ze szkoły. To był ten najważniejszy, sądny dzień. Wszystkie egzaminy zostały napisane, teraz tylko czekali na wyniki. Dean czuł, że nie miał się czym denerwować, gdyż miał najlepszego korepetytora pod słońcem, a koloru jego oczu same niebo i gwiazdy mogły mu zazdrościć. Miał szczęście, bo dobrze trafił. Jak to mówili, dobry i oryginalny egzemplarz. Od ich randki minęły dwa tygodnie i wszystko się układało. Miał wrażenie, ze nic się nie zmieniło od momentu, gdy zaczął się spotykać z Casem.

Tak, spotykali się.

Nie bał się do tego przyznać, tak samo jak tego, ze Cas mu się podobał. To już zaczynało być normalne, on i Castiel. Jak starzy przyjaciele, którzy dobrze się znali, tylko teraz widywali się dużo częściej, a ich relacja stała się bliższa i bardziej intymna. Pocałunki, ciepłe słówka i tulenie było na porządku dziennym. O dziwo Deanowi przychodziło to z wielką łatwością i z równie wielką przyjemnością. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właściwie to robi. Myślał, że nie jest zdolny do okazywania uczuć i przywiązania, a jednak. Może miał wcześniej Lise, ale to w ogóle nie było to samo.

Lisa była zimna.

Dean myślał, że ją kocha, że łączy ich coś wyjątkowego. Teraz dopiero dotarło do niego, że się mylił. To była po prostu chęć odczuwania miłości i przynależności. On chciał, ba, pragnął, by ktoś go pokochał, dlatego oddawał całego siebie myśląc, że tak powinno być, gdzie w rzeczywistości był bardzo nieszczęśliwy.

Jakieś uczucie łączyło go z tą dziewczyną, ale na pewno nie była to miłość. Teraz gdy szedł obok Casa nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek czuł coś takiego będąc obok Lisy. Ten chłopak po prostu go rozczulał i sprawiał, że chciał go schować do kieszeni i chronić przed całym złem tego świata. To zachowanie, nawet takie myślenie nie było w naturze Deana, dlatego cała ta sytuacja zadziwiała go i nie potrafił się do niej przyzwyczaić.

Oczywiście nic nie robił publicznie. Jakąś tam reputację miał, więc musiał ze wszystkim uważać. Wystarczyła mu już widownia, jaką była Charlie, a ona bywała nieznośna. Kochał ją jak siostrę, ale czasem wytrzymanie z nią graniczyło z cudem. Dziwnym było się dowiedzieć, że ona kibicowała im od początku, że ona od dawna widziała tę chemię między nim a Casem. On po prostu był ślepy.

\- To co teraz robimy? - zapytał i zerknął najpierw na zegarek, a potem z lekkim uśmiechem na Casa.

Chłopak odwzajemnił delikatnie ten uśmiech i uciekł wzrokiem. Charlie jedynie cicho zarechotała.

\- Może na pizzę? - zapytała nagle dziewczyna patrząc na przyjaciół. Jeden pożerał drugiego wzrokiem, na co ten drugi oczywiście wpatrywał się w chodnik i czerwienił jak burak.  _Cały_ _Cas_ , pomyślała.

Dean kiwnął głową zgadzając się na ten pomysł.

\- A ty Cas? Idziesz? - zapytał.

Brunet spojrzał na Winchestera trochę jakby rozmarzonymi oczami. Nie chciał dociekać, co sprawiało, że ten chłopak w ten sposób na niego patrzył niemalże od zawsze.

\- Dla mnie super pomysł - oznajmił Castiel.

Spacerkiem ruszyli w stronę ich ulubionej pizzerii. Dean kiedyś chodził tam z kumplami, ale od bardzo dawna nie miał z nimi kontaktu. Nie należeli oni do jego najlepszych przyjaciół, a gdyby teraz wspomniał Carlowi o nim i Casie, wyśmiałby ich, wyzwał i podpowiedział całej szkole, że dwóch facetów jest razem. Ale to nie byle jakich facetów, największa fajtłapa i jeden z najbardziej wyrywanych chłopaków w szkole. Dean widział już teraz przed oczami wyraz twarzy, z jakim Carl by to mówił.

Odetchnął w duchu i zerknął na Casa.

Nie czas teraz myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś ze szkoły się dowiedział. Niby już ją skończyli, ale każdy pochodzi z tego samego miasta, a wieść o parze homoseksualnej rozniosłaby się bardzo szybko.

Jednak teraz widząc profil chłopaka, który szedł obok niego i gadał z Charlie o Gwiezdnych Wojnach, wiedział, że miał gdzieś co powiedzieliby o nich ludzie.

\- Coś mam na twarzy? - usłyszał nagle głos i ujrzał skierowane w jego stronę błękitne oczy.

Po chwili do Deana dotarł sens słów chłopaka i otrząsnął się.

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie, jest super - uśmiechnął się. Stanęli właśnie przed pizzerią. Otwarł przed nimi drzwi i sam wszedł ostatni. Zajęli miejsce w kącie restauracji, daleko od ludzi i ciekawskich spojrzeń. - To co bierzemy?

Cas wziął menu do ręki i zaczął przeglądać. Ile czasu by nie minęło, a on wciąż nie potrafi się przyzwyczaić do tego, jak Dean na niego patrzy. Przy każdym spotkaniu z nim czerwieni się jak mała dziewczynka i nie potrafi nad tym zapanować. To było głupie, niedojrzałe zachowanie, a on i tak nagminnie to robił.

Czasem miewał w głowie myśli, że może Dean tylko się nabija albo go sprawdza. Może tylko się nim bawi, ale gdy tylko te obawy wyciągnęła z niego Charlie, wyśmiała go.  _Przecież on jest w ciebie wpatrzony jak głupi, ty ośle_ , to było jedyne, co od niej wtedy usłyszał. Zawsze potrafiła go pocieszyć. Podobnie było z Gabrielem. Ten też mówił mu, że nie ma szans na żadną nieszczerość ze strony Deana, ale Gabe mówił to już z mniejszą pewnością niż rudowłosa. Cas to rozumiał, bardziej się martwił i sam jeszcze nie do końca ufał Winchesterowi.

Spojrzał na blondyna znad karty i uśmiechnął się do siebie. To było bardzo miłe uczucie czuć na sobie jego wzrok. Uczucie bardzo ściskające mu żołądek. Wrócił do czytania dań, gdy Dean na niego spojrzał, ale uśmiech wciąż nie schodził mu z ust. 

\- Chciałbym najzwyklejszą pepperoni - oznajmił w końcu.

Zamówili jedną dużą pizzę. Dostali po szklance coli i siedzieli czekając na jedzenie. 

\- Cas, co miałeś w zadaniu 4? - zapytała nagle Charlie.

\- B, a co? - zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kurcze - zagryzła wargę, wyjęła mały notesik i wykreśliła coś.

Dean zajrzał do kartki.

\- Co ty robisz? - zdziwił się.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, zakryła kartkę, coś jeszcze dopisała i schowała notesik do kieszeni.

\- Nic co powinno się obchodzić, piękny. Jestem głodna - oznajmiła w końcu zerkając na chłopców. - Mogliby się pospieszyć.

\- Ta już zaczyna marudzić - zaczął ją przedrzeźniać Dean.

Cas zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Bawiły go te gierki Charlie i Deana, zachowywali się czasem jak dzieci. On sam nie za bardzo potrafił się w taki sposób zachowywać, mógł jedynie patrzeć.

W tym momencie akurat musiał spojrzeć nad głową blondyna. Na moment zakrztusił się powietrzem. Dean po chwili również odwrócił głowę w stronę, w którą patrzył brunet. 

\- Cholera - syknął i skulił się. Nie miał chęci teraz na konfrontacje z Lisą. Niestety, ona była tu z dzieckiem i tym Markiem. 

\- Hej, może cię nie zauważyli - powiedziała cicho rudowłosa, jednak myliła się, gdyż Lisa właśnie wstała i ruszyła w ich kierunku.

Dean zacisnął usta w cienką linię i patrzył na Casa. Ten jednak patrzył na dziewczynę, która była coraz bliżej ich stolika.

\- Nie macie gdzie przychodzić? - zapytała dziewczyna, na której głos Deanowi stanęły wszystkie włoski na karku.

Charlie wstała i spojrzała na brunetkę.

\- Mogłabym zadać to samo pytanie. Nie wstydzisz się pokazywać ludziom po tym, co zrobiłaś? - zapytała rudowłosa mówiąc z największym jadem, na jaki było ją stać. Brzydziła się nią.

Lisa parsknęła i położyła dłoń na ramieniu Deana.

\- Nie moja wina, że Deannie jest tak głupi i łatwowierny - niemalże od razu strzepnął jej dłoń ze swojego ramienia i spojrzał w górę. Wspomnienia wróciły, jednak nie chciał im się teraz poddać.

\- Czy mogłabyś odejść i dać mu spokój? - odezwała się znów ruda.

\- A co, on stracił język w gębie, że za niego gadasz? - zaśmiała się. - Brak mu jaj, żeby mi się postawił, dlatego stawia przede mną swoją przyjaciółkę? Większa z niego baba niż ciebie...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Charlie mocno pociągnęła ją za włosy, aż tamta się zgięła w pół i krzyknęła głośno. Dean wstał i zaczął odciągać rudowłosą, Mark zrobił to samo z Lisą. Obie mocno się trzymały, zdążyły zacząć się szarpać, wbijać paznokcie i ciągnąć za włosy. Charlie w końcu machnęła nogą i kopnęła brunetkę w piszczel, na co wszyscy usłyszeli pisk i obie się puściły. Dean aż upadł na ziemie z Charlie.

\- Czyś ty zgłupiała? Masz kuratora, a wszczynasz się jeszcze w bójki? - usłyszeli głos Marka, który wstawał razem z Lisą z podłogi i ciągnął do stolika, gdzie zostawił gotówkę i pociągnął wózek z płaczącym dzieckiem na dwór. W restauracji nastała cisza.

Dean z pomocą Charlie wstał z podłogi, jednak stanął na równi z mężczyzną przed nim.

\- Niestety muszę was wyprosić - oznajmił grzecznie, lecz stanowczo kelner.

\- Przecież nic nie zrobiliśmy.

\- Albo wyjdziecie, albo zadzwonię po policję - powiedział ciszej. Dean skrzywił się, kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Charlie i Casa.

\- Okej, chodźmy - wręczył kelnerowi drobny napiwek i jako ostatni ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy wyszli z pizzerii zaczęli się głośno śmiać. To była ich pierwsza taka sytuacja, żeby zostali skądkolwiek wyproszeni, a z emocji, jakie odczuwali, po prostu potrzebowali się rozluźnić. Śmiech był najlepszym na to sposobem. 

Dean nie chciał myśleć o słowach Lisy, które oczywiście były prawdą. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać, nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Nie był jeszcze na to gotowy, rany wciąż były świeże, potrzebowały czasu, a ona... Nie był pewien, czego ona oczekiwała. Był wściekły na siebie, że mimo wszystko nie zareagował, może gdyby wstał, gdyby kazał jej się odpieprzyć, dalej siedzieliby w restauracji i czekali na pyszną pizzę, którą swoją drogą już dawno obiecał Castielowi, ale tak nie było. Musiał stchórzyć i spieprzyć, jak zawsze. 

Ruszyli w stronę szkoły. Bał się, że Cas pomyślał o nim to samo, co on o sobie. Baba, tchórz, idiota. Jaki z niego facet, skoro musi go bronić kobieta? 

\- Widzieliście minę Lisy, gdy ją szarpnęłam za włosy? - zaśmiała się Charls dumna z tego, co zrobiła. - To było piękne. I na końcu ten jęk, gdy ją kopnęłam, no po prostu wisienka na torcie - wyszczerzyła się. - Warto było.

\- Teraz będę się bać do ciebie podejść, żebyś mi oka nie podbiła - zaśmiał się Dean.

\- Żebym ja ci czegoś innego nie podbiła, wtedy byś sobie tak wesoło nie szedł - puściła mu oczko, na co Dean parsknął i pokręcił głową.

* * *

 

Resztę dnia spędzili siedząc w parku i zajadając się lodami. Zaczęły się wakacje, więc czekały ich dwa miesiące wolnego. Idealnie, by spędzić ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu. Według Castiela nie mogło być lepiej, niż było teraz. Szczęście rozpierało go niemalże od środka za każdym razem, gdy tylko był obok Deana. 

Tego wieczoru, gdy już odprowadzili Charlie do domu, szli powoli w ciszy. Jak to ostatnio często się zdarzało, Dean złapał go dyskretnie za dłoń i splótł ich palce. 

\- Mam do ciebie pytanie - odezwał się nagle blondyn.

\- Słucham? 

\- W ten weekend jest impreza na koniec roku u kumpla mojego kolegi, czy chciałbyś iść? - zapytał.

Castiela na moment zatkało i w końcu się uśmiechnął.

\- Z tobą?

\- No a z kim? Chyba ja ciebie pytam, to ze mną, co nie? - zaśmiał się lekko.

\- No tak - przyznał brunet. - Jasne, chciałbym iść.

Dean zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Dean, ale nie boisz się, że ktoś nas... Zobaczy i ogarnie, że my... Coś...

\- Że się spotykamy? - zapytał wprost.

Cas kiwnął głową.

\- Co im do tego? Niech myślą sobie co chcą, ich zdanie mnie nie interesuje - powiedział, chcąc samemu w to uwierzyć.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu udało mi się skończyć ten rozdział. Wiem, że słaby, pewnie nie na to liczyliście, ale postaram się by kolejny był lepszy.  
> Komentarze mile widziane ^^  
> Pozdrawiam xx


	23. Zemsta, co za głupi pomysł

Koniec roku akademickiego dla Gabriela przyszedł bardzo szybko. Napisał wszystkie ważne egzaminy na studiach i zdał je na dobre oceny. Oprócz studiów pracował w pobliskiej cukierni i robił to co lubił. Ciasta, ciasteczka, torty i inne słodkie wyroby, na których zapach aż ślinka leciała. Czuł, że to właśnie do tego nadawał się najlepiej, ale studia też jakieś chciał skończyć. Jednak nie była to jego wymarzona uczelnia, chciał studiować w stanie obok, ale niestety został tutaj, dla Billa.

Billa.

Wszystko było już załatwione. Cały plan, jaki miał ułożony od kilku miesięcy w głowie właśnie dziś miał się wydarzyć. Bał się, to było oczywiste, ale ten facet musiał zapłacić za to ile bólu mu sprawił. 

Novak obudził się z rana i pierwsze co poczuł, to satysfakcję zmieszaną ze strachem. Zeszłego wieczoru ciężko było mu zasnąć, jednak teraz czuł się wypoczęty. Zakrył dłonią twarz i na nowo wyobraził sobie to, co wymyślił na ten dzień. Był trochę zły na siebie, że tak długo zwlekał, za długo. Obawiał się, że może jakoś ta sytuacja się zmieniła, że Bill jednak zrezygnuje z miejsca, w którym dziś miał być, ale nic nie mogło sprawić, by Gabriel się wycofał.

Gdy zszedł na dół przywitał się z Anną i Casem, którzy jedli już śniadanie. Bliźniaki mieli wrócić do domu dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Sam zrobił sobie kawę i przysiadł się do nich kradnąc im jeszcze ciepłego naleśnika. Oblał go sporą ilością syropu klonowego i zaczął się zajadać.

\- Gabe, wiesz ile to kalorii? - skrzywił się Castiel patrząc na poczynania brata. Aż go zemdliło.

\- No i? - powiedział z pełnymi ustami, na co niebieskooki jedynie się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową. 

Starszy Novak przyglądał im się. Nie pamiętał, żeby jego młodszy braciszek był kiedykolwiek tak otwarty. Dean jak nikt zmienił go i to na dobre. Cieszył się, że młody jest szczęśliwy, ale mimo wszystko nie spuszczał z oka tego całego Winchestera. Czas leciał, te dzieciaki bardzo zbliżyły się do siebie, a on wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jego braciszek był w związku, był z niego taki dumny. Zamknięty i cichy Cassie stał się nagle uśmiechniętym i zakochanym Castielem, aż z przyjemnością się patrzyło. Nic tylko mieć nadzieje, że tak już pozostanie. On taką nadzieję miał.

Po śniadaniu poszedł się ogarnąć. Ogolił się i ułożył włosy, chciał wyglądać dziś dobrze i czuć się pewnie ze sobą. Miał w pokoju przygotowane ubrania, które dziś ubierał. Miał znajomości i gdyby nie one jego plan by nie wypalił. Gdy był już gotowy zszedł na dół.

\- Wyrzucili cię z pracy? - odezwał się Cas za jego plecami. Cholera, miał nadzieję, że wyjdzie z domu niezauważony. 

\- Co? - odwrócił się, nie rozumiał o co brat pyta.

\- Masz na sobie ubranie kelnera a nie swoją bluzkę z cukierni - zauważył brunet. Gabe skarcił się w myślach, że nie przebrał się na miejscu.

\- Nie, tylko... Kumpel poprosił mnie, bym dziś go zastąpił - powiedział pierwsze co przyszło mu na myśl.

Castiel przyjrzał mu się.

\- Okej - powiedział niepewnie. - Niezbyt w to wierzę, ale niech będzie - wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do kuchni.

Gabe odetchnął, że Cas nie ciągnął tematu i zawiązał buty. Wyszedł z domu i ruszył w stronę restauracji, w której wszystko miało się wydarzyć. Bał się, że coś nie wypali, dlatego wolał być tam wcześniej. Bill miał rezerwację na 16, więc było jeszcze trochę czasu. Wszedł na zaplecze i przywitał się z kumplem, który pomógł mu to zorganizować.

\- Jak nic będzie niezły ubaw - zarechotał Matt. Był głównym kelnerem w tej restauracji, więc spokojnie wszystko załatwił.

\- Ta, jeśli się zjawi i wszystko pójdzie według planu - powiedział Gabriel, opierając się o lodówkę. Plan był prosty, ale wystarczyła jedna pomyłka, a wszystko legnie w gruzach. Dziś musiało pójść wszystko perfekcyjnie.

\- Chłopaki wszystko wiedzą, znają plan. Dadzą znać kiedy przyjdą.

\- Okej... mogę się napić? - zapytał Gabe.

\- Jasne, whisky?

\- Cokolwiek.

Więc dostał szklankę szkockiej i wypił jednym duszkiem. 

Stresował się, dlatego musiał wypić. Dobrze pamiętał, jak wyglądało ich ostatnie spotkanie. Nie należało do najlepszych, chociażby dlatego, że było to w jego pracy. Niedługo po ich hucznym rozstaniu Bill przyszedł do cukierni, a Gabe akurat stał na kasie. Gdy go zobaczył serce mu stanęło i nie wiedział, czy czuł bardziej nienawiść czy tęsknotę. Zbłaźnił się. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, a gdy podawał mu pączka, którego sobie mężczyzna zażyczył, trzęsły mu się ręce. Źle mu wydał, musiał się poprawiać, a gdy Bill wyszedł, poprosił koleżankę, by go na chwilę zastąpiła i poszedł na zaplecze rozpłakać się. Był babą, w tamtym momencie kompletnie się rozkleił i nie dał rady już wrócić do pracy, musiał wrócić do domu. Tam zamknął się w pokoju i nie wychodził z niego przez kolejne dwa dni. Cas oczywiście dobijał się do niego, ale Gabe nie powiedział, o co chodziło. 

Wypił kolejną szklankę. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy i zrobić to, co powinien już dawno. 

Zemsta.

Musiał w końcu poczuć się lepiej po tym wszystkim i zrobić to, co obiecał sobie tuż po zerwaniu. Wciąż przed oczami miał jego chłopaka i te dziewczynę w jednoznacznej sytuacji. Wciąż pamiętał, jak to bardzo zabolało i jak wybiegł, bo zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nigdy go tak nie potraktuje, a okazało się, że facet, którego kochał ponad wszystko potraktował go jak śmiecia. Zrobił to, czego Gabriel bał się najbardziej. Zdradził go i to na jego oczach.

Kolejna szklanka.

Bill nawet za nim nie pobiegł, nawet nie chciał się tłumaczyć, że to nie tak jak myśli, że jest inaczej. Po prostu nie zależało mu na nim, zabawił się głupim, naiwnym Gabrielem, który był tylko do łóżka.

Dopiero po zerwaniu Gabe to zauważył. Wyglądało to jak sponsoring, Bill zabierał go na kolacje, kupował ubrania i kwiaty, a potem wynajmował pokój w luksusowym hotelu, gdzie rżnął go pół nocy. Myślał, że go kocha, a wyglądało to inaczej. Jak musiał być durny i ślepo w nim zakochany, skoro nie zauważył, jak bardzo był to niezdrowy związek, o ile można to było tak nazwać. Trwało to dobre cztery miesiące. Było mu niedobrze na samą myśl o tym, jak dał się wykorzystać. 

Oczywiście nie było kolorowo po zerwaniu. Bill niestety musiał się odezwać. Chciał odebrać rzeczy, które mu kupił i wyzwać od dziwek. Najgorsze jednak było to, że mu zagroził. Powiedział, że jeśli powie jego dziewczynie o tym, że w ogóle go zna, zniszczy go. Aż zadrżał na to wspomnienie. Myślał, że nigdy nie będzie tak kogoś nienawidzić, jak nienawidził Billa. 

Jednak dziś miał się oczyścić.

Dziś miał nadzieję, że pozbędzie się bólu jaki wciąż czuł w środku. To był ten dzień, kiedy obiecał sobie, że stawi czoła mężczyźnie, który tak go zranił. Musiało się udać.

Nie powiedział o tym nikomu oprócz Matta. Był moment, że chciał się zwierzyć Casowi, ale wiedział, że tamten by go odciągnął od głupich pomysłów. Dzieciak nie znał całej sytuacji, a on po prostu nie chciał się pokazywać z aż tak złej strony swojemu bratu. Miał mieć o nim chociaż minimalnie dobre zdanie. Czasem naprawdę chciał się wygadać, ale myśl o tym, że inni zobaczą jak bardzo był słaby i zraniony przez to, co się wydarzyło sprawiała, że rezygnował. Musiał poradzić sobie z tym sam.

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go głosy kelnerów mówiących, że Bill właśnie wszedł do restauracji ze swoją dziewczyną. To tu dziś były chłopak Gabriela miał oświadczyć się tej dziewczynie, z którą go zdradził. Odetchnął i podszedł do Matta.

\- Już czas - powiedział chłopak zerkając na Gabe'a.

\- Wiem, właśnie usłyszałem - przyznał.

Matt położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? - zapytał trochę ze zmartwieniem. Widział, jak blondyn to przeżywał.

\- Tak, jasne że chcę. Muszę to zrobić.

Chłopak pokiwał głową. 

Czas zaczął mijać szybciej. Gabe stał i przyglądał się, jak z kuchni wychodzą dania dla tej dwójki. Sam nawet raz wyjrzał by zobaczyć ich. Tak, to był Bill. Nic się nie zmienił odkąd byli razem, jedynie zapuścił brodę, czego chłopak nie lubił. Jego dziewczyna miała teraz krótsze włosy. Nawet nie wiedział, jak ona ma na imię. 

W końcu nadszedł moment wydania deseru. Babeczki. Matt podszedł do Gabriela i podał mu coś, co powinno znajdować się w jednym z wypieków.

\- Twoja kolej, Gabe. Powodzenia - poklepał go po ramieniu.

Deser trafił na stół, a blondyn zaczął ciężej oddychać. Serce zaczęło walić mu mocniej obijając się o żebra, a w głosie zaczęło szumieć. Stres nim zawładnął i przez moment miał wrażenie, że się wycofa. Nogi mu zmiękły, ale wziął głęboki oddech i przełknął głośno ślinę. Jeśli nie teraz, to nigdy. Był już tak blisko osiągnięcia tego, co chciał, nie mógł teraz zrezygnować.

 Nadeszła ta chwila. Dziewczyna zjadła babeczkę, a w niej nie było pierścionka. Bill zdziwiony zaczął przeszukiwać swój wypiek, a gdy i tam go nie było, zaczął wołać kelnera.

\- Tego szukasz? - zapytał Gabriel podchodząc do stolika trzymając w ręku pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Bill spojrzał w górę i uniósł brwi.

\- Słucham? - nie spodziewał się go tutaj, nie teraz.

\- To co słyszysz, sukinsynie.

\- Co? - dziewczyna spojrzała zaskoczona na swojego chłopaka. - Kto to?

\- Nie wiem, znamy się? - zapytał mężczyzna kpiąco. Nie dowierzał w to co widzi.

Gabriel zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Cały stres nagle zszedł z niego zastąpiony złością.

\- Wciąż będziesz jej wciskać kit, że mnie nie znasz? A może już zapomniałeś, jak mnie posuwałeś w tych pokojach hotelowych? Jak kupowałeś mi prezenty, a potem na moich oczach zdradziłeś mnie z nią?

Kobieta zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Bill, czy to prawda? - zapytała zirytowanym głosem.

\- Co? Nie, to jakiś żart. Mógłbyś proszę dać mi spokój. To chyba jakaś pomyłka. Ktoś mógłby go wyprowadzić?! - krzyknął do ochrony, ale nikt nie zareagował, jedynie kilku gości się spojrzało podejrzliwie. 

\- Pomyłka? - Gabriel aż się wściekł i zacisnął dłoń w pięść. - To może mam jej pokazać nagranie, jakie zrobiłeś kiedyś w hotelu? Jak mnie rżnąłeś na podłodze, wcześniej mówiąc mi, jak bardzo mnie kochasz? Myślisz, że nie zrobiłem kopii?

Mężczyzna nagle zbladł.

\- To jakiś absurd...

\- Mam to przy sobie - przerwał mu blondyn. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni. - Dobrze wiesz, że jestem do tego zdolny. 

\- Mówiłem ci, co ci zrobię, jeśli jej powiesz...

Dziewczyna aż otwarła szeroko usta nie dowierzając.

\- Myślisz, że nie jestem przygotowany? Jeśli będziesz mnie nachodzić, wezwę policję. Nie będziesz mi grozić - warknął i podał dziewczynie telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się film.

Bill chciał go zabrać, jednak Gabriel mu przeszkodził.

\- Niech się dowie z kim ma do czynienia, bo chyba biedna nie ma pojęcia.

Kobieta oglądała i po chwili odłożyła telefon na stół.

\- O mój Boże...

\- Kochanie, to nie tak jak myślisz... - zaczął, jednak ona się zaśmiała.

\- Ile czasu miałeś zamiar mnie okłamywać? - wzięła pierścionek od Gabriela i rzuciła nim w Billa. - Pieprz się i nie waż się już nigdy do mnie zbliżyć! - krzyknęła i wybiegła z restauracji.

Gabriel zaśmiał się. Bill jednak wstał i złapał go za koszulę.

\- Takie to śmieszne? Zniszczyłeś mi najważniejszy wieczór... - i uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Gabe upadł na podłogę i opluł się się krwią. Wytarł usta i wstał powoli znów stając twarzą w twarz ze swoim byłym chłopakiem.

\- A ty zniszczyłeś mnie. - wysyczał. - Nawet w połowie nie wiesz, jak ja się poczułem, gdy cię wtedy z nią zobaczyłem. Wykorzystałeś mnie, a ja ci się odpłaciłem. Ze mną się nie zadziera - warknął i odepchnął go od siebie. - Jesteśmy kwita, jednak jeśli znów mnie najdziesz, będzie jeszcze gorzej - splunął mu pod nogi krwią i odszedł.

Zamiast pójść na zaplecze poszedł do łazienki. Tam przemył twarz i odetchnął. Miał rozciętą wargę, jednak było warto. Nie docierało do niego, że to zrobił. Poczuł... Ogromną ulgę. Miał wrażenie, jakby kamień, który ciążył mu na sercu od kilkunastu miesięcy w końcu pękł. W końcu powiedział mu to, co chciał. Był z siebie dumny, potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy i nawet się nie zająknął. Nie zrobił z siebie idioty, a plan poszedł po jego myśli. W końcu to się skończyło.

* * *

 

Wszedł do domu pijany, ledwo wszedł po schodkach i otworzył drzwi. Oczywiście musiał opić swoje zwycięstwo i zaraz po pracy Matta poszli do baru. Nie miał pojęcia, ile wypił, ale dwoiło i troiło mu się przed oczami, a droga nie była prosta. Starał się po cichu zdjąć buty.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - usłyszał głos. Odwrócił się i zobaczył małą Anne, a raczej je dwie, stojącą na bosaka ze szklanką mleka w dłoni. Było już sporo po drugiej.

\- Czemu nie śpisz maluchu? - zapytał Gabe starając się, by język mu się nie plątał, miał nadzieję, że się udało.

\- Bo chciało mi się pić - powiedziała i poszła po schodach na górę.

Na szczęście i jemu udało się dotrzeć ma górę. Zanim jednak poszedł do siebie, zaszedł do Castiela. Otwarł drzwi i przysiadł ciężko na jego łóżku.

\- Cassie - obudził go potrząsając nim.

Chłopak podskoczył na łóżku i spojrzał na brata wielkimi błękitnymi oczami.

\- Gabe? - zapalił lampkę. - Jeju, jak od ciebie śmierdzi alkoholem, gdzie byłeś? - zauważył jego rozciętą wargę. - Co ci się stało?

Gabriel patrzył na niego uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Skończyło się już - powiedział, jednak brunet nie zrozumiał.

\- Co?

\- Bill... Zemściłem się na nim - ucieszył się wypierając pierś do przodu z dumą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłeś niczego głupiego.

\- Przestań. Zniszczyłem jego związek, ale jest mi lepiej. Dużo lepiej. Cieszę się, Cassie, w końcu jest już dobrze - uśmiechnął się i nagle... Rozpłakał.

Super, pomyślał Cas. Usiadł i objął brata. On nie mógł pić, zawsze po alkoholu robił się zbyt emocjonalny i otwarty. 

\- Cieszę się, Gabe - gładził go po plecach.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał łkając trochę.

\- No jasne, a teraz chodź spać, okej? - pomógł mu wstać i zaprowadził go do jego pokoju. Położył go na łóżku i okrył. Chciał mu jeszcze pomóc się rozebrać, ale zasnął. Pokręcił głową i okrył go kołdrą.  

Zemsta, co za głupi pomysł, miał nadzieję, że to wszystko nie skończy się źle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W końcu nowy rozdział. Nie wiem, czy jest dobry, był dla mnie trochę ciężki do napisania, bo miałam w głowie ułożone wszystko, a nie wiedziałam, jak to ubrać w słowa. Co myślicie?
> 
> Jak zawsze komentarze mile widziane xx
> 
> Do następnego xx


	24. Poza granicą. Czerwone światło

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział zawiera scenę +18

Pierwsze dwa tygodnie wakacji minęły szybko. Dean i Cas spędzali ze sobą niemalże każdy dzień. Nie tylko wychodzili gdzieś z Charlie, ale też spotykali się u siebie w domach i spędzali ze sobą czas oglądając filmy, słuchając muzyki, czasem grając w gry wideo czy po prosu leżąc na łóżku i rozmawiając. Dni mijały im szybko i intensywnie, aż w końcu nadszedł dzień, w którym mieli iść razem na imprezę. Kolega Deana zmienił datę wydarzenia, bo akurat do domu zjechała mu się rodzinka z zagranicy, a nie chciał jednak mieszać środowisk. Tak więc wyszło, że dopiero teraz mogli iść na imprezę ku czci rozpoczęcia wakacji.

Dean nie bał się iść z Casem. Na początku będą się zachowywać jak kumple, gdzie wszyscy wiedzą, że oni się przyjaźnią, a potem będzie z górki, bo wszyscy będą pijani. Taki był plan i wydawał się rozsądny.

Ten dzień też spędził z Casem. Siedzieli akurat u niego w kuchni, gdy weszła ciocia Ellen.

\- Tylko mi tam nie pić - odezwała się Ell patrząc na chłopców.

Dean zerknął na Casa.

\- A kto powiedział, że będziemy pić? - zapytał zaskoczony, ciocia nie musiała wiedzieć o niczym.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś się staczał, młodzieńcze - powiedziała i odkręciła się by zacząć robić obiad. - Cas, zostaniesz u nas na obiedzie?

\- Tak proszę pani - odezwał się brunet uśmiechając się do kobiety. Lubił ją, dobrze go traktowała mimo, że wiedziała co łączyło go z Deanem. To było bardzo miłe, że akceptowała to wszystko. Zastanawiał się, czy jego tata też by to zaakceptował. Najważniejszym jednak było to, że Gabriel rozumiał, sam będąc biseksualnym. 

\- To super, więc zrobię trochę więcej - również się do niego uśmiechnęła. - I proszę, pilnuj tam Deana, by nie przeholował, bo wiem, że będzie pić - puściła przez ramię do niego oczko, a Cas uśmiechnął się zerkając na Deana.

Chłopak złapał go pod stołem za rękę, na co Cas podskoczył i spojrzał na niego. Dopiero po chwili się rozluźnił. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy przyzwyczai się do tego, że był tak blisko z Deanem. Minęło już trochę czasu odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło, a on wciąż tak reagował na jego bliskość. 

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem na zachowanie Casa. Głupek był tak uroczy, że nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ciężko było się Winchesterowi pogodzić z tym, że ktoś dla niego taki jest. On nie był romantykiem, on nie rozmawiał o uczuciach i przede wszystkim nikt nie był dla niego uroczy ani słodki, nikt. Z jednym wyjątkiem. Westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Dobra, to my jeszcze pójdziemy na górę ciociu, zawołaj, jak będzie gotowe - uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej i zaciągnął Casa do pokoju.

\- Nie lepiej posiedzieć na dolmhmm... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo usta Deana uciszyły go. Zadrżał cały, a serce zabiło mu jeszcze mocniej niż kilka minut wcześniej.

Dean oczywiście sprawnie zamknął mu usta swoimi przyszpilając go do drzwi, które dopiero zdążyli za sobą zamknąć. Robił tak czasem, lubił go całować, bo Cas był w tym fenomenalny. Taka cicha, szara myszka, a jego pocałunki były pierwszą klasą. Złapał jego dłonie w swoją jedną i uniósł nad jego głowę dociskając do drzwi, uniemożliwiając mu przy tym jakikolwiek ruch. Lubił nad nim górować, samemu odkrywając przy nim własne upodobania. Całował go namiętnie przygryzając lekko jego dolną wargę i siłując się z jego językiem. Cudowna, szaleńcza walka ich pocałunków, uwielbiał to. 

Zawsze wiedział, kiedy skończyć. Cas w pewnym momencie zaczynał nierówno oddychać i to był alarm dla Deana, by nie przekraczać pewnej granicy, którą sam sobie ustanowił. Odsunął się i puścił jego dłonie. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie i pocałował go jeszcze w nos.

\- Chodź, pooglądamy coś - oznajmił.

Castiel otwarł swoje błękitne oczy, których źrenice teraz były tak rozszerzone, że prawie zasłaniały ich przepiękny kolor. Odetchnął i pokręcił głową. Dean uwielbiał mu to robić. Dobrze wiedział, jak reagował na zbliżenia z nim i lubił to wykorzystywać. Nie żeby się Casowi nie podobało. On też to lubił i nigdy nie narzekał, bo blondyn zawsze wiedział, kiedy skończyć. Nie chcieli kompromitacji ani skrępowania, dlatego bezsłownie ustanowili sobie pewną granicę. 

Podniecał się. 

Dean to wyczuwał w pewnym momencie i zawsze kończył. Był mu za to wdzięczny. Odkąd pierwszy raz się dotykał wszystko stało się intensywniejsze i czasem nie miał nad tym kontroli. Oczywiście to nie tak, że był jakiś niewyżyty, po prostu to był Dean.

Jego Dean.

Jak to się stało wciąż nie wiedział, ale to był JEGO DEAN. Jego, to słowo czasem aż krzyczało mu w głowie nie dając mu o sobie zapomnieć. Aż uśmiechał się do siebie i czuł motylki w brzuchu, albo inne owady. 

Dean spojrzał na bruneta.

\- Uspokoiłeś się już? - zapytał.

Cas spojrzał na niego i usiadł w końcu tuż obok.

\- Tak, jest... W porządku - przyznał zerkając na Winchestera. Dalej go męczył wpatrując się w niego z tym zadziornym uśmieszkiem. 

\- Mhm... - mruknął przeciągle oblizując usta. Kochał się z nim droczyć.

\- Dean, przestań... - spalił buraka. Położył dłonie na policzkach i zaczął je rozcierać. Nawet jego własny organizm był przeciwko niemu.

\- Ale co? - świetnie się bawił.

\- No to... Dobrze wiesz co - powiedział z pretensją w głosie.

Dean zaśmiał się, pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i objął go w pasie.

\- No już, przestanę - pocałował go w gorący policzek i włączył muzykę. - Musisz mi pomóc wybrać ubranie, bo nie wiem w czym iść na imprezę - przyznał i wstał z łóżka. Otwarł szafę.

\- A to nie lepiej zadzwonić po Charlie? Ja się nie znam na modzie - skrzywił się Cas nie za bardzo zadowolony z pomysłu blondyna.

Dean wywrócił oczami.

\- Przestań, będę pokazywać ci bluzkę, a ty po prostu powiesz mi, czy wyglądam w niej dobrze, czy nie.

Castiel westchnął, to nie będzie takie łatwe.

\- Ale Charlie patrzyłaby obiektywnie...

\- Ale to twoje zdanie mnie interesuje, nie jej - zakończył temat i zaczął wyjmować koszulki.

Brunet już nie miał żadnych argumentów. Dean wygrał i zostało mu tylko patrzeć na niego. Blondyn ściągnął z siebie najpierw spodnie, założył drugie, czarne krótkie spodenki. Po tym sięgnął po pierwszą bluzkę z logiem AC/DC.

\- I jak? Założę te spodnie, ale nie wiem którą bluzkę.

Dla Casa już sam widok chłopaka bez koszulki był dużym przeżyciem.

\- Dobrze - przyznał. - Pasuje do ciebie.

Winchester kiwnął i założył kolejną bluzkę. Odpowiedź uzyskał taką samą, że mu pasuje. Tak było przy kolejnych bluzkach, aż w końcu zrezygnował. Złapał Casa za dłoń i zaciągnął do szafy.

\- Ty mi coś wybierz - oznajmił ukazując mu półki z poskładanymi ubraniami.

\- Ale ja nie wiem... - chciał się odsunąć.

\- Cas, proszę - powiedział cicho do jego ucha. - Chce ci się podobać.

Brunet spojrzał w zielone oczy i westchnął. Rozejrzał się zrezygnowany po półkach i nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę.

\- Może to? - sięgnął dłonią po bordową koszulę i uśmiechnął się. - Przymierz to.

Dean uniósł brew i wziął materiał od chłopaka. Założył na siebie. Idealnie pasowała do czystego czarnego podkoszulka, którego miał na sobie. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Podwinął rękawy do łokci i zagryzł wargę. Wow. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie wyglądać kiedykolwiek dobrze w tej koszuli. Ona tu leżała ot tak, kiedyś ją kupił, ale nie podobała mu się. Jednak teraz leżała na nim idealnie. Przeczesał palcami włosy i przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu, idealnie. Zerknął na Casa.

\- I jak? - zapytał go uśmiechając się do niego zadziornie.

Chłopak przełknął ciężko ślinę i pokiwał głową.

\- Jest... Super - przyznał zagryzając mocno wargę. Ten kolor bardzo pasował do Deana, podkreślał jego cerę, kolor włosów i te nieskazitelnie zielone oczy. Aż zabrakło mu słów.

Dean się uśmiechnął na tę odpowiedź, bo tak naprawdę wystarczyła mu reakcja Castiela, takiej w sumie oczekiwał. 

Jakiś czas później ciocia zawołała ich na obiad. Tuż po nim musieli zbierać się do Casa, bo nie tylko Dean miał dziś dobrze wyglądać. Teraz była jego kolej wystrojenia chłopaka, musiał wyglądać jak milion dolarów.

\- Załóż to - Charlie rzuciła koszulę Casowi, którą ledwo złapał. Gdy przyszli dziewczyna akurat zajadała pączki, które przyniósł Gabriel z pracy i zagadywała go o Star Warsach. Chłopak chyba już miał trochę jej dość, gdyż ucieszył się na widok jego brata i jego... Chłopaka. Dziewczynie nie zamykała się buzia i w pewnym momencie nawet zrezygnował z próby wyrażenia własnego zdania. 

Dean zaśmiał się cicho na lekką niezdarność Castiela.

\- Tutaj? 

\- A gdzie? - parsknęła ruda. - Ja jestem lesbijką, a Dean jest twoim chłopakiem, nie masz czego ukryć.

Obaj spojrzeli na Charlie po tych słowach. Okej, może byli blisko siebie, ale ani jeden, ani drugi nie uważał tego za związek... Jeszcze.

\- No co...

\- Dean nie jest moim chłopakiem - odezwał się Cas i ściągnął bluzkę, zakładając od razu koszulę. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i.. O dziwo ta kratka pasowała do niego, nie było tak źle.

Charlie spojrzała na Deana, który jej kiwnął.

\- Ale wy jesteście sknerami. Całujecie się po kątach, pożeracie wzrokiem, ale nie... Nie jesteście parą - parsknęła widząc, jaki rumieniec wywołała na twarzy Casa. Dean jedynie pokręcił głową. - Okej, okej, już się zamykam.

Z Castielem poszło szybciej, niż się spodziewali. Ubrania pasowały do niego jak ulał, zostały tylko włosy. Charls zamknęła się z nim w łazience i męczyła się z każdym kosmykiem. Miała wrażenie, że każdy żyje swoim życiem i za nic nie chciały robić tego, co ona chciała. Gdy ona je zaczesywała, one znów odstawały. W końcu zmierzwiła mu je na żel i wyglądał... Wspaniale. Uśmiechnęła się na swoje dzieło i wyprowadziła chłopaka z łazienki.

\- Tadaaa... 

Dean spojrzał na bruneta i aż sam przełknął ślinę. Wyglądał... Wow... Nieźle. Ciężko mu było przyznać, ale Cas był naprawdę przystojnym chłopakiem. Miał gust.

\- To ja lecę założyć sukienkę i możemy wychodzić - wyszczerzyła się Charlie i pobiegła do łazienki.

Blondyn podszedł do chłopaka i dotknął jego policzka.

\- Ale cię odstawiła - zaśmiał się patrząc mu w te hipnotyzujące błękitne oczy. 

Cas zadrżał na ten dotyk.

\- Dzięki - tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydobyć.

Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pocałował go lekko. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, w końcu jego... Cas... Wyglądał nieziemsko i musiał się tym nacieszyć. Tak samo smakował... I całował.

Cały był nieziemski.

W końcu udało im się wyjść z domu. W trójkę ruszyli w stronę domu Alana, kumpla Deana, który organizował imprezę. Było wciąż jasno i ciepło, mimo, że była już prawie dwudziesta. Szybko dotarli na miejsce, gdzie już wszyscy byli. Muzyka leciała głośno, wszędzie stały czyste czerwone kubeczki na napoje czy alkohole, a w salonie i na ogrodzie ludzie tańczyli. Dean spojrzał na Casa, który jak nigdy był spięty.

\- Co ci? - zapytał marszcząc brwi.

Castiel rozglądał się po ludziach. Nie znał ani jednej twarzy, no może kilka kojarzył ze szkoły, ale to tylko tyle. Charlie niemalże od razu stracił z pola widzenia i został tylko z Deanem. Bał się tłumów, obawa przed tym, że się zgubi była silna. Nie lubił zaczepiać nieznanych mu ludzi, dlatego teraz niemalże kurczowo trzymał się blondyna. Po co on w ogóle się zgodził na przyjście tu? Wszyscy się pchali, gdy przechodzili, ktoś nawet lekko go popchnął gdy tu wchodził.

\- Za dużo ludzi - przyznał krzycząc do Deana, bo muzyka dudniła mu w uszach.

Winchester wywrócił oczami. Z daleka zobaczył Alana i mu machnął meldując się, że dotarli. Złapał za kubek i zrobił Casowi drinka. Nic mu nie zaszkodzi trochę alkoholu. Rozluźni się i przestanie panikować. Tak, to było dla jego dobra i dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego. Nie chciał spędzić całej imprezy na niańczeniu Novaka, a co dopiero na opuszczeniu zabawy, bo coś mu odwali. Lepiej od razu zrobić to, co trzeba.

\- Trzymaj - podał mu jeden z kubków. Sobie też zrobił.

\- Co to? - powąchał i aż się skrzywił. - Ja nie piję - chciał mu oddać kubek.

\- Pijesz - powiedział głosem nie znającym sprzeciwu. - To dla twojego dobra, napijesz się, rozluźnisz i będziesz normalnie się bawić.

Cas westchnął  i upił trochę. Aż zadrżał i skrzywił się, na co Dean jedynie się zaśmiał. Głupek nawet pić nie umiał. Patrzył na niego dopijając swoje do końca. 

Po kilku takich drinkach Cas tańczył na dworze z Charlie do ich ulubionych piosenek, a Dean śmiał się widząc to. Sam był wstawiony. W pewnym momencie jakaś dziewczyna podeszła do niego i zaprosiła do tańca. Zgodził się. Kojarzył ją ze szkoły, była jedną z tych, która często zerkała na niego na korytarzu. Czuł, że się jej podoba. Miał jednak Castiela, chociaż nikt nie zabroni mu się pobawić, to tylko taniec. Złapał ją za dłoń i zaciągnął na środek parkietu, od razu okręcając nią. Przetańczył z nią kilka piosenek, gdy nagle podeszła do niego Charlie i złapała za rękę odrywając od dziewczyny.

\- Do diabła, Dean - powiedziała do niego. - Co ty robisz, Cas jest zazdrosny.

Dean zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się. Nigdzie go nie było. Zaklął pod nosem.

\- Jest na górze - dodała jakby czytając mu w myślach.

Od razu tam pobiegł. Znalazł otwarte drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zobaczył Castiela siedzącego na łóżku patrzącego na swoje dłonie. Zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Nie chciał, by ktoś im przeszkadzał i przyłapał.

\- Cas?

\- Idź do niej - powiedział cicho nie podnosząc nawet wzroku na blondyna.

Westchnął, podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok niego. Nawet przez myśl by mu nie przeszło, że chłopak byłby zazdrosny o to, że tańczył z tą dziewczyną.

\- Po co? Mam ciebie - powiedział szczerze kładąc dłoń na jego dłoni. Chłopak jednak ją zabrał.

\- Nie musisz się nade mną litować. Wiem, że lubisz dziewczyny, a ja... Robisz to, bo wiesz, co czuje - wciąż mówił cicho jakby bał się własnego głosu. 

\- Co ty pleciesz? Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? - parsknął kręcąc głową. - Ja się nie lituje, lubię cię, mówiłem ci to już kilka razy - znów spróbował go dotknąć.

Cas pokręcił głową odsuwając się nieco.

\- Ale ja się chyba nie nadaje do tego, Dean. Widziałem, jak na nią patrzysz... - skrzywił się. Szumiało mu w głowie i kręciło się, ale wiedział, co mówi, nawet język mu się nie plątał. - Bo ja cię nie lubię, Dean, ja cię kocham - ostatnie trzy słowa wypowiedział prawie bezgłośnie. Dłonie zaczęły mu drzeć z emocji.

Dean zamilkł na moment. Okej, był tego świadom, ale nigdy nie usłyszał tego z ust chłopaka. To było co innego wiedzieć to, a usłyszeć. Niewiele myśląc odwrócił twarz Casa dłonią w swoją stronę i pocałował go. Pocałował go najmocniej jak mógł, by wybić mu z głowy te głupoty. Ucieszył się, gdy poczuł ruch ust chłopaka na swoich. Nie uciekł, przyjął go. Ta myśl rozpaliła go i przyciągnął go bliżej. Ułożył dłonie na jego policzkach i gładził je delikatnie. Szumiało mu w głowie, może wypił trochę za dużo, bo gdy usłyszał ciche sapnięcie bruneta pchnął go na łóżko.

Cas nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Podświadomie coś do niego docierało, ale te wszystkie bodźce, pocałunki Deana i alkohol nie pomagały, jedynie sprawiały, że kompletnie przestał racjonalnie myśleć. Było mu łatwiej, nie wiedział kiedy złapał go za włosy, kiedy padł na łóżko i został przyszpilony ciałem Deana. Było mu gorąco, duszno, a oddech stał się płytki. 

Granica.

Czerwone światło.

Jednak żaden nie zareagował. Obaj brnęli dalej zapominając o tym, gdzie byli. Dean złapał za koszulę chłopaka i zaczął ją szybko rozpinać chcąc dotknąć tej opalonej skóry. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Sam też niedługo po tym został pozbawiony i koszuli i podkoszulki. Pocałunki zeszły na pierś, Dean dokładnie składał je na każdym centymetrze rozpalonej skóry Castiela, czując, jak dłonie chłopaka zaciskają się na jego plecach, a z jego ust wydostają się ciche sapnięcia. Nie mógł dłużej. Wpił się znów w jego usta pożerając je jakby głodował. Tym razem zabrał się za jego spodnie w swoich czując bolesną ciasnotę. Rozpiął mu rozporek i zsunął je niżej. Cały drżąc jeszcze nie dotknął tego najważniejszego miejsca. Błądził dłońmi po ciele Casa teraz wysysając mu malinki na szyi i przygryzając tam delikatną skórę.

Brunet ledwo wytrzymywał. To co czuł było nie do opisania, a dotyk Deana na jego ciele palił żywym ogniem. Pragnął więcej. Sapnął, gdy poczuł jak jego spodnie się rozluźniają, a potem przez materiał bokserek większa dłoń złapała jego nabrzmiałe miejsce. Prawie podskoczył wydając z siebie zduszony jęk. Uniósł biodra chcąc więcej, chcąc bardziej poczuć ten palący i ciężki dotyk. 

\- Dean - jęknął cicho oddychając ciężko.

Dla blondyna to było już za wiele. Jęknął boleśnie czując napieranie we własnych spodniach. Jak zbawienie poczuł tam dłonie Castiela, które odpięły guziki i zsunęły spodnie. Wydał z siebie jęk ulgi, jaką poczuł, gdy spodnie już go nie uwierały.  Sprawnie naparł na krocze drugiego chłopaka i aż pojawiły mu się gwiazdki przed oczami. Obaj w tym samym momencie jęknęli przeciągle. Dean schował twarz w szyi Castiela i całując ją znów to zrobił. 

I Znowu.

Z każdym otarciem się przechodziły go dreszcze rozkoszy. W końcu obaj zgrani sięgnęli w dół i zsunęli sobie nawzajem bieliznę. To co obaj poczuli w tym momencie było niemożliwe do opisania słowami. Gdy ich członki dotknęły się sapnęli głośno sobie w usta. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poniesiony alkoholem i pożądaniem złapał oba penisy w dłoń i zaczął pocierać. Pierwszy ruch był tak intensywny, że obaj zesztywnieli nie mogąc nawet odwzajemnić pocałunku. Dopiero po chwili obaj przyzwyczaili się do tarcia.

Nie trwało to jednak długo, jednak było bardzo intensywnie. Najpierw doszedł Cas, wyginając się pod ciałem Deana w łuk i zalewając ich białym płynem. Dean nie był mu dłużny, osiągając szczyt tuż po nim. Opadł na niego ciężko oddychając i chowając twarz w zagłębienie między szyją a obojczykiem.

Minęło kilka minut ciszy zanim ich oddechy się uspokoiły, zanim Dean lekko uniósł głowę i złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach Castiela.

\- Ja ciebie też.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przychodzę znów z nowym rozdziałem ^^  
> I co o nim myślicie? Jeju, nie mogłam się go doczekać, dlatego tak sprawnie mi poszło. To ostatnio mój najdłuższy rozdział.  
> Mile widziane komentarze :D
> 
> Pozdrawiam i do następnego xx


End file.
